Uke
by TwistedHilarity
Summary: Inuyasha comes of age and discovers that he's got a hell of a problem. He's an uke: a male slated to be mated to another male. And all hell breaks loose when Sesshoumaru finds out. Sessh/Inu humor, angst, lemon, lang.
1. Not a Kid Anymore

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N I had really decided not to post any of my yaoi stories here, but I finally caved. I enjoy them too much for me to keep them out, honestly. So, here's the one yaoi that I'm going to put up here. I may have to link to another site for the raciest bits, but most of it should be okay to keep on

**WARNING: This is a story involving two male characters in a romance with each other. If this is not something that appeals to you, well, obviously you shouldn't waste your time. Go read something you like, eh? If, however, you enjoy gay romance as much as any other kind, I invite you come on in and read. -**

Summary:

Dramatic, humorous yaoi (M/M) romance. Inuyasha comes of age and discovers that he is one of the rare youkai who lack the ability to take a mate. Instead, he is slated to be taken, whether he likes it or not. At least, that's what everyone else thinks. Inuyasha knows that any male who even _thinks_ about touching him is going to die, painfully. Kouga wants to start something? He's been due for a beating lately anyway. Naraku wants to come after him? That weenie can kiss Inuyasha's butt. Sesshoumaru wants… Wait, Sesshoumaru's after him too? Aw, crap.

**Chapter 1 – Not a Kid Anymore**

Inuyasha sat in the forest, sulking and nursing his mad. Stupid Kagome and her stupid 'osuwari.' She always got so mad over the stupidest things. So what if he'd said her food stunk? Wasn't his fault that her cooking was so terrible. If she couldn't take a little criticism, she should just stop fucking cooking in the first place.

Inhaling a moment, Inuyasha scowled at the stench that hit his nose. Great. Kouga. Dammit, why did he always have to keep coming around? Stupid wolf stayed away just long enough to give Inuyasha hope that he'd finally been scared off, and then he came back and ruined it all. Shit. Now Inuyasha was gonna have to go back and watch over Kagome, even though she was still in a pissy mood, and she'd sit him for his trouble anyway. Idiotic wench. Getting to his feet, he growled as Kouga's whirlwind snaked over and dissipated into choking dust. Inuyasha started hacking like he'd inhaled a hairball.

Fucking show-off.

"Damn well learn how to walk, you mangy wolf!" He coughed a few more times as he tried to clear his lungs.

Kouga stared at him silently, sniffing the air, his brow furrowing. He looked Inuyasha up and down, sniffed again like he had one of those damn colds humans were always getting, and snorted. And then the damn ookami started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Stupid bastard. He was getting way too comfortable trying to fuck with Inuyasha. Well, he'd better step back or Inuyasha was going to-

Kouga leapt for Inuyasha before the hanyou even realized he was moving.

"Hey!" What the fuck was he doing? He wasn't supposed to just attack! They were supposed to insult the hell out of each other for a while so they could get a good mad going! Why the hell was the bastard going against tradition like that? He glared at him, pinned to the ground by his arms and feeling damn humiliated. Kouga had taken him down so easily!

Thank the Gods Kagome and the others hadn't been around to see it. Inuyasha could get free and kick Kouga's ass like the sneaky mongrel deserved without another person knowing what had happened. Then he'd block this entire moment from his memory and-

-and why the fuck was Kouga sniffing him again?!

"Cut it out, asshole!" he growled furiously. Kouga looked down and chuckled, shaking his head.

"I always knew you were a weak hanyou."

"Just because you surprised me, wolf, doesn't mean…"

"Oh not this, dog breath. Can't you smell your own scent, dumbass?"

Inuyasha inhaled carefully, trying not to let the stupid wolf see in case he was just fucking with him. A change in his scent? He didn't smell anything different about himself, did he? Fuck no. Of course not! He started struggling and Kouga brought his face down close until his teeth were uncomfortably near Inuyasha's neck. With a frustrated snarl, Inuyasha froze. Without Kagome here, he thought Kouga might just tear out his throat.

But not before Inuyasha crushed Kouga's balls like a couple of lychee. He could at least do that before he went down.

"You've come of age, idiot." Kouga's voice wuffed against his skin; Inuyasha would swear the bastard was sniffing him again.

Had he really fucking matured? If Kouga was telling the truth, then he could finally take Kagome! Inuyasha's scowl disappeared, his heart jumping as his eyes brightened. He could make Kagome his mate and mark her and….

"And now you'll NEVER fucking have Kagome."

"You stay away from her, Kouga!" If Kouga thought he was going to get Kagome now, when Inuyasha didn't have to wait anymore, he was fucking cracked in the head!

Kouga moved back until he could see Inuyasha's face. "You don't get it, do you?" At Inuyasha's renewed scowl, he smirked. "Should have expected an idiot like you wouldn't figure it out."

His claws dug into Inuyasha's arms as Inuyasha tried to reach Tessaiga. His blue eyes were dark and mocking. "You're not a threat anymore," he whispered, watching the expressions change on Inuyasha's face.

"What the hell are you talking about, you ass?" Not a threat? He'd show him how much 'not' a threat he was as soon as he got his hands free!

"You really are slow, aren't you? Don't even know how to use you own nose." Kouga's claws drew blood as they tightened even more. "You can't take a mate now, moron. You can't make a mark. You're pathetic and weak, just like I've always said."

Inuyasha's pupils contracted as he absorbed Kouga's words. Couldn't mate? That was just bullshit! "You can't stop me from taking Kagome!"

"I don't have to." Kouga leaned forward, sniffing deeply again, and suddenly licked Inuyasha's cheek. It was so unexpected that Inuyasha just stared at him for a shocked moment before he exploded.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?! Get your slimy tongue offa me!"

Kouga kept him pinned as he stared. "Huh. Tasted better than I woulda thought," Kouga muttered. He licked across Inuyasha's lips.

"I am gonna fucking kill you!!" Inuyasha tried to bite him and snarled as he missed by a sliver of air.

Kouga ignored him. "Who knew the taste would change like that?" he muttered to himself again.

"I am gonna slice open your belly and feed your entrails to Shippou!"

Kouga smirked slowly. "There's a fucking image. Why don't you just give it up, mutt? You've already lost. You're not a dominant male anymore. You're a submissive one."

"You let go and I'll show you who's submissive, you mongrel bastard!" He growled as Kouga inhaled deeply and moved his face down. The wolf ran his tongue over Inuyasha's neck. "Quit fucking licking me!!"

"Damn. You might not _want_ to be submissive, but your body sure does," Kouga said in a muffled voice. "Your scent is just screaming for a male to come and mount your sorry ass."

"Shut the fuck up, you liar! It's doin' no such thing!" Was it? Fear and nerves slithered inside until he grabbed them and stuffed them back down into his belly where they belonged. His scent wasn't doing that. Kouga was just messing with his head!

"I don't lie," Kouga sneered. "Your scent is as clear as day: submissive little uke, right here."

"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha, struggling under him wildly.

"All you big, strong youkai, come and take me." Kouga pulled back and Inuyasha wanted to rip off his tongue as he saw how much the bastard was enjoying himself.

"SHUT UP!"

"Fuck me in the ass until I scream."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Inuyasha caught Kouga by surprise and pushed his body up with his legs so hard that Kouga lost his grip. The hanyou was slashing with his claws and yelling the moment he was free, but Kouga was just too fucking fast. The bastard dodged, pushing himself away with his legs, and laughed from a few feet away. Inuyasha just knew he was looking down his stupid ookami nose at him as he backed off.

"The truth hurts, eh, Inuyasha?" he taunted. "Good for me though. No _way_ you can take my woman now, you stupid, weak-assed puppy."

Inuyasha attacked him again furiously, slashing and kicking out in a blur of motion that only ended when Kouga ran away in a brief burst of speed. The self-confident jerk paused as soon as he went out of fighting range, mocking Inuyasha one last time. "You might not be able to take a mate, but at least you can still be a body guard, dog breath! I gotta go check on my pack before I come back for Kagome. Don't let my woman get hurt while I'm gone!" He turned and sped off, dust clouds trailing behind him.

"You fucking asshole, come back here and fight!"

Inuyasha glared after him, hands clenched furiously while fear coiled around his insides. Kouga had just been lying to him to get his goat. He had to be, because there was no way it could be true. Inuyasha sniffed at himself again, frowning as he realized he did smell a little different. He _had_ lost that faint scent of puppiness that had always embarrassed him, especially when jerks like Kouga would taunt him about his age.

So Kouga hadn't been lying about that; Inuyasha was finally, completely, an adult. He had to be lying about the other though. Inuyasha wasn't a fucking…submissive. Hell, he'd never been submissive in his entire damn life! He could take a mate, just like every other youkai, and he'd fucking prove it!

He turned and began the run back to camp. If he was an adult now, he could take Kagome, just like he was supposed to. He protected her, didn't he? He cared about her and watched over her, and in return she admired him and took care of him, just like SHE was supposed to. That meant she was going to be his mate, didn't it? She WOULD make a good mate, and he was going to do it, tonight. Show that stupid wolf what was what. Leaving him alone with Kagome as though he was impotent or something? Bastard.

He stormed into camp and ran up to Kagome, grabbing her arm. "C'mon, Kagome, we need to talk," he growled, and she glared at him.

"Inuyasha, can't it wait! I'm busy!" She gestured down at the vegetables she was chopping on a flat stone and he snorted.

"Food can wait, wench. This is important."

Kagome looked at him, something in his face obviously getting through to her, and nodded. She followed him from camp until he released her arm a fair distance away. Her foot began tapping impatiently as he started to pace.

"Well, Inuyasha? What is it that was so important?"

"I- " Gulping, he stumbled to a halt. He stared at her, thought of Kouga, and snarled. He'd show that bastard who was uke. "C'mere."

Yanking her forward, he pressed against her lips desperately. He felt something unfreeze inside as she responded, sighing as she let him plunge his tongue into her mouth. He _was_ a seme. Ha, fucking wolf, so there! Tasting the inside of her mouth, he lingered over the flavor of berries that she'd eaten a few hours before and then pulled himself away.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was weak and breathless.

He didn't bother speaking, lowering his head to sniff along her neck for the spot to mark her, and couldn't find it. He knew it had to be there; it used to taunt him when he hadn't been old enough to do anything about it. So where was it? He pulled her in closer, his face pressing against her skin as he searched from her shoulder up to her neck in vain. He couldn't smell it anymore. He couldn't smell it anymore!

"No," he whispered, and Kagome patted his back awkwardly.

"Inuyasha, wh-what's wrong? What are you doing?"

"No no no no no no no." He backed away from her, shaking his head back and forth as he denied it. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be destined to be someone else's mate. To be someone else's '_bitch.'_ He was supposed to be with Kagome! Didn't matter that she screamed like a seagull sometimes; she was the only damn person who'd never given a shit about his polluted blood. She actually cared about him. He wanted that!

He wanted HER! He'd fucking survived over two hundred years without help from anyone. No friends, no support, no protection, no comfort. After his mother died, he couldn't even remember one single moment of softness or beauty…until Kagome. Couldn't he take her as his mate? Couldn't one fucking piece of his life go right, for once?

He inhaled again and despaired as he realized he really, truly couldn't smell where to mark her anymore. Kouga had been right. He might as well be emasculated as far as Kagome was concerned. He'd never have her.

He was a fucking uke.


	2. A Little Bit About Youkai

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N thank you for the reviews. :-) It's probably pretty obvious, putting up the next chapter so quickly, that I have this written ahead of time. Not completed, but enough done so these chapters can go up fairly quickly for a while!

**Chapter 2 – A Little Bit About Youkai**

Inuyasha sat quietly looking down at the bowl of ramen in his hands, feeling rather nauseated at the sight of it. He loved this food so damn much. It was ready so quickly, you never had to wait longer than a few minutes to heat water before you could eat it. He couldn't think of anything better, except the fact that you could actually eat it all year round. That was one thing he loved about the era that created it: there was such an unlimited supply of food all year round. The idea of a place where he could stay and never have to feel gnawing pangs of hunger for more than a few minutes was his idea of heaven.

Kagome had been the one to give him that. With her miraculous, if rather smelly, world, her welcoming family, her fantastic food - he'd thought he'd found a real home. A place where he'd never have to feel hungry or lonely ever again.

Still staring at the ramen and everything it represented, he scowled and held out his hand.

"I'm not that hungry. You want it, Shippou?"

"Yeah!" Shippou happily grabbed the extra food, unaware of the concerned glances from the other adults. Inuyasha had refused to speak to Kagome for the past few days and she was frantic with worry. Watching him, she finally gestured at Miroku, urging him towards their despondent hanyou. Her silent prompts grew more and more elaborate as Miroku tried to pretend ignorance, until he saw Sango join in and glare at him murderously. He sighed to himself and stood up.

"Eh, Inuyasha, do you have a moment?"

"Sure." Disinterested, Inuyasha nevertheless got up to follow the monk away from the campfire. They walked silently for a few minutes along the barely illuminated path, Miroku's staff jingling slightly to keep time with their steps.

"You seem to be distracted lately," Miroku said casually. "Is anything the matter?"

"No," Inuyasha muttered, his eyes watching his feet kick up small dust clouds that shone oddly in the faint moonlight.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku stopped, standing in front of Inuyasha so that the hanyou had to stop or knock him over. "You've barely eaten for over three days now. You refuse to talk to Kagome. You actually _give_ your ramen to Shippou. And yesterday Kouga came to visit and you let him talk to Kagome without uttering a single insult! Everyone is worried, Inuyasha. Please, can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Inuyasha whispered. "I'm just…I've got some things I have to figure out, that's all."

"Is it anything I can help with?" Miroku asked tentatively. "I do have a fair amount of knowledge if this concerns, eh, the courting of the fairer sex?"

Inuyasha barked out a laugh. "Oh Gods, if only!"

"It's not concerning Kagome?" Well, that was much more disturbing. He'd been so sure… "Then why have you stopped speaking to her? She is terribly worried. Are you sure there isn't some issue between the two of you?" Miroku's voice raised suggestively, and Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah, there is, but it's not anything she did. I'll apologize to her later, okay? I just…I can't talk to her right now. I have to deal with something."

"With what?" Miroku asked, growing frustrated. "Whatever the difficulty is, wouldn't it be better to share the burden with your friends? Surely we can help in some way?"

"There's nothing you can do, monk," Inuyasha said softly. He looked up at the night sky with unblinking eyes as he inhaled deeply. "I think it might be best if I went away for a few days until I can… I just need a few days to myself." A small shiver visibly shook his body before he walked around Miroku and headed down the path without another word.

Miroku stood staring after him, mouth open. "Wait, you're leaving now? Just like that? Without even saying goodbye to Kagome?!"

"It's better that way," Inuyasha said, his voice curt, and he continued to walk away from his friends. "I'll be back soon. Just…tell Kagome that it ain't her fault. She always worries about shit like that."

"Yes." Miroku's voice was already faint. "I'll make sure to tell them. Be careful, Inuyasha."

Miroku watched Inuyasha until he lost sight of him in the darkness and then returned to camp, even more worried than before he'd departed. Inuyasha was very preoccupied about something, and Miroku hadn't a clue what it was. He'd been so sure it involved Kagome, especially after Kouga's rather smug visage during his visit. What in the world was the matter with Inuyasha?

He heard the women talking quietly as he walked back to camp, and grew even more concerned at the looks on their faces.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"They have been asking questions about Inuyasha." The small voice spoke from Sango's shoulder and Miroku looked at her closely to see Myouga the flea sitting on the collar of her kimono.

"Myouga! It is good to see you again after such a long absence." Miroku bowed politely

"Miroku, he thinks he knows why Inuyasha has been acting so strangely," Sango said. "Apparently, he finally matured."

"Inuyasha? Matured? Hmmm, how could I have missed that." Miroku's eyes twinkled with repressed laughter for a moment.

"Not emotionally, you idiot monk, physically. All youkai have a certain age when they are physically mature; Myouga says it's finally Inuyasha's time." Sango bit her lip before going on. "It means that he can take a mate now."

Miroku's eyes lit up. "He couldn't do that before?" Well, that explained quite a few things, he thought.

"He must think I would try to pressure him about it," Kagome said in a sad voice. "I don't understand why he wouldn't tell us! I would never presume to ask him to… "

"He could not take you as a mate even if he wished to, Kagome," Myouga said, startling them all. "That is why I came looking for you. I knew he would be reaching maturity soon, and once I caught the scent of his blood and realized what it indicated, I came as fast as I could. Where is Master Inuyasha, by the way?"

"He- he left to get a few days away from everything, to work on whatever has been plaguing him these past few days," Miroku said slowly.

"He left?" Sango glared as Kagome looked even more upset. "You were supposed to find out what he was upset about, houshi, not make him run away!"

"He seemed as though he needed some time to be alone, Sango," he replied, replaying the flea's words in his head. "I can only think that would be doubly true after what Myouga just told us. If you could elaborate, though, Myouga, I would appreciate it. I don't understand why can't he be with Kagome. What is the impediment?" Surely it would be something they could overcome?

"Eh, well, it has to do with youkai and…how much do you know about youkai mating, Miroku?" Myouga asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid. Sango?"

Sango shrugged at the monk. "Enough to recognize a mark, but that's about all."

"Well…it's usually not all that complicated. Males mark the females in a certain manner that both indicates that they are mates and binds them together. However, there are certain exceptions to the rule, every once in a great while."

"Yes?" Miroku frowned as he wished the pedantic little demon would hurry it up.

"Sometimes, a female is born that can actually create a mark, or a male is born who can receive one, but not mark a mate for himself. However, the ability, or lack of it, doesn't appear until a youkai reaches adulthood. Master Inuyasha has just reached maturity, and it seems that he…"

"…he can't make a mark," Miroku finished, the hanyou's words forming a suddenly clear picture in his head. "He's found out that he cannot be with Kagome in the way that he wishes. That's what has been bothering him so!"

"I'm afraid that is most likely the case."

"Be with me the way he wishes?" Kagome said in a small voice.

"Master Inuyasha has wanted to claim you for some time, Kagome," Myouga said quietly. "He was unable to until his body was finally ready. But it seems that he is one of the few males who cannot take a mate."

"He wanted to 'claim' me?" Kagome sounded honored and annoyed both and Miroku smiled slightly. She was such a sweet little thing, but her reactions were sometimes so childish.

"You should feel honored, Kagome. He cares for you very deeply," Miroku said, trying to smooth her ruffled feathers. "Myouga, if Inuyasha cannot take a mate, does that mean that if he wants to, ah, pursue this part of his life, that he will need to find one of the females who can make a mark?" That could be very difficult, but they could help him search, surely.

"Oh no, it doesn't work like that at all. The females who can make a mark typically mark other females. Another male finding and claiming him will be necessary if Master Inuyasha wants a mate," Myouga said calmly.

Miroku knew his eyes had likely started to bulge from his head. "Inuyasha will be with another man?!" he asked in a strangled voice.

"Most definitely." Myouga was calm and unconcerned as the humans around him absorbed his revelation in stunned silence.

"Does he know about this?" Kagome asked after finding her voice again.

"I am uncertain how much he would be aware of. It is not a subject I ever thought to broach with him," Myouga admitted.

They were silent again until Kagome cleared her throat. "Myouga, y-you said a boy youkai makes a mark? Eh…it wouldn't be on the shoulder, would it?"

"Why yes. I didn't know you were familiar with Youkai customs, Kagome!"

"I-I'm not. Inuyasha was, um, smelling along my neck and shoulder a few nights ago," Kagome said quietly. "Would that have anything to do with this?"

"That would be the area to attempt to claim a female, if he were able," Myouga said.

"So he was trying to- to marry me, or something?" Kagome asked in a stunned voice.

"Most likely. He would not have been able to do so, however."

"He was really upset afterwards," she said quietly.

"Then I would guess that he may have been unaware until then exactly what has happened to his body."

"Poor Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Miroku looked at her and marveled. She had just found out that the love of her life would never be able to return her affections in the way she wished, and her first thoughts were for _his _loss rather than her own. Kagome had to have the biggest heart of anyone he had ever seen.

"I wish I had arrived sooner, if he was attempting to claim you so soon after he came of age. That was not the best way to discover he was a submissive."

Miroku started choking. "Excuse me? Did you just say Inuyasha was a…a submissive? Our Inuyasha?"

Myouga nodded.

"Is this the same Inuyasha who has the manners of a pig and the temper of a wounded boar? The same Inuyasha who takes a swing at anyone who even slightly annoys him? _He's_ submissive? There has to be some mistake."

"The word itself isn't meant to imply a particular personality trait," Myouga corrected quickly. "It is more a label, I would say. A way of identifying those males who are not able to form a mark, those who are not the dominant male in the relationship."

Miroku thought for a moment about how he would react if he'd discovered that he was going to be trapped in a relationship with a male. Unlike many of his fellow monks, he had no desire for the pleasures to be had with other men. Inuyasha had his sincere sympathies. The hanyou was actually handling it a lot better than he would have.

"Why would this happen to him, Myouga?" Sango asked quietly. "Is it because he's hanyou?"

"Oh no, that doesn't affect it at all." Myouga preened slightly, obviously enjoying that fact that he would be able to expound on the subject. "A submissive just needs something different to make them complete. For an Inu-youkai, what a dominant male needs most is someone to protect, typically. A submissive needs to have someone love and take care of them."

Inuyasha needed someone to love him to be a whole person? Miroku looked at Kagome. Kagome loved the hanyou with a devotion that was staggering. That wasn't enough?

"I know that you care for Master Inuyasha deeply, Kagome," Myouga said, almost reading Miroku's mind, "But you must understand, if Master Inuyasha's body has changed in this manner, part of what his mind needs is to be protected and cared for. I know that you can care for him, but I imagine he is often the one doing the protecting, correct?"

"Well, yes…but …"

"I have often wondered how his many years spent on his own had affected him." Myouga went on, interrupting her. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he so longs for something that he lacked growing up."

Kagome seemed struck by that and was silent. They were all silent.

Inuyasha had become a male who other males would 'claim.' It was a very strange concept to wrap his mind around, Miroku thought. Not that he didn't wrap it around quickly, but still…odd.

"I would like a moment to clarify something." Was he thinking too much, or was this going to be a problem? "This claiming, does Inuyasha have to agree to it, or can it be done to him against his will?"

"It is the prerogative of the dominant male whether or not to claim a female or a submissive."

"So you're saying that someone would be able to force Inuyasha into something, whether or not he wanted it?" Miroku and the women shared a glance as Myouga nodded.

"Indeed. Many noble youkai lords have obtained their mates in just such a manner."

"Still, that would be less likely to happen to a hanyou, yes? Most youkai we've met despise him."

"Oh, a submissive is an entirely different matter," Myouga said, his small arms gesturing for emphasis. "There are still some who would hold his heritage against him, I'm sure, but submissives are still rare, and usually prized. I'm certain Inuyasha will have plenty of suitors." Myouga smiled happily, oblivious to the appalled looks on the faces around him

"You mean Inuyasha is out there, alone, while youkai are going to be coming after him to… to claim him against his will?!" Kagome's voice rang with enough outrage to penetrate even Myouga's thick skin.

"Eh, well, that's not exactly what would happen. I'm sure Master Inuyasha will be very flattered at the attention he receives…"

"My apologies, Myouga, but have you lost your mind?" Sango shook her head violently. "Inuyasha is going to be cutting a bloody swath through the male youkai population if they even _think_ about trying to do anything to his body that he doesn't agree to."

"Until he falls asleep," Miroku said, worrying. "He can't be on the alert every moment."

"Well, the young Master is capable of an impressive level of vigilance," Myouga said. "He managed to keep himself alive for decades on his own, after all. I have always been rather proud of how self-reliant he can be."

"I don't care how self-reliant he is. He shouldn't have to go through this alone!" Kagome said staunchly. "We need to go find him and see if he needs help."

"I agree. He should not be forced into something he doesn't want." Miroku's jaw clenched as he thought about it. He was an idiot. He never should have let the stubborn baka leave until Miroku had ferreted out exactly what had been bothering him. Now he'd feel responsible if anything happened to the hanyou.

For some reason, Inuyasha's human nights sprang into mind. Inuyasha always blustered, and he wouldn't hesitate to expose himself to protect any one of them, but he was so vulnerable at those times. And so terribly frightened. Miroku wasn't sure if Inuyasha realized that they all knew why he didn't sleep on those nights. He claimed it was just being prepared for what might happen, being 'on his guard,' but all of them could see the residual terror in his eyes at the constant reminder that he couldn't rely on himself. Inuyasha never forgot the fact that his mortal half was fragile and relatively defenseless.

What must he be feeling, now that he had this new vulnerability? He was going to be more hunted than he had been as a hanyou, and Miroku wasn't certain exactly how many defenses he had against THAT type of pursuit, aside from sheer force. And he was alone, Miroku thought with an unpleasant feeling in his gut, alone and under threat. Was he going to be staying awake at all hours, just like the moonless night, afraid of the darkness and what it brought? .

"We can't leave until tomorrow," Sango said practically. Miroku hated to agree with her, but it would be impossible for them to track Inuyasha in the dark. "We should sleep so we can get up early and go after him. Stubborn baka."

Myouga gulped. "Eh, I believe I am needed elsewhere. I would appreciate it if you would give my apologies to Master Inuyasha for me."

Miroku watched Myouga's speedy retreat, commenting, "I imagine he doesn't want to be around when Inuyasha realizes how much he was never told."

"Well, I can't blame him. What a terrible thing not to know about!" Kagome snapped, her eyes going back and forth between hurt for her loss and anger on her friend's behalf.

"Yes. It must have come as quite a shock," Miroku said quietly as he laid himself down on the ground apart from the ladies and tried to fall asleep. They needed to get to Inuyasha. Soon. He hoped his friend would be all right until they found him.


	3. When the World is Out to Get You

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N Thank you for the reviews, hello to some old readers, and welcome to a couple of you who haven't read a yaoi story before! Hope you enjoy this puppy! I figure this is a good time to say a few things.

1) I love happy endings, which means this sucker will have one. It gets sad in parts, which is why I take this moment to reassure you – HAPPY ENDING.

2) I will have generic warnings from this chapter on, because specific warnings would give away part of the plot, and that would suck.

3) I'm putting up 2 chapters in a row today, because while Sesshoumaru is a bastard, I want you all to have a chance to see him a bit more before you decide if he's too much of one for you to want to read this sucker any more(again, I remind: happy ending!).

**Warning: This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.**

**Chapter 3 – When the World is Out to Get You**

Cursing to himself, Inuyasha looked frantically for some place to hide. The past few days had been some of the most annoying he'd seen in a hell of a long time. Youkai were coming out of the damned woodwork to attack him, even climbing up into his tree while he was trying to sleep! He didn't know what bugs had crawled up the youkai's collective asses to make it open season on hanyou again, but it was really, really pissing him off. What the hell did he have to do to get some fucking sleep?

And if he had to clean blood off his hair one more damn time…

To top it all off, he was a fucking idiot. A complete and total, fucking idiot. He was totally screwed if he didn't find a secure place to hide - because he was a TOTAL FUCKING IDIOT! He couldn't believe he'd been so loopy from lack of sleep, and so caught up with the hordes of hanyou-hunting demons, that he'd lost track of time. It had to be Kagome and the others; they'd let him get soft. He'd gotten so used to having people around him that he'd lost that edge that could keep him alive when the shit got deep.

And the shit was damn well neck high at this point: youkai after him all over the damn place, in unfamiliar territory just before dusk, and tonight was the night of the new moon.

He needed to find someplace to hide. Now.

Bursting out of the trees he'd been sprinting through, he found himself in an open clearing and cursed wildly.

"This is un-fucking-believable!! Dammit!" He turned to go and stopped abruptly as a new smell hit his nose.

"No, not now," he snarled. Not when he was alone and had so little time to finish the fight. "Ah, fuck it. Fuck. It. I'm gonna kill that slimy bastard or die tryin'." Turning back, his eyes caught Naraku as the abomination stepped into the clearing.

There was no exchange of words. Inuyasha simply unsheathed Tessaiga and leapt. Naraku, the fucker, dodged out of the way. With arms that already felt dulled and slow, Inuyasha continued attacking quickly, hoping he could catch the bastard by surprise and kill him. Soon. Because if he didn't take him down or at least scare him off, in less than half an hour he was going to be looking at his own entrails hanging off Naraku's tentacles.

Considering he liked his insides just where they were, he'd better think of something damn quick.

He took a deep breath, worrying as his sprint forward took more effort than it should. Damn it, if even his legs were beginning to fail him, he had less time than he'd thought. Naraku laughed quietly as Inuyasha's Wind Scar blasted a small copse of trees when the hybrid slid aside. They fought back and forth before Inuyasha finally scored a full hit. His crow of triumph died in his throat as Naraku's barrier stopped it completely. Inuyasha could feel red eyes staring at him.

He wanted to howl. If it weren't for his damned human weakness, Naraku would be dead! A perfect hit - it should have obliterated Naraku! His Tessaiga had enough strength to cut through the damn barriers now; it was just so fucking weak this close to his change that it wasn't able to do jack shit. DAMMIT!

He paused, panting hard, and noticed the sun already halfway below the horizon. He had to think of something.

"I hear you've finally grown up, Inuyasha," Naraku's voice was coldly amused as he watched Inuyasha breathing heavily.

"I've always been old enough to take out your sorry ass," Inuyasha spat.

"You have certainly tried. Now, however, I understand you're old enough for interested males to take YOU." Inuyasha could see Naraku's smile underneath the white baboon skin and Inuyasha charged him, flushing angrily. Naraku slipped to the side. He chuckled as Inuyasha was unable to stop his momentum and fell heavily over a bramble. Cursing and sweating, Inuyasha got to his feet. He swung down before he was fully upright, lopping off one of Naraku's tentacles as it tried to wrap around his leg.

"Get your slimy feelers off of me, fucker," he snarled, his eyes darting as he tried to keep track of the last sliver of sun remaining. He wasn't going to be able to kill the bastard, as much as it pissed him off to admit it, so he needed to get away and hide. Did he have enough time to run?

"You don't like my touch, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. "And here I was thinking maybe it was time I took a mate of my own."

"No female would let you within a mile of themselves, asshole," Inuyasha responded, not paying him much attention has he tried to calculate how far he was from the edge of the tree line and how fast he could get to it.

"I didn't have a female in mind." Another tentacle crept towards him and he swung at it, forcing it to retreat. "Why bother when there's such an eager little submissive in front of me?"

Inuyasha paled, looking at him. He wasn't suggesting…?

"Fuck off, asshole. I'm nobody's bitch!"

"But you will be," Naraku purred, smiling. "Haven't you noticed? Youkai are positively panting to take you. How does it feel, knowing your fate is to be on the bottom, begging?"

"I don't beg, fucker!" He lifted Tessaiga to use the Wind Scar and froze as he felt it transform just as the light dipped. His hearing disappeared; Naraku was suddenly a dark shadow against the trees. "Shit!"

He stared in horror at Naraku as the other hanyou began to laugh deeply. "Well, well, well. That explains a few things. Now you really are in trouble, aren't you, little ningen." Naraku took a step forward as Inuyasha retreated. "What shall I do? Leave you for the other youkai to fight over…or take you myself? I wonder which you would hate more." He took another step towards him and Inuyasha turned and ran.

He sprinted desperately into the woods, dodging around trees, barreling through bushes and flailing as he hit roots and tree limbs head on, night blind. Naraku's voice slid through the darkness behind him.

"You've done very well keeping your human time a secret this long, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tried to ignore him as he continued to run. The bastard was just toying with him. He knew it. Didn't mean Inuyasha would be any less dead if he didn't get away, but it pissed him off that there was a small part of him that huddled in terror at the idea of Naraku doing anything sexual to him, ever. He hated that the bastard could make him feel that way. Fucker.

"You know you can't get away, Inuyasha. And if you continue to run, why, I might get angry. You wouldn't want to anger your future master, now would you, little bitch?" Naraku chuckled loudly.

Inuyasha grit his teeth to prevent himself from screaming back at him. He was pretty sure that's exactly why the bastard was taunting him, trying to get him to reveal where he was. Unless Naraku already knew and was just enjoying the chase, giving him false hope. Gods, he despised that disgusting mutant so much he could taste it.

Still running as fast as he could, he realized he was starting to wheeze. Barely minutes into his retreat and he could barely breathe, his lungs straining for air. He hated that he was this frightened by what had to be a groundless threat, but he'd really rather die. He'd rather be dead than have that bastard touch him. And now Naraku knew about the moonless night, too, even if he was just bluffing. How was he going to get out of -

He grunted as he slammed into something unseen in his path and fell back to the ground.

"Shit!" Scrambling to his feet to keep running, he choked as something wrapped around his throat, lifting him off his feet. Toes dangling, his blunt fingernails clawed futilely at what felt like a hand around his throat.

"You stink of Naraku and Ningen, half-breed." Sesshoumaru's tone froze the darkness around them.

Inuyasha's mind laughed hysterically even as his voice failed from lack of air. Why hadn't he expected this? Why? Every other fucking thing in his life had gone about as horribly wrong as it possibly could, why wouldn't the fates shovel even more shit on top of him? Seriously, could anything else go wrong tonight?

Fuck!

He struggled against the hand around his throat, hearing Naraku slithering closer behind him. Even unable to see his brother's face, however, he could hear the hatred in his voice as he hissed.

"Naraku."

His worst fear, that the two of them had been working together again, faded and he finally let himself go limp in Sesshoumaru's grasp.

He was going to die. His two worst enemies had him dead to rights at a time when his attempts to fight back were pathetically ineffective. His only consolation was that Sesshoumaru would most definitely kill him…and that was all. He still wasn't entirely sure what Naraku was planning, but at least now that Sesshoumaru was in the mix, a clean death was assured. Better to be dead by the asshole's hand than possibly raped and subjugated by the half demon bastard hybrid.

His weak eyes widened as Sesshoumaru's grip loosened slightly, just enough for him to breathe, and his brother lowered him to ground. Inuyasha couldn't see his face to tell if this was the moment of his death or not. Hell, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face at this point. But he could just imagine that irritating look of disdain covering Sesshoumaru's features at the thought of dirtying his hands with 'the half-breed.'

Fucking bastard.

"Leave." Sesshoumaru shoved him behind his body, away from Naraku. The unexpected contact shocked Inuyasha enough that he yelled out, stumbling. "I will deal with you after I have eliminated Naraku."

"F-fuck you too, asshole!" Inuyasha spat, massaging his bruised throat. He heard one of Naraku's tentacles rustle somewhere nearby. Tossing his pride to the wind, he pushed himself to his feet and fled. It was a sign of just how fucked up his life was that he was hoping, for the first time ever, that Sesshoumaru actually won a fight.

And if Sesshoumaru and Naraku fought long enough, maybe he could even find some place to hide that neither of them could find, he thought, daring to hope for a moment. He might actually live through the night. Maybe things were starting to go his way.

Limbs snapping and Sesshoumaru's whip cracking behind him, he ran. Minutes passed as he stumbled forward, the sound slowly fading. He paused a moment to catch his breath, his ears straining to listen for signs of pursuit. Had he lost them? Was he safe? He took one last deep breath and cried out in surprise as something pale stepped in front of him and the same damn hand grabbed him around the throat again.

"You won already?!" he asked in a strangled voice. SHIT!

"Naraku has fled for the moment," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Inuyasha froze as he felt Sesshoumaru's hair drift across his face. His brother was leaning in close, inhaling audibly.

"So, the rumor is true," he said. "Not only a human, but a submissive as well. Why am I not surprised to find you in the weaker position, I wonder?"

"I'm not weak, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, choking as Sesshoumaru tightened his grip for a moment in response.

"I find that hard to believe, considering your current circumstances," Sesshoumaru said, releasing Inuyasha's throat. He pushed and slammed Inuyasha against a tree, holding him pinned with his one arm as Inuyasha tried to break free.

"You will not be allowed to disgrace father's blood further by allowing Naraku to take you as his mate," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I hadn't planned to, you fucking bastard!"

"As we are all aware, your ability to act on your ambitions when it comes to Naraku is minimal."

"FUCK YOU!" He was such an asshole! "Just shut up and fucking kill me already, asshole!"

"I would like nothing better, half-breed, but now that option is lost to me." Sesshoumaru growled deeply, leaning in close.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru was close enough for Inuyasha's eyes to finally make out his pale, angry face. "You are an adult, and a submissive. Tradition demands that I refrain from ending your miserable life," Sesshoumaru's voice dripped disgust. "As the head of the family, I am required to find a mate for all adult females."

"And what the hell does that have to do with me, jackass?!"

"Submissives need a male mate. They fall under the same laws." Sesshoumaru glared at him. "To fulfill my duty to the family name, I must waste my valuable time and find you a mate."

"Don't do me any fucking favors, asshole! I don't want jack shit from you! Especially not a fucking asshole mate who thinks he can lord over me and order me around and shit! You can just fuck off!" Inuyasha spit in Sesshoumaru's face and the youkai released him to wipe it off carefully before he backhanded Inuyasha to the ground.

"You will do your duty and submit to the mate I choose for you."

"In a pig's eye!" Inuyasha pushed himself up to his feet, fingering his jaw carefully. He was pretty sure a few of his teeth were loose. Fucking ass. "The only thing you've ever done to me in my whole fucking life was try to kill me! I don't have a fucking 'duty' to do a damn thing you say! You try and foist any assholes off on me, you might as well plan the bastard's funeral because I'm gonna wipe the floor with them, fucker!"

Sesshoumaru slammed his hand against Inuyasha's chest again. Inuyasha thought he felt one of his ribs crack at the pressure. "By all the gods, I swear I am going to find the largest, most abusive youkai in existence to take your worthless body, hanyou!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Yeah? Well good luck finding someone who's more of an asshole than you, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru stopped snarling. His body was still for a long moment, and then there was the barest gleam of teeth in the darkness as he smiled. Inuyasha felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck at the sight. What had that bastard just thought of?

"For once, I believe you are correct, hanyou. I doubt anyone could properly give you exactly what you deserve."

"So fucking let me go, then!"

"…Except, perhaps, myself."

Huh?

Sesshoumaru leaned forward again to look into confused violet eyes. "I can't think of anyone other than myself who can properly understand just what a stain on the surface of this world you truly are, Inuyasha." He moved his head down to rub his nose against Inuyasha's throat. "No one else who can ensure that you pay the proper price for your continuing existence. If I am no longer allowed to kill you…at least I can make you wish I would."

Inuyasha felt his suikan yanked open and pain tore through his shoulder. He grit his teeth, refusing to give his brother the satisfaction of hearing him yell. What the fuck was that bastard doing?? The pain simmered, spreading a moment over his skin before falling to a dull ache, and Inuyasha shivered in reaction.

What the hell just happened? Sesshoumaru moved his hand off his chest and Inuyasha slid down onto his ass.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha growled weakly, his legs shaking.

Sesshoumaru smiled, and Inuyasha shivered again as though he felt that vindictive look sweep all the way into his soul. "That? That was a mark, half-breed. Your very soul belongs to me now, _mate_."

What?!

"What the - what the fuck are you talking about! You fucking hate me, you wouldn't just…" His voice was cut off as Sesshoumaru yanked him up by the collar of his suikan.

"I loathe you, hanyou," Sesshoumaru whispered coldly. "However, I have no need of heirs; I have no need of companionship; and I have no interest in wasting more time than this in finding you a mate. And as you were so kind to remind me, I will have little trouble in making you suffer as you deserve Truly, I would simply love to see you attempt to 'wipe the floor' with me." He bared his teeth, his fangs prominent as he dropped Inuyasha back onto the ground. Turning, he left a stunned Inuyasha holding a hand to his shoulder where blood dripped down over his weak, human fingers.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Inuyasha called out to the darkness. "You can't just say that kind of crap and walk away!" Silence answered him.

"You're such a fucking ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha screamed, and started to trudge through the woods, looking for somewhere to hide again now that he was human AND reeking of blood and weakness, thanks to Lord Fucking Sesshoumaru.

"ASSHOLE!" he screamed one more time, and crept forward in almost total darkness, shivering.


	4. What a Youkai Thinks

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N And I give you, Sesshoumaru.

**Chapter 4 – What a Youkai Thinks**

Sesshoumaru watched Rin playing in the field of flowers, his face as still and cold as the surface of a pond in winter. Jaken looked at him, admiring his calm, noble visage.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, tried to maintain his outward calm while he thought about what he'd done. The rest of his life could, he felt, now qualify as a complete and utter ruin.

Why in all the hells did I mark that misbegotten whelp, he wondered, and answered himself in the same heartbeat.

_Because, as usual, even seeing him was enough to set off my temper._

He blinked slowly, sighing in annoyance so softly that not even Ah-Un's sensitive ears caught him at it. It wasn't as though he'd lost anything by the gesture, he mused, wishing he could keep his mind from dwelling on his new mate. After all, he hadn't been lying to the half-breed about most of it; he didn't want heirs and he certainly didn't have any desire to form some connection with a fawning female bitch.

However, he really had no plans to track Inuyasha down and torment him. Not once his temper had ebbed, that is. Normally he tried to think of the idiot as little as possible, especially now that he had given up on the Tessaiga as a bad idea all around. He wasn't entirely successful, but it was only when his rage got the best of him that he wanted to shake the little moron until his head rattled. Inuyasha had the bizarre ability to make him feel so crazed that he could scream in sheer frustration.

As that wasn't exactly dignified, he usually settled for verbally and physically cutting him down to size. It didn't help alleviate his anger, but sometimes it improved his mood for a short while.

Until the next time he came into contact with his brother.

He didn't know why it always happened. Without fail, seeing or even _hearing_ about that rude, loud-mouthed pipsqueak put him instantly on edge. Thinking of those ridiculous puppy ears and that clumsy, graceless little body made his blood hot and furious. And that wasn't even taking into account how his mind seethed when he was forced to listen to the puppy's insults. Inuyasha was such a completely irritating, mannerless grub, Sesshoumaru couldn't understand how they could have come from the same father. It was inconceivable that such an unrestrained, undisciplined personality could be in any way related to himself.

So why had he thought chaining himself to the bane of his existence was a good idea? It was stunning to realize that his own anger had made him act so outrageously, so…stupidly. This had all the makings of a total disaster, even more of a fiasco than the time he'd tried to find out where Tessaiga was hidden. _That_ memory could still make his face twitch uncomfortably. Using the unmother to awaken Inuyasha's guilt and sorrow, to absorb him…Jaken must have fed him something truly mind altering that day.

Not his proudest moment. Nothing about his behavior with his brother was worthy of pride, honestly. Maybe that was one of the reasons the twit bothered him so much; every memory of Inuyasha started with Sesshoumaru losing his temper and ended with defeat, humiliation, pain, or fury. That was especially true when that irritating human girl of Inuyasha's was involved. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth at the thought of her. Disgusting twit. Why the whelp hovered over her so protectively, he had no idea, but seeing them close together, touching each other, was even more infuriating than finding the hanyou alone.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Inuyasha should be alone, as he'd been before that bitch sealed him to a tree. It was better when he wasn't around other humans and youkai. It was much less… distracting… that way, Sesshoumaru could find Inuyasha and observe him at his leisure without interference. The difficulty in keeping track of what new way Inuyasha had found to dishonor their father's blood had grown with every new addition to his brother's small group. It was almost impossible to get near him undetected at this point.

He sighed silently again. The situation wasn't likely to improve for quite a few decades. Inuyasha's worthless ningen and obviously delusional youkai looked as though they weren't planning on abandoning him, as incomprehensible as that was. Inuyasha wasn't going to be alone until the annoying little insects were killed off or passed away. But as tempting as it was to speed up their inevitable return to the earth, Sesshoumaru had resisted the urge.

He wouldn't give Inuyasha the satisfaction of knowing the vermin irritated him to that extent. Besides, the humans would die in the blink of an eye, compared to the span of his life. The youkai would disperse as they became independent, and Inuyasha would be alone again, as he should be. It wasn't natural to have some female hanging off of him at all hours of the day, to have others sleeping next to him, close enough to touch him if they wished.

It was aggravating, not to mention bewildering. Why would they want to be with Inuyasha? He treated them abominably: rude, rough, crass – were they that desperate for protection? The thought only made them even more worthless in his eyes.

He stared away from the camp, ignoring the sounds of Rin tormenting Jaken as he once again searched his own mind, examining his reaction to his brother. It was obvious that Inuyasha was unworthy of anything but disgust, but why could he not control it? Why would one look at the pest have his ire rising instantly? It made no sense. He truly wished he could discover the reason, because then he might have a chance of finding a solution. He could finally ignore his brother and show the little cretin just how little he meant to Sesshoumaru. He would be free of this last, inexplicable, uncontrollable rage. He'd never have to think of the silver-haired brat again.

Except that was no longer possible, now that he'd behaved like an enraged imbecile and marked Inuyasha.

What a completely ridiculous, idiotic thing to do: the perfect ending to what had begun as a disaster of a day.

It had been bad enough to find out that he was obliged to actually find a mate for Inuyasha. The very idea still made him want to snarl. Inuyasha, mated to some youkai male? The entire prospect was unthinkable. In fact, the thought of some youkai using the silver haired boy, finding pleasure in his body, making him cry out as he was taken, infuriated him.

Obviously, his mind was properly disgusted by the idea of a youkai mated to a hanyou.

Of course, when he'd finally tracked down his brother only to find him about to be caught and taken by none other than that bastard Naraku, his day had grown even worse. What was wrong with Inuyasha, letting Naraku get that close to marking him? Was he brain damaged? How dare he be that phenomenally incompetent?

And then, after Sesshoumaru went through the trouble of controlling his perfectly justified anger, to have his generous offer to find a mate thrown back in his face? As usual, Inuyasha had made him see red. His vision had been an entire rainbow of color and before he knew it he was batting Inuyasha around, marking him, and spouting every cruel, derogatory, threatening filth he could think of as he released his temper at the little sprat.

He despised losing control like that. It was not at all the image of graceful, deadly Daiyoukai that he struggled so hard to maintain. The same image that always devolved into passionate rage whenever Inuyasha was within ten feet of him. Why the hell couldn't that bubble headed little brat just cease talking for five minutes when they met? If Sesshoumaru could only manage a few moments of silence when Inuyasha was within sight, maybe he would have a chance to figure out the answer to his questions. Like why no one else affected his temper this way. Ever. Not even Naraku made him as crazy as just a few insults from Inuyasha did, so what was it about the hanyou that infuriated him so much?

He closed his eyes as he felt a small yank on his mind. Inuyasha was in pain again. His body was exhausted, ill, and in considerable pain. What the hell had he been doing since Sesshoumaru had left, that he was in pain all the time? Hadn't Sesshoumaru followed him until he'd found a small den to crawl into and hide? Hadn't he even stayed to scare off the couple of larger youkai who had considered making Sesshoumaru's mate into a midnight snack?

Not their best decision.

And yet, Inuyasha still seemed to be in pain. What had he done to hurt himself so badly that he hadn't healed in over a week? Sesshoumaru supposed he shouldn't be surprised something had managed to hurt him so seriously, with how clumsy and wild Inuyasha's fighting style was. He was, though. Inuyasha was usually barely fazed by whatever was thrown at him, like an irritating little bug.

He felt the small yank again and grunted inaudibly. What was wrong with Inuyasha?

"Jaken, Rin, stay here," he said, turning as he felt his anger start to rise. Doltish idiot, letting himself become so injured he wouldn't heal. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He was going to have to take time out from his life to go and deal with this. Already, this bond was chafing. He snarled. Inuyasha had better be on his best behavior when he got there, or there was going to be hell to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, Inuyasha, Mama made you something special," Kagome said, handing him a decorative box, small compartments filled with attractive, fantastic smelling food.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. "No," he said shortly.

He wished she would just leave him the hell alone. Ever since he'd managed to live through that hellacious new moon and dragged his sorry ass out of the forest to find the group hunting for him, they'd treated him like he was made of spun glass. They were sweet voiced, even when he threw snarls and insults. They gave him the best food, the best seat, and the best place to sleep. When he'd finally lost it after a couple days and started screaming at them to tell him what the hell was wrong with them, Miroku had finally let him know everything that little weasel Myouga had told them.

A little too fucking late to do any good, he thought, although it did explain what all the stupid youkai had been doing, chasing him around all over the place. It was, however, utterly humiliating that they knew what he'd turned into: a fucking submissive, uke bitch. It had taken him at least a full day before he could even look them in the eye. At least they didn't talk about it outright. As long as that continued, he could pretend everything was how it used to be.

If he could figure out how to make them stop fucking guarding him, anyway. He'd finally realized that they were trying to keep other youkai away when Kagome let it slip. She'd been at her earnest best, telling him that she understood they couldn't be together, but that she'd help make sure no one forced him into a relationship he didn't want.

He didn't have the heart to tell her it was too late.

It wasn't as though the mark showed. It was completely covered if he kept his suikan closed, and he was making damn sure it WAS closed. He didn't need their pity. Actually, he might not need anything at all if the mark didn't start healing soon. He suspected that some of Sesshoumaru's poison had seeped in. It couldn't have been more than a freckle's worth or he would have died before he'd become hanyou again, but the wound was hot and red, small crimson lines creeping from it over his shoulder and down his back. A normal wound didn't do that shit. Hell, the damn thing burned constantly. He felt feverish and achy all the time at this point, grouchy as hell, and absolutely determined not to let his friends know what had happened. It wasn't as though they could do anything about it.

Crap, he'd already gone to Kaede to try and heal it with no affect. She hadn't said anything about the mark, keeping her own counsel at the group's ignorance of his problem, but he had a feeling she might start talking to Kagome about some of her future medicine if his body didn't start recovering soon. He really didn't want to deal with that. He didn't want them to know that Lord I'm-so-perfect-my-shit-don't-stink Sesshoumaru had held him as easily as a little pup and claimed him.

Fucking bastard. It was so damn unfair. Why the hell did that asshole hate him so much? He'd never done one fucking thing to him unless he was attacked first. Not once. And yet the asshole hated him so much that he'd claimed him, joined them together until one or the other of them damn well DIED, just so he could have another way to fuck him over.

What had he ever done to make the jerk hate him THAT much?

He sighed, feeling the small twinge in his head that signaled another mood change. Out of all the weird shit that had happened, the fact that he could feel what the Daiyoukai was feeling had to be one of the weirdest. Especially as it turned out the icy ass was actually as moody as hell. Fuck, if Sesshoumaru stayed calm for more than 5 minutes at a time, Inuyasha would eat his damn scabbard. And at the moment, it seemed that Sesshoumaru was supremely pissed.

Again.

And…worried? Huh. Maybe something had happened to that little ningen that hung around him all the time. Probably. In which case, whatever had pissed him off so badly by hurting Rin had better watch out, 'cause he was likely gonna die. That level of rage didn't seem like it could end in anything other than major pain and dismemberment.

He looked over at Kagome, who had ignored his refusal and put the food in front of him anyway. He picked at it, trying not to be too obvious that he wasn't using his left arm, and ate a small bite. He really wasn't that hungry. All he wanted to do was go find somewhere to lie down and sleep until he didn't feel so shitty. But if he did that, then everyone would know something was wrong, and that just _wasn't_ going to happen. Showing weakness was not an option. Especially not with them already starting to view him as somehow weaker and in need of help because of the stupid uke thing.

He sighed again, watching as Shippou ran around like a rampaging imp. His lip quirked before he could stop it as he saw the little brat sneak a sweet out of Kagome's bag while he had a copy distract her on the opposite side of the camp. Had to admire that kind of guile…long as it wasn't aimed at Inuyasha. Miroku managed to get a handful of Sango's ass before getting his typical reward, and Inuyasha closed his eyes as he thought about the one thing missing. He wouldn't ever have admitted it, but he was rather used to Kagome reining in his mouth when it got the best of him. He'd never been able to figure out when he pushed just that little bit too far, and having Kagome 'sit' him for over two years now had become so common place that he had started to see it as a second conscience of sorts. It pissed him off, and it hurt, but it was something between them that no one else had. It was theirs.

Since he got back from the woods, however, she hadn't 'sit' him. Not once, no matter how rude or obnoxious he got. It felt like some part of his bond with her had been damaged, and he couldn't help but miss it, as stupid as that made him feel.

He had to be losing his mind; that was the only explanation. He picked up another small piece of food, flicking it into his mouth and suddenly choking at the same time Miroku and Sango straightened up.

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything?" Miroku asked, getting to his feet. "There's a very strong demonic aura coming nearer."

Inuyasha didn't answer. The color had leached out of his face and he was breathing so quickly that he thought he might pass out.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kagome asked, looking at his terrified face.

"It's Sesshoumaru," he whispered. The others nodded.

"What in the world could he want?" Kagome asked, readying her arrows. Inuyasha could tell that she was confused at his reaction. Usually he started cursing a blue streak once he knew the bastard was nearby, but now….

He could actually feel how pissed the asshole was, and if he was heading this way, it had to mean he was pissed at Inuyasha. He must be coming to make good on his threat. What the hell was he planning to do? Was he coming to beat the shit out him? Inuyasha could usually hold his own with the jackass, but even with his injury screwing that up, he could deal with it. Pain was something he was fucking used to. But what if he was planning something more?

Was he planning to rape him?

Or were things even worse than that? Myouga hadn't ever come back to tell him more about the whole mating thing. He'd never known he'd be able to feel his mate's emotions, what else didn't he know? Hell, he was the fucking uke... Did that mean the daiyoukai might be able to…to force him to follow his orders? Did he have the ability to subjugate him, like Kagome's beads? Or were there other abilities given by their bond?

Inuyasha had no fucking clue, and suddenly a whole host of horrible, painful, humiliating possibilities ran through his head. He needed to leave, now, until he could find out just what the hell that asshole might be able to do to him.

"I have to go," he blurted, turning abruptly to escape the camp. Sesshoumaru should follow him and leave the others alone, so they shouldn't be in any danger. Having them hurt on his behalf would be more than he could bear. He might not be able to fight and protect them when he was like this, but he could draw Sesshoumaru away and do it.

And he needed to find fucking Myouga to figure this out!

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome started to say, just as Shippou ran over to him, scrambling up his body.

"You can't leave!" Shippou cried as he kept climbing. He pulled himself up onto Inuyasha's left shoulder, clutching there firmly, and Inuyasha yelled out, falling to his knees at the pain.

"Get off!!" He shoved the kitsune off his body, panting heavily as he forced himself back to his feet. "I have to go! Now!" His whole body tingled as everyone in front of him was suddenly looking at him in horror. What were they…

"Hanyou, what have you done to yourself this time?" Sesshoumaru said from behind his back, and Inuyasha turned slowly to look up into his brother's furious, crimson eyes.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N Thank you for the reviews. :-) Here's the next chapter and the warning, of course.

**Warning: This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.**

**Chapter 5 – The Truth Comes Out**

Fucking Hells!

Inuyasha's brain sputtered for a moment, gibbering as he stared at Sesshoumaru.

Shit!

"Well?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his eyes narrowing furiously. "What have you allowed to happen?"

"F-fuck off!" Inuyasha finally managed, proud of himself for even that much verbal brilliance.

Sesshoumaru didn't move a muscle, but Inuyasha could feel him bristle inside and he suddenly felt just the tiniest bit better. The bastard was already pissed off and gonna hurt him; it was nice to know that at least Inuyasha could piss him off a little more.

Sesshoumaru inhaled and wrinkled his nose.

_Yeah, yeah, I stink; the humans stink. We get the message, asshole._

"Bare your torso, uke," Sesshoumaru ordered abruptly, and Inuyasha took a step away, holding onto his top with a death grip. Take off his top? Was Sesshoumaru going to rape him? In front of everyone?! Over his dead body! Although the bastard gave orders as though he was expecting Inuyasha to obey them. Was this where he found out what Sesshoumaru could make him do?

"I don't fucking think so!" Inuyasha finally responded, and blinked as he realized he had no urge, none whatsoever, to do what Sesshoumaru had demanded. He smiled. "Not in a million fucking years!" he spat, happy as hell that Sesshoumaru had no more control over him than before. Although he was also extremely ticked off that the condescending youkai treated him as though the he could now expect total obedience.

His friends suddenly spoke up from behind him.

"Stay away from him, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled, and he could hear her pull her bow taut.

"Inuyasha, step to the side. I don't have a clear shot!" Sango called out.

"Inuyasha will not fight alone this time, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said coldly.

"Kick his butt, Inuyasha!" Shippou piped up.

Sesshoumaru's eyes swept from Inuyasha to brush over his companions. Inuyasha started to panic as he felt the instant rise in ire when Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, if you do not call off your ningen and make your upper half bare this instant, the miko dies."

Fuck! He couldn't even use one of his damn arms right now! There was no way he was gonna be able to stop the fucking jerk if he lashed out at Kagome. He was going to have to let him… Dammit. He was going to have to let him do whatever the hell he wanted to with him. He wanted to curl up and die at the thought of being taken like this, while his friends watched, but he didn't want THEM to die instead. He swallowed painfully.

"Shut up, you guys!"

"We will not simply stand back while he attacks you, Inuyasha." Miroku called out, and the women made sounds of agreement.

"It's fine! It's just….it's fucking fine, okay! He's not gonna do anything…" he closed his eyes at the lie, praying that they believed him, and breathed a sigh of relief as they fell silent. He finally looked at Sesshoumaru, feeling his brother's impatience and anger beating at him.

"Oh fucking calm down, I'm doing it. Ass." He'd be damned if he let the bastard see him sweat.

Sesshoumaru bristled in his head again and he smiled. At least he could get one damn moment of enjoyment out of this disaster. Using his right arm, he carefully pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his red suikan and let it bunch at his waist. He took a deep breath and peeled his under kimono off, trying to ignore the exclamations coming from behind him.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" Kagome whispered. Sango and Miroku just inhaled sharply and he figured they probably knew what a freakin' bandage along his shoulder implied. They were always a little quicker on the uptake about shit like that than Kagome was. He didn't know if they would figure out what that meant for the here and now. He almost hoped they did. Maybe they would give him a little bit of dignity and at least turn away when it happened.

"Take off the bandage, hanyou," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Looking at him a moment, Inuyasha clawed through it, letting it fall to the ground as he stood and glared defiantly back at Sesshoumaru.

"There, it's fucking off. Happy now, asshole?"

Sesshoumaru's face didn't change one iota, and Inuyasha was shocked, to put it mildly, at what he was getting from his brother. He was still pissed, no surprise there, but Sesshoumaru suddenly felt …worried? More worried than before, even. And something else. It almost felt like shame.

He must be getting his mate signals crossed somewhere, because he was obviously not getting Sesshoumaru in his head. Couldn't be. These had to be either someone else's emotions, or else he couldn't interpret what he was feeling for shit. He clenched his jaw, waiting for Sesshoumaru to jump him, or order him to take off more of his clothes, or whatever other sick, humiliating thing he had planned.

"Why have you let yourself get to this state, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru asked, sneering, "You are feverish. You can barely stand, let alone walk, and your arm stinks of infection. Why have you not healed yourself?"

_Great, he's gonna lecture me first? He is SUCH a jackass._ _ And on top of that, he's getting angry because his own damn poison fucked me over? Such. A fucking. Asshole._

"None of your fucking business. Why don't you just kill me, or beat on me, or whatever shit you were planning and then go back to your damn kappa and leave me the hell alone!"

"You will not speak to me in such a manner, Inuyasha!"

"I'll speak to you any way I damn well please! Shit for brains asshole! Fucking pain in the ass moron! Stupid…" Inuyasha flinched as Sesshoumaru's hand shot forward and slapped him hard across the face. At least as a hanyou that shit couldn't knock him down anymore.

"Don't you _dare_ hit him!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha cringed, turning to face her and try to get her to shut up when Sesshoumaru reached from behind him to wrap his arm over the hanyou's right shoulder and across his chest. His claws rested teasingly, terrifyingly in front of his heart.

"I will discipline my mate any way I see fit." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's mouth opened a close a few times before she managed to talk again.

"Mate?" she whispered, and Inuyasha flushed, turning his head away so he didn't have to look at her pitying eyes. He was sure Sesshoumaru would still kill her if Inuyasha didn't do as he said, if he tried to move away, but Gods he wanted to hit the bastard so badly.

"But when… how… I don't understand," she said softly.

"He fucking caught me as a human last week, okay?" Inuyasha said angrily, glaring at her and flushing even more as he felt Sesshoumaru's hand move down to press against his stomach. Stupid fucking jerk.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Kagome's voice was plaintive.

"It's nothin' to do with you! Wasn't like you could fix it or nothing', anyway, now was it?" he hated, absolutely hated how his voice sounded right then. Like he was gonna fucking cry or something. And he wasn't. No one, fucking NO ONE made him cry. "The asshole…Gaaah!" He choked as Sesshoumaru's hand slapped him again, hard, across the stomach this time.

"You will not refer to me so disrespectfully."

"I don't care if he's your mate or not, you stop hitting Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, almost drowning out the daiyoukai's words. "How can you hit your own…your own mate!"

"That is how a mate should be disciplined, you hypocritical miko. You of all people should understand the proper motivating use of pain, or are these beads of subjugation around his neck merely for show?"

Inuyasha saw Kagome blanch and he growled. Yeah, so he hated getting smacked into the ground, that didn't mean Sesshoumaru had the right to say a damn thing about it.

"You leave her the fuck alone, Sesshoumaru!" he yelled, trying to turn around to confront him, snarling as the daiyoukai merely clamped down with his hand to keep him still and pressed back against his body.

"I will speak to her, and you, in whatever manner I deem appropriate." Sesshoumaru growled as Inuyasha started to struggle.

"That's it! That's just fucking it! You do whatever you're gonna do to me and fucking leave, asshole! Just, just get it over with!"

Sesshoumaru growled again and shifted his grip, moving his arm up towards Inuyasha's throat. His hand hovered above Inuyasha's infected mark as Inuyasha shoved against him and Sesshoumaru clamped down to hold him in check. Inuyasha screamed, pain shooting through his whole body as the youkai's palm pressed against his swollen and bruised mark, and he passed out.

Seeing the wound across Inuyasha's shoulder, Sesshoumaru felt rather sick. The mark looked truly awful; pus oozing out as red lines of infection crept along his veins. Up close to the hanyou, even the sensations he picked up from Inuyasha's body were pain ridden and on the verge of overwhelming him. But he didn't believe it. The stupid little hanyou wouldn't have the energy to be so rude and annoying if he were truly that close to collapsing. There was no way he could maintain a façade of that magnitude. And when Inuyasha had started insulting him, in front of the miko no less, he couldn't resist the urge to shut his damn mouth. Faking such pain, making his mind worry for a moment that there might be an actual problem due to his somewhat violent marking, and then insulting him?

It was utterly infuriating!

The miko taking Sesshoumaru to task over his actions had almost been the last straw. She had the gall to lecture him about hurting the hanyou? After all the times Sesshoumaru had witnessed her slamming the youth into the ground? The damn hypocrite. To have Inuyasha try to actually defend her after such hypocrisy was unbelievable. He cursed at Sesshoumaru for actions that were well within his rights, but defended the person who had given him months of abuse. Incomprehensible. Disturbing. Enraging.

In the frustration of the moment, he'd had some idea of wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's throat to finally stop his tongue for a few glorious seconds when the idiot had started struggling again and he'd had to clamp his hand down. He'd had to. But he hadn't expected Inuyasha to pass out from a mere touch, slumping against him bonelessly. Paying attention for a moment, Sesshoumaru finally noticed the heat radiating off of Inuyasha's skin. He really was this ill? The physical sensations Sesshoumaru had felt weren't an exaggeration? He was truly this incapacitated? That was…unacceptable.

He looked up as Inuyasha's annoying bitch ran over.

"Leave him alone!"

The slayer and the monk moved forward as well, although they looked from Inuyasha's wound to him with more caution. They obviously understood the fact that they were living on sufferance.

"Get away from him!"

"It is you who are required to retreat, miko. Inuyasha is mine and I will do what I wish with him."

_So there, you irritating little worm._

The miko stopped as her friends grabbed her arms. "Sango, Miroku, stop it! We have to…"

"He claimed him, Kagome," the monk said in an undertone that Sesshoumaru heard quite clearly. "You can see the mark, as infected as it is, and Inuyasha confirmed it. If they are mates now…I don't know that you should interfere."

Smart ningen.

"Yes I should, if he's treating him this poorly!"

_Irritating little…_

"Kagome, " the slayer spoke this time, her voice low in a futile attempt to keep it from Sesshoumaru's ears. "I don't think you understand. If Inuyasha is in the submissive position, I imagine he's expected to submit to the stronger male. Sesshoumaru would be within his rights to punish him."

Exactly.

"He doesn't have the right to take out his anger on Inuyasha just because he can't hold onto his temper! That's just being a- a bully and a coward, to attack someone who's in a weaker position than you are!"

Sesshoumaru growled low as he watched them.

That miko bitch, who was she to presume she knew anything of his reasons? His control over his anger might be slippery when it came to Inuyasha, but that was not the main reason he assaulted his brother. The little dolt brought it on himself by being such an irritating, insulting little pest. He deserved it!

Inuyasha moaned softly in his arms and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to frown. This was Inuyasha's fault. Inuyasha was the one who had refused to disclose Tessaiga's location to him. Inuyasha was the one who had taken his arm. He was insulting and interfering, a disgrace to his heritage, and he deserved everything that had been done to him. Sesshoumaru's temper, the one crack in his carefully built armor of control, was not the problem. Sesshoumaru was not at fault for this! It was Inuyasha…

Dammit, the half-breed deserved everything that had happened to him.

He looked down at the mouthy, mannerless little hanyou, blocking out the still arguing ningen, and his lips nearly frowned as he realized Inuyasha was still unconscious. Paying attention now, he could feel the white hot pain that radiated from the wound, the heavy dullness to Inuyasha's limbs, the fever that wracked his body.

Just how seriously injured was Inuyasha?

He ran his eyes over the flushed, childishly stubborn face and his frown grew until it was practically noticeable. Was Inuyasha really that fragile? Was he so weak that something as small as a mating mark could injure him this badly? Sesshoumaru hadn't realized the hanyou's body was that delicate. Yes, he'd always taunted him about his weakness and his blood, but he'd never really believed it. Stupid idiot popped back up just like a weed; how was he supposed to have known something this small could affect Inuyasha so much? And how in all the hells was he supposed to take care of this? He had no knowledge of healing. Eyeing the miko and the other ningen who were standing, watching him carefully now from a few feet away, he shuddered inside.

It seemed that if he didn't want to be the cause of Inuyasha's death, he was going to have to ask for help. From the damn Miko, no less. He couldn't think of anyone he wanted to talk to less. But no matter what had gone between them before, he wasn't about to let his own mate die. No matter how irritating he found him, or how tragically idiotic the circumstances of obtaining him, they WERE mates now. And considering that the bite might be infected because he'd been too angry to keep Inuyasha completely shielded from his poison during the claiming, he had an obligation to fix it.

I cannot believe I'm about to ask a human, especially this human, for help. How humiliating.

"You will heal him, Miko."

"Wha-?" The miko gazed at him with her typical stupidity before a smile bloomed over her face. Her friends released her arms and she started forward. "I- I have to look at the wound first," she said hesitantly.

"Then why have you not done so before now? Could you not tell he was ill?" Sesshoumaru asked, feeling a bit like snarling again.

What the hell type of companions were they if they couldn't even pay attention when one of their number was ill near to death?

"He never told us," she said angrily.

"That is no excuse."

_She really was a sorry excuse for a priestess._

"Well pardon me, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I'm only human. And _I'm_ not the one who made the wound in the first place!!" she glared at him as she stomped over.

I am a daiyoukai. I am in control. I am the glassy stillness across the lake and I will not damn well lose my temper right now. I will not dismember the stupid bitch and bathe in her blood. Inuyasha needs her.

_For a short while, anyway, and then beware, Miko._

Inuyasha groaned again and Sesshoumaru had to keep himself from scowling. How in the hells had the idiot managed to fool so many around him when he was this injured? He honestly couldn't see how he accomplished it. He hadn't thought the little ant was smart enough to pull something like that off. As he laid Inuyasha down on the ground, he wondered how many times before this Inuyasha had bluffed in this manner. How many times had he slung insults and slurs at Sesshoumaru when his body was on the verge of collapse? The thought was…unpalatable. He drew his arm back, his fingertips inadvertently brushing against Inuyasha's cheek as he withdrew, and he paused moment, running his finger back and forth. Who knew Inuyasha had such smooth skin? Hn.

The miko came up and he yanked his hand away, noticing in irritation that she was looking at him and his hand. Stupid, nosy wench. He stepped back, restraining the urge to strangle her, and watched as she looked at Inuyasha, speaking of 'first aid kits,' 'anti-venom,' and other odd words obviously associated with her craft. He almost clenched his fist as he watched her hands moving across Inuyasha's body and he turned, walking away. If he didn't leave now, he was going to gut the stupid idiot, she was so irritating. He wasn't sure what about her set him so on edge, but he had to get out of there or he was going to lose his temper again and simply end her miserable existence.

And he swore to himself that he was NOT going to lose control of his anger. The miko bitch was completely and utterly deluded on that point: he did NOT take out his temper on the hanyou. Not in a way that made a difference one way or another. He was sure that, temper or no, Inuyasha would need to be put in his place, to be taught what was allowed, just as often. Sesshoumaru was positive that was true, and he vowed to keep a tight reign over his anger for the next month. Everyone, including Inuyasha, would see that he could maintain control, despite constantly being annoyed beyond reason. And Inuyasha would earn every punishment that he was sure to get.

He turned to look back and saw the miko's hands brush across Inuyasha's chest. He growled under his breath. "Tell Inuyasha I will return when he is whole," he said in the coldest voice he could manage.

That damn miko had better appreciate how forgiving he was in letting her live, because if she failed to heal Inuyasha… He turned away and let himself frown fiercely now that no one could witness it. He didn't like the thought for some reason.

Damn irritating little brat. He had better recover or Sesshoumaru was going to return and beat some sense into his weak, uncooperative body until he did. Without losing his grip on his temper, either.


	6. What the Future Brings

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this stor**y.

A/N Thanks for the reviews and all, guys. And to answer a question asked: oh yeah, this sucker WILL be finished. I wanna get it all done! Probably because I've been working on this puppy for so long, it would piss me off if I didn't finish it soon, LOL. I'm still working on my hetero stories, too, just a bit busy with, well... a hell of a lot of writing, LOL. EDIT: well grrr, it didn't put the lines in to separate the sections, dammit. Guess it's X's again!

**Warnings: This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.**

**Ch 6 – What the Future Brings**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared blearily. Looking up, he blinked and stared, confused as to how many different shades of brown there were in the ceiling of Kaede's hut. It wasn't until he'd found at least seven that he paused and his brain started waking up.

"How the hell did I get here?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice floated in from outside before she pushed aside the door covering and came in smiling.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a soft voice as she walked over to him.

He did a quick internal check. "Fine." Actually, his body felt horribly weak and shaky, his heart a bit racy, and he just wanted to go back to sleep. But he'd live.

"You've been out for a couple of days." She continued coming over and started to unwind a clean bandage that was wrapped around his shoulder. He let her, carefully pushing himself up to give her better access and taking a moment to enjoy the feel of her hands. It was odd how he really noticed these brief touches more now that he knew she was lost to him. He must be a freakin' masochist. As the bandage came off, he craned his neck back and forth, trying to see if he had a scar or not. Maybe he'd luck out. Maybe he wasn't really an uke and the scar wouldn't 'take.' Maybe all that emotional crap going though his head was just him letting fear fuck with him completely. Because he knew that deep down, being Sesshoumaru's mate scared the shit out of him. The bastard could block Tessaiga; he knew when Inuyasha's human night was now; and he knew where Inuyasha's friends lived and how much they meant to him.

Sesshoumaru had him by the short hairs, and Inuyasha was pretty sure the daiyoukai would happily yank them out, as long as it made Inuyasha scream.

Still trying to see his mark, or lack thereof, he snorted in irritation as couldn't angle his head enough to see anything other than the lack of deep red lines that had covered his shoulder before.

"Kagome? Is- is there a scar?" he asked.

"Just a small one," she said casually. "Don't worry, you can hardly see it."

"B-but there is one? It's not just the wound healing?" Please, just let it be healing.

"Oh no, don't worry. You're all healed up now. I don't think you probably even needed this last bandage, but I put it on just in case. Once we took care of the poison, you've been healing just like you usually do."

"Oh." Fuck. He'd really been hoping there for a moment. But…wait, the last thing he remembered…

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Was he still in the village? Was he nearby? His heart started pounding as his brain focused in, taking in the fact that somewhere, Sesshoumaru was frustrated and annoyed. At least he wasn't furious.

"I don't know. He left before I even really started to take care of your wound."

Oh thank the Gods.

"He said he'd be back once you were better. So, I suppose you'll be seeing him soon," she said

"Soon? He's coming back?" Shit. He needed to leave then. He was not going to give the asshole the leverage of threatening his friends again. "Dammit, why the hell would he fucking come back," he muttered angrily.

"Actually…" Kagome bit her lip as she folded up the bandages to wash. "I think he was worried about you."

"Bullshit."

"No, I really think he was. He caught you when you passed out, you know."

"Probably because I fell on him, the fucker."

"I don't think that's the reason he told us all off for not noticing you were ill." Kagome commented.

"What? He's the bastard who made me sick! Where does he get off…"

"No, he's right. We all knew something was wrong, but we were so sure we knew what it was that we weren't paying attention. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Feh, no big deal. Don't listen to the asshole; you did fine."

"Thanks." She fidgeted nervously and then leaned forward to give him an awkward hug that made him stiffen in surprise. "It'll be okay, Inuyasha," she whispered. "I bet it'll all work out just fine."

"Yeah. Sure. Fine," he muttered. She didn't understand. How could she? He was connected now to the person who might hate him more than anyone else he'd ever met. He was connected, and he was going to stay that way for, oh, a few hundred years! How could that ever be fine? Especially if Sesshoumaru really did come over just to fuck him over all the time? Inuyasha needed to damn well leave.

"Hey, Kagome, d'you wanna go back to your time for a while?" Fucking Sesshoumaru couldn't find him there, now could he?

"Well, I don't know. You don't need me here?" she asked tentatively.

"Hell, I'll come with you. Haven't seen Souta in forever, anyway."

She smiled, nodding. "I'd like that. I think mama would love to see you too. I'll just go get my things ready. Meet you outside?"

"Eh, maybe you should go ahead. I got a couple things I wanna do first."

"I can wait for you."

"Nah, really, you go ahead. I'll wait for ya at the shrine after you get off of school or somethin'."

"Well, if you're sure?"

"Yeah, sure. Just go ahead and go." He watched her leave, sighing. It was going to take him forever to get to the well, as shitty as he felt. He wanted to get away from Sesshoumaru and all…

Let the bastard just TRY to find him, ha!

…but he didn't need a damn audience watching how he got there.

He looked up as the door was moved aside. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came into the room, coming near and watching him with concerned eyes.

"Kagome said you're better now." Shippou scampered in close. "I'm sorry I hurt your shoulder," he said rather timidly.

"Feh, like a little runt like you could hurt me. I'm fine," he grunted.

"It seems we are fortunate to have Kagome's medicine, however," Miroku said. "You were not far from death, Inuyasha."

"Whatever." He looked away from them and stared at the hut wall. Yeah, so, he'd almost died. Like he couldn't say those exact words every month or two anyway.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked softly.

"And say what?" he asked, turning to glare at them. "Oh, thanks for the details on me being a bitch now, but don't worry, my asshole brother has already bitten the shit outta me and screwed me over for the rest of my fucking life!" He ground his teeth together and turned back to the wall while the others shifted nervously. When they were silent for a few minutes, but refused to take the hint and fucking leave, he huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Look, I just didn't feel like talking about it. It's not exactly a great moment in my life." He sighed, closing his eyes, "Just wish I knew why the hell my damn body did this to me, anyway. Why the hell did I have to be a damn uke?"

"Isn't it because…" Sango stopped as Miroku slashed thought the air with his hands frantically. He stopped as Inuyasha opened his eyes, smiling innocently as he looked back with a serene gaze.

"Because why?"

"I was wondering if it was…because you're a hanyou," Sango said quickly, biting her lip.

"Nah, I've known a coupla hanyou that have managed to grow up, and none of them had this shit happen to them," he said sadly. "Look, I need to go after Kagome. Could we just say our goodbyes here or somethin'? I'm gonna need to get dressed and all."

They all nodded and bid him farewell in rather subdued voices.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said as they were about to leave. "If Sesshoumaru comes while I'm gone, tell him a big 'fuck you' from me, if you don't think he'll kill you for it. Otherwise…" He thought for a minute. "just tell him I went away for a while and that you don't know when I'll be back."

"We'll tell him." Miroku said.

"I'll make some copies of myself and we'll all tell him 'fuck you' for you!" Shippou said fiercely, and Inuyasha actually laughed.

"Damn, that almost makes me wanna stay, now. Heh," He shook his head. "Better not, though. Sesshoumaru will take you down without even blinking."

"I'm not afraid of him!" Shippou said.

"I would be, if I were you," Inuyasha said seriously, and Miroku and Sango looked at him sadly. It was pretty clear that they realized HE wasafraid of Sesshoumaru. Just great.

"We'll see you on your return," Miroku said, and gently pulled the other two out so Inuyasha could go through the laborious process of trying to get the top half of his clothes back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why did you want me to stop talking?" Sango asked Miroku quietly after they'd walked a fair distance from Kaede's.

"I didn't tell him everything, that's why."

"Why? He deserves to know."

"He doesn't need to know that he secretly wants someone to take care of him. You know how he is. He'll work so hard to prove it isn't true that he'll end up even more miserable than ever."

Taking a moment to think about it, she nodded. "I'll concede the point. He is an idiot about things like that. Did you tell him about the other half? About what the dominant male would need?'

"Ah, no. Although I do find it interesting how upset Sesshoumaru was over Inuyasha's injuries," he said. "He was fairly unpleasant about it, but he _did_ make sure Inuyasha was taken care of, did you notice?"

"I don't know. It's hard for me to see Sesshoumaru taking care of _anyone._ He's Inuyasha's brother, but he's never acted as a family member should before now."

Miroku choked slightly. "I'm sorry, but…being together in this capacity isn't exactly familial behavior either!"

"I would imagine it's fine for youkai. I recall hearing once of a female youkai whose father tried to mark her the same way…"

"That's abominable!"

"Yes, actually, but it didn't work. The mark wouldn't stay. It seems that for youkai, only pairs that are acceptable will actually be able to mate. If it worked, then I'd say it's probably perfectly normal."

"Hmmmm. I hadn't realized," Miroku said quietly, looking up as he saw Inuyasha make his slow way to the well away from them. "Aaaah, that makes more sense now."

"What?"

"Inuyasha looks like he's still not feeling completely healed. Look at how he's walking."

Sango looked over and saw the hanyou's slow, halting steps just before he turned the corner of a hut.

"You know how he hates to seem weak. He probably didn't want us coming with him and seeing him move like that. I was wondering why he was suddenly so concerned with modesty and saying good bye here," Miroku said, and Sango nodded.

"Should we follow him and make sure he gets there okay?" she wondered.

"If we stay far enough away, I imagine it would work," Miroku said, and they made their way after their friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha finally made it to the well and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Fuck, he was so damn weak! Damn good thing he was going to the future; he might as well be human for all the fight he had left in him now! He pushed himself off the edge of the well, falling through, and as the light of the well's magic faded, Inuyasha suddenly fell heavily onto the ground, his head spinning so badly he thought he was going to throw up.

"Shit, what the fuck?" He sat for a moment, trying to get his bearings, and as the nauseating movement faded he grunted to himself, slowly climbing up the side of the well.

"Great, I'm such a wuss I can't even jump up here. Just great." He felt like shit…and he could still fucking feel Sesshoumaru. He grunted again as his head automatically paid attention to the daiyoukai's emotions. Bastard was suddenly worried again…really worried, actually. How weird. And-

Inuyasha frowned, walking towards Kagome's house. What _was_ that other feeling? It wasn't something he'd ever felt in the demon's head before. It was actually a really nice feeling, kinda warm and soft and…

He growled, shaking his head. NOTHING coming from Sesshoumaru was NICE. Nothing, period, end of story. Stumbling, he pushed open the door to the Higurashi's. Looking around, sniffing slightly, he whined. Nobody home. Kagome and Souta were probably at school, and he hadn't a clue where Mrs. Higurashi or Kagome's grandfather were. It was really rare that someone wasn't home in the middle of the day. Dammit, he'd been really looking forward to being babied by Kagome's mom. She made the best food.

Sighing, he walked back out to the Goshinboku. He looked up at the branches and gave up, slumping against the giant with a thump. He was just too tired to climb it right now. Maybe later. He'd take a nap for a little while, and if he was lucky he'd feel a little better when he woke up, he thought. Then he could climb up and relax a little more. Closing his eyes, he let himself go to sleep.

He was awakened by someone calling his name.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong? What happened?"

Inuyasha frowned, not recognizing the voice, and opened his eyes to see a strange, violet eyed business man standing in front of him, his long dark hair pulled back into a braid as he looked straight at him. Inuyasha sniffed a moment, smelled human, and looked him over carefully. His features were somewhat familiar, but he knew he'd never met him before.

Inuyasha grunted, leaning back against the tree again and ignoring him. "Go away." Stupid, weird human.

"Inuyasha, what in all the hells happened to you? You feel as though you've been run over by a truck. You haven't been fighting again, have you?" The man took a few steps towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha growled at him.

Eyes slitted, Inuyasha stared. "I don't know why the hell you know my name, but I don't fucking know you and I sure as hell don't want to spend my time talking with you. Fuck off."

"Don't be childish, Inuyasha. I already apologized to that idiot in wolf's clothing about the rugby match. He said you could come back anytime you wished." Inuyasha continued to glare at him.

"Leave me the fuck alone, jerk."

The man scowled down at him and finally knelt so close that their legs touched, his hand reaching up to feel Inuyasha's forehead. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever."

"Back off, asshole!" Inuyasha yelled, swiping at his arm, and was surprised when the man simply swayed to the side to avoid it and started pulling at the neckline to his suikan.

"Your shoulder's hurting. What did you do to it?"

"Shove off!" Inuyasha pushed the man's chest with both hands and gaped as the pushy bastard merely rolled his eyes and smacked Inuyasha's hands out of the way with his arm.

"What the hell ARE you?" he snarled, pushing his back against the god tree. Was the bastard some THING after the shikon jewel? Did he HAVE some of the shikon jewel embedded in him somewhere? Crap, without Kagome, he couldn't fucking tell.

"Inuyasha." The man's voice was softer as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes, his hand pulling away from Inuyasha's chest. "Truly, you don't have to start insulting me to get me to stop touching you. But what happened? I promise, I will hold my temper, if you'd just tell me? You're so weak... " Violet eyes went up to Inuyasha's ears briefly and the stranger sighed. "And you lost your spell again, didn't you? Sometimes I believe I need to chain that thing on you."

"You're not doing a damn thing to me, fucker!" Why was this asshole still talking to him? What the hell was going on? "Now what are you! No damn human can hold his ground against me like you just did!"

"Human?" Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Human?! Inuyasha, will you cease acting like such a deranged idiot?" He reached forward again and Inuyasha slid to the side between the god tree and the not-human human and stood, facing him on legs that wobbled dangerously. Hearing the blare of a horn from outside the shrine, he was reminded of the others and started to worry. Fuck, how long had he been asleep? Was Kagome coming home soon?

If this asshole had shards, he'd be after more of them! He could be after Kagome! Dammit, that was it. He knew Kagome always told him not to kill humans in her time, but this jerk was just not normal. He'd give him one chance, and that was it.

"You can leave or die, fucker," he growled, unsheathing the Tessaiga. The man's eyes widened further and suddenly he was standing inches away from Inuyasha, holding the wrist of Inuyasha's sword arm in his hand. "Let go, you bastard!" Inuyasha tried unsuccessfully to pull his arm away.

"What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha!" The man yelled, and yanked Tessaiga out of his hand, tossing it on the ground. "You could hurt yourself that way! Now take out whatever insect has crawled up your ass and cease acting like you don't even know me!"

"I don't know you, you wacked-out asshole! Let go of my arm!" Inuyasha kicked out at him and the human dodged. Hardly breaking a sweat, the man continued to evade smoothly as Inuyasha tried to claw and slash at him, until Inuyasha was left panting and dizzy.

The man glared, still holding onto his arm. "You will stop this RIGHT NOW, Inuyasha! This is not humorous in the slightest. You are in no shape to try and fight, and on top of that, you still haven't told me what happened to put you in such a state!" When Inuyasha continued to glare right back, the man growled under his breath. He shook his head and released Inuyasha's arm to reach up and finger a small diamond stud in his ear. "Fine, you want to play this ridiculous game? That's fine. Here, I'll take the damn thing off and then, pup, you are telling me what's going on or I swear I will put you over my knee." He slid it out and Inuyasha froze, staring at him in horror. One shimmer as the earring came out of his ear, and suddenly Inuyasha was looking up at a one armed Sesshoumaru instead of a two armed human.

Inuyasha scented the air desperately and his breath stopped for a moment as he realized the man's scent had changed as well. This was really Sesshoumaru! Oh Gods, he'd found a way through the well! The bastard had found a way through the well!! And…he'd know where Kagome was from! What if he hurt her! He'd been so furious with her the last time he'd seen her. Would he even hesitate to kill her this time?

"You fucking bastard! You bastard!!" Inuyasha leapt for his throat, missing entirely as Sesshoumaru moved aside again. "Get out of here, you asshole! You don't belong here!" This was HIS place! HIS refuge! Sesshoumaru couldn't come here! It was HIS, dammit!

Inuyasha attacked him wildly, clawing and kicking, even flinging enough blades of blood to damage the Higurashi's home, as Sesshoumaru lunged at him or dodged out of the way. He continually tried to scoop up Tessaiga off the ground, but Sesshoumaru stayed between him and the blade and he was forced to continue a purely physical assault. After a few minutes, he started cursing as he felt his body start to give out on him. No! He wouldn't give up. He wouldn't… He had to make Sesshoumaru leave! His heart pounding in his ears, he tried to get his weakened limbs to move, but everything finally gave out on him and he sagged to his knees.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, trying to keep from falling completely onto his face as Sesshoumaru scowled at him, livid with anger both on his face and inside Inuyasha's head.

"What are you thinking, trying to spar at a time like this?! You don't have the strength for it, dammit all to hell!" Sesshoumaru came forward a few steps and stopped as Inuyasha growled again.

"You better not hurt Kagome."

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. "Inuyasha, right now I couldn't care less about Kagome."

"Don't touch her, asshole," Inuyasha spat. That was a threat he was making, wasn't it? Letting Inuyasha know how insignificant she was?

"What? Inuyasha, will you just shut up and tell me…"

"Just stay away from Kagome, got it? You even think about doing anything to her and I'll…"

"Inuyasha, dammit, Kagome could drop off the face of the earth right now and I swear, it would make me happy at this point! It's you and what you're doing that you need to start worrying about! I am telling you, you WILL sit down and you WILL let me look at you!"

Inuyasha watched him, trying to figure out what Sesshoumaru was saying. Gods, he was so damn exhausted. What was Sesshoumaru trying to say? He didn't care if Kagome dropped off the face of earth, but he wanted Inuyasha to sit down and let him look.

Crap, he was warning him, Inuyasha thought, his mind distracted by trying to stay on his feet. That had to be it. Kagome was insignificant, didn't matter, and could be killed without worry at the drop of a hat. And Sesshoumaru wanted Inuyasha to obey him, so…would he leave her alone if Inuyasha did what he asked? Was that what he was trying to say? Inuyasha's legs weren't going to hold out much longer; he wouldn't be able to chase him off. Was…submitting… the way he was going to have to save Kagome from the bastard?

He left himself sink slowly until he was sitting on his heels.

"So- I'm sitting. You gonna hurt Kagome now?" He watched, his voice much weaker than he wished.

"Kagome? Dammit, I've just about had it with Kagome!" Sesshoumaru scowled, still clearly furious as he came closer.

The fucking, cold-hearted bastard - he was angry enough he was going to kill her? Inuyasha had to save her, but…he wasn't strong enough right now. Pain speared through his chest at the fact. He wasn't fucking strong enough to protect her; he wasn't even strong enough to stand at this point. He was going to fail. But he couldn't. He couldn't fail her, he had to save her. Just… he couldn't move, he couldn't prevent Sesshoumaru from ending her life. How the hell was he going to keep Kagome from being killed? How? Dammit.

He looked up at Sesshoumaru as the man knelt next to him again. This couldn't be the only way, please…

"Can you just…" He hated this. HATED this, but Kagome was in danger. "…just go back. I'll come with you quietly. You can do whatever the hell you want to me, I won't even fight it, just…leave Kagome alone." That had to be worth something to the bastard.

"Leave Kagome alone," Sesshoumaru repeated, shaking his head.

"Kill me, beat me, rape me, I don't fucking care! I'll even scream for you if you need it, dammit, just please, leave her alone," he said, despairing as Sesshoumaru merely looked at him. "Gods, what will it take!? You wanna cut off my fucking arm? Or…or have me on my knees or… What do you want, you damned…" he sucked in his breath, cursing to himself, desperate as he realized that Sesshoumaru could just hold his stupid, useless body here until Kagome came home and kill her with no trouble. "What do you want from me?" he whispered, his head sagging in defeat. Gods, he hurt so much he wanted to just lay down and pass out, but he had to find a way to keep Kagome safe. He had to.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "You always get so damn dramatic when you're in pain. Here, I'll leave Kagome alone. Does that fulfill whatever odd little notion you have in your brain right now? Now shut up while I take a look at you." Inuyasha closed his eyes, biting his lip as he felt Sesshoumaru start to remove his top. This is for Kagome, he told himself. It's okay, he'll leave Kagome alone if I just don't fight this. He shuddered anyway, feeling so cold suddenly that he thought his bones might break from it.

Sesshoumaru paused, his finger brushing over the mark on Inuyasha's shoulder. "What in the world... It looks like it was just made. What did you do to…" Inuyasha felt his chin grabbed suddenly and he ended up looking into Sesshoumaru's shocked face.

"You're just a baby," Sesshoumaru whispered suddenly. "Gods, how did I miss it. You're just a baby, for Gods sake. Damnation. I don't think I really believed it when he said…" Inuyasha could feel his brother's eyes look him over and he bit his lip so hard he drew blood. Why didn't he just get on with it!

"I can't believe I was such a damn cradle robber." He ran his hand over a white, silky ear and Inuyasha flinched. "You poor thing, no wonder you're going on about everything this way. You've got to be scared to death."

Inuyasha couldn't help himself and yelped as Sesshoumaru suddenly sat all the way down and pulled Inuyasha over into his lap. He didn't understand what the hell was going on, or what the hell Sesshoumaru was talking about, but he did recognize one thing: Sesshoumaru lusted after him. He could feel it radiating from the bastard in waves, and it was making him so frightened he could barely think. Sesshoumaru rested his hand on Inuyasha's knee, and he quivered with the need to claw the bastard's hand away. Sesshoumaru rubbed his thigh and Inuyasha shivered, closing his eyes. Gods, he didn't want this. He didn't want this mark or this mate or this fucking rape, but at least she'd be all right. Kagome would be all right. She'd be safe, and that's what counted. That's what was important.

Kagome would be safe.

Sesshoumaru continued rubbing his hand over his thigh and he sat still, letting him, resisting the urge to slap his hand away or gouge out his eyes or just fucking run. Feeling Sesshoumaru's hand slowly run up his thigh towards his groin, he grit his teeth. Kagome would be safe, he chanted to himself. Kagome was going to be fine. He WOULD keep his promise to protect her.

Sesshoumaru's hand left his leg and he couldn't help but feel relieved. It was stupid. If Sesshoumaru was going to do something to him, it was going to happen or it wasn't, but Inuyasha had those few seconds of delay, and he clutched at them. He opened his eyes as he heard small beeps and saw Sesshoumaru with a cell phone in his hand, dialing. He could just barely make out the cranky voice at the other end, tinny and vaguely familiar.

"What?!"

"I have someone here I need your assistance with," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Who?"

"Well, I rather think it's a very young, very frightened Inuyasha." Inuyasha flinched at the description. He wished the bastard didn't know how scared he was; he knew he'd take advantage of it and taunt him over it later.

"Oh, fuck, already? Dammit…let him off your lap right now, old dog."

"How…? Never mind, foolish question. But I don't think that's the best idea. His heart's racing a mile a minute. He needs to be calmed."

Inuyasha didn't understand what the hell Sesshoumaru was talking about, but he worried he wouldn't like it. Calmed? Was that like subdued? He swallowed. He could live through this. Just until Kagome…passed away. A few decades of being Sesshoumaru's slave. He could survive it, he thought, trying to ignore how badly he wanted to start howling at the thought.

"Oh, you have no fucking idea. But he ain't getting calm in your lap, dumbass. Right now, he thinks he just made a deal to let you do whatever the hell you want to him in exchange for Kagome's life. You could rape him right now and he wouldn't lift a finger to stop you. Trust me, he does NOT want to be in your lap. Let him go."

Who in the name of the Gods was Sesshoumaru talking to? How did he know that?!

Inuyasha grabbed his head in pain as it was suddenly filled with horror and shock, coming straight from Sesshoumaru. What the hell was going on?

"You don't have to stay on me if you don't want to, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said to him, holding the phone away from his face for a moment.

"But you'll hurt Kagome if I don't, right?" Inuyasha said, smiling bitterly even through the pain in his head. He'd had that game played on him too many times to fall for it now. Like he'd believe the bastard wouldn't go after Kagome if he didn't hold to his side of the bargain.

"What a bastard you think I am," Sesshoumaru muttered. "No, whatever you decide, Kagome's safe. I won't harm her or her family, whatever you do."

Inuyasha looked up, trying not to hope. It had to be a trick. "You swear? You won't hurt her? Or order anyone else to hurt her?"

Sesshoumaru actually flinched and Inuyasha eyes widened at the unexpected sight. "No. She will not be harmed by any action or order of mine." The larger youkai seemed to slump slightly as Inuyasha immediately scrambled off and sat next to him, unable to stand yet but watching him carefully.

Sesshoumaru spoke into the phone again. "You're right. He wanted off. I can't believe I was so awful that he thought…"

"Believe it. As far as he's concerned, you're one of the nastiest, coldest, most vengeful bastards he knows. And you just promised him you were going to make his life a living hell. What did you think he'd feel, after saying crap like that?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and Inuyasha watched him, confused as huge waves of shame and regret flowed out from the Daiyoukai. Who the fuck was he talking to? "I didn't think at all, at the time. I just lost my temper…"

"Yeah, I remember. You did that a lot. Really, a complete asshole. Don't leave, all right? It'll take me about half an hour to get there. And don't try to touch him; you'll just freak him out if you get all touchy feely and crap."

"He's ill," Sesshoumaru said quietly, his eyes running up and down Inuyasha's body in a way that made him feel…odd. There it was again, that strange, soft feeling coming from him. What the hell was that?

"I know. He's recovering, though. He just feels like shit. Trust me, you try to 'comfort' him and he'll likely do something stupid and hurt himself just trying to stay away from you. Don't touch him!"

"I suppose you would know," Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Yeah, I fucking would. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sesshoumaru closed his phone and put it into his pants pocket, remaining seated as he watched Inuyasha.

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha growled. He didn't understand why the hell Sesshoumaru was here, or why he wasn't furious at him like he always was, or why he was talking to someone who knew shit that he had no business knowing. And why the hell did Sesshoumaru have a damn phone, let alone knew how to use it? Kagome had explained what they were to him before, but HE still didn't know how the hell to use one. How had Sesshoumaru learned it so damn quickly!

"I- " Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temple with his fingers. "We need to wait. I doubt you'd believe anything I had to say, anyway. So we need to wait for him. He can explain things."

"And who the hell is this 'he'? " Inuyasha scooted away from him a few more inches. If someone else was coming for him, he still couldn't fight. What if some youkai was coming who would kill Kagome _without_ being ordered to? That would leave Sesshoumaru in the clear, wouldn't it? Fuck, he needed his sword back. He scooted over even further until he reached Tessaiga, picking it up and holding it across his lap, never taking his eyes from Sesshoumaru.

"He's you, Inuyasha. We're waiting for you." Inuyasha looked at him and glared.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"We're waiting for you to show up and explain things to – you," Sesshoumaru said. "You know youkai are long lived. Didn't you ever wonder if you'd lived long enough to still be alive in Kagome's era?" he asked softly.

"No. Too many bastards are trying to kill me, including you. I wouldn't live this long. You're lying."

"I'm not. Inuyasha is coming. He has some things he has to say to you."

"And why the hell should I believe you?" he snarled, confused and hating it.

"You don't have to. You'll find out for yourself in a little while, and from what I'm seeing, you're still going to be here because you won't let Kagome alone with some stranger coming to the shrine, correct?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "If you're fucking lying to me, if either of you fucking hurts Kagome or her family, I will find a way to kill you. I will fucking kill you."

"I have no doubt you will, puppy. For the moment, however, how about you sit and rest. You aren't well."

"Fuck you. I'm fine," Inuyasha said and to prove it, he inched over to the Goshinboku and dragged himself up the trunk with his claws. It took him a few minutes, but he made if up to the lowest branch just as his limbs started shaking, flopping over it a moment before finally managing to sit against the trunk. He felt rather stupid as he sat there. He should have just stayed on the ground and not used up the little bit of strength he had. But he'd just wanted to get away from Sesshoumaru. He didn't want to take the chance he'd start touching him again. Not that he could stop him, but he felt safer up in his tree, anyway.

Sighing, he stared down at the Daiyoukai.

He hated fucking waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the Feudal Era_

Sesshoumaru stumbled and fell to his knees as all extra sensation in his head suddenly ended. Like a knife had cut his connection to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru could no longer feel anything about the hanyou. He couldn't feel the weakness in his limbs, the pain in his head, the still-too-fast beat of his heart. He was just… gone.

How could he be gone? He'd been getting better! He'd felt him slowly getting better, although it was taking far too long. He'd been getting better! What had happened?! Had…had something killed him? Had something taken advantage of his weakness and come to him and…

No, it couldn't be that. He wouldn't ALLOW it to be that! He pushed to his feet and started running, ignoring Jaken's cries that followed him as he took to the skies. His eyes bled red and he held the handle of Tenseiga tightly. If he had to damn well bring the hanyou back to life, then that's what he'd do.

Nothing was taking Inuyasha from him, not even death. He belonged to HIM now. And if he found out it was something else, if Inuyasha was trying to escape from him?

He growled low in his throat.

NOTHING was taking Inuyasha away.


	7. Talking to Yourself

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N Thanks again for the kind words and reviews. Appreciated! For those interested, I can pretty much put up a chapter a day this month, and then I'll hit the 'haven't written it yet point,' and it'll be a longer wait between chapters at that point.

Warnings: This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 7- Talking to Yourself**

Inuyasha sat leaning against the Goshinboku, staring. He could feel his eyes starting to dry out, and still, he couldn't bring himself to blink. There was the strangely dressed, oddly mellow Sesshoumaru, and for the past five minutes, sitting next to him was…himself. He was even dressed in the same fire-rat robes that Inuyasha had on his own person. It couldn't be. Himself? Really, truly another Inuyasha in the future? He was still alive? And he was still with the asshole?!

The other Inuyasha fwooshed out his breath and rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough is enough. You've had enough time to quietly freak out and everything. You got that I'm you, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, staring.

"Inuyasha, quit being such an ass," Sesshoumaru ordered. "He's still very weak."

"I'm fine." Both Inuyasha's said at once, and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Wonderful, two stubborn idiots to watch over. Just what I needed today."

Both Inuyasha's glared at him, the one closest flipping him off before turning back to his younger self.

"We gotta talk, and from what I remember, we don't have a lot of time, so just shut up and listen, all right?"

The Inuyasha against the God Tree growled at being ordered around. "Fuck you. Why the hell should I listen to you? I don't care if you're me or not, you're hanging around with Sesshoumaru, you damn traitor!"

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Inuyasha looked over at Sesshoumaru, debating. "Sesshoumaru, you should leave for a minute."

"Not if you gave me oral every hour for a week."

Both Inuyasha's blushed rather vividly and the elder one cleared his throat.

"That didn't exactly help my case, you know," he muttered, irritated. "Look, I'm gonna say some stuff here, and it's not gonna make you happy. Just take off for five minutes, that's all I'm asking."

Sesshoumaru looked at the younger Inuyasha and shook his head again. "He's not strong enough to leave unguarded."

The older Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the Daiyoukai seated next to him and smirked a little. "Admit it, you just don't want to get too far from his hot young body. You lech. I never knew you had a shota complex."

Sesshoumaru glared at him in warning. "You are seriously pushing your limits, Inuyasha." He looked back to the Inuyasha staring at both of them suspiciously. "I am unable to leave, in any case. His weakness and pain are drowning out everything else. I cannot distinguish between the two of you."

"I think you're just turned on by the one with less stubble," Inuyasha said, still smirking.

Sesshoumaru looked back to him. "Stubble? I hardly think one hair qualifies as stubble, puppy."

Inuyasha harumphed, flushing as his younger self laughed at him.

"500 years and you still can't shave?" The ill Inuyasha snorted in derision.

"Hey, you're laughing at yourself here, you know," Inuyasha grumbled. "And when I put on this damn garish outfit again, too, just so you'd feel comfortable."

"Comfortable? What the hell is comfortable about meeting myself and finding out I get cozy with the biggest bastard of the Western Lands?" young Inuyasha asked. "What the fuck happened to you? You get hit in the head and turn stupid or something? Or did Naraku rip your dick off and emasculate your sorry ass?"

"Why you little shit…" The older Inuyasha growled and started to get up, yelping as Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the back of his top and slammed his butt back onto the ground.

"Now I am most definitely not leaving. Say what you need to say. Now," Sesshoumaru said. His Inuyasha yanked the collar of his suikan forward and out of Sesshoumaru's hand, growling.

"Sometimes you can be such an asshole, Sesshoumaru."

"You're not so old that I can't still…" Sesshoumaru was cut off.

"Fine!" The older Inuyasha's skin went ruddy. "Fine, dammit! You wanna hear all this? Just fine." He turned back to his younger self, scowling. "You see us here, right? You see that I'm here, and Sesshoumaru's here, and we're still fucking together. You gotta get that through your thick head; the fact that you're gonna be stuck with this jerk for a long fucking time."

"Bullshit. I'm here, too, and…"

"But I'm the one who's supposed to be here, idiot. You're the one who keeps skipping back and forth between times like some stupid tiddlee-wink." The older Inuyasha sighed at his counterpart. "You, the you who lives each year at a time, are going to be with Sesshoumaru for freaking centuries, so you HAVE to find a way to come to terms with him."

There was silence for a moment before Inuyasha growled out his question. "How? Even if I believe you, how would I live so long? I should be dust by now. Hanyou don't live this damn long."

"Submissive hanyou do," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "At least if they're claimed by a full youkai."

"Yeah, one of the benefits of being an uke. You get your partner's life span, just like a female normally would." Inuyasha gave a snarky little smile as his other self blanched. "Like I said, you're going to be stuck with Sesshoumaru for a long, long, loooong time. Get that thought in your brain. It's important."

Sesshoumaru shifted. "He's frightened," he said.

"I am not frightened, asshole!"

"Oh shut up," the older Inuyasha said. "You're scared shitless. You think we can't tell? And fear's a good thing, Sesshoumaru. It means he's paying attention. I told you that you wouldn't like this."

"Whether or not I like it does not negate your need of me. Either of you. You will help him cope with this without so much fear on his part. Now," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Both Inuyasha's glared at him, and the elder one sighed. "Fine. How's this: Sesshoumaru is a fantastic screw. Makes you come like there's no tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru smacked him in the back of the head as the younger Inuyasha tried to press himself into the God Tree behind him. "That was inappropriate!"

"What? I thought he'd like to know!'

"Now he's more frightened than before! How your emotional idiocy has survived all these centuries, I will never understand," Sesshoumaru growled. He looked over at the terrified hanyou, sighing. "Inuyasha, it's not a bad thing. You don't have to fear it so…"

"I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid of jack shit!"

"Well, really, who IS afraid of shit?" his older double muttered, annoyed.

"Shut up, asshole!" the younger Inuyasha said, pushing away from his tree aggressively.

"Come over here and make me, you runty little…"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru cut him off and he seethed a moment.

"Dammit, how did I not kill myself if I was this annoying?"

"You're still this annoying," Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head. "If you've matured more than a hairsbreadth in all these years, I'll eat Tenseiga."

After another irritated glare, Inuyasha turned back to his other self. "Crap, this is taking too long. Look…trust what you're feeling from the asshole, okay?"

The younger Inuyasha looked at him silently.

"Don't give me that look. You get a constant stream of emotional baggage coming from Sesshoumaru: it's not just in your head, it's real. He's really that much of an emotional wreck."

"Pushing…" Sesshoumaru said quietly, and both Inuyasha's ignored him.

"Listen to that. It'll really help you figure out what you need to do when he loses his temper and acts like such a complete and total asshole, as well as…other times."

"What's the soft feeling?" Inuyasha asked, watching them both carefully.

"Soft feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked, and his Inuyasha finally smiled.

"You're gonna have to figure that one out on your own. It's in your Sesshoumaru, too, don't worry. It just takes a little while for him to pull his head out of his ass and figure it out."

After another minute of silence, the younger Inuyasha humphed. "Anything else?"

"Let's see…gonna be with him for freakin' forever; you're not crazy, you really feel what he feels… Nope, that was about it," Inuyasha said.

"Well that's a big load of useless crap." Inuyasha sneered. "How about something useful? Like…like what's with the earring, now-I'm-human, now-I'm-not shit?"

"Oh, that's from Shippou. You'd be amazed what the little bastard can do with his illusion magic and technology these days. Has his own company and everything: video games and gadgets for youkai."

Inuyasha swallowed, choked slightly that Shippou was still alive. "But…he had two arms…"

"Ah, the fake one has a little bit of feeling if you bumped into it, but he can't really use it. Think about it; did Sesshoumaru ever do anything to you with more than one hand?"

The younger Inuyasha paused, obviously reviewing. He nodded reluctantly. "Okay, let's say I buy that, why the fuck aren't you wearing one? Why just Sesshoumaru?"

"Because he constantly loses his," Sesshoumaru said dryly, reaching into his pocket to grab a small earring and toss it at his mate before replacing his own in his ear.

"Because I don't need it," Inuyasha countered, putting in his own earring anyway. "as I'm not the one who went on an overprotective rampage that was seen by so many people there's actually conspiracy theorists with my picture." His human form looked at Sesshoumaru.

"It was necessary," Sesshoumaru countered.

"Yeah, right. All I can say is that I'm not the one who has to have a pretend arm and shit just in case some dumbass with no life happens to see a resemblance." The older Inuyasha chuckled. "Man, I can still see you, flying in like a bat outta hell…"

"You were in danger," Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"Feh, I coulda taken them."

"Yes, I could see that by the way you lay on the ground, bleeding out. What were you planning on doing, biting them in the ankles?"

"Look, I…" He and the younger Inuyasha suddenly yelled out, grabbing their heads just as an enraged bellow split the air. "Son of a bitch, I forgot you were so fucking PISSED!"

The human Inuyasha shook his head and leapt up and over to the younger Inuyasha who had frozen, eyes staring in horror towards the well house. "Snap out of it! C'mon, behind the well house, dumbass!" Older Inuyasha yanked him up by the arm and started dragging him.

"Be careful," Sesshoumaru called after him.

Inuyasha nodded, racing with his still stunned younger version until they stood hidden behind the building that threatened to collapse as something burst out from the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry. This is really gonna suck for a minute," the human Inuyasha whispered, and he sped off around the left side of the building just as Sesshoumaru, fully demon in armor and silk, sped around from the other side. He stopped as he saw Inuyasha and grinned ferally, his eyes crimson.

"There you are," he spat, his hand glowing green. Inuyasha stepped away from him, trying to control his legs' desire to collapse on him.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you?" Sesshoumaru practically hissed. "When your scent leads right to the portal to this place? Did you think you'd found a way to escape me?!"

Inuyasha wanted to pound his head at the painful rage pressing into it, and he took another step away from Sesshoumaru. Why had he fucking listened to that damned version of himself! He'd completely screwed him over! Fucking bastard just left him there to get the shit kicked out of himself again?! And he was supposed to stay with this psychotically enraged youkai for centuries? They were fucking liars! He could see it in his brother's eyes: Inuyasha was going to die. Right here, right now.

"Answer me, Inuyasha! Did you think you could leave?" Sesshoumaru asked, growling. "Did you?!" He reached Inuyasha with a sudden pulse of speed and grabbed his hair in his fist, yanking his head back to look down at him. "You are MINE, Inuyasha! You do NOTHING without my permission. Drawing the very air you breathe is only because I allow it and haven't yet ended your miserable life."

Inuyasha brought his claws up, determined to fight off the bastard and free himself, and almost passed out as Sesshoumaru shook him violently, like a dog shaking a rag. He felt like his neck was barely connected to his body, limbs limp and practically unresponsive as the daiyoukai's hand held him up by the hair.

"You are never, NEVER to leave that little hovel of a village you reside in unless I give you leave, Inuyasha. Do you understand me?!" Sesshoumaru snarled, and he flung the hanyou from him, sending him crashing through the back wall of the well house to fall hard onto the recessed floor inside.

Inuyasha tried to push himself to his feet, failed on the first attempt. He barely managed on the second try, and as he pulled himself up by the lip of the well he saw his older self already standing in the dimness next to him.

"Jump in," the older Inuyasha whispered, pulling out his earring.

"Whaaat?" Inuyasha pressed on his jaw, trying to make it work right again, shivering at the oddness of seeing a human suddenly look and smell like a hanyou again.

"Inuyasha, pay attention! You've gotta get back to the Feudal Era, now! We'll stall him as much as we can, but we can't have 'Lord' Sesshoumaru battling throughout all of modern Japan! He could kill somebody! Hell, he could kill Kagome or Souta or…"

"I'm goin' " Inuyasha said quickly. He didn't even bothering saying goodbye. If his future self was willing to take a beating and let him get the hell out of there, he wasn't going to argue. Hell, it wasn't cowardice if he was letting himself save him, was it? He shook his head as he let himself fall over the lip of the well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Elder Inuyasha sighed in relief as his younger self disappeared, and he slipped over to stand next to the well. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru leap through the hole the younger Inuyasha had made in the wall and land on his feet next to Inuyasha, snarling. The daiyoukai stared at him, still enraged.

"What is that smirk on your face, half-breed? You think your pathetic bravado will prevent me from punishing you?!" He stepped closer, his eyes narrowed. "You will regret that you ever thought about escaping me!"

Inuyasha smiled and leaned back against the well. "I don't think so."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and then started to bleed red. "I am going to make you howl." He practically foamed at the mouth, and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Again, I don't think so. I've got someone else now and frankly, he's a hell of a lot tougher than you, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha sneered at him.

"Someone else? Someone else! You dare?! " Sesshoumaru charged him and the daiyoukai was suddenly flattened as something plunged through the roof and landed on his back.

"I am telling you right now, Inuyasha, we are going to have words over letting him get this close to you," the businessman standing on Sesshoumaru said, growling. "Don't think you won't be punished."

"Yeah, yeah. Now you're starting to repeat yourself. Yourselves, whatever." He looked down at Sesshoumaru's kimono clad body struggling to push his older self off…and failing… and he smiled again. "Man, I wish I could have stayed here and seen this before I went back to the past. Would have done me a world of good."

"Inuyasha! You need to leave! Now!"

"I'm going. Jeesh, you're so damn pushy sometimes."

"Inuyasha, I swear your ass and I are going to be having words with each other if you do not leave this moment!!"

Glaring at him, Inuyasha nonetheless leapt up the stairs and out of the well house, muttering under his breath. As soon as the human looking businessman could no longer hear him in the vicinity, he reached down grabbed a handful of Sesshoumaru's hair, pulling back on it and bowing the youkai's body up off the ground while he kept his foot pressed against his back.

"As for you, you fucking sadistic, worthless son of a bitch, we're going to have a little talk."


	8. Time to Pay Attention

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N Thank you for the reviews, y'all! Ahem. Let the beatings commence.

**WARNING- Warnings: This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.**

**Chapter 8 – Time to Pay Attention**

Inuyasha climbed slowly out of the well. He felt dizzy and nauseous and his body hurt so much even his hair was aching. His breath came in short, rather panicked pants. Where was Sesshoumaru?! He wasn't in his head anymore! All the fury in his head had disappeared the moment he'd arrived in his own time and he felt lopsided and empty, as if part of himself that was supposed to be full had suddenly drained out.

He hated Sesshoumaru. HA-TED Sesshoumaru. Not feeling him anymore, though, was physically painful. He clutched at the ground outside the well, dry heaving, and tried to bring his mind back to what he'd been thinking as he'd fallen into the well in the first place: where to escape to? If he wanted to live, regardless of how shitty he felt, he needed to run. He couldn't defend himself like this. He had to find somewhere close where he could hide until his infuriated mate gave up and left him alone, or until Inuyasha healed and could defend himself.

He started to stumble away from Kaede's when Sesshoumaru's words rang in his head.

'_You are never, NEVER to leave that little hovel of a village you reside in unless I give you leave'_

He stopped. He didn't want to follow the youkai's orders. He wasn't his slave! But what would Sesshoumaru do if Inuyasha weren't here when he came back through the well? He'd probably be back any moment; what would he do? Would he go after Inuyasha's friends? Would he destroy the village? Hell, now that he knew about the well and could get through, he was a threat to Kagome and her family as well.

Inuyasha swore, his face tight with misery. He couldn't risk it. The likelihood of Sesshoumaru harming everyone he cared about was too high. He had to make sure they were safe, and to protect them…

He cursed over and over as he slowly turned and shambled back to the village. He couldn't leave. He was stuck here. The situation was just as bad as it had been when he'd first thought Sesshoumaru found him in the future. The cold bastard could force him to do whatever he damn well wanted, with Inuyasha's friends being used as a constant threat to keep him in line.

Stupid asshole didn't need any fucking magic to make him obey; simply knowing where his friends lived, Sesshoumaru already had him by the balls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The human looking Sesshoumaru stared down at his younger self, growling even louder than the trapped youkai. He looked at the fragile well next to them, grit his teeth, and kept his grip on Sesshoumaru's hair as he stepped off his back and immediately bounded straight up through the hole he'd made on his way down. He landed on the shrine grounds outside, slamming Sesshoumaru's body to the ground next to him and stepping away.

The silk clad Sesshoumaru was on his feet in moments, and he and the human snarled at each other in fury.

"You cannot hide him from me!" Sesshoumaru hissed coldly. "I'll leave your corpse for the crows! And then I will track him down wherever you have given him refuge, and he will scream for DAYS for this. You will never have him!"

Sesshoumaru lunged forward, his arm sweeping out to eviscerate the disgusting creature in front of him, and slid to a halt as he…missed.

He'd missed? He NEVER missed! He spun, meeting the man's fist with his face, and his body twisted as he was knocked to the ground.

"I already have Inuyasha, you cold bastard."

Growling, Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet. "He is mine!" He charged again and the man slid to the side, kicking up as he passed and hitting Sesshoumaru's stomach so hard his feet left the ground as he flew through the air to land with a heavy thud.

"He's not yours anymore, Lord Sesshoumaru. He's mine now." The human smiled nastily as Sesshoumaru gasped for air. "I've already taken him, Sesshoumaru. I've held him naked and writhing and watched him come, yelling for me."

Sesshoumaru lunged upwards again, his hand dripping poison. "You lie!" he spat, infuriated that some pathetic human cockroach thought that he could actually fool him, Sesshoumaru. Whatever had made the offensive little rat so strong hadn't changed his scent. He smelled human, but he didn't smell of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still wholly, completely Sesshoumaru's and NO ONE was going to take him away from him.

"I don't lie, Sesshoumaru," the human sneered, dodging the next two attacks without breaking a sweat before hitting the youkai so hard in the stomach that his armor cracked and he fell to the ground. "In fact, as soon as I give you the beating you deserve, I'm going to go and take him again. I'm going to plunge into that tight body of his and enjoy every, damn moment of it. And he's going to BEG me to do it."

"You cannot have him!" Sesshoumaru yelled. This slimy, filth ridden human thought he could talk about Inuyasha as though he were already taken? He dared to speak of Sesshoumaru's mate this way? He would regret every sad moment of his pathetic existence for even _thinking_ about what belonged to Sesshoumaru! Glaring hatred, Sesshoumaru reared up only to be hit in the face so hard that he plowed into the ground. Attempting to stand yet again and rid himself of the disgusting encroacher, he was kicked in the stomach. He collapsed, retching.

"How does it feel?" the man asked, kicking him in the stomach again.

"How does it feel to have someone stronger than you beat you into a pulp?" Sesshoumaru managed to get to his feet only to be knocked down before he could do more than stand.

"How does it feel to know you're weaker?" Sesshoumaru was kicked in the arm and he hissed, feeling the bone crack.

No! This couldn't be! It wasn't possible that this worm was actually hurting him!

"How does it feel to know that the person beating you has absolutely no mercy?" the man asked, his tone biting and icy. Sesshoumaru tried to roll and dodge the foot coming for his head but failed, taking the full force of it in the face. He spat blood out, attempting to make it to his feet and falling to the ground, too dazed for a moment to keep his balance.

He couldn't believe it. What was this...this THING? It couldn't be human. No pathetic human could do this to him. But it smelled human! It was impossible. The bastard was stronger than him. He was actually faster and stronger than him! And…he planned on taking Inuyasha.

He would bleed rivers for it.

"You can't have Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, getting to his knees and spitting out a mouthful of blood again. "He's mine."

"You don't fucking deserve him," the man hissed, coming close to stomp down on his calf and break the bone. Sesshoumaru collapsed backward over the injured leg. "He's smaller than you. He's younger than you; and as strong as he is, he's STILL weaker than you, and you abuse him! He's your mate, not something that you OWN like a fucking horse! Hell, a horse would get better treatment than you give to Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru sneered up at him despite the pain. This creature threatened to take Inuyasha. He tried to deceive him and claim he had actually bedded the hanyou, and he DARED to lecture him? "It is my business what I do with my own mate!"

"Not today it isn't! You have no right to treat him like you do! It is your job to protect, not to be the one he needs protection from!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the brief moment of shame that overwhelmed him. His behavior was not in question here! He grit his teeth as his other leg was kicked so hard that he felt the bone break there as well.

"Do you even bother to pay attention to what you feel from his body?" the man asked. "Do you realize how close he came to dying, how weak he still is now? Or did you just roar in like the completely self-absorbed, blind fool that you are and start hurting him again?!"

"It is my right to punish him…" Sesshoumaru coughed as he was kicked in the face so hard he had to spit out a tooth.

"You PROTECT! That is what is 'your right!' And what you do is not protection, or punishment to keep him from injuring himself further, make no mistake. It is abuse. I am telling you here and now, if you do not stop and realize what you doing, you will lose him. Because I WILL come and take him away from you and you will never, ever see him again," the man said, his voice as cold as Sesshoumaru's had ever aspired to be. "I will not let Inuyasha be abused this way, not even by you."

Sesshoumaru felt…was it fear? Was this feeling fear?! No, it couldn't be. Disbelief, because he had never suffered such a personal defeat before, especially not on a one on one battle. Even losing his arm had been due more to accident than skill. He was simply feeling disbelief. This Sesshoumaru was not going to feel fear over the prospect of losing his hanyou. It infuriated him that the bastard would even think about taking what was his, but it would never…frighten him. It couldn't happen, in any case. No one was strong enough to defeat Sesshoumaru.

Except, this human…was he stronger? Was this being actually strong enough that he could take Inuyasha away from him? Was his mate actually in jeopardy of being stolen??

"NO!" he growled, fighting to stand on shattered legs. He was viciously knocked down again by the man's fist. "Inuyasha is mine! His is MY mate."

Reaching down to lift him up by his collar, the man hissed at him. "Then why don't you try treating him like your mate?! He deserves better than you give him, Sesshoumaru. He has had so much pain in his life…he deserves FAR better than you, honestly. But you marked him, and as he's bound to you now, the least you can do is give him a decent life rather than a horror show!"

Sesshoumaru spit blood into his face,

"You stubborn, angry little moron," the man spat back, and dropped him to reach up with his hand to touch his earring. Sesshoumaru's eye widened in shock as the human removed it and he was suddenly looking up into his own eyes, smelling his own scent…and surrounding it was the scent of Inuyasha, and sex.

"You…you are Sesshoumaru …"

"Yes. Welcome to the future, asshole." He smiled slowly, baring his fangs. "That's why you'll never beat me. I'm you, with 500 years more experience. Only get better with age, eh, Sesshoumaru? You CAN'T beat me…but I can come and take Inuyasha from you. Don't doubt it."

"No, this cannot be…" Sesshoumaru whispered, looking up at himself. This youkai who smelled of himself had taken Inuyasha? "It is a trick."

"Well think about this: who else have you ever met who could fight and beat you so easily? A stronger creature, or an older version of yourself?"

"There is nothing stronger than Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru said arrogantly, trying hard not to moan at the pain he was in.

"Well then…"

Sesshoumaru's bloody, shattered body was still as he took a moment to rerun the last few minutes in his head. Was this truly himself? Had the pitiful human hole in the ground been a portal not to another world, but another time? A time where Sesshoumaru had already mated with Inuyasha. And where he was trying to control this Sesshoumaru's own actions. Sesshoumaru growled quietly, a low rumble. No one ruled him, not even another Sesshoumaru.

"So, you claim that 'I' am trying to dictate my treatment of Inuyasha, to myself?"

"Got it in one. Finally."

"It is not your business to intrude upon how I treat my own Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said angrily. "You have no cause to object to my actions in any case. I have done nothing so egregious that it requires restitution." Sesshoumaru stared, ignoring his broken limbs as he moved to at least sit upright and face his older self.

The older youkai looked furious and desperately sad at the same time. "It is my duty to protect Inuyasha, from whatever dangers face him. And right now, Sesshoumaru, you are a greater danger to him than anything else in this world," he said quietly. "You have hurt him so badly, and not just his body. His spirit is almost broken, Sesshoumaru. If you don't change your behavior, soon, everything that makes him who he is will be gone and all that will be left is some poor, feral creature who shies at every shadow."

Sesshoumaru swallowed, an unpleasant sensation roiling in his gut. Inuyasha, broken? "You exaggerate," he refuted. It couldn't possibly be as bad as he stated. "He has far too much pride and arrogance. He needs to be taken down a peg. It can only improve his personality."

"You stubborn ass," his older self snarled, and clenched his fist. "FEEL him. Can't you feel how fast his heart races? How his nerves tighten and his body sweats and…"

"I do feel him," Sesshoumaru said angrily. Was he being accused of being unaware? He knew every nuance of Inuyasha's physical state. "His heart ALWAYS races and his nerves are always tight. What of it?"

He felt the bundle of sensation in his head automatically and frowned. Actually, Inuyasha's heart wasn't racing, and his nerves weren't tight at all. He was completely and totally relaxed. Healthy, his heart beating steadily, and his body felt even stronger than it had just a few minutes before. What was going on?

"What of it?! You ass, his body is not reacting that way because that's normal, it's reacting that way because right now, the poor thing is scared almost to death all the fucking time!! He's scared of you. He's scared he can't protect his companions. He's scared he'll die and leave everyone alone, or that they'll die and HE'LL be left all alone."

"You are exaggerating again," Sesshoumaru said, the cold feeling in his gut spreading. Was this Sesshoumaru the reason Inuyasha's body had changed? Had he done something to him? Except that couldn't be true. He had to be lying. Inuyasha wasn't that fragile. He wasn't frightened all the time. He was an annoying little pissant who had to be dealt with harshly or…or…

"I do NOT exaggerate. Pay attention next time. I mean really, truly pay attention. You can tell easily enough if you get close enough to smell him! What does he smell like when his body is reacting that way?" The elder Sesshoumaru snarled again. "And you have GOT to deal with what you feel for him. It is NOT the young one's fault that you lust after him."

"I do not lust after…" Sesshoumaru stopped as he got another swift kick to the face and fell backwards. He growled and sat back up, eyeing his other self with intense dislike. Who did this bastard think he was?

"You forget who you are speaking to, boy. I know what's in that head of yours. How often you think of Inuyasha's body, no matter how you try to warp it into something else. How much you want that soft, creamy skin of his. How much you think about him with his friends and companions and wish you could find that, to fill that cold, dark, empty fucking hole in your life." He sneered again. "I know you. And I'm telling you, your life will stay cold and empty as long as you continue to hurt Inuyasha. And don't you even _think_ about trying to rape him. He will view you with fear and hatred as long as he lives if you forget yourself that much."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, and then covertly bit the inside of his cheek. This Sesshoumaru had said that he had already taken Inuyasha. He _smelled_ like he had taken Inuyasha. More than once, by the strength of the scent. And he said that Inuyasha LIKED him to. He hesitated, debating whether to ask. The creature had hidden his scent somehow before. Was he adding to it in some manner now, or was he telling the truth?

"You have truly taken Inuyasha?" he asked slowly.

"Every single night for the past few hundred years," Sesshoumaru the elder said, his face softening for one brief moment as he obviously thought of it.

Sesshoumaru stared at him, feeling himself start to salivate the slightest bit, the thought of Inuyasha and himself together making his member respond despite the intense pain coursing through his body. If this truly was himself… he had finally had Inuyasha? Without bloodshed? "He…does not fight this?" he asked carefully.

"He would if I were still as much of a bastard as you are. Would YOU want anything to do with someone who called you worthless, beat you, and threatened your loved ones? There is absolutely nothing about you or your treatment of him that would appeal to any sane being. If you want him like this, you need to change."

"I did not say that I wanted him like this," Sesshoumaru countered. Presumptuous ass.

"Again, who do you think I am? I can remember every fantasy you ever had about the hanyou, even before he was made attainable by becoming a uke. You want him. And if you want to keep him, you will treat him better. Because I WILL come and take him away from you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru felt a sliver of fear, no, anger, snare him again. Inuyasha was his!

"Frankly, the only reason I'm not killing you right now is because there's just the smallest chance that you'll actually do the right thing and try to make up to Inuyasha for everything. And try really, really damn hard, because trust me, you have a lot to make up for."

Sesshoumaru stared at him furiously. He refused to respond any further to this creature that so resembled himself. Even if he actually was himself, he had threatened his mate. Did he think he would simply forgive that? He would make sure that he paid in ….how exactly _did_ one get back at oneself?

"And remember to damn well pay attention to what his body feels like, and trust that it's true, no matter what else he is doing. Inuyasha will keep fighting until his entire body gives out. He would sacrifice his very life for his friends. You are in a position to know, now, just how great a physical struggle that can be. Try and use that to help him next time, instead of taking out your anger on an innocent, jackass."

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, growling low again, and the elder snorted, annoyed. "You've got one chance. Don't blow it," he snarled, and picked Sesshoumaru up by the collar, dragging him, cursing, across the courtyard and into the well house. He let him thud down the stairs behind him, one by one, before finally picking him up and tossing him into the well headfirst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope that idiot hits his head a few times on the way down. Maybe it'll knock a bit more sense into him," the older Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he left the well house, looking at the damage to the portal's structure and the Higurashi's home and wincing. "Well, this will be interesting trying to fix without giving ourselves away."

He looked up as Inuyasha came bounding up the steps to the shrine. "So, it's done?" he yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Dammit, Inuyasha, I told you to leave!"

"I couldn't just let you fight yourself all alone…well, as alone as you can be next to yourself," Inuyasha corrected. "What if you needed help?"

"As you can see, I did not." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It is difficult to realize that I was such a blind idiot. And from my memories, I'm still a blind idiot when I returned. I don't think I fully believed it was actually a future me and not some hallucination until I actually saw him standing there today."

Inuyasha looked at him carefully. "What'd you say to him?"

"Stop being such an ass, listen to what he felt from you, and that if he didn't shape up, I was going through the well to take you from him."

"Ooh, a threat. I like it. Almost wish it had validity to it," Inuyasha said casually.

"Yes. Perhaps that is why we cannot go back. We would be too tempted to forcefully correct our own mistakes."

"I thought that's just what you got a chance to do? I figured it's a special little privilege reserved for the world's biggest jerks. I mean, there's not many people who are such huge assholes that they need to have themselves kick their own asses. That takes a special level of pig-headedness." Inuyasha smirked and Sesshoumaru retaliated by bending and flipping Inuyasha over his shoulder, his one arm holding Inuyasha still as he stood.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is a public place, Sesshoumaru! You can't just start toting me around!"

"Consider it part of your punishment for ignoring my orders," Sesshoumaru said calmly, walking down the shrine's steps and thinking in his head about which contractors he could call to repair the Higurashi's property.

"I always ignore your orders!"

"And usually I am unconcerned, except when it involves your safety. I asked you to leave for a reason, Inuyasha. If you had been hurt…" Sesshoumaru shuddered. "We will be discussing this at home. At length."

"Fine, but put me down, you idiot! People are gonna stare!"

"Let them. You'll have to live with it," Sesshoumaru said, and continued walking down the street as Inuyasha growled to himself over his shoulder, leaning his chin on the palms of his hands as his elbows rested on Sesshoumaru's back.

"You can be such a jerk," he said, pissed.

"And you love me anyway," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm an idiot." Inuyasha muttered, flushing a little.

"No," Sesshoumaru said, relenting and putting him down on his feet in front of him. "It's because you have a big heart. And I'm thankful for that every day of my life."

Inuyasha flushed more and scowled. "Don't be stupi-" Sesshoumaru kissed him hard against the lips, pulling back when Inuyasha started responding.

"I love you, too, you realize."

"Feh, like I need you to tell me that?" Inuyasha said, embarrassed. "I AM the one who can feel emotions, remember?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to say it out loud every once in a while. Especially when I am reminded of how it used to be."

Inuyasha shrugged, the tips of his ears pink, and kept on walking. "Yeah, okay. So maybe it's nice to hear. Let's just get home. I'm hungry."

"And we still need to have our discussion." Inuyasha winced but leaned against his brother's side as they resumed walking.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just shut up for a minute and let's enjoy the walk, eh?"

"Of course."


	9. Thoughts on Power and Lust

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N And thank you for the reviews and all. Hope you enjoy this one.

**WARNING:**This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 9 – Thoughts on Power and Lust**

Inuyasha had just made it into the village when Sesshoumaru's emotions erupted back into his mind, bringing him to his knees.

He was still really pissed, Inuyasha noted as he pushed to his feet. Furious, enraged, confused--what the hell had those two future selves done to him to confuse him? And what was that other… oh Gods, he was aroused. Inuyasha could feel it, just like from the other Sesshoumaru in Kagome's time. He started to shake fearfully and growled at himself. Stupid fucking coward. Why he was more scared of being raped than being beaten to a bloody pulp, he had no idea. It was pathetic. Hell, it wasn't as though either attack involved less pain. Beating OR rape, he was likely to end up with something penetrating his body. It was simply a matter of something stabbing into his gut, or into his ass. Same pain, different places; he knew that.

So why couldn't he stop shaking? He'd been in shitty circumstances often enough to know freaking out wasn't going to change a damn thing. No matter what the world threw at him, there were always only three solutions: destroy it, die, or survive it. As much as it ate at him, he knew there was no destroying this. He couldn't kill Sesshoumaru, after all. Aside from having tried and failed so often, there was also the matter of Inuyasha's mark. One of the few bits of knowledge he had about mating was that the stupid, fucking mating bond kept the partners from killing each other intentionally. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Sesshoumaru was so cold he might be able to kill Inuyasha 'accidentally,' but there wasn't a whole lot he could do about that until the time came.

As for dying? If Sesshoumaru really couldn't kill him, then he could just lie down and die on his own over Sesshoumaru and his…desires, whatever the hell they were. Just lie down and die and leave his friends to face Naraku alone, sure, that was so like him.

Fucking not.

And that really left one option, didn't it? He had to survive it.

Somehow.

Inuyasha forced himself to walk, fine tremors running through him as he tried to ignore Sesshoumaru's lust in his head. Scowling as he stared straight ahead, he found himself oddly thankful that he wasn't a very happy person. He didn't have to fake a smile for the children that rushed by as he headed to Kaede's, or the villagers that still muttered about him when they thought he wasn't listening. No one expected him to be cheerful, or chatty, or boisterous, so he could be as angry and morose as he wanted and it would likely be chalked up to 'a mood,' and left at that. Which meant he didn't have to talk about what was happening.

He just had to figure out how to get through it.

Seeing Miroku and Sango sitting outside of Kaede's hit him hard. Enjoying each other, talking and flirting, they seemed so removed from everything that had just happened that he felt almost dizzy at the difference. He'd only left here this morning, he realized. A little over half a day, and already he felt like the changes in his future were overwhelming him. Sango and Miroku and Kagome and Shippou were slapping and groping and taking tests and teasing. Inuyasha was trying to figure out how to get through what was likely going to be hundreds of years of torture and humiliation. The shards seemed rather insignificant in comparison, he thought, and then felt like a selfish bastard for even the idea of abandoning their quest. Watching his friends enjoy their short moment of near privacy, however, he was reminded again of what Sesshoumaru had said the last time he came.

Inuyasha had refused one order. Just one, and Sesshoumaru had immediately promised to kill Kagome if he didn't obey on the spot. He looked around him, taking in the people walking past, sitting, working. Their happiness and their lives were so damn fragile. Miroku and Sango were only human, after all. Shippou was just a stupid little kid. Kagome was…she somehow seemed even more fragile than the rest of them, always so shocked at how much brutality and horror there was in the world. He stopped walking as his brain considered again how much control Sesshoumaru had over him, and his gut churned.

Why had he thought that he had ANY choices, he wondered, frost spreading through his body, numbing and painful at the same time. Why had he kept any hope at all of finding a way to get through this without having to completely submit to Sesshoumaru? After all, as he'd realized at the well, it didn't matter that Sesshoumaru didn't have some special power over Inuyasha; he had plenty of physical power over him. He knew where Kaede's village was. He could track any of Inuyasha's friends across the whole of the island if he needed to. And the moment he'd discovered the well, the moment he'd somehow managed to make it through, Kagome had lost her refuge. Inuyasha had no way he could possibly keep them all safe against his brother if the daiyoukai really determined to kill them. Before the uke issue had come into play, Sesshoumaru hadn't been as aggressive towards the group. He hadn't tried to kill them in months. When they had been fighting each other on a more regular basis, though, Sesshoumaru had come so close to ending his friends' lives that Inuyasha hadn't been able to come up with any way to keep Kagome safe except for sending her home. And that was when his brother merely viewed them as nuisances. If Sesshoumaru actually sought one of them out to eradicate? With no place for them to hide whenever Inuyasha's strength finally gave out from protecting them?

They might as well slit their own throats.

The only thing that might keep them safe was to try and renew Sesshoumaru's previous disinterest. And Inuyasha still couldn't think of any fucking way to do that except…submitting. He shivered; tucking his arms within his sleeves as he gripped so hard his claws drew blood. Giving in to the bastard who hated him and planned to do whatever his sick little brain could come up with to make his life a living hell. Letting himself be subjugated or beaten or raped, was he really going to let this happen to him? He'd be strong enough to fight back soon. Sesshoumaru hadn't managed to kill him in the past, so that meant he had to be as strong as that bastard, right? Was he so weak that he was going to lie down and…and give up this way? Was he going to let Sesshoumaru win?

The sound of Sango slapping Miroku echoed suddenly, followed by the man's rueful chuckling. Inuyasha swallowed. He WAS strong. He could tell that bastard to kiss his ass before he did one single damn thing for him, but what would happen if he refused an order from Sesshoumaru? Total honesty, what would happen?

The same as last time, with the daiyoukai threatening to kill one of his friends? Could Inuyasha actually protect them all at the same time, for days and weeks at a time, or would he end up doing as he was told in the end simply to keep them safe? Would that even help, at that point, or would Sesshoumaru kill one or two of them anyway, just to teach him a lesson? Perhaps he'd simply maim them permanently as a warning. Inuyasha shivered again, thinking of Kagome wearing an eye patch like Kaede. Shippou without this tail. Sango crippled and unable to avenge her brother. Miroku without his hands to touch the pretty women he couldn't seem to get enough of.

And what happened if he didn't refuse the order and simply did what he was told? Would that truly keep them safe from Sesshoumaru? He didn't seem to care about them one way or the other unless it interfered with, or was useful to, his relationship with Inuyasha. Which meant that…yes, if he fucking did what the bastard said, he could keep them safe.

It was only… wasn't he supposed to fight? He NEVER let someone push him around; he wasn't a fucking wuss! Whether he was going to win or lose had never been the issue before: he fought and did his best, dammit. Even the certainty of death had never stopped him before. He fought! Fucking hell, he fought when there was something to fight! He looked at Miroku and Sango again. Cursed.

They were still the answer. The certainty of his own death had never stopped him, but the certain death of the people he cared about? That's what he was talking about, wasn't it? Not his own death, but theirs. Really, it came down to his pride and hatred of his brother, or the lives of his friends. He saw the sparkle in Miroku's eyes as he rubbed his cheek, the same sparkle in Sango's eyes as she watched him, and it hurt. That shouldn't be destroyed if he could prevent it. And when he remembered that, it was really no contest, was it? He wouldn't risk their lives over a battle that wasn't even about them. A battle that was solely between himself and Sesshoumaru, even if the fucker wouldn't let it stay there.

He swallowed painfully as Sango and Miroku looked his way. His friends… He bit his lip to stifle the urge to howl mournfully. He could barely imagine what it would mean to not fight back. He'd never done it before. Ever. Well, except for that stupid frog incident when Kagome had pissed him off. But giving in had never really been an option for him; usually it was fight or die. But NOT fighting in order to save lives? Hell, it really was more like something Kagome would do.

He almost smiled. He supposed she'd be proud of him, then, in her own way. But what was going to happen to him, if he gave in to whatever Sesshoumaru demanded of him? What would the bastard ask for? He'd already tried to force his actions, and restrict his movement. What else would he try to control: how he talked, who he saw, what his body did…and with whom? Inuyasha shuddered, feeling cold again. Sesshoumaru could pretty much require anything he wanted, couldn't he? At least as long as Inuyasha's friends were still alive. His jaw jutted stubbornly. He would survive it, he promised himself. He would survive until his friends had lived and died, happy as he could fucking make it for them, and then he could fight back and Sesshoumaru would fucking pay.

He felt the lust in his head again and clenched his teeth, grinding his fangs down as he drew in harsh breaths through his nose.

Sesshoumaru had said he would make Inuyasha wish he were dead.

Inuyasha wasn't sure that he hadn't already succeeded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru sat against a tree in Inuyasha's forest and stared ahead, thinking. He felt like something that had died and been left out for the scavengers. He wouldn't have felt quite so bad if his pride hadn't got in the way, but then again, his pride had always been a weak spot of his. His pride and his temper. Get angry, get on his high horse, and lose his ability to think, wasn't that the way his difficulties usually started?

He'd found himself in the bottom of that cursed well, looking up at the sky rather than a darkened ceiling, and for the first time that day things hadn't been a complete disaster. It took a bit more concentration with the pain from battered body and broken limbs, but he'd managed to conjure a cloud and float out. And then the day had followed its previous path of destroying his body. He was still completely furious, which meant he was still unable to access a large portion of his brain. So when his pride decided that using the cloud for convenience was acceptable, but using it because he was incapable of walking was a sign of weakness, he had little to remind him how impractically stupid that was. And just like that, his concentration had broken and his cloud disappeared.

Which left a stunned youkai to fall spectacularly through the trees of Inuyasha's forest and land in a heap on the ground. Now he had three fully broken limbs, two of whose bones had punched through his skin and had to be pushed back in before they'd started to heal. He hurt even worse than when he'd come to consciousness in the well, and he didn't think his concentration was up to creating a cloud and holding it up any further, at this point. So, he sat against a tree in this ridiculously named forest, healing far too slowly, with nothing to occupy his thoughts except Inuyasha.

More specifically, he seemed unable to rid himself of the image of himself and Inuyasha that his other self had put into his head. If that really had been another self. He wondered a bit at that. What was more likely, that he'd found a portal to the future, or that he'd somehow smashed into the dirt at the highest speed he could achieve and knocked himself out, dreaming it all?

He hated to admit it, but knocking himself senseless actually seemed more feasible.

What a lovely commentary on his own stupidity, associated with Inuyasha, as always.

At least, whatever had happened, he could feel Inuyasha again, just as his mate had been when he'd suddenly disappeared. Still weak, heart still unsteady and fast, body tense and sweaty; he'd better damn well take care of himself or Sesshoumaru was going to beat him for it, he thought angrily. It was taking the idiot damn near forever to get better, it seemed. Sesshoumaru still had a hard time believing it. Did he always take this long to heal from Sesshoumaru's poison? And why the hell had he disappeared from Sesshoumaru's head? Had he really traveled through the well? Or had something else happened? How had he done it?

Could he do it again? That question ate at Sesshoumaru, making his entire body shudder with sharp pain as his muscles clenched angrily and ground his broken bones together. Until he knew what had happened, he wouldn't know if Inuyasha had somehow gained the ability to negate the bond in some way, or escape to somewhere that erased it. And he couldn't allow that. Inuyasha was his; that wasn't going to change. And besides, Inuyasha was uke now. He was marked as belonging to Sesshoumaru. It would be the perfect revenge on Sesshoumaru if any one of Sesshoumaru's enemies learned of him, or saw the mark and the small bit of scent it implanted in Inuyasha as a result. Sesshoumaru frowned, thinking about that for a moment. If Inuyasha found some way to erase himself from Sesshoumaru's mind, Sesshoumaru wouldn't find out if anything was coming after his brother until… until it might be too late. He growled. He had to stop Inuyasha from attempting to break with him. Whatever it took. The imbecile couldn't keep wandering half way across the island like he always did, not as an uke. Sesshoumaru might not be able to get to him in time to keep his own stupidity from getting himself killed.

And he had a duty to keep his own mate safe and alive.

Besides, the thought of those big amber eyes staring in death was not one he cared to contemplate at this point. Yes, usually Inuyasha made him so furious he felt like killing the pipsqueak, but…he didn't really want him dead. Not anymore.

He was his mate. Sesshoumaru had a duty to keep him from dying, didn't he?

When he'd first thought that he'd lost him, when he'd just disappeared from his head? It had been beyond unpleasant to lose him that way, and it had infuriated him so quickly he didn't know what he might have done to Inuyasha, once he found him alive, if he hadn't been prevented. Of course, maybe he had simply been knocked unconscious, certainly one way to get anger to dissipate. Either way, with Inuyasha this weak, could he have really hurt him? He thought he would have stopped himself before he did something irreparable, but the fury had been worse than it had been in years. He didn't think he'd been this angry since…well, since he first heard of Inuyasha with this new miko bitch.

Gods but it felt good to hear the hanyou call her a wench and make her scream in anger.

WAS Inuyasha searching for some way to negate the marking, though? Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, frustrated beyond belief that he couldn't get up and go find out yet. He was going to have to wait until tomorrow for his injuries to heal enough for him to move, but as soon as he was mobile, he was going to track down his rude, idiot of a brother and… and…

He had an image of Inuyasha, nude and being kissed senseless, and took a few slow deep breaths. His body was not up for something like that. Yet. And the fact that someone else knew one of his deepest, most closely guarded secret - that he dreamed of Inuyasha every once in a great while - made his gut churn. He didn't care if it was himself, or his own subconscious reminding him: he didn't WANT to think of Inuyasha that way. Most of the time, he could even persuade himself that he never had. Inuyasha's puppy ears and brash tongue, his little-boy face and slim, muscular body, how could it possibly arouse him, in any way? He felt his skin prickle as his penis took that moment to proclaim that thoughts of Inuyasha could, in fact, get him up.

This was ridiculous. It wasn't as though merely thinking sexual thoughts about Inuyasha made Sesshoumaru actually attracted to him. It would just make it possible to find sexual release within their bond, if he were so inclined. Yes, he'd had a few, harmless fantasies here and there, as humiliating as it was to admit. But it had to be as meaningless as any other dream. And while a part of him was curious, just a very tiny bit curious, about the willing sex that the other Sesshoumaru had mentioned, it was likely the thought of sex in and of itself had created the fantasies in the first place. Not Inuyasha. If he really concentrated on it, on thinking about doing something sexual with his mate as something that could happen as opposed to some odd dream, surely it wouldn't affect him the same way? Surely not.

He could even confirm it to himself, he thought. Think of a few, small images to gauge his reaction and realize how limited this attraction truly was. As soon as he thought of Inuyasha's body and the reality of it, he was sure he would lose interest. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting himself fantasize, just for a moment.

Sesshoumaru scraping his fangs across Inuyasha's muscular chest, licking across his flat stomach and down to his erection, taking it slowly into his mouth.

There, that wasn't… Damn, that was actually quite arousing, he thought, his cock growing harder. He swallowed, thinking of what it would actually look like. No, that couldn't be causing this feeling. His member's response was probably an… automatic reaction to thoughts of intercourse. If he really thought about anything in more detail, surely it wouldn't do anything for him, would it?

Inuyasha naked and kneeling in front of him, turning to offer his body for Sesshoumaru to ravage.

Sesshoumaru's cock definitely liked that one.

Spreading the round, firm cheeks of Inuyasha's ass.

Sesshoumaru swallowed the extra saliva that started flowing through his mouth. Dear Gods, that was…

Exploring and penetrating it with his fingers and hearing Inuyasha's moans in response.

He started to pant and castigated him self. That was too vivid of an image. It was time to stop now.

Entering his mate slowly as Inuyasha whimpered and writhed between his hands.

Truly, time to stop. No more, experiment ended. Imagination a little too vivid for his own comfort level.

Pounding into him until they both came, screaming.

Sesshoumaru whimpered himself a moment, groaning, fearing another picture might involuntarily enter his head. He wasn't entirely certain that he was happy when it didn't, and then he started to curse. He had obviously been concussed by whatever had caused his broken limbs. He hadn't just… Damnation, he had. He had just aroused his entire body by the thought of taking Inuyasha. In fact, the realization that everything he'd fantasized might actually have a chance to physically happen made him even harder.

How utterly ridiculous. As though he wasn't in enough pain already from broken limbs, he had to get himself hard as jade, without even a hand that could relieve the pressure. How could he be thinking of Inuyasha this way, so blatantly? It was one thing to get aroused in the darkness, privately aroused by dreams that were beyond his conscious control. To actually have thoughts, deliberately, and let them make his groin feel so on fire that he could weep from it?

He suspected the day was developing into a theme: the absolute worst day in the history of Sesshoumaru's life.

Why in the name of their father would thoughts about Inuyasha do this to him? Inuyasha, the little pest, the idiot, the nuisance, the irredeemably obnoxious half-demon that had fought him over everything before he'd marked him, and looked set to do the same afterwards. He was so infuriating. Sesshoumaru touched the sensations in his head again, and he frowned just slightly. Inuyasha's pulse was even faster now.

Had his other self been right? Was Inuyasha actually terrified? What in the hells was wrong with him now?! He growled. Tomorrow, he'd have to deal with it tomorrow, unless it looked as though it was growing to life- threatening proportions. And he'd do whatever was required to ensure Inuyasha couldn't break the bond, even if that meant he had to beat the little hanyou and his ass into submission. He snorted as parts of his body suggested other uses for Inuyasha's ass.

He'd keep those one's under advisement, for the moment.


	10. Why We Do the Things We Do

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N And another one, since I got the last chapter in late. Uh, again – happy ending! Just…a fair bit of angst before we get there.

**WARNING:**This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 10 – Why We Do the Things We Do**

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, his eyes wide. His friend hadn't even been gone an entire day, why was he back already? As his eyes took in his friend's appearance, dread replaced surprise.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you? Where's Kagome?!" He and Sango ran up to the hanyou who was stumbling slowly towards them. He looked even worse than when he'd left. A spectacular bruise covered the side of his face and his movements were slower than when he'd walked to the well following Kagome. What the hell happened to him in Kagome's time, Miroku thought. What had happened to Kagome?

"Kagome's fine," Inuyasha said hoarsely, a peculiar almost hopeless look in his eyes that made Miroku worry even more.

"So what has happened?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth and Miroku spoke before he could make a sound.

"Don't lie."

"I haven't even said anything!"

"I recognize the look. Inuyasha, you wouldn't tell us what happened between you and Sesshoumaru, and we could have at least helped to tend your wounds before the damage was so great. Please, if something is going on, let us help this time."

Inuyasha stared at him. "You can't help," he said flatly.

"Then this does have to do with Sesshoumaru," Miroku confirmed. "Did he...confront you on the way back from the well?" Miroku asked, cursing himself at the same time. He and Sango should have thought of the possibility and waited for the couple to return. The daiyoukai had actually seemed concerned about Inuyasha the last time they'd seen him, though. Miroku wouldn't have thought that he would attack Inuyasha when he was still barely recovered. He stared at just how much pain Inuyasha looked to be in, and felt something shift inside, just slightly. Sesshoumaru had no right to do this, whether or not he was Inuyasha's mate. He could have killed him, attacking Inuyasha in the condition he was in now! There were still things that were private between a couple, yes, but hurting him this badly? That was going too far.

"He didn't catch me at the well, "Inuyasha said reluctantly. "He came through it, the bastard."

"Through it?" Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu tightly. "He can go through the well too!?"

Inuyasha laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah. Fucking kick in the ass, isn't it?" Miroku would have thought he truly found it amusing if not for the lines of pain around his mouth.

"Why…" Miroku stopped himself.

"Why'd he smack me around?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Cause I left the fucking village. What it sounded like, anyway. He…"

Inuyasha's eyes went dark and blank for a moment. "It just pisses him off," he said abruptly. "You guys might want to…stay away from me for a little while. He's back on this side again, and I don't know what he'll do when he comes after me."

Miroku and Sango looked at him. Neither of them had any intention of leaving. "You think he'll come soon?" Sango asked softly.

"Yeah."

Miroku and Sango waited for more in vain.

"What does he want from you?" Sango's voice was worried and uncertain.

Miroku's sharp gaze saw the faint flush on Inuyasha's cheeks even as the hanyou shuddered slightly. He controlled his own reaction with an effort as he realized what it was that Sesshoumaru probably wanted from his mate.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. The two males WERE mates now; he simply hadn't thought that Sesshoumaru would want to do anything of that nature with his hanyou brother. Not the way he'd been acting. Looking at Inuyasha's bruised face, he winced. What were the odds that Inuyasha would find even the slightest pleasure in the act, with someone brutal enough to hurt him even when he was in such a weakened state? What a truly sad thing, that Inuyasha's first experience with sex was likely to be violent.

At least, he assumed it would be his first. Miroku was pretty damn sure the hanyou was a virgin. He still remembered when Inuyasha had caught him touching himself at a hot springs soon after they'd started traveling together. Apparently, he'd heard Miroku all the way from camp and had come to help him, sure he must be in agony from the sounds he'd been making. He'd gotten quite a shock, as Miroku remembered it. Miroku's personal embarrassment might have been just as extreme if Inuyasha hadn't been so obviously stunned by what he'd seen. It might have been the first of that type of behavior that Inuyasha had ever witnessed. He'd looked at Miroku's hand on himself, asking in a strangled voice what was wrong as Miroku had ducked lower into the water. Inuyasha hadn't lasted three words into the explanation before he'd fled back to camp.

To Miroku's mind, his reaction strongly implied that Inuyasha had never engaged in such an activity himself. Had he been too young, Miroku wondered, if he hadn't matured yet? And if that was the case… he looked at Inuyasha again, the hanyou's face still unhappy and blushing.

Myouga was usually Inuyasha's main source of information, but he wasn't here…and Sesshoumaru might be coming soon to consummate their relationship. Did Inuyasha even have the faintest idea what to expect? It would be twice as bad if he was shocked by the act as much as the pain of it, Miroku thought. Someone needed to talk to him about this before Sesshoumaru came. He blew out his breath, contemplating just what a talk about sex and self-pleasuring with Inuyasha might involve, and resolved to bring his shakujou and not let it leave his hands until the end. He might need to defend himself.

And possibly defend Inuyasha as well, if Sesshoumaru had violence instead of sex on his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked again, when there was no reply from the hanyou. "What does he want?"

"He's…he's just really pissed. I left before he was done ranting. He'll probably be here soon, so you should leave."

"We're staying," Miroku said calmly.

"Then you're both idiots."

"Perhaps, but even idiots can stand up for their friends. We should have done so a few days ago when he arrived in the first place."

"Feh, like I care about that shit. Right now, I… Look, I don't want you to stay!" Inuyasha said, glaring. "I can just…fuck. I don't know why I even came back this far into the village anyway. You damn well stay here, and I'll go to the edge of the village or my forest or something. Somewhere there aren't as many people and shit. That's gotta count as 'in' the damn village, if he can still find me. Really, you don't want to get involved in this, all right?"

"Kagome was right, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru shouldn't hurt you like this," Sango said, her voice apologetic. "You're not healed yet. You'll need help…"

"Look, "Inuyasha growled. "you CAN'T help, okay? The only thing you can do is get killed!"

Miroku held up his hand to forestall Sango's argument so he could present his own ultimatum. "Sango will stay here and keep an eye out for Kagome, and I will accompany you to the edge of the village to wait, Inuyasha," Miroku said firmly. "You cannot stop me in your current condition, and you know it." Miroku added when Inuyasha opened his mouth to disagree.

After one rather sullen glare, Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. "Fine. As long as you don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed, you can come. But I'm not gonna wait for you, so you'd better fucking keep up."

Miroku didn't bother to respond to Inuyasha's obvious attempt to hang onto his pride and quickly walked back to grab his staff from where it leaned against Kaede's hut. "You should gather up Shippou and Kirara and guard the well," he said quietly to Sango. "Keep Kagome in the village when she gets back. Inuyasha would not want her trying to involve herself in this."

"I'm coming to agree with Kagome's viewpoint of this, Miroku," Sango whispered back. "We can't let Inuyasha be injured this way again."

"I know, but there's more to it than that right now." Miroku responded, and shook his head at her inquiring look. "He can tell you if he wishes. For right now, trust me when I say that Kagome and your presence would only make things worse, in his mind." Actually, Kagome's presence would be what Inuyasha would object to most, but this was a good excuse for keeping Sango out of danger, as well.

"I'll do what I can to ensure he returns to us relatively unharmed," Miroku said, and Sango nodded reluctantly at his already retreating back as he trotted after Inuyasha.

He caught up to Inuyasha almost immediately and smiled to himself. Inuyasha wasn't going to wait? More like Miroku would have to walk slowly so Inuyasha's rather battered body wouldn't be left behind. He kept his pace light, ignoring Inuyasha's muttering and sidelong glares.

Once they were past the outskirts of the village, Miroku decided it was time to start talking. This was going to be a very delicate topic; he hoped he was up to the challenge.

"Inuyasha," he said quietly, and received only continued mutters as a reply.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm letting you come along; I didn't say I'd talk to you," Inuyasha snarled. "You don't like it, go back to the damn village like I told you to."

"I know what you think he's going to do to you," Miroku said quietly, and he stopped walking as Inuyasha whirled to look at him.

"O-of course you know, asshole, I told you! He's planning to beat the shit out of me, like usual."

"Getting pounded on doesn't make you blush, Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed again, cursing.

"Yeah, so…. Aw, what the fuck does it matter whether you know what's gonna happen or not. Like I said before, you can't fucking do anything about it."

"Maybe not," Miroku murmured sadly, unhappy to admit that Inuyasha was likely right. "But that doesn't mean my presence is without value, Inuyasha."

"Just the value of extra humiliation," Inuyasha said. "Look, I'll admit it, I think he's got something other than a beating planned for me. Satisfied? You're right, as usual. Too smart for your own damn good. And I don't want you peeping at this anymore than the girls want you peeping at their baths, baka, so go back to the village!"

Miroku gripped his staff tighter. And here he'd thought Inuyasha would be the only one getting angry in this conversation. "Inuyasha, you idiot, I'm trying to see if you… dammit, do you know about sex? Do you even know what he's planning for you?"

Inuyasha growled. "Of course I know! I'm not a fucking idiot!"

Miroku looked at him doubtfully. Did he? Or was he blustering? Only one way to find out.

"Oh really? You know all about sex? Why don't you tell me, then: what is Sesshoumaru going to do when he comes for you, hmmm?"

Inuyasha snarled. "I don't have to tell you, you fucking pervert!"

"That's just because you don't really know," Miroku said, yawning.

"I do too!"

"I have a hard time believing that," Miroku said.

"I do, damn you!"

"Sure you do," Miroku said, rolling his eyes.

"He's going to fucking take me in the ass, you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes pained, and then his face flushed bright red and he turned from Miroku to limp away angrily, his fists clenched.

Well damn, he really did know. Miroku had to admit he was shocked. He followed after the hanyou. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, everybody's sorry. Everybody doesn't have some daiyoukai after their ass, though, do they!" Inuyasha spat, his voice cracking at the end.

Miroku swallowed painfully. Maybe it wasn't better to know what was going to happen. Seeing that brief flash of fear in Inuyasha's eyes as he told Miroku what Sesshoumaru planned for him was truly heartrending.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku couldn't quite think of what to say. "Truly. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to… I didn't want everything to be a complete shock to you," he said softly, putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, stopping him.

"Yeah, well, it won't be," Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulder out from underneath Miroku's hand. "Not like it fucking matters or anything," he added under his breath.

Miroku looked at him as Inuyasha started walking again. Something wasn't right here. Inuyasha's body language wasn't right. As upset as he seemed over Sesshoumaru, he didn't seem to be worrying about his future as much as he was looking into himself. That was the best way Miroku could think of to describe it. His eyes, his ears, his posture, it was as though everything was directed inward and hiding there. Even scared to death of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha still usually verbally attacked at the idea of him. This…

He was hiding from something.

Sex. They had been talking about sex and he'd totally shut down. It could be fear for the future, he supposed. It was possible; it just didn't quite fit. If he was still a virgin as Miroku thought, that might explain it as well, but that scenario didn't work for him either. Miroku was so sure Inuyasha was a virgin, and a pretty innocent one at that. Every reaction he'd ever seen from Inuyasha indicated someone who was unaware of flesh and pleasure. The blank looks alone at Miroku's innuendos seemed like those from someone who hadn't been in a physical relationship. So how had he learned about this type of sex? It wasn't as though Inuyasha had anyone to discuss the concept with, unless maybe Myouaga had talked to him? That didn't seem like Inuyasha's style.

And Miroku had received enough bruises from the hanyou to know that he really didn't approve of peeping. So how did Inuyasha know about this? Miroku watched him walking with hunched shoulders, and he suddenly wondered: was Inuyasha really a virgin? What if Miroku was wrong, and the hanyou had already had a sexual experience?

"Inuyasha, have you had sex before?"

"None of your fucking business," Inuyash said, looking away from him as he walked.

Miroku watched him closely. He wasn't flushing as Inuyasha likely would, if he was embarrassed about still being a virgin. He wasn't bragging about it, either. Not even an 'of course I have, you idiot' that Miroku might have expected. If he had to guess just using that reaction, he'd say Inuyasha wasn't a virgin, as surprising as the thought was. But it didn't look like the sex he'd experienced had been all that enjoyable. The only thing he didn't know was…

"Inuyasha, " he said quietly, "were you raped?"

Inuyasha stopped dead, staring at him. "How did… Dammit, Miroku, it's none of you're fucking business!!"

Inuyasha tried to limp even faster and Miroku followed after him, biting his tongue. He might as well have screamed 'yes' at the top of his lungs.

"Inuyasha…it wasn't Sesshoumaru, was it?" he asked, hoping he was wrong.

Inuyasha stopped again, his head bowed as Miroku caught up. "No, it wasn't fucking Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said on a sigh. He looked back up at Miroku, examined his face, and blew out his breath. "And you already got that 'pick at me until I wanna kill you' look on your face, too. Fuck."

Taking a lungful of air, Inuyasha leaned his head back, staring at the leaf covered limbs above them. "Look, it was a long fucking time ago, and it was stupid. I just used to…hide out near people on the nights I turned human. Thought most demons wouldn't come near a big group of humans, and I might actually have help if they did, you know? The only thing that happened is I had a good lesson in the fact that humans aren't safe either. Helped me stop clinging to 'em so much anyway. Taught me to be more independent, get a place deeper in the woods."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry…" He felt so angry on Inuyasha's behalf. As if the hanyou hadn't had enough terrible things happen to him. He'd lost his father and been rejected by his mother's people when he was still a child. He was despised by humans and youkai alike, attacked by either side more often than not. And on top of that he'd been raped? And from his words, that was the catalyst that finally convinced him that there was, literally, no one he could trust.

Until Kagome at least. And now because of fate and a large daiyoukai, he'd lost her, as well.

"Look, don't get all weepy and shit," Inuyasha said gruffly, and Miroku brought his hand up to wipe away a tear he hadn't even realized was there. "Won't change anything. And it still doesn't fucking matter. That asshole died as soon as the sun came up, anyway."

"Good," Miroku said.

"Good? I woulda thought…"

"What, that I would look down on your for this? It's not your fault, Inuyasha. I'm glad the bastard is dead."

"Oh, well…fine," Inuyasha said. He slowly started walking again, glancing at Miroku periodically as though waiting for him to say something else, but Miroku was lost in his own thoughts. He needed to readjust his original strategy.

About twenty minutes later, when Inuyasha decided they were far enough from the village to have a little privacy, they both stopped in a small clearing, setting themselves up against the most comfortable trees they could find. Miroku thought enough time had passed that he could start discussing sex again. After all, Inuyasha might not be a virgin in body anymore, but as far as Miroku was concerned, the hanyou's soul was still pretty damn innocent when it came to matters of the flesh.

"Inuyasha, have you ever touched yourself?" Miroku asked, trying for nonchalance.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Inuyasha sighed. "Of course I've touched myself. You can't not touch yourself, you idiot."

"I'm asking if you've ever touched yourself sexually," Miroku said patiently.

"No." Inuyasha stared at him. "Don't be stupid. That would be…weird."

"It's really not," Miroku said. "It's a perfectly normal way to bring your body to release. You've never tried it?"

"I just said so, dammit!" Inuyasha flushed.

He was flushing and annoyed. That was a good sign. At least if he was embarrassed he was thinking about it rather than afraid of the very idea.

"You should try it," Miroku said softly. "All sexual activity doesn't have to be about pain. Truly. And giving yourself a little pleasure is perfectly normal."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a minute. "It still sounds weird."

"Well, I'll admit it's a little different the first few times, but trust me, it feels much better with a little practice." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha stayed silent again for a few more moments. "Not that I'd do it, or anything," he said slowly. "But what exactly are we talking about here? W-What kind of touching is supposed to …feel good?"

Miroku made sure not to jump around like he wanted to. Hooked. Good. He refused, absolutely refused, to leave Inuyasha in ignorance on this. A man had to have at least one way to enjoy the sensations of sex, dammit. Especially if Sesshoumaru wasn't going to make it feel good...the thought ate at him painfully. That wasn't right. Inuyasha shouldn't have to go through a painful sexual experience again.

The least Miroku could do was give him some way to experience pleasure, he thought, feeling for the first time like he should be doing something more.

Seeing Inuyasha's impatient expression, he shook his head. He should deal with this first. All he had to do was… explain just how to accomplish…

Well, this was going to be a bit awkward, now that he thought it all the way through.

He sucked in his lower lip a moment, thinking. "You know which part goes in…"

"I don't need lessons in the mechanics of sex, dumbass." Inuyasha interrupted, flushing again.

"Ah, of course not," Miroku said, flushing himself. "Well, you simply…um, I suppose the simplest way is to wrap your hand around your, eh, member."

Inuyasha's eyebrows both rose up. "You're telling me I should grab my dick?"

Trust Inuyasha to boil it down to its essentials, Miroku thought. "In a manner of speaking. You…move your hand while…holding on. L-like this…" he tried to seem casual as he held up a finger and grasped it, moving his hand up and down.

"That doesn't work. I've done that before and it just kinda… I mean, it feels a little nice, but that's about it." Inuyasha's tone was doubtful.

"It's different after you're an adult, Inuyasha. You can't reach completion when your body is too young. But now, now you should be able to take yourself to a climax, and that's… well, it can feel quite amazing." Miroku noted Inuyasha's intent stare, and figured he'd better go on. "That's really just something to start off with, anyway. What you decide to do honestly depends on what your body responds to. Some men only touch their member. Some find touching their nipples to be really arousing. Or sucking on something, like a finger, or even...ah…self-penetration." Miroku flushed again, seeing the shocked looked on Inuyasha's face. Now he felt like he was despoiling a virgin.

"Self-penetration—how the hell would you do that!?"

"With your own fingers," Miroku said. He wasn't even going to bring up the subject of sexual toys at this point. He wasn't sure Inuyasha's brain could handle it, not with how surprised he was already.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "I don't know. This is sounding weirder and weirder. You aren't just making up this shit, are you?"

"No, I wouldn't tease you like this. Men really do touch themselves. I think you'd like it quite a bit if you tried it," Miroku said.

"Well…don't expect to fucking watch if I ever do, pervert," Inuyasha said gruffly, and Miroku choked at the image.

"Gods no. I have no interest in watching you doing something that intimate." He thought of Sango touching herself and he sighed. THAT, now, he'd be interested in. He felt himself getting hard at the thought, and sighed again.

"So, is this what you were doing that one time you were moaning and shit in the springs?"

Of course. Inuyasha WOULD have to remember that. "Yes."

"And it actually feels good?"

"Yes. You might have to start out slow, and listen to your body and what it likes, but it can be a very nice experience," Miroku said.

"Huh." Inuyasha watched him, his teeth just barely catching his lip as he quite obviously thought about something. "Miroku," he said quietly, "Why do women do it?"

Miroku flushed wildly as an image of Sango bringing herself to climax exploded into his mind in full color. "Ah, well, I mean, touching themselves f-feels good, too."

"No, dumbass, I don't mean-- they touch themselves too?"

Miroku nodded, still wincing at how quickly he'd gotten hard thinking of Sango. His imagination was a little too focused on the woman lately.

"Huh. But that wasn't what I meant. I just meant sex. Why do women do it?"

"Aside from a desire for children? It's for the same reason, Inuyasha. It feels good."

"Oh." Inuyasha's ears dropped slightly and Miroku went out on a limb, a suspicion about Inuyasha's line of thinking creeping in.

"It's the same reason two men make love as well," he said softly. "It's a very pleasurable experience."

"Pleasurable?" Inuyasha snorted harshly, his face suddenly dark. "Don't lie. There's no fucking pleasure for the uke. It's all about the seme and what he gets out of it. Trust me, I know all about this kind of sex. The uke is a sheath, nothin' more."

So he WAS trying to find out about sex, Miroku thought. "That's not true, Inuyasha," Miroku said carefully. "And you don't know what sex feels like until you've actually had it."

"I just told you…"

"That was rape." Miroku interrupted, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. It wasn't aimed at Inuyasha, and he didn't want the hanyou to think that it was. "Sex resembles rape about as much as you resemble a dog, Inuyasha. There's no real comparison. When you actually make love, it's a truly amazing experience. Pain doesn't have to be a part of the equation."

Inuyasha humphed softly. "Maybe with your kinda sex."

"ANY kind of sex," Miroku corrected, grabbing Inuyasha's arm, forcing him to acknowledge him. "I've known many male monks who have relationships with each other, and both partners were happy with their sexual relations. Done right, sex should be pleasurable, no matter who is involved."

Inuyasha stared into Miroku's eyes for a moment before his own dropped and his hands buried themselves back in his sleeves. "Don't know that I believe you or not, houshi," he muttered. "Doesn't matter, though. Somehow I doubt Sesshoumaru is gonna bother to make it 'feel good.' If he even pauses to make sure I don't get too injured to walk, I'll be fucking shocked." Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree, sighing softly.

Miroku didn't respond. After Sesshoumaru's recent behavior, Miroku had the same worries, after all. But for Inuyasha to think that sex was only about pain and humiliation, that wasn't right. It wasn't right that sexual ecstasy was denied his friend, forever, because his mate was a cold-hearted asshole. Miroku scowled as he thought about it, growing angrier as he did. He'd hoped, for a moment, that Inuyasha would be all right with Sesshoumaru for a mate. The youkai had marked him against his will, yes, but then he'd come to make sure Inuyasha was healed. After hurting him again, however, Miroku was wondering if he'd just wanted Inuyasha healed enough to survive whatever Sesshoumaru wanted to do to him.

The bastard. Miroku scowled to himself. He'd always thought there was a point where he wouldn't interfere between a couple, where whatever happened became their own business. But he just couldn't get the image of Sesshoumaru attacking Inuyasha out of his head. Inuyasha shouldn't have to put up with what amounted to another rape, no matter that it was his own mate doing the raping. He shouldn't EVER have to put up with that again, he thought angrily. Miroku couldn't help but feel a little sick to his stomach that less than an hour before, he'd had no real thought of preventing what Sesshoumaru might do to the hanyou, sexually.

He'd been an ass.

He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down, now, if he was going to be any good to Inuyasha. He didn't know what he would do, when the time came, but he was damn well going to do something. He began the ritual to meditate and find some way center himself. As his emotions started to calm, however, he suddenly took note of the sensation at the very edge of his awareness. A very strong demonic aura. He froze, gripping his staff tightly. Miroku was not letting Sesshoumaru hurt Inuyasha again without a fight, not this time. Inuyasha had been through too damn much. Miroku waited tensely, slowly relaxing into confusion as the aura stayed in place rather than approaching. Was he wrong? Was it not Sesshoumaru?

Glancing over, he glanced at Inuyasha slumped against the tree, defeat and worry written across his friend's face like a tattoo. He grit his teeth.

"Inuyasha, I think I need to walk and clear my head a bit," Miroku said as he stood up. "I'll be back soon."

Inuyasha nodded, and Miroku could see his face relaxing. "Yeah, go ahead. Take all the time you want," he said quickly. "You could stop by the village if you wanna, too. Check on Sango and…stuff."

He's still trying to get me out of here, Miroku realized. Is he trying to protect me? From Sesshoumaru?

"I'll be back, Inuyasha," he said softly, and hoped he was telling the truth.

Heading off in the direction of the aura, he prepared himself for a bit of a walk. If Inuyasha hadn't smelled anything yet, it had to be relatively far away. Maybe that was better. It gave him time to think about what he could say. If he was lucky, if he wasn't killed in the first few seconds, maybe he could succeed in talking some sense into the arrogant head of Lord Sesshoumaru. He owed it to Inuyasha to at least try.

And if that didn't work, he always had his sutras. He might damage the youkai enough before he died that he could at least give Inuyasha a fighting chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N A bit of historical, gay trivia. When Miroku is commenting on the fellow monks who have had relationships with each other, that would actually be highly likely! Homosexuality was very common in ancient japan, especially among monks and samurai. In the Japanese buddhist tradition, sex with a woman was viewed as something that had to be enjoyed in moderation only (shame on you, Miroku XD). Sex with another man, however, wasn't viewed the same way. As a result: gay behavior galore. So there were a host of things that had male and female counterparts in ancient Japan that we never hear about. Like, there were large numbers of male only brothels that were started to cater to the monks and samurai. And male geisha, as well - called Takimochi (there are currently four Takimochi still practicing their craft in Japan, too! If you're really curious, there's information about the craft here: /kunoichi/kunoichi/themestream/taikomochi.html ).

In the end, of all industrialized nations, Japan retained its open views towards homosexuality longer than any other, up until the 20th century. And that, my friends, is one reason I ended up so enjoying writing yaoi in this fandom! Historical canon! XD XD


	11. Lying Can be Fun

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N Thanks for the reviews, ladies and gents. And to answer a couple questions. Why am I posting this sucker here? Mostly because my account here didn't have any of my yaoi, and I felt kind of bad about it. So I decided to put just one up, and the coin toss landed on this one. However, for those who asked to PLEASE update at AFF? Your wish has been granted. I actually updated. It's an honest-to-god miracle, eh? Go forth and enjoy, and apologies for the long waits.

Warning: This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 11 – Lying can be Fun**

After almost an hour of searching, Miroku was finally looking down at the amazingly battered body of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru hadn't done anything but open his eyes and stare at Miroku in the minute since he'd arrived, and Miroku was astonished, and immensely pleased, as he contemplated the possibility that the youkai was unable to move. He wasn't certain what had managed to damage the daiyoukai to this extent; it must have happened after Inuyasha's encounter with him or surely he would have mentioned it. Miroku hadn't detected any other strong demonic presences, so it was most likely something from Kagome's time. A shame it wasn't something he could have used against Sesshoumaru in this time, but he'd work with what fate had given him.

Was Inuyasha's brother as weak and immobile as he seemed? If he was, it presented the perfect opportunity to determine Sesshoumaru's intentions towards Inuyasha. All it would take was a quick rewrite to the script Miroku had created in his head. Happy to avoid the scene where he died before he opened either his mouth or his wind tunnel, he thought of what else to say as quickly as possible. There were some variations to the upcoming discussion that would depend greatly on just how incapacitated Sesshoumaru really was. He'd need to test out the daiyoukai's limitations as quickly as possible and decide how to proceed after that. Miroku loosened his body in preparation for dodging a very angry youkai.

"You look half dead." Miroku said, smiling. "Shall I tell Inuyasha to expect to be free of you soon?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed, but he didn't move, and Miroku celebrated inside his head. No retaliation after a comment like that could only mean that at the moment, Sesshoumaru couldn't retaliate, period. Which meant that Miroku had the time and safety he needed to find out a few things about Sesshoumaru. If he was as much of a hazard to Inuyasha as he seemed, Miroku would have no qualms about opening the kazaana and sending him to oblivion. However, Miroku couldn't shake the nagging feeling that perhaps, just perhaps, he was redeemable. He couldn't be completely without conscience, or that small child who followed him would have been destroyed long before. So, Miroku needed to be sure: how did the youkai feel about Inuyasha, and what were his plans for the hanyou? He had not treated Inuyasha well, after all, and unless he provided some very convincing proof that he wasn't a danger to Inuyasha…

Well, as usual, the kazaana had room for one more youkai.

"Leave, human. I will deal with you later." Sesshoumaru turned his head away in dismissal and Miroku almost snorted. Did he actually think that a verbal threat would scare him when the youkai's helplessness was so evident? He didn't know much about humans. Or at least this human.

Miroku was really looking forward to the next few minutes. All he needed to get started was the name of someone who would seem like a challenge. It would have to be someone not too far beneath Sesshoumaru's notice, and considering how word spread among the world of youkai, someone who actually existed might not be a bad idea. Ah, there it was.

Miroku smiled to himself. He'd be perfect. Time to lie like there was no tomorrow, he thought, opening his mouth.

"I don't believe Kouga would allow you to harm me," he said calmly, leaning on his staff. "He doesn't like it when anything upsets Inuyasha. And something happening to me would most definitely upset Inuyasha."

He smiled cheerfully at the daiyoukai's low growl. So far, so good. "Maybe I should tell Kouga about your condition out here in the woods," he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "He'll be so very happy that Inuyasha will be free again soon." Sesshoumaru's head whipped around to stare little poisoned darts into his head.

He definitely had down that killing look, Miroku thought.

"You will tell me what you mean by that. Who is this Kouga?" Sesshoumaru snapped. Miroku looked at him innocently.

"Oh, you haven't heard of him? The Wolf Prince?"

"Wolf Prince? A youkai?" Amber eyes turned agate hard. "You will tell me what connection this youkai prince has with Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Connection? Oh, I see." Miroku shrugged. "It's no secret. He's been after Inuyasha for a few years now."

"Some upstart prince is pursuing Inuyasha?!" Sesshoumaru's voice stayed cold, but Miroku was pleased to notice a rather dramatic increase in volume.

"Yes. It's been very amusing to watch, actually. Kouga always shows up spouting rather effusive declarations, things get a bit physical between him and Inuyasha, and then…"

"PHYSICAL!? This…this mongrel TOUCHES Inuyasha??"

And even more volume, Miroku noted, fighting hard not to start smiling. It was fascinating to watch. Sesshoumaru's facial expressions hadn't really changed, nor had his tone of voice: it was angry as usual. But the volume, and the words? It seemed like someone was having a hard time sharing. Now, where was he? Oh yes, the touching.

"Oh no no no," Miroku said in a soothing voice. "They don't do that sort of thing…anymore."

Sesshoumaru's eyes actually narrowed and he glared at him furiously.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru where I will find 'Prince' Kouga," he spat. Jealousy was such a painful emotion, Miroku mused as he watched him. He really hoped that this jealousy was exceptionally so.

"Mmmm? Well, as to that, I'm not sure. He's been soothing his broken heart with Kagome ever since Inuyasha was marked, poor ookami. So you can often find him in the village…"

"In the village!!"

"…or wherever everyone happens to be. Although that's not a sure thing, I'm afraid. However, I would be happy to find him and tell him how to find _you_, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sure he would love to meet with you, especially now, to discuss Inuyasha's future," Miroku said slyly.

Sesshoumaru snarled, an actually audible snarl. Miroku felt like clapping.

"You will leave. Now! You will inform Inuyasha that I will come for him within a few days, human. And you will tell me more of this Kouga when I do."

Well, that helped him into the next portion quite nicely, he thought.

"I have no problem with that. If I haven't departed already, that is. We haven't searched for the shards of the jewel in over a week, not since Inuyasha was ill. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Inuyasha will not be going," Sesshoumaru said shortly.

"Oh no, he's coming as well." Miroku studied his nails a moment.

"He does not have permission to leave the village. He may not depart with you."

Permission? Sesshoumaru was planning to confine Inuyasha to the village unless he had permission to leave? That would never work.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take that up with Inuyasha yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru. If he's still there, of course. He certainly wouldn't listen if _I_ tried to stop him."

Sesshoumaru's face changed for a brief second, and Miroku watched, fascinated as the daiyoukai looked completely outraged before his face regained his habitual stoic expression. His body twitched and Miroku tensed instantly. When nothing further happened, he felt shaky with relief. Sesshoumaru still didn't have the necessary strength to move. A good thing.

"I cannot believe you claim to call him friend and yet do nothing to prevent him from traveling when he is obviously too ill to do so," Sesshoumaru snarled.

Miroku couldn't help letting his eyes widen in surprise. Sesshoumaru was taking HIM to task about Inuyasha's safety? Ignoring the hypocrisy involved, that was…very, very interesting. Definitely an area to explore, he decided, thinking quickly.

"He heals quickly enough." Miroku made his tone light and unconcerned.

"Do not dismiss his needs so easily," Sesshoumaru ordered. With a snort, Miroku wondered if Sesshoumaru knew how to do anything BUT order others around.

"I wouldn't dream of it. If he has any needs that he cares to share with me, I'm more than happy to listen."

"If he has agreed to go, then it should be obvious, even to one such as you, that he cannot be trusted in matters involving his own health!"

Miroku stifled a laugh. And here he thought Sesshoumaru didn't know Inuyasha at all.

"He's an adult." Miroku waved his hand. "He can handle himself. I'll make sure to pass on your message, though." Miroku turned to go, wondering how the youkai would react.

"He cannot leave the village," Sesshoumaru said fiercely. When Miroku simply shrugged on his way out of the clearing, the daiyoukai grew louder. "He cannot protect himself yet." His voice was raised a little louder than normal. Miroku pretended not to hear him.

"Naraku will take him if he is permitted to leave, damn you!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, and Miroku finally stopped, turning to stare, honestly shocked. He'd been hoping for a reaction of some kind that he could exploit to learn more about Sesshoumaru, but this sounded like something he should listen to a bit more seriously. He could feel his enjoyment in the conversation dissipate as he focused.

"Naraku?" he asked cautiously. "Naraku is always a threat. Naraku trying to kill us hasn't stopped us before."

"Killing Inuyasha was not Naraku's intent on the night I claimed him," Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"No?" Inuyasha had never even mentioned he'd MET Naraku that night, the idiot.

"He was going to claim him for himself," Sesshoumaru snarled. Miroku blinked once and had to quell a sudden churning in his stomach. Naraku and Inuyasha? That was just—horrific didn't even begin to describe it. Sesshoumaru suddenly wasn't looking like such a bad option, Miroku thought shakily. But still, that was then, and this was now. As disgusting as the idea of Naraku as a mate was, it was no longer a possibility, so why was Sesshoumaru still worried?

"Inuyasha is claimed. It's no longer a problem."

"He knows that Inuyasha belongs to me now." Sesshoumaru's face was tight as Miroku looked at him blankly. "He will try to take him, not kill him. He will make sure to torture him as a way to affect me."

"Affect you?" Miroku asked, swallowing. Would Naraku really have changed his intent that significantly? "I can't imagine why he would think…"

"Are you truly that ignorant of youkai, monk?" Sesshoumaru sneered. "Inuyasha is the uke! That means I can feel the condition of his body."

It did? That wasn't something Myouga had bothered to mention!

"Naraku will make sure to do everything he can think of to Inuyasha, knowing I can sense the damage he does. Beatings, torture, rape…do you not care if Inuyasha suffers these things?"

Miroku stared at him, his humor completely gone. He'd had no idea this was a potential issue. His mouth firmed. Naraku tormenting Inuyasha in such a manner was completely unacceptable. Inuyasha needed to be warned. Miroku would have to get back to Inuyasha and make sure the hanyou stayed closer to Sango and himself until he was healthy. He didn't have time to play with the hypocritical ass anymore.

It was time to lay the cards on the table.

"Oh I care, Lord Sesshoumaru. I most definitely care. However, I fail to see how staying in the village is any better for him than leaving it. He should stay here? Why? So that he can get his beatings and rape from you instead of Naraku? I fail to see the difference," Miroku said coldly. That was the real crux of the matter, wasn't it? Was Sesshoumaru's treatment of Inuyasha going to be any better in the future than that of his enemies? No matter if he was jealous, and seemed to worry about Inuyasha's safety, he couldn't be allowed to beat Inuyasha anymore. Miroku wouldn't allow that.

"I will not rape Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru hissed at him. "And I did not… " Sesshoumaru stopped talking.

"At least you have the decency not to lie about beating him on the other side of the well." Miroku said, and Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Watch your tongue, human."

"When you watch how you treat Inuyasha," Miroku snapped. "Inuyasha doesn't deserve your treatment of him, Lord Sesshoumaru. He has suffered quite enough in his life without your adding to it."

Sesshoumaru's face was almost puce with fury. "How I treat Inuyasha is no concern of yours, monk!"

Miroku could feel his spirits flagging. He didn't have time to waste on this, and it sounded like the daiyoukai truly wasn't going to change his behavior towards Inuyasha, whatever he might feel. He fingered the beads of his hand as he tried to get through to the stubborn bastard. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha has been starved, and stabbed, and stoned, and shunned. He's been beaten almost to death probably more times than he can count. And he's been raped." Miroku watched as Sesshoumaru's face paled rapidly back to its normal ivory. "He's survived it ALL. He doesn't need his mate to be something he has to survive as well." Miroku felt his beads sliding smoothly underneath his other hand. This was the sticking point, really. If Sesshoumaru remained a threat to Inuyasha, then it was over. That ended Miroku's prying and it most certainly ended Sesshoumaru's life. It all depended on Sesshoumaru and what he said in the next few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru stared at the filth-ridden human in front of him, and he wished by all the gods that he could move just enough to flick his whip and cut off the bastard's head. What he wouldn't give to be able to give the little cretin what he deserved. First another self, and now even humans felt free to give him advice on how to treat his mate! The utter gall, thinking that he was informing Sesshoumaru about Inuyasha, when the daiyoukai KNEW Inuyasha. He knew what Inuyasha's life had been like, he knew…

Except he hadn't known the runt had been raped. Someone had taken Inuyasha's body already? Someone had forced himself on Sesshoumaru's mate? The urge to kill something came on him so strongly that he had to consciously push it aside. It was something to deal with another day.

The beating he would have to deal with much more quickly. He'd really hoped that his memories of that were simply a dream, and yet this pathetic human seemed to know some of what had happened there, which he shouldn't. He couldn't know about the dreams in Sesshoumaru's head, unless they really were memories, and Inuyasha had spoken of them. And … the well being a reality would explain why Inuyasha had so many new injuries on him, Sesshoumaru thought, wincing. He stared at the human who looked at him with such old eyes, and he growled.

"Inuyasha needed to be punished. He has to learn what is acceptable behavior." Sesshoumaru said, wondering why he was bothering to respond at all. Whether he had over-reacted or not was not this man's concern, and the punishment itself was nothing to do with him, either.

"Punishment? That's not punishment, that's abuse! Punishment is when…when a criminal is put in prison, or a child is spanked. What you do is…"

Sesshoumaru didn't hear the rest. Spanking?

Had he said…spanking?

Sesshoumaru rolled the thought around in his head. He was not about to let some puny human insect dictate to him on how to punish Inuyasha. He was the alpha; it was his decision. But as he'd lain on the ground for hours this day, unable to move, he'd really had time to examine the sensations in his head that made up Inuyasha, and he had been shocked at how badly hurt the hanyou's body was right now. He had done that to him. He had lost control and lashed out and physically damaged his mate so badly that Inuyasha couldn't even protect himself. He had failed. In spite of what he had promised himself, the month had not yet passed, and he had punished Inuyasha while under the full flush of rage, and been completely unable to hold back. The results were unacceptable.

He could not allow himself to hurt Inuyasha that much again. But he knew how easily Inuyasha could make him lose his temper. And he knew that Inuyasha would need to be punished sometime in the future: he was too brash, too reckless, and too stubborn not to often break whatever rules Sesshoumaru made for his safety. Not to mention his rude mouth needing periodic correction. But while a beating might make an impression, he couldn't allow himself that expression of rage again. It pained him, but he was forced to admit that he did not have the control he needed over his anger. He couldn't trust himself not to go too far and simply keep knocking down the stubborn baka as soon as he rose back up.

A spanking, on the other hand…. Inuyasha would hate it. HATE it. That was most definitely a point in its favor. It was humiliating, childish, and could still be physically painful – the latter the only kind of punishment that seemed like it stood a chance of getting through Inuyasha's thick head. And it was repetitive. Just one, specific, rise and fall of the hand that could give his anger time to cool. If he lost control…well, he would simply continue to blister the little brat's ass. Nothing of Inuyasha's would be hurt badly aside from his pride and his ability to sit easily for a while.

He smiled slowly and heard the human's voice stutter to a stop. He hated to thank the ningen for anything, but he had a debt to acknowledge. His loss of temper could have resulted in serious consequences if he hadn't found the solution. He would not shirk his duty towards the irritating man.

"I will use your suggestion."

"Eh, what? I'm not sure I…"

"Inuyasha's punishment when he endangers himself. I will use your suggestion. He will receive a spanking. That will…limit his injuries."

"MY suggestion?" The human wasn't responding as Sesshoumaru would have expected. "You're going to… " Hmmmm, the monk seemed to be choking slightly as he covered his mouth with his hands for a number of minutes.

"S-so," the monk said, his lips twitching oddly. "Inuyasha won't be hurt in other ways? Beaten like before?"

Sesshoumaru scowled, debated a moment, and decided to answer. "His punishment has changed. I give you credit for the idea"

That strangled sound coming from the human again. How irritating.

"Eh…you don't have to give me any credit. Really," the man said, his eyes wide. "Truly, when you're telling…Inuyasha…about the change, feel free to take all the credit for it. Uh, I don't mind in the slightest!"

"He needs to stay in the village," Sesshoumaru said, annoyed that he even needed to say the words. He was so frustrated that he wasn't able to get up and force Inuyasha to stay in the safety of the village. Having to rely on this pest to do so grated his skin raw. But Inuyasha HAD to remain here. It wasn't safe for him to go out without protection anymore.

"I'll make sure he stays," the human said in a low voice. He looked about to leave when he stopped and said the oddest thing he'd said during the entire encounter. "Do you require any assistance, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I require nothing from a human,' he sneered angrily. Who did this monk think he was, that Sesshoumaru would need anything he offered? Except watching over Inuyasha, of course.

The monk shook his head slightly. "Of course not. How could I have thought otherwise," he mumbled, leaving abruptly, still making those curious half-choked noises under his breath until he was out of sight.

What an irritating conversation all around.

At least, Sesshoumaru thought, he would not have to put up with his lack of mobility for much longer. He could feel that he would be close to fully healed within a few days. Longer than he had first thought, but acceptable. Of course, he would have another debt to the human, as long as the monk kept his promise and aided him in keeping Inuyasha in the village. He thought a moment. He would let him keep his head as repayment, he decided.

And when his body was functional, he would come to the village, inform Inuyasha about what rules he was expected to follow now…

…and find out about that damn Wolf Prince, while he was at it. And if he didn't like Inuyasha's answers, then he might get to try out the effectiveness of his new punishment.


	12. Bumps Along the Way

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

A/N Thanks for the comments, guys! I'm glad this is, for the most part, an enjoyable read! Oh, and yes, it will have a happy ending. There's angst before then – oh, hell, lotsa that, but there will be a happy ending!

A long, long, loooong time from now.

**Warning: **This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 12 – Bumps Along the Way**

He was going to hell.

Miroku rubbed his hand over his face, chuckling.

Straight. To. Hell.

He must be, because the idea of Sesshoumaru turning Inuyasha over his knee and spanking him--he started choking on his mirth again. It shouldn't be funny, especially after everything that had happened in the two males' relationship to date. It really shouldn't. If he were honest, it probably wouldn't be if Miroku hadn't often wished Inuyasha were about the size of Shippou so he could spank some sense into the idiot himself.

He was a bad, bad man.

Actually, if Inuyasha ever found out that something Miroku had said gave the daiyoukai the idea, he was a bad, dead man.

He just couldn't seem to stop laughing, as much as he tried. Maybe it was just relief. Sesshoumaru had voluntarily promised to change his behavior towards Inuyasha before Miroku had to end him. The change might not please his friend, he thought, starting to snort again, but it wouldn't be seriously hurting him. As far as he could see, Sesshoumaru was acting like someone who might, possibly, care for Inuyasha. He didn't seem to have the slightest idea how to express it, if he was even aware the feelings existed, but Sesshoumaru wasn't completely indifferent. He didn't act like someone whose only thoughts were to hurt Inuyasha. There was something else there, enough of something to offer hope for their future, and Miroku didn't feel that he should take that away when the threat of actual physical damage had been negated.

He smiled slightly. He wasn't sure if it would work out perfectly, but…if Inuyasha could find some type of peace with Sesshoumaru, Miroku would be satisfied. He hadn't been lying when he'd told the stubborn youkai off: Inuyasha didn't deserve all the things that constantly befell him. Not that anyone in their party deserved what Naraku had plagued them with, but at the very least, everyone else had someone who had cared for them deeply during the whole of their youth. He sobered slightly as he continued walking quickly through the muted quiet of the forest, and his thoughts shifted to how to get Inuyasha back to the village. Informing him that it was safe to return because Sesshoumaru couldn't move would require telling Inuyasha that Miroku had actually met with his mate, a bit of truth that he'd rather avoid at the moment. Although he did wonder: why couldn't Inuyasha tell that Sesshoumaru was so badly injured? Sesshoumaru claimed that he could sense what condition Inuyasha was in, couldn't Inuyasha do the same?

A few minutes more and Miroku found his way back to Inuyasha's resting spot. He was relieved to find that he hadn't moved while Miroku had been gone; he'd half expected him to hide from him.

"I'm back."

"Yeah, I figured that out, dumbass. Why didn't you go back to the village like I told –" Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered furiously. "Why the hell do you smell like Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku cursed. It never failed, start congratulating yourself on your own cleverness, and something obvious will come and take a nice bite out of your complacent ass. "I…happened across him in the woods."

"Crap, Miroku, you're lucky he didn't kill you! Weren't you fucking paying attention? It's not like his aura doesn't stick out like a tick on a naked ass!"

"Actually, he simply gave me a message for you," Miroku said quickly, and he could see the subtle facial changes on Inuyasha that showed him he needed to think very, very carefully in the next few minutes or the game was up.

"Don't lie to me. What did he do to you?" Inuyasha's voice was hard.

"Nothing, truly! I'm fine!"

"How the hell are you fine? This is SESSHOUMARU we're talking about! You should damn well be dead!"

Miroku thought frantically. Sesshoumaru…deadly, cold, annoyed with things beneath him… "Inuyasha, calm yourself! Your brother simply said that he had better things to do than track you down to tell you to get back to the village. Then he got that supercilious look he wears and said, 'You will inform Inuyasha where he needs to be' and that was it." Miroku held his breath. Would this work? Inuyasha's ears flattened dramatically and he snarled. Did that mean he believed him or not?

"Shit, that sounds exactly like him," Inuyasha muttered, and Miroku sighed in relief. "He really did mean the actual village. Shit." Inuyasha stood indecisively for a brief moment before turning towards the village. "Let's go back, then, Houshi."

He missed Miroku's look of surprise before the monk followed. What Sesshoumaru wanted affected Inuyasha that quickly? Miroku had thought for sure he was going to have to wheedle for at least fifteen minutes before he got this type of response. Was this another aspect of mating that he was unaware of?

"Inuyasha," Miroku said after a few steps. "I never thought to inquire before, but what exactly is involved in being marked like you've been?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, is it merely…ceremonial, or is there some physical reason that Sesshoumaru bit you?"

"Feh, it's a real thing, not some weird religious shit or nothin'. Jackass' youki gets into my body or something fucked up like that. Myouga could probably tell you all about that crap."

"Ah, I'll make sure to ask him, then." Miroku stared at the back of his head for another few minutes. "So, what exactly results from the marking, then? Does it…connect you in any way?" There, hopefully that would be enough so Inuyasha would share whether he could feel anything from Sesshoumaru or not.

Inuyasha stumbled a moment. He glanced back at Miroku before turning away to continue walking. "Myouga never warned me about it, but I can kinda tell what Sesshoumaru feels since the asshole bit me."

"Oh?" So, they could both feel each other. Interesting. Then why was Inuyasha so nervous about meeting Sesshoumaru right now? "So…what type of things do you feel from him?"

"Eh, pissed off is what he's usually got. And irritated, and angry, and enraged…there's a lot of variations on the whole 'the world is so beneath me that it's infuriating' theme. And some other—stuff." Miroku watched with renewed interest as Inuyasha glanced at him again and turned away, his cheeks noticeably pink.

So not physical sensations, but emotions? Hmmm. Miroku contemplated what Sesshoumaru might have been feeling during their conversation and couldn't resist the temptation to find out how he was reacting to it now. "So, you can tell what he's feeling emotionally?"

"Yeah. Pretty fucking useless. If I could tell where the bastard was, at least I could keep away from… never mind."

"Could you tell what he's feeling right now?"

"Who cares," Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, considering his propensity for killing people who annoy him, I'm rather curious if he's angry enough to come after me any time soon. I'd simply like a little warning, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh. Yeah, I can do that. Lemme see." Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Eh, you're off the hook. Supercilious bastard doesn't even look like you were worth getting angry over. He was really pissed a while ago, but that ain't there any more. Musta been over somethin' else."

"I see. He was really angry before? I wonder what happened…" Miroku did his best to look only vaguely curious. "Something that can make Sesshoumaru truly angry might be something we could use to our advantage. Is there anything he felt that might give us a clue what was happening?"

"Not really. He was royally pissed, and then, well…" Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he tried to recall. "Actually, it was kinda weird. Whole buncha new stuff. If it wasn't Sesshoumaru, I would have said he was scared, and jealous as hell. Maybe even kind of excited about something too. But as it's him? Who the hell knows." Inuyasha shrugged. "Sorry, I don't exactly have this whole 'feeling' crap down yet. Doesn't feel like he's so furious he's about to end your sorry ass, that's about all I could tell you for sure right now."

"That's plenty. Thank you. I appreciate it," Miroku said, bowing his head briefly to hide the grin he couldn't hold back. He hadn't been expecting that he'd be able to confirm what Sesshoumaru was feeling when he'd left the daiyoukai! A last lingering worry about whether he was doing the right thing disappeared before he even really noticed its existence.

Sesshoumaru was scared about Inuyasha's health, and jealous. Perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment they spotted the rest of the group, or more specifically Kagome, Inuyasha started growling. "That cowardly fucking asshole! Sneaking in here when he thinks I'm gone? I am gonna stomp him flat!" The hanyou headed for the group as quickly as he could and Miroku scanned around him, looking for Kouga. Inuyasha grabbed at Kagome's shoulder and yanked his hand down in a throwing motion before…stomping.

"Bastard!" STOMP. "Stupid idiot!" STOMP. "You couldn't fucking tell me this shit before I get marked?!" STOMP STOMP STOMP. "You are the most pathetic excuse for a retainer that's ever been fucking BORN!" STOMP STOMP.

Inuyasha paused, grinding his foot into the dirt for an entire minute before he picked it up and looked at the depression he'd made in the ground. He leaned down and grabbed what Miroku was finally close enough to see was a small flea. Stomped flat.

"Well, at least he's truthful," Miroku murmured, amused.

Inuyasha shook Myouga as he glared at him. "You rotten little bastard! How could you not tell me about being an uke, you jerk! I could have…dammit, I could have done something about it!!"

Myouga's rather dazed voice wobbled as he replied. "I was unaware you were uke until it was already too late." The flea puffed up a little more and looked in the vicinity of Inuyasha's throat where Sesshoumaru's bite was just barely visible above the loosened neckline. "Master Inuyasha! You have a mate, congratulations! Gak!" Inuyasha squeezed him flat again.

"Shut up! It was Sesshoumaru, you little bloodsucker, and there ain't nothing good about being mated to that fucking prick! I've been sick for over a week from this damn bite!" Inuyasha noticed Myouga regaining his form and squeezed him again. Growling in disgust, he hucked him back in Kagome's direction. "Stupid, useless idiot."

The flea caught Kagome's hair and slid down to land on her shoulder. "Is this true? Has Inuyasha been ill?" he asked, concerned.

"He's been very sick." Kagome's voice was worried. "He almost died from Sesshoumaru's poison before we were able to treat him."

"Master Sesshoumaru released his poison?" Myouga sounded genuinely shocked. "With a mating bite?" He shook his head before staring up at Kagome in awe. "You must have very strong medicines indeed to have saved Master Inuyasha, then."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha glared at him. "I'm not some wimp who can't heal on his own, ya know! I've dealt with Sesshoumaru's poison plenty of times."

"A mating bite is different, Master Inuyasha." Full professor mode kicked in, and Myouga sat down cross-legged on Kagome's shoulder. "The body has to adjust when the connection is made. It takes almost all of a youkai's energies to do so, dominant OR submissive. There is very little reserve energy left for dealing with physical ailments or injuries, for at least a week or two. With as little energy as you have to utilize, I'm surprised the poison didn't overwhelm you at once, Master Inuyasha."

Myouga paused and then looked at him proudly. "Then again, you are your father's son."

"Oh, shut up. Sesshoumaru is the old man's kid, too. Doesn't make him some kinda admirable guy."

"No. But it does make him strong, just as you are." Myouga said.

Inuyasha glared at him, his eyes sweeping over the faces of everyone present before he snarled to himself.

"Well, I didn't manage to keep the jack ass away, so I guess his blood didn't make me strong _enough_. " He walked away from them towards Kaede's, his hands swinging in jerky arcs.

Miroku put a hand on Kagome's arm as she started after him. "He could use some privacy for a little while, Kagome. Please. I know that you wish you comfort him, but I think he still sees too much of what he has lost when he looks at you." Kagome winced.

"I know how he feels," she said softly, and watched after Inuyasha with sad eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2,735

2,736

2,737

A new smell drifted by and Sesshoumaru stopped counting eye-blinks to pay attention. He didn't bother looking around; the smell was too far to be seen, even though his eyes were good enough that the night-darkened sky posed no problems. At least he could move a little now, enough to wield his whip if he really had the need, but it would slow the full healing. Bones didn't take that long: they were already almost healed, but the muscles and tendons always took a bit more to be fully functional. He still couldn't understand why everything was taking longer than usual to return to normal. It really was highly irritating.

Because aside from the utter, infuriating feeling of being weak, waiting for his body to regenerate was boring. Completely and utterly tedious. He needed something to relieve the boredom or he thought he might just scream, and that really was beneath his dignity. Satisfying, but still beneath him. A smell would work for the moment, although even that irritating human monk of Inuyasha's would do at this point. He needed something to keep from constantly thinking about how long until he could confront Inuyasha. The hanyou was ill equipped to handle his own problems at the moment, and he was still lacking in some critical knowledge as to what was expected of him. And the fact that Sesshoumaru actually had to wait to take care of the issue-- and due to a physical weakness—put him in a constant state of annoyance. He should be able to go deal with the problem now, not later!

Patience and Inuyasha, yet again, two words that didn't seem to fit together well.

He inhaled slightly, opening his mouth to fully catch the scent that was hopefully going to provide a distraction, and his hackles rose as the faint smell of wolf demon crept in. Was it the same one? That Kouga bastard that Inuyasha's monk had mentioned? He had said he was a wolf demon. Sesshoumaru hissed under his breath. It was absolutely maddening to be in this position! He should be making sure Inuyasha wasn't doing anything with this- this presumptuous upstart of a prince who thought he could take what belonged to Sesshoumaru. What if the ookami was still attempting to pursue Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru growled to himself, glaring in the direction of the human village. Inuyasha had best behave himself, if he knew what was good for him. And as for this Kouga? If this new smell was truly him?

He had better enjoy the last few hours of what was likely to prove a very short life.

As long as he enjoyed them without Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha leaned against the outer wall of Kaede's, wishing he was sitting in Goshinboku. Sitting in a human village when he wasn't completely well gave him the jitters. He hadn't lived to be as old as he was by letting himself get into vulnerable positions like this. And that ass Sesshoumaru was the one who was forcing him to stay here.

Prick.

He sighed, getting up to wander the village for the…49th time? He'd lost count. He just couldn't feel comfortable sitting in one place with so many humans around; it felt too much like he was asking for someone to surround him with sharp implements. Especially when he was still walking around like a half-dead dumbass. Most of the poison was gone, he was pretty sure, because he could finally feel himself start to fucking heal rather than just deal with it. But it was still going to be at least the rest of the night before he'd be back to normal, dammit. He didn't know how the hell human beings dealt with healing so slowly.

'Cause it sucked.

He came to the village edge and nodded to Miroku and Sango's forms in the torchlight, avoiding Kagome's eyes. Shippou he ignored solely to annoy the little kitsune, and he almost grinned at the indignant look that crossed Shippou's face as he did so.

He was only a few steps away when he heard Kagome get to her feet, and he paused, expecting an irritated 'osuwari' for ignoring her.

"I think Kouga's coming. There are two jewel shards getting nearer."

"Just great," Inuyasha muttered. "You okay with him being here?" he asked Kagome quietly, still not looking at her.

"As long as he behaves himself," Kagome said after a brief hesitation.

"Then I'll leave him alone." Inuyasha's jaw tightened a moment as he fought back the automatic urge to order her to keep away from the over confident jerk.

"Eh…did you say Kouga?" Miroku asked, and looking at him, Inuyasha could almost see the man radiating nerves.

"What about him? I said I wouldn't fight the asshole." Miroku didn't look any happier. "What? He say something?"

Miroku smiled brightly. "No, no, of course not. I was just wondering how long he planned to stay, that's all." He turned away and Inuyasha could hear him breathing heavily. What the hell was up with Miroku today? He was acting fucking odd.

Distracted from the almost hyperventilating houshi by the mini-tornado that blew up to Kagome, Inuyasha watched Kouga instead. The wolf stopped and smiled at Kagome briefly before turning to smirk at him. Why the bastard thought he had to rub it in his face, he had no idea. Like he didn't already feel like shit that he'd never have Kagome? Kouga was such a fucking asshole. An asshole who was suddenly coming over to Inuyasha and staring at him.

"Crap, what the hell happened to YOU, mutt-face? You look like shit."

"Yeah, thanks. At least this'll get better, unlike your missing brain," Inuyasha muttered back at him. He really didn't feel like yelling at the moment.

"Nah, you'll still look like shit when you're healed up, just not 3 day old shit that's been rolled in youkai blood and guts, is all."

Well, maybe he could yell for a little while. "Shut the fuck up."

"Yeah, right. Really, though, what the hell beat the crap out of you? You didn't let Kagome get hurt, did you?!" Kouga turned around to check and his shoulders relaxed as Kagome shook her head.

"I'm fine, Kouga. And stop yelling at Inuyasha. He doesn't need this right now," she said sternly. Kouga's tail tucked under slightly as he watched her actually getting annoyed at him.

"What? What the hell's wrong with him?" He turned back to Inuyasha, sniffing at him and looking at his various welts and bruises. "You get poisoned or somethin'?"

"Yeah, or something," Inuyasha growled.

Kouga took a step forward, sniffing again, his eyes narrowing. "What have you done to your scent, mongrel? It smells different…like…" Kouga's eyebrows rose in surprise. "It's another male. You smell like…someone actually mated your sorry ass?!"

To Inuyasha's shock, he didn't start laughing at him. He seemed genuinely surprised. "Yeah, so the hell what. You got something to say about it?" he growled again.

Kouga shook his head slightly, staring at him. "I just…shit, I never actually thought someone could DO it. Figured you'd tear most youkai a new hole where their head used to be. I mean, you're pretty pathetic compared to me, but you do all right in a fight," he allowed.

"Pretty pathetic, my ass. I can kick your tail any day of the year."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you bring it—"

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled, and Kouga and Inuyasha both flinched. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before his ears drooped all the way to flatten on his head.

She's already not even yelling at me anymore, he thought sadly. It used to piss me off so much, but now she's telling off Kouga instead of me. She doesn't even care anymore.

"Kouga, Inuyasha has been through too much the last few days to get in a fight right now, so leave him alone!" Kagome said, shaking her finger at the ookami.

Wait, she's doing it to protect me? He wondered, staring at her. Does that mean she thinks I'm weaker now? He glared at Kouga. I am not weaker than that stupid wolf, he muttered to himself.

Kouga slouched slightly at Kagome's scolding, saw Inuyasha watching him, and straightened back up. He scowled at Inuyasha. "So, what'd you do to get yourself so fucked over? Go charging in ahead of everyone, like usual? Bite off more than you could chew, puppy?"

Inuyasha scowled back, opened his mouth, and Kagome's words came tumbling out before he uttered a sound. "He didn't do _anything_ wrong to get hurt like that! Sesshoumaru did that to him!"

"Sesshoumaru? Who the hell is that?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth again to tell him it was none of his damn business, when Kagome beat him to the draw. "He's his mate! His own mate did that to him, so you just leave him alone, Kouga!"

"Dammit, Kagome, I can talk for myself! And maybe I'd like a little privacy about my own damn affairs, you ever think of that! Shit, wench, you spill secrets like a fucking fountain!"

Kagome looked chagrined until the word 'wench' left his mouth, and then her eyes spit sparks. "Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

He slammed to the ground and lay there, groaning at the pain radiating through his body. Kagome let out a cry and ran over. "Inuyasha! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I just lost my temper and forgot you were hurt! I'm sorry!"

"Too fucking late for sorry's, Kagome. It's already done." He got up off the ground. If she was just going to slam him into the ground, he'd damn well leave. He turned from her to walk away.

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry!" she said, her lip trembling as he kept walking.

"Feh, whatever," he muttered. He stopped a moment and stared hard back at Kouga, who was still looking rather stunned at the recent revelations. "You fucking ask her, not tell her, got it? She says yes to anything, then I won't…I won't fight it or nothin'. But you try to do one, fucking thing she doesn't want to, you pull any shit with Kagome at all, and I will kill you, wolf." Inuyasha turned away from him without waiting for an answer and continued walking.

Kouga stared after him. "That's it? He's just…giving up?"

"What is he supposed to do?" Miroku asked quietly. "He's not only unable to mark the woman he loves, he's BEEN marked."

"Yeah." Kouga whispered. "I mean, it was about the best damn material to tease his sorry ass over, but I never thought it would really happen. He's a scrappy little shit; I figured he'd keep the other males off his back for years still."

"He probably would have if he hadn't been caught at…a vulnerable moment," Miroku said.

Kouga nodded slowly. "Ohhhh. Yeah, you always gotta watch where you are when you start that sort of thing. Never know who might jump you after you've come and all."

Kagome covered Shippou's ears; Sango blushed and looked away; and Miroku snickered.

"Not that type of vulnerable moment…he just wasn't able to fight back, that's all."

Kouga stared at the retreating hanyou some more. "His mate really do that to him?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Kouga shook his head. "That ain't right. Inuyasha's a dumbass little bastard, but even if he's a weak little uke, he doesn't deserve to have his own mate fuck him over like that," he muttered. "That just ain't right."

"No, it isn't." Kagome said, approval slipping into her voice as she looked at Kouga.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you think he needs somebody to kick his mate's ass for him or something?"

Miroku choked slightly. "Eh, no. I don't believe that's so much a concern any more. And in any case, don't you have to be heading back home, Kouga?"

"Nah. I decided I should stay a few days and make sure Kagome's being taken care of properly." He stared at Miroku as he started coughing violently. He came over and wacked him on the back hard enough to knock him to his knees. "Cough it up, Monk."

"I'm fine," wheezed Miroku. "Don't worry, just swallowed wrong, that's all." Miroku got back on his feet. "Are you certain you don't need to leave? You must need to defend your territory from other packs…or something?"

"I said it's fine." Kouga looked at him a moment and his eyes narrowed. "You're not trying to get rid of me or anything, are you?"

"Me? I wouldn't dream of it."

"You don't have a thing for Kagome, do you?" Kouga asked suspiciously, setting off another coughing fit.

"Gods, no!" Miroku finally managed. "I can honestly say that Kagome has NOT stolen my heart or my interest."

"All right then." Kouga still stared at him a moment before turning to Kagome and starting to talk with her quietly.

Miroku looked to Sango and smiled seeing she was listening to Kouga and Kagome.

Never leave you flank undefended, he thought as he grinned rather lasciviously.

Grope.

SLAP. "Hentai!"

"Sango, my love, don't be so cruel…"

"I'll show you cruel!" she grabbed for the hiraikotsu and Miroku hastily backed away.

"My apologies! Entirely my fault!"

"That's better," she said, nodding resolutely, and turned her back on him again.

Now she really _was_ just being cruel, he thought as he looked at her undefended bottom, throwing it out in my face like that. Miroku sighed and tried to concentrate on something other than the rounded behind that swiveled and twitched in front of him.

The sounds of Kouga and Kagome talking washed over the party for a moment.

"Hentai!" SLAP.

Miroku rubbed his face and sighed. He'd have to work on his concentration a bit more, it seemed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha woke instantly, staring out at the darkness, eyes focused on the footsteps that passed nearby. He relaxed to see a villager merely taking her toddler out to pee. He stayed silent as he sat unnoticed outside Kaede's hut. Flicking his ears, he made sure nothing else was out of place. He could hear Kagome and Sango's breathing from one side of the hut, Shippou's quicker breathing intermingling with the women's. Miroku's breathing came through, slow and even, from the other side, along with his arousal.

Lech, even smells aroused when he's dreaming, Inuyasha snorted to himself. He swallowed as the one last sound hit him. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku's breathing. They were over next to Miroku, probably sitting against the wall…just like Inuyasha would have been doing just a couple of weeks before. The two flunkies had shown up just after Inuyasha had left, and now all three had settled in for a few day's stay, it looked like.

He sighed. They'd invited him inside; he didn't have anyone to blame for being outside alone except himself. He just didn't think he could bear it. He couldn't leave if he didn't want to endanger his friends' lives, but if he stayed, he'd have to see Kouga getting closer to Kagome. And he'd have to be even more of an ass than Sesshoumaru to step in and stop the two of them. He wasn't quite that selfish. Kagome shouldn't have her chance at happiness shot down just because his life sucked.

Inuyasha tried to close his eyes and go to back to sleep; he really didn't feel like thinking about crappy shit like this at the moment. As he attempted to let his mind drift, however, he'd hear a sigh or a snore or an insect starting or stopping and it would startle him back awake. The final straw came when he smelled Miroku's arousal grow thicker in the air as the man groaned and shifted in his sleep. Stupid freaking hentai…how was he supposed to sleep with that kind of scent in the air?

And what the hell was he dreaming about, anyway? He cursed quietly, and then gulped and looked down at himself as his body responded slightly. Well that was just great; two arousals for the price of one. Shit.

He sat back against the hut feeling even more awake than before: tired, annoyed, and now aroused and aching as he tried to ignore whatever Miroku's unconscious body was signaling. Although…

Would it really feel good if he touched himself?

Was the monk telling the truth about that? He bit his lip, listening carefully again. Everyone was asleep inside, and the ningen had already taken her child back to bed, so he was completely alone. The moon was half full, so light could be an issue, but in the shadows that clung to the walls, no one would be able to see him if he tried something, would they? Miroku groaned in his sleep again, and Inuyasha inhaled tentatively. What would it feel like, if he touched himself? Would he feel aroused, like the damn monk seemed to be most of the time? Would it feel as good as everyone always seemed to imply sex was?

He licked his lip, glancing around one more time, and then moved his hand in through the side slit in his hakama. He shivered as his hand barely brushed against his penis while trying to move between the folds of his under kimono. The knowledge that he was about to touch himself this way made it seem so much more erotic. Hell, he'd adjusted himself plenty of times when things got a bit uncomfortable, but it had never made him feel like…this. He swallowed, tense and excited, his body almost jumping as he cupped himself through his fundoshi. Gripping himself through the thin cloth, he grasped tightly and moved his hand up his length. He gasped quietly at the sensation. Stupid houshi was right. This felt much better than he remembered from last time.

Inuyasha pulled down and his buttocks clenched with the urge to thrust slightly. It felt so good! He let his hand rub back and forth over his member as he arched toward the contact, feeling himself grow harder with each movement. The longer he played with himself there, the more his body felt tight and overheated, his stomach squirming inside with the urge to move towards…something. He tried to grip tighter, but the fabric kept his fingers from wrapping completely around himself. With a growl, his claws punctured the cloth and his fingers pushed in through the holes. He could feel the heat of his own fingers against half of his cock, the cloth against the other, and he pushed his hips completely off the ground at the feel of being completely surrounded. His hand pushed down towards the base of his shaft, ripping along the cloth, and he moaned under his breath.

How could something feel this fucking good? His hand started moving faster and he moved his hips to thrust into them, getting frantic as something started to build inside. He needed to move against something, Gods, anything! Everything was so tight, he thought he was going to explode. He was going to… he was going to…

Something suddenly shuddered through his body in waves, just as warm fluids pulsed out over his hand, and pain erupted in his head.

He bit his lip fiercely as he tried not to cry out. His body was still jerking, twitching as he released, but his head was fully occupied with the onslaught of emotions that pounded into him from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's hand whipped out of his hakama and he ignored the feel of wet stickiness that remained as he jumped unsteadily to his feet. His brain felt dazed and fuzzy, but he tried to rally himself. Gods, Sesshoumaru was so furious! The daiyoukai was about as pissed as he'd been when Inuyasha had seen him on the other side of the well! Inuyasha stood, looking around him wildly as he waited for Sesshoumaru to come and start kicking his ass again, but nothing happened. He didn't hear anything heading for him. Was his brother too far away?

After another few minutes with no attack, Inuyasha slowly sat down, only to stand up with a grimace at the cold wetness that had soaked into his ruined fundoshi. He walked off to go wash himself, wondering if he'd even be able to get back to sleep at all if Sesshoumaru continued to rage in his head. The daiyoukai didn't feel like he was calming down any time soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru cursed and growled as he clawed the ground around him. He was going to disembowel that damned wolf prince! And Inuyasha! He tried to keep himself from howling in fury as he thought of his brother, his own mate, letting another touch him. It could not possibly be coincidence. The wolf youkai had shown up, and the same evening Inuyasha was aroused and climaxing for the first time since he'd been marked? That ookami bastard was trying to take something that belonged to HIM! And Inuyasha's body wasn't bruised, wasn't injured: the wolf wasn't forcing him. He was enjoying it!! His body had found release, and it was with someone else!!

Kouga was going to damn well die! By millimeters. So slowly he'd have to beg for days before Sesshoumaru even considered finally ending it.

And Inuyasha? He snarled silently to himself, ignoring the odd pain that coiled in his chest. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't beat him; he knew he'd likely kill him if he even tried, especially after what Inuyasha had done! But Inuyasha was going to regret ever betraying his mate like this. Sesshoumaru was going to beat his ass until his mate begged, and then he'd take him back to the castle and damn well chain him to the bed…try and take another lover then!

He snarled, rearranging his limbs. Trying to run to his mate, to stop him and the wolf youkai, had snapped all the partially healed tendons in his legs again and he'd been trapped on the forest floor, feeling Inuyasha's climax with a furious disbelief that he thought was going to last for a long, long time.

Kouga was going to die, and Inuyasha was never going to betray him like this again, he promised himself. He swore it.


	13. Bringing the Smack Down

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, an

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Man…I love Miroku, that hentai freak.

**Warning: **This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 13 – Bringing the Smack Down**

Inuyasha picked at his ramen, his shoulders tense and his eyes drooping as he sat next to Miroku and Shippou. Damn he was tired. All he wanted was a little sleep. And privacy. A little sleep and a little privacy. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? He sighed, trying to ignore his friends and the three wolf idiots who'd joined them. He'd tried all day to get the morons to stay away from him, but everyone kept following him around! Seemed to think he needed company or some such shit, when all he really needed was some space.

And some fucking sleep.

He sighed again, wishing he could get his body to relax, knowing it wasn't going to happen. He really didn't want anyone to see how badly he was going to get his ass kicked, as soon as Sesshoumaru got around to coming down on him. Especially Kouga, dammit. Having Kouga see Sesshoumaru, and what Inuyasha was going to have to take from him, chafed a hole through one side of his pride and out the other. But the mangy wolf WAS going to see if he didn't fucking gather up his puny little pack and just leave, because Sesshoumaru…

Hell, Sesshoumaru had been furious the entire night; made it impossible for Inuyasha to sleep at all. He'd been angry the whole damn morning, too, and the afternoon, and now it was dinnertime and he was STILL enraged. Inuyasha figured that meeting up with his brother, when he was this furious, was likely going to lose him a limb. And the worst part was that whenever Sesshoumaru came, his friends would try to interfere, and get themselves killed, even if he did whatever the bastard said.

He blinked his eyes, trying to avoid just letting them stay closed and drifting off. Maybe it was a product of how sleepy he was, but a part of him was actually starting to hope that Sesshoumaru was actually pissed at someone else. It wasn't as though Inuyasha was the only thing in the world to set off the daiyoukai's temper. And if he was THIS angry, and in Inuyasha's Forest just the day before, he would have hunted down Inuyasha already, wouldn't he? So maybe he was going after someone else. The only argument against that, of course, was that since Inuyasha had been marked, he'd only felt Sesshoumaru this angry when the bastard was after his hanyou ass.

Having someone else in the world who could piss off Sesshoumaru this much was kind of cheering to think about, actually. Inuyasha didn't think the poor bastard would survive long enough to enjoy it much, but he could at least find the corpse's grave someday and toast his memory for the accomplishment. He'd use a big bottle of sake and toast with the whole damn thing; forget all about Sesshoumaru and his rage for a while.

"You gonna eat that?" The strong smell of male wolf accompanied the voice and Inuyasha looked up at Kouga.

He handed him the cup of Kagome's food. "Take it. I'm not hungry." A huge yawn caught him off guard and he rolled with it, his eyes watering by the time his jaw fell back together. Dammit, this was ridiculous. "Hell with it, I'm gonna see if I can get some sleep."

"Will you sleep inside with everyone this time?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no. I like it outside."

"You used to sleep inside with us before," Kagome said quietly.

Flushing, Inuyasha looked away from her as he started to get up. He STILL felt edgy and tense. This sucked. "Not always. Anyway, it'll be better if I stay outside. Crowded enough in there as it is."

"Oy, Kagome's trying to tell you that she wants you to sleep inside, Dog breath," Kouga said quietly, refusing to relinquish his spot so Inuyasha ended up standing inches away once he gained his feet.

"Well she'll have to deal with me sleeping outside," Inuyasha grumbled, stepping back until Kouga grabbed his arm and clamped down with his fingers.

"Look, mutt, Kagome feels like you hate her or something," Kouga growled in a low voice. "She said she was sorry about that damn face planting thing, but she's worried you're stayin' out of the hut because you're pissed at her."

"That's got nothing to do with it." Inuyasha yanked at his arm and scowled as Kouga dug in his claws. For some reason he was starting to feel nervous as hell. Jittery nerves and Kouga's shit were more than enough to seriously piss him off. "Let go, you stupid wolf!"

"Not until you promise to talk this shit out with Kagome."

"Fuck you. I don't have to do jack shit! So let go and…" Inuyasha froze, finally realizing why he was feeling so worried. Sesshoumaru was excited. The feeling had been there for the last few minutes, growing, and not in a good way. It felt a lot like Inuyasha usually felt before a battle. And if the bastard was pissed at HIM, then Sesshoumaru was about to come down like the wrath of the Gods. He saw Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stiffen and glance around nervously, and he flinched. Shit, that had to be him.

"Let the fuck go, Kouga! I've gotta—"

Inuyasha yelled out as someone suddenly grabbed his hair and yanked him away from Kouga to slam him into the ground. His arm bled as Kouga's claws raked it. He barely registered Kouga go flying through the air to crash through one of the huts as Sesshoumaru turned to glare furiously at him. Inuyasha stared up at his brother's disheveled form. The daiyoukai's clothing was bloodied, a smudge of dirt across one of his cheeks, and his armor looked like there was a crack running along the side. What the hell?

"Do. Not. Move." Sesshoumaru's voice was deadly enough to bring Inuyasha's focus back to the youkai rather than his appearance. Turning from Inuyasha's stunned body, Sesshoumaru flowed towards the pile of giant splinters that Kouga was pulling himself out of.

"Oh hell," Miroku whispered. He and the women stood up and backed away, obviously trying to figure out what to do. Shippou stood behind Kirara and knew exactly what he was going to do: hide.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you're gonna regret…gak!" Kouga's voice was cut off by a set of green tipped claws picking him up by grabbing him around the throat.

"You will die for this," Sesshoumaru hissed, squeezing slowly as he let his claws sink in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I--" Miroku yelled, but Inuyasha's voice overrode his.

"Sesshoumaru, what the fuck are you doing! Leave Kouga the hell alone!" Inuyasha started towards him.

Sesshoumaru looked, and felt, even more furious. "You would have me spare his life, after what you have done with him?! Be grateful I am letting YOU live, half-breed!"

"What? What the hell is wrong with you?! I did what you told me, you fuck wad! I'm in the damn village! You never said not to fucking fight with Kouga, asshole!" Inuyasha reached Sesshoumaru's side and attempted unsuccessfully to grab his arm, trying to dislodge it from Kouga's neck.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please, I—" Miroku's voice was completely ignored by the two, along with Kagome running for her bow and Sango readying her Hiraikotsu.

"You dare to LIE to me?!" Sesshoumaru quivered furiously a moment before he threw Kouga away from him. The wolf lay in a heap on the ground as he tried to breath through his ruined throat. Kagome ran over to check on him while Sesshoumaru rounded on Inuyasha. The daiyoukai's chest heaved as his eyes raked across Inuyasha's face. "I know all about you and Kouga, Inuyasha," he spat. "Do you forget? I can FEEL you. I know exactly what you did last night!"

Inuyasha froze. Sesshoumaru could feel his emotions too? So did that mean that last night, when he…? His face went up like a torch. His first damn time having an orgasm, and Sesshoumaru FELT it? Dammit, that was just…just fucking wrong. "So, you could feel me, why are you beating Kouga up for it?" he snarled defensively, still red and embarrassed. Gods, he was never going to touch himself again, ever!

"Why? WHY?" Sesshoumaru's voice was hoarse as his eyes flickered with crimson. "You are MINE, Inuyasha. Did you think you were allowed to rut with whomever you please? Or did you delude yourself into thinking that you and Kouga could continue this affair undiscovered?"

"Rut with…wait, Kouga? Me and Kouga??" Inuyasha's eyes grew so big that he was surprised they hadn't fallen out of his face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there's something I need to—" Miroku was interrupted yet again as Inuyasha started laughing hysterically.

"Me? AND KOUGA?" Inuyasha didn't stop laughing until Sesshoumaru snarled and grabbed the back of his head, clenching his fist around the hanyou's hair. Inuyasha looked up at him, a disbelieving smile still lingering. "You are fucking insane, asshole. I wouldn't do Kouga even if someone handed me Naraku on a plate as a reward."

"Same here," came Kouga's rasping voice as he slowly pulled himself to his feet, coughing up blood.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!! Do you think my mind is missing!? I know that you reached climax last night, the same night the ookami arrived! You are a disgrace as a mate." Sesshoumaru brought his face close to Inuyasha's. The thought flickered through Inuyasha's head that his stupid brother almost looked like he was going to kiss him, before the daiyoukai paused, growled in disgust, and yanked his hand away. Inuyasha stumbled and fell onto the ground. "You are going to live a long time regretting this, Inuyasha. But he isn't." Sesshoumaru headed back to Kouga.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru, don't be a moron!" Inuyasha barked, getting to his feet. Even as fast as Kouga was, Sesshoumaru could still take him. He needed to keep him away from the dumbass. Sesshoumaru ignored him, however, and continued in a slow, measured walk towards Kouga. Inuyasha knew he was moving deliberately to try and frighten the wolf. Not that it would work; Kouga was too stupid to realize he was about to die. Idiot.

"Sesshoumaru, Kouga and I didn't do anything but argue last night!" Inuyasha yelled again, with just as much effect. He stared at Kagome, getting ready to put herself between Kouga and Sesshoumaru, and he snarled as embarrassed heat ran over him in waves over what he was going to have to say.

"Fucking hells, I was doing it by myself, you asshole! Okay?! I was pleasuring myself, you fucking, thick-skulled jerk!" Inuyasha's face grew even warmer as Sesshoumaru's head turned back towards him…along with everyone else's in the group.

Inuyasha wanted to run away and hide. Once, just once, he fucking took a moment to try something fucking nice, and now look what happened. It blew up in his face so badly he felt like he should have gunpowder burns. He didn't think he'd be able to look anyone in the face ever again. Especially not Miroku and Kouga, who were sporting almost identical smirks as they looked at him. The girls at least had the grace to blush and finally look away to give his terminal humiliation a moment to overcome him.

"You are claiming that Kouga has returned and you did _nothing_ with him?" Sesshoumaru's voice was as cold as ever, but Inuyasha could feel that his anger had dropped back to simmer, thank the gods.

"Of course I didn't do anything with him! For fuck's sake, we're not even… He didn't fucking mark me, you asshole, you did!" Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's anger cool another notch and for some reason, it made him feel even angrier as a result.

"Watch your language," Sesshoumaru murmured, watching him as though trying to determine if Inuyasha was telling the truth.

"How can you be such a fucking moron?! Kouga doesn't even fucking LIKE me! He wants Kagome! He's always fucking wanted Kagome, dammit!"

The anger jumped up again. "I'm aware that Kouga is consoling himself with Kagome…"

"Console, nothin'," Kouga said, catching Sesshoumaru's glare as it snapped over to him. "I've never wanted anyone BUT Kagome. Don't know where you're getting your stories from, but you've gotta be damn crazy to think that I'd ever had something to do with the mutt-face THAT way." Kouga coughed up a little more blood as he tried to ready himself for another fight.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned to look at Miroku and the monk backed up a few steps, smiling weakly.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, not even bothering to take his eyes from Miroku, "go to the well near the village and wait for me there."

"I'm not fucking leaving you alone with everyone!" Inuyasha snapped, watching how his brother eyed Miroku. First Kouga, and now Miroku? What the fuck was wrong with him today?

"You will go to the well and wait for me, or there will be consequences," Sesshoumaru said again, closing in on Miroku, and Inuyasha panicked. Gods, it was just like he thought: he was going to kill Miroku if Inuyasha didn't do what he said, and Inuyasha was still way the hell too fucked up to stop him!

"Fine. I'm fucking going! Just don't kill Miroku!"

Sesshoumaru stopped. "You are asking me to spare this ningen's life? After something like this?!" Inuyasha could feel just how pissed Sesshoumaru was and he cringed. Shit! He hadn't thought it would go to hell this quickly!

"P-please." He managed to choke out, dying a little inside that he had to say this in front of the others. In front of Kouga! "I'll go to the well, I'll do whatever you fucking want, just…don't kill Miroku." He tried to read Sesshoumaru's face, tried to read his emotions, and couldn't tell if Miroku's life was still in danger or not. "Please."

Sesshoumaru still felt pissed, but Inuyasha felt something change, some tiny new emotion sprout, and he held his breath, hoping it meant that Miroku would be spared. "That is acceptable. I will not kill the human monk in return for your obedience." Sesshoumaru suddenly leapt forward, knocking the staff from Miroku's grip and encasing his right hand in claws before anyone could even blink. "But there is still the matter of a suitable punishment," Sesshoumaru said, smiling coldly down into Miroku's startled face.

"But..!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"The well, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered, walking away and dragging Miroku behind him.

"I- shit!" Inuyasha started to follow, then stopped to reassure the others. "I'll make sure he's okay, all right, Sango? I won't anything happen to Miroku! But for fuck's sake, stay the hell away! I don't know what the hell is wrong with him today, but I don't want him going after anyone else!"

"I'll keep 'em here," Kouga said, Ginta and Hakkaku nodding their agreement. "But I'm gonna have to kick his ass when he comes back, you know."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Inuyasha said quickly, and he ran after Sesshoumaru. He followed him silently, ignoring the worried looks Miroku was throwing at him, and trying to figure out what to do. It was just like he'd thought: Sesshoumaru had threatened to kill his friends, and now he was going to do something to Miroku because Inuyasha had refused an order. Dammit, why couldn't he have just kept his big mouth shut? He closed his eyes, trying not to curse. Maybe if he…groveled enough, or humiliated himself enough, Sesshoumaru would be satisfied and let Miroku go. If not…he swallowed. He could protect Miroku for a little while, maybe, but he didn't know what he was going to do if this didn't work. Son of a bitch. He just had to think, that was all. He just had to think of what would make Sesshoumaru change his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru concentrated on keeping his breathing even and keeping his claws from ripping off the ningen's arm. He needed a few minutes to calm down if he was going to accomplish that; hopefully a walk to that bizarre well would do the trick. The entire situation was so grating. He had the wind void trapped, so he could end the human in a heartbeat, but since he'd promised his mate to spare him, he was trapped. He growled low.

He couldn't believe the lying little filth had fooled him. Him, Sesshoumaru! He'd been played like a flute, completely deceived, and now he had been humiliated in front of both youkai AND ningen by acting like some betrayed lover. He wanted to kill the monk slowly so he would suffer, and he wanted to choke the life out of him with his bare hand at the same time. Like that annoying wolf Kouga. The urge to physically feel the life crushed out of him had completely overwhelmed his desire to slowly flay the skin from his body. Even knowing that it had all been deception, he wasn't sure he wouldn't go back and finish the job later.

Irritating wolf. He'd been standing entirely too close to Inuyasha.

Although at least Inuyasha was willing to trade a few minutes of obedience in exchange for Sesshoumaru sparing the monk. Maybe he would do the same for the foul smelling wolf. Considering how stubborn the little brat was, it was almost a good bargain. Sesshoumaru breathed out slowly for a moment, still working on his calm, and thinking. If the monk had lied about Kouga, what else had he lied about? He'd seemed fairly sincere about defending Inuyasha, but then again, he'd seemed sincere discussing Kouga, as well. Had all of those things he'd mentioned about his brother been true?

Had his littler brother really been raped? Was he going to have any problems at all if Sesshoumaru ever felt the desire to explore more of Inuyasha slim, young body, or was that simply another of the human's lies?

Sesshoumaru blinked as the image of touching his brother slid into his thoughts like a hot knife. He swallowed inaudibly and was reminded again of what Inuyasha had said. Inuyasha had been touching himself. Inuyasha had touched his body and brought it to climax. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes a moment, trusting his feet to stay on the right path, and imagined his mate caressing himself. He could visualize it perfectly; cheeks flushed, pupils dilated from arousal as his slim hips pushed himself against his hand. Sesshoumaru swallowed again, sliding his eyes to the side to glance back at Inuyasha walking in frustrated, worried jerks along side him.

As irritating as he was, his boyish face was probably quite beautiful when he came, Sesshoumaru thought. And it annoyed him to no end that he hadn't been able to see it. It was something he should know, wasn't it? What his mate looked like in the throws of passion? What he would look like when he came? What he would look like when Sesshoumaru thrust into him and brought him to the brink and…

Sesshoumaru shook his head minutely. Later. He would find out soon, but…later.

Looking up as they reached the open field with the run down human well, Sesshoumaru sighed under his breath again. He couldn't keep two kinds of lust in his head at the same time, it seemed. The bloodlust for the human was gone now, and he was rather impatient to get this over with so he could indulge in a completely different urge with his mate. But what could he do? A few satisfying hits would likely be powerful enough to kill the monk, invalidating his promise. But what would be painful enough that it would satisfy his ego? He looked down at the human, catching him scratching nervously at his hip, and he had the answer. How very, very fitting.

"I'm assuming you can determine what form your punishment will take if I tell you to pull your robes up to your waist and bend over the well?" Sesshoumaru saw the moment when the monk realized what he was going to do. That's right, human, you get to experience your own suggestion.

The irony of it appealed to him.

The man seemed to physically relax, although he muttered under his breath. "Should have kept my stupid mouth shut. Knew it would bite me in the ass…"

"You are lucky that Inuyasha has asked for your life or this would not even be an option," Sesshoumaru said sharply. The man stopped muttering. "Do you submit to it?" He didn't know why he even asked. It wasn't as though he couldn't force the issue. Although if the man lied, an action not entirely without precedent, and tried to flee, Sesshoumaru would have an excuse to end his sorry existence.

Hmmmm, maybe the bloodlust wasn't completely gone, after all.

The monk sighed, looking at Inuyasha as his mate stepped closer. "Does Inuyasha have to witness…"

"Yes." As long as it made this more humiliating, oh so definitely yes.

Miroku sighed again. "I guess you HAVE kept your promise not to hit him."

As if that made any difference!

Looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, Miroku finally nodded. "Fine. But only because I bear some small, just slight, responsibility for, um..."

"Total responsibility." Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's worried gaze as it flashed back and forth between his companion and himself. He must understand that he had only bought the man's life, not his freedom from a little pain. "Now prepare yourself." He released the wind void he'd been deliberately covering and walked to the edge of the field to pick out an appropriate switch. He knew it was a calculated risk to free such a deadly weapon, but he was certainly quick enough that he could avoid it. And he made sure that Inuyasha was between him and the monk to prevent that sort of betrayal from happening in the first place. The man was a liar, but he'd always stayed loyal to his friends. He wouldn't risk Inuyasha.

Turning when he finally found a light, flexible branch, thicker than his thumb, he came back to find the monk bent over the well, robes pulled up just as he'd asked, his ass bare but for the thin strip of his loincloth. For some reason, Sesshoumaru couldn't shake the impression that the man was mooning him rather than presenting himself for punishment.

Inuyasha was not reacting well. He looked to be arguing with the monk. Yelling at him, from what Sesshoumaru was hearing. "…get up! You can't let him do this to you!!"

"This is no longer your concern, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice was annoyed. He spared Inuyasha's friend, and this was the gratitude he got? "I agreed not to kill him, and he has agreed to take the punishment I offer."

Inuyasha turned to stare at him, obviously so immersed in arguing with the houshi that he hadn't even heard him return. "You can't do this to him!" he said fiercely, his eyes wild.

"I can do whatever I wish." Why was he so upset?

"No! You can't—" Inuyasha looked back at Miroku, who looked almost bored as he stood bent over, his elbows propped on the edge of the well, his chin resting on his upturned hands. The man brought the toe of one foot up to scratch the back of his naked calf as he yawned. "Dammit, Miroku, quit fucking acting like this doesn't matter! Sesshoumaru, I don't care how pissed you are, you can't do this!"

"This is no longer your concern, Inuyasha," he said, stepping closer to the monk, and Inuyasha moved to stand in his way.

"I won't let you," Inuyasha growled, challenging him.

"You cannot stop me," Sesshoumaru sneered back, and he was startled to see his response actually affected the hanyou. Inuyasha froze, his posture changing as he drew in on himself.

"Don't fucking do this." Inuyasha's eyes were dark as he stared at his brother and Sesshoumaru compressed his lips, annoyed with his mate's ingratitude. Did he not appreciate what a sacrifice this was, to spare the man? And here Inuyasha wasn't even fulfilling his side of the bargain. He wasn't obeying Sesshoumaru at all! By rights, Sesshoumaru should kill the monk right now.

"This or death," he said coldly, and Inuyasha seemed to shrink into himself a little further. Sesshoumaru could feel his heart beat increase rapidly though and he braced himself, wondering if his little brother was about to attack him.

"What would it take for you to leave him alone," Inuyasha asked, his voice dulled.

What?

"Sesshoumaru, tell me what it would take for you to leave him alone, and I'll do it."

"There is nothing…"

"Dammit, what would it take? You want me to fucking beg?" Inuyasha dropped to his knees as Sesshoumaru stared at him in shocked surprise. Miroku dropped his bored pose immediately and stood up, turning around.

"Inuyasha –" the monk's voice was concerned.

"Shut up, Miroku, just shut up!" Inuyasha swallowed, his ears flat against his head as he addressed his brother again. "Here, I'll take his place, okay? I'll fucking take his place and you can do...whatever you want…just leave him alone. You hate humans anyway; this way you won't have to even touch him." Inuyasha ended on a whisper as he stared up into Sesshoumaru's pale, expressionless face. "Don't take him like this. Please."

Sesshoumaru and Miroku both sucked in their breath and looked at each other. The monk was the one to drop next to Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru stood perfectly still, unable to move.

"Inuyasha…Sesshoumaru isn't going to rape me," Miroku said softly, careful not to touch his friend even as he knelt near.

"He's trying to punish you, Miroku, what the hell else do you think 'bare your ass and bend over' is going to lead to?! Just let me deal with this, okay? You've never had to… you're not as strong as you think you are, monk. You don't want to go through this, fucking trust me on that. You're gonna let me deal with it; I'll be fine. Ain't like I'm gonna lose my virginity or anything." Inuyasha said, his lips twisting in a tragic parody of a smile.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him. Inuyasha thought he was going to rape the monk? Did he think that Sesshoumaru would let his anger overcome him so thoroughly he would forget their marking, or did he simply view him as that dishonorable? How could he think Sesshoumaru would betray their mating? How could he think that poorly of him? Hadn't he given the idiot his friend's life? Hadn't he kept his word? He just couldn't believe Inuyasha thought he was capable of that.

And on top of that, why would he offer himself up in the ningen's place? Sesshoumaru tried not to think of Inuyasha draped over the well, his hakama at his ankles while his firm, white ass was bared to the sun.

And failed miserably.

But why would he do that? He could smell Inuyasha clearly right now. His brother was terrified. Whatever brave words he offered his friend, the hanyou stank with bone-deep terror. And yet, he still gave up his body in an attempt to spare his friend? Why would he DO that? Sesshoumaru stared at him, trying to figure it out. Inuyasha's heart was racing, his nerves tight…just as that damn future self, hallucination, whatever-it-was had said.

He really is terrified when his body feels like this, Sesshoumaru realized.

And he always felt like this. Even last night, in the midst of his arousal, he felt like this. Had Sesshoumaru EVER felt Inuyasha when his body wasn't in this state? His mate was always afraid, all the time? How can he live this way? His chest twisted painfully for some reason and he resisted the urge to rub at it. He's always afraid, Sesshoumaru thought. And even this terrified, he places enough value on his worthless friend that he would give himself to me in his place.

The pain spread from his chest and sank into his stomach.

"I was not going to rape the ningen," Sesshoumaru said quietly, finally able to speak. Inuyasha froze and turned from the monk to look back at him. "I was merely going to switch him." He held up the small branch he'd culled and Inuyasha stared at it.

"Switch him?" Inuyasha looked at the small piece of wood blankly. "I don't understand." He looked at Miroku's calm, concerned face and Sesshoumaru's blank one. "You mean, like a kid or something? Not…you weren't going to do…anything else?"

"Nothing else," Miroku said, and then his brow furrowed a moment. "At least, I assume not," the monk seemed to be growing concerned that Inuyasha might have a reason to be worried and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Wonderful, both of them thought he was an adulterous bastard.

Idiots.

"Rape would be far too distasteful for this Sesshoumaru to engage in, now that I have a mate. Even before, it was not something that held appeal." Sesshoumaru hoped that cleared the air as far as Inuyasha was concerned. He thought his mate's heart rate slowed, at least. Good. He didn't want him too upset once Sesshoumaru was done with the human and had a moment alone with his brother.

"But…"

"And this punishment is for him alone; it is not a burden you are allowed to assume," Sesshoumaru said. He would not allow Inuyasha to take the monk's sins onto his own shoulders. His mate had plenty of his own flaws to worry about.

"It isn't right that you'd do shit to him just because you're mad at me," Inuyasha said, pushing himself up to his feet.

"I haven't the slightest idea to what you are referring, Inuyasha."

"This! Just because I didn't go to the well the first time you ordered me to, you fucking threaten to kill him! And when I did what you asked, you're still going whip Miroku's ass just because I refused in the first place! It's not right. Can't you just…just do it to me instead? I'm the one you're mad at, dammit."

Sesshoumaru sighed. His brother was, truly, an idiot. He thought one refusal over something as small as obedience would cause him to resort to this type of threat? Admittedly, the idea of an obedient hanyou was very appealing, but as he obviously disobeyed as soon as a threat was in danger of being carried out, it seemed more trouble than it was worth. "You are incorrect, Inuyasha. I would not threaten your… friends… over your obedience."

"What? But – but you did! You were going to kill Kagome just a few days ago, you ass!"

"That was a different matter entirely." It involved his mate's health. And he'd have to be near death before he'd let the brat know that. "In either case, the monk is being punished for his own actions."

Inuyasha's ears flicked back. Sesshoumaru had the impression that if he'd had a tail, it would have been lashing back and forth. "You're fucking lying. What the hell has the monk ever done to you that you'd be after him for, huh? He took me your damn message, didn't he?"

"He also informed me that you and the wolf prince had a sexual relationship," Sesshoumaru barked. Inuyasha looked at him blankly before whipping around to stare in shock at the ningen who was holding up his hands and backing away.

"N-now, it was just…a little joke. It was…"

"You said I got it on with the damn wolf?!" Sesshoumaru saw the shadows slide off of Inuyasha's face, and the pain in his stomach eased slightly.

"I might have—implied something of the sort. But I never said it outright!"

"You're the reason Sesshoumaru came in and started kicking Kouga's ass?"

"I don't know that it's entirely fair to blame me for Sesshoumaru's bad temper." Sesshoumaru growled low and Miroku glanced at him briefly before Inuyasha's yelling changed his focus.

"I had to tell EVERYONE what I was DOING last night and it's all your fucking fault?!" Inuyasha stalked towards him, compassion and brotherly love forgotten as bloodlust settled fully into his eyes.

"Eh..." Miroku was backing away from Inuyasha rather quickly at this point, trying to look behind him to ensure he had room to run. "Well, I hadn't expected…"

"Fuck Sesshoumaru beating your sorry ass! I'm gonna kick your ass right off your damn body so there's not going to be anything to beat in the first place!"

Sesshoumaru found himself growing rather amused at Inuyasha's abrupt change in behavior, his own urge to kill the monk fading. Watching Inuyasha castigate his friend so furiously was quite entertaining. And it helped gloss over the bad taste in his mouth from seeing Inuyasha so willing to give himself up to for this same friend when he'd thought him in danger.

He was going to need some time to think about all of this.

For now, however…

Sesshoumaru held out his hand. "Would you care for the switch, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked back at him, startled, before shaking his head. He bit his lip, and Sesshoumaru could almost see him trying to decide whether to talk to him or not. "Doesn't feel good unless you can feel skin when you're beating the shit outta someone."

"Now that's not very nice," Miroku said indignantly, then cursed low as it brought the hanyou's attention back to himself. "Hell." When Inuyasha started walked towards him again, Miroku broke and ran. Inuyasha took off after him.

"Inuyasha! It was just a joke!" Miroku yelled as he ran, and then he tripped face first into the dirt and Inuyasha was on him like a dog on a bone.

Inuyasha held him face down on the ground by the simple expedient of kneeling over him and sitting on his back, facing his legs. "Do you know how humiliating that was?" Inuyasha growled at him, and he yanked at the man's kesa until it was rumpled around his hips and Inuyasha's legs. He smiled wolfishly and slapped his hand down hard on Miroku's ass.

"Ow! Inuyasha, get off! We can talk about—"

"EVERYONE knows now!" Inuyasha's fists clenched a moment and then he slammed down a palm onto Miroku's ass again.

"OW!"

Sesshoumaru watched them a moment and then settled gracefully onto the ground, planning on enjoying himself. The monk deserved whatever Inuyasha dished out, he was absolutely positive. And witnessing the ningen receive his just rewards from his own friend felt a lot more satisfying that he would have thought. Watching the two bright red handprints on the monk's pale bottom, Sesshoumaru actually chuckled before he could stop himself. Inuyasha might give the taijiya a run for her money on his ability to redden the man's cheeks.

"Even Kagome knows that I… and it's your fault that I touched myself like that in the first place, you fucking pervert!" Inuyasha slapped down at the rounded bottom in front of him twice more, snarling.

"OW! Dammit, Inuyasha, stop it!" Miroku was twisting underneath Inuyasha, pushing unsuccessfully to buck him off.

"I saved Kouga, Miroku. I fucking saved Kouga from the ass kicking of his life, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Slap.

"OW! Inuyasha, let me up, you idiotic hanyou!" Miroku was struggling aggressively now, although not very effectively, Sesshoumaru noticed. It didn't look like he was willing to use deadly force against Inuyasha.

Smart man.

"And I was even going to SAVE your sorry ass!!" Slap Slap Slap.

"OWWWW! I'm sorry, dammit! Just let me up!"

"And you fucking get aroused every damn night and keep me fucking awake all night long, you stupid pervert!" Inuyasha's hand never connected as Sesshoumaru was suddenly standing at Miroku's feet, glaring at him.

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?"

"What did you just say? What has this ningen been doing with you?" If this had all been a ruse to create a scapegoat while the monk attempted to woo Inuyasha, he was going to die, promise to Inuyasha or not.

"Doing with me?" Inuyasha realized his hand was in the air and brought it down quickly with one last, satisfying smack.

"Inuyasha, get the hell off of me!!" Miroku yelled furiously, and Inuyasha hopped off to confront his brother. Miroku pushed himself to his feet, his face beet red as his kesa dropped down and he stared at the two males.

"You said this perverted monk keeps you up all hours of the night. What is he doing to you?" Sesshoumaru snarled, and Miroku took a step back from them both.

"I haven't done anything! I swear it!" Miroku protested.

"We are all aware how much credence I can put in your words, human," Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Oh for the love of… he's just aroused all the time and it's distracting, okay?" Inuyasha rubbed at his face. "He's even aroused in his sleep, stupid bastard."

"I am?" Miroku asked, suddenly curious, and then he seemed to recall what Inuyasha had just done to him and glared at the hanyou. Sesshoumaru could see a hand reaching back to rub at his ass before the man caught himself and gripped his hands together tightly instead.

"He does not approach you?"

"Miroku wouldn't come near my sorry ass unless I sprouted breasts," Inuyasha blew out his breath. "And neither would Kouga! What the fuck is it with you getting pissed at everyone I know? What the hell is wrong with you that…woah." Inuyasha stared at him, his eyes widening as he seemed to concentrate on something. "Are you fucking _jealous?_" he breathed

Sesshoumaru snarled. He was NOT jealous. Idiotic hanyou. He ignored him to look at the still red-faced human. "Inuyasha's punishment will do for the both of us. You will leave us. Now." Looking at both of them, the monk turned and hurried off towards the village, the smartest thing the man had done to date.

If only his mate had a tiny percentage of those brains, he thought, watching Inuyasha shake his head and turn to follow his friend.

"You. Stay."

Inuyasha stopped and turned his head just slightly, refusing to look fully at him. "Why?"

"We are not done yet." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha's ass as he still stood facing away from him and was struck with the image of Inuyasha's bottom as bare as the monk's had been a few moments before. He started to harden slightly.

Inuyasha sighed and turned around, looking bored and annoyed even though Sesshoumaru could feel his nervousness inside his head.

"What the fuck do you want to talk about now? Haven't you fucking had your fill of acting like a complete asshole and taking it out on everyone? What, Miroku and Kouga weren't enough, now you gotta act like a jealous little bitch around me too?"

Sesshoumaru held back an aggravated growl. Inuyasha could be such an irritating little brat. Jealous, ha! And as amusing as it had been to watch Inuyasha lose his own temper and take it out on that damnable monk, it wasn't engaging enough to keep irritation from springing up over such rude, unjustified comments.

"Or are you gonna ask ME to bend over the well?" Inuyasha asked, glaring as his body started to stink slightly of fear. All right, so admittedly the image had been in Sesshoumaru's head for a moment after Inuyasha's original offer, but that didn't mean that Sesshoumaru was going to… "You are such a sick fuck, you bastard." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Sick fuck? One momentary, flashing image of Inuyasha's bare ass and suddenly he was sick?!

"Can't get it up without fucking someone from behind?" Inuyasha sneered, and Sesshoumaru felt a growl well up in his chest. "Or is it just that you know if you see my face you'll be able to tell how much the very thought of you disgusts me."

Disgusts him? The thought of being with me disgusts him? Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened as he repeated his promise to himself not to beat Inuyasha's body to a pulp, and he snarled.

"Or do you get off on that? Huh? Forcing yourself on someone?" Forcing himself? How could Inuyasha even say such a thing, after Sesshoumaru had told him his opinion on rape? Was he calling Sesshoumaru's honor into question now?! Sesshoumaru could feel Inuyasha's pulse continue to climb, the hanyou's fear growing as fury sliced it's way out from Sesshoumaru's belly, and he honestly didn't damn well care. The obnoxious, aggravating, stupid damn brat – "Or do you just like to force yourself on ningen like Miroku now? Is that what your hatred of humans really is, huh? Some sort of sick, perverted…"

"You will be quiet!!" That was it! He curled his hand into a fist, trying desperately to restrain himself from slapping Inuyasha into the ground as he growled threateningly. The whelp needed to shut up, but how the hell was he supposed to make the childish, annoying hanyou stop his filthy mouth without hitting him?!

"I will not!" Inuyasha shouted back, "You threaten my friends, you make me think they're gonna be fucked over unless I act like your damned slave, and you think I'm gonna just forget about it? Huh? You think I'm gonna do a damn thing you say now? When you SAY you aren't gonna hurt anyone if I don't? In your dreams! You can take your orders and your lust and you can just fuck off, you...mmmmph!"

Inuyasha eyes were open in shock, his body frozen, his mouth blissfully quiet, as Sesshoumaru finally lost control.

And kissed him.


	14. Fun Times With Hanyou

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story**.

A/N Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is a little more graphic than the others, so the most graphic part is edited out because of rules. The story will still make sense, you'll just miss a little something fun. The XX in the text will denote where I censored. The full version can be found at MediaMiner. Since my URL's always go screwy, I'll put it up this way -

www mediaminer org/fanfic/view ch.php?id 154656&cid 541079&submit View --There are spaces instead of periods on either side of mediaminer. There is a space instead of an underscore before the ch.php. There are spaces after each 'id' and after 'submit' that should be an equal sign . Fix those, and it should work.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 14 – Fun Times with Hanyou**

Sesshoumaru stared down at Inuyasha, feeling almost as stunned as his mate appeared to be by the feel of warm lips against his own. Why in all the hells had he decided to do this?! His hand was fisted in Inuyasha's hair, his body close enough to Inuyasha's that all he had to do was inhale and the their chests would touch. He was KISSING Inuyasha!

Still kissing him.

And--still--kissing--him.

Because he tasted fantastic, Sesshoumaru thought, angling his head to lick in between Inuyasha's lips.

When he felt Inuyasha's pulse suddenly jump, he almost smiled. So, Inuyasha was enjoying this as well,--

The thought was drowned with white light exploding in his brain as Inuyasha punched him in the side of the head and leapt backwards.

"What the fuck are you doing??" Inuyasha yelled, wiping his mouth furiously and glaring at him.

--or maybe he's simply furious. Sesshoumaru stared at his brother, noticing his lips had turned dark pink from their kiss, and he licked his own in response. He had the stray thought that he should be angry about being hit in the face. He'd been infuriated just a minute ago, hadn't he? But all he could think was that he'd found a perfect way to shut Inuyasha up when he grew too irritating. He smiled slowly and Inuyasha backed up, his heart pounding.

"Wh-what are you smiling about, bastard?" Inuyasha's ears lay lower and lower on his head as he continued to back away from Sesshoumaru. "You h-had better think again if you think I'm gonna let you do any of your sick, twisted shit with—"

Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them instantly and kissed him again, hard and fast, before releasing his chin and stepping back out of claw range.

Inuyasha stepped backwards, tripping over his own feet and falling onto his butt with a thump. "Y-you stay the fuck away from me, asshole," he growled, clumsily scrambling to his feet.

"I might think about it. If you mind your manners, puppy," Sesshoumaru smirked, watching Inuyasha's eyes. Even in the growing darkness, they looked wide and rather adorably flustered as the little whelp stepped away again. As if that small bit of distance could stop me, Sesshoumaru thought.

"Fuck you."

Sesshoumaru's entire face glowed with excited interest. This was affecting the brat. Kissing Inuyasha was most definitely affecting him, and it pleased Sesshoumaru to no end. The bone deep terror that Inuyasha's body had been experiencing earlier felt somehow…wrong, but this nervous worry over Sesshoumaru and his intentions was an entirely different story. It was only right and proper for Inuyasha to feel a small measure of fear for his superior in the relationship. Sesshoumaru expected nothing less, besides the fact that it was surprisingly erotic, if he were honest.

And his cock was nothing if not honest.

Still, he was glad that Inuyasha wasn't absolutely terrified. He hated to admit it, but he'd felt an urge to soothe the brat when he'd felt so frightened over the monk's punishment, although he was certain it had been merely a passing thought. Hardly worth mentioning, really. And it was likely he only felt that way because the sensation in his head was so unpleasant.

Right now, however, he was enjoying Inuyasha's nerves fraying. It was well past time that he return all the annoyance and irritation the hanyou had added to his own life. And he would just love making Inuyasha feel off-balance for once. The idea was actually rather amusing.

Sesshoumaru took only a moment to decide what to do next, and he leapt forward before Inuyasha had a chance to move again. Pulling on Inuyasha's shoulder, he spun him around in a half circle. Inuyasha was just starting to turn and retaliate, his arm cocked back to strike, when Sesshoumaru captured the overhanging ends of Inuyasha's sleeves with a quick sweep of his hand, twisting them both up quickly until Inuyasha's arms were trapped awkwardly behind his back. Sesshoumaru was unsurprised to hear Inuyasha start yelling immediately.

"Let me go, you shit-eating jack ass!"

Somehow, Inuyasha's insults were almost appealing when Sesshoumaru knew he was completely at his mercy. Maybe it was that little bit of desperation in the tone, the unspoken acknowledgement of Sesshoumaru's supremacy, or perhaps it was simply the fact that he had Inuyasha trapped and could make him damn well squirm.

The day just continued to improve, he thought, listening to insults spouting from his brother's mouth as Inuyasha tried unsuccessfully to break free. He pulled Inuyasha back, trapping his arms even more thoroughly where they were stuck tight in between their two bodies. As Inuyasha struggled, Sesshoumaru looked at the boy's head below him and leaned forward to catch one of Inuyasha's ears lightly in his teeth.

"Hey! S-stop it!" Inuyasha squirmed wildly, kicking backwards and forcing Sesshoumaru to release his ear or risk bruising. Not that something as small as a bruise was an issue for a Daiyoukai, but he thought letting Inuyasha striking him would set a bad precedent at the moment. Sesshoumaru would have been irritated at the lengths he was being forced to, but other things were taking precedence.

Most noticeably, the whisper of arousal inside Inuyasha's body that had appeared when Sesshoumaru had mouthed his ear.

Ears, hmmm? He leaned down again and took just the tip of Inuyasha's silky ear into his mouth, folding the edge over softly with his tongue as he ran it back and forth across the soft fur. He felt Inuyasha's cock respond, growing slightly hard, and he chuckled evilly. He'd known that he could read the physical symptoms of Inuyasha's body, but he'd never truly considered how much advantage this particular gift would give him when it came to seducing his own mate.

He paused, letting Inuyasha's ear slide slowly out of his mouth as Inuyasha continued to squirm and pull at his clothing. Sesshoumaru tightened up his hold on the sleeves absently when Inuyasha managed to loosen the suikan a bit, and thought about it. Was he really considering this now? Seducing Inuyasha? As much as he might have fantasized when he was incapacitated in the woods, it really would be much easier to simply scare him…not too much, just a bit…and leave him alone as he always had. He should go back to Rin and Jaken and continue his search for Naraku and then when that had finished, he could…consider his next move, if he wanted there to be a next move.

Then again…

What happened if he waited? Celibacy wasn't much of a challenge; he'd been celibate for months at a time before without even a twinge. But somehow, the thought of waiting to take Inuyasha's body seemed much more difficult than he would have predicted. In the few days since being confronted with his fantasies by his other self, he was truly shocked at how often images of Inuyasha, unclothed, had inserted themselves into his head against his will. He didn't _want_ to wait, he realized, surprised. He wanted to experience what his mind fantasized about.

And besides, there was the danger that if he waited too long, another might have Inuyasha's body first, he thought. He growled as he considered what he'd _thought_ had happened with the wolf youkai and Inuyasha. If he left Inuyasha to his own devices, how long before someone seduced him in truth? As a hanyou, it wouldn't have been likely. But as an uke, even claimed there would still be some who would attempt to take him…like that bastard Naraku. Sesshoumaru's chest vibrated with the growl that escaped him at the thought. He would not let that happen.

His eyes focused on Inuyasha's soft hair and little puppy ears below his chin, and he smiled to himself. Considering that he could tell what effect every touch or caress had on Inuyasha, there was no way the little whelp would be able to say no. Sesshoumaru wouldn't rape him; he was positive he'd be able to make Inuyasha surrender himself. In fact, he would make certain Inuyasha asked him to continue before he actually completed the act. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to accuse him of rape if the brat asked to be taken, would he? And once Sesshoumaru had him, it would finally get through to Inuyasha where his place really was.

On the bottom.

The experience would take care of Inuyasha's fear, as well. When he'd discovered the houshi's deceit, Sesshoumaru had wondered for a moment if Inuyasha's rape was as much a lie as everything else that dripped from the monk's mouth, at least until Inuyasha's reaction to the man bending over the well. Now, with the knowledge that Inuyasha had experienced such a thing, he was certain that he'd discovered the source of his brother's constant terror. It had to be fear of physical intimacy. There could be no other answer. Inuyasha was too strong to fear most physical threats, ignoring the recent fluke of his reaction to the mating mark. He'd lived alone for decades and traveled constantly, so there should be no fear of the unknown, or worry over his ability to cope. The only thing that made sense was that Inuyasha had developed some sort of fixation on his rape and the physical realities involved with being the uke. Which meant that Inuyasha wouldn't be fearful once he realized that there would be no pain involved in his taking. Or not much, anyway. If Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha soon, and pleasurably, it followed that he'd overcome that fear. Which meant that the physical manifestation of it would finally stop beating against the inside of Sesshoumaru's skull like some small, dying songbird.

He didn't understand why his future self, whoever he'd been, hadn't figured it out. What a stupid idea, that Inuyasha was actually afraid all the time. Ridiculous. He was obviously just afraid of intimacy since he'd been marked.

With that in mind, he knew that taking Inuyasha now was for his own good. Sesshoumaru nodded to himself, completely decided. Inuyasha's needs and his own desires coincided perfectly, he thought, feeling a bit of pride at how farseeing his own insights were.

His smile, and other body parts, grew. This was going to be very, very enjoyable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha struggled to free his arms, starting to panic as Sesshoumaru managed to keep him completely trapped. Which wouldn't be as upsetting if not for the fact that he could feel his brother's rapidly rising arousal in his head, and something else rapidly rising against the small of his back. Oh gods, he couldn't take this! He couldn't do this! Inuyasha yanked desperately, felt Sesshoumaru's head bend down towards him again, and he let his weight drop down, his arms pulled up painfully. When Sesshoumaru followed him lower, he managed to push forward and up suddenly, flipping Sesshoumaru over his shoulders.

"Ha, take that you--Aaaaaah!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshoumaru went head over heels, but hung on tight to Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha found himself somersaulting after him to land face up on top of Sesshoumaru's stomach. Before he could blink, Sesshoumaru rolled quickly and pinned Inuyasha face down on the ground underneath him.

"Hnn. I hadn't thought to get to this point for a while yet tonight." Sesshoumaru murmured into Inuyasha's ear as his legs slipped in between the hanyou's, pressing his groin against Inuyasha's ass in such an intimate way that Inuyasha thought he was going to hyperventilate.

"Get off! Get off of me, you bastard!" Inuyasha squirmed and bucked frantically while Sesshoumaru merely lay still, letting his weight keep Inuyasha pinned. In silence, his brother let him struggle himself into near exhaustion.

"I'm not going to rape you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru finally spoke almost fifteen minutes later when Inuyasha eventually stopped moving.

"Then get the fuck off me!" Inuyasha said hoarsely, trying not to lose hope as he rested his cheek on the cool ground. Sesshoumaru's body was obviously aroused, even without the feelings in his head. His scent was surrounding Inuyasha to the point that Inuyasha couldn't detect anything but the musky, overwhelming smell of Aroused Male Youkai. And if that weren't enough, Sesshoumaru was…he was hard. Really damn BIG and hard and pressing against him and Inuyasha just couldn't think of any way that Sesshoumaru was feeling and smelling this way AND telling the truth about not attacking him.

"Get off of you?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Yeah, get off, you fucking asshole! You're not going to touch me, then you get off and leave me the h-hell alone!"

"Not touch you…what a fascinating idea," Sesshoumaru said quietly, nuzzling Inuyasha's ear lightly.

"Fucking liar! You said…"

"I said I wasn't going to rape you." Sesshoumaru's voice flowed into Inuyasha's head, making him shiver in reaction. "I never said I wasn't going to touch you."

"Same difference, jack ass," Inuyasha snarled, wriggling once again as he tried to get out from underneath his stupid, fucking lech of a brother.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, his body vibrating against Inuyasha's. "If I ever had doubts about your ignorance, hanyou, that statement alone would reaffirm my original opinion."

"What the fuck are you talking about now, you damn…nnnnnn, stop it!!" Sesshoumaru started sucking on his ear again, and Inuyasha cringed at the flickers of heat that curled down his spine and up his dick. His own damn brother was making his body respond! It was insane! He whipped his head back and forth, yanking his ear out of the hot slickness that had trapped it, and felt much better as his arousal faded, anger taking over again.

"Leave me the hell alone, asshole!" Inuyasha tried to move his arms as he felt Sesshoumaru's weight lift off of him slightly. Was he letting him go?

"I don't believe I will. Perhaps later." Something furry slid against Inuyasha's hands and tightened, keeping them in place as Sesshoumaru released his hold.

"Hey, get the fuck off me, you sick bastard!" Inuyasha felt fear take a deeper hold of him at Sesshoumaru's reaction to his insult. So far, he'd always been able to get to his older brother. The daiyoukai would be bristling from the first insult, if not already angry. But right now, he was aroused, and even amused! Inuyasha's insults _amused_ him!

"You're pathetic! You can't get any bitches willing to fuck you so you have to force yourself on your own brother!" There, see how he dealt with that!

"Hmmm." Sesshoumaru's hand gripped the back of Inuyasha's suikan and started pulling it off his shoulders, the furry restraints tightening over his hands as the cloth loosened around his arms. Sesshoumaru's emotions didn't even waver. "Why would I even bother with bitches when I have my little uke beneath me? One who will be anything but unwilling."

Inuyasha tried to press his upper body into the grass under him to keep his top from being slid off his body and felt his brother's amusement increase as Sesshoumaru simply continued to pull until the cloth was bundled around Inuyasha's waist in front and his arms in back.

"You're a twisted, perverted pig, Sesshoumaru! A disgrace to the old man!" Inuyasha yelled. His insults weren't doing anything, not even when he mentioned their father! Deep down in his gut, the fear grew until he quivered as he tried to keep it under control.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru's hand gently brushed Inuyasha's hair to the side until it flowed over one shoulder onto the ground, forcing Inuyasha to turn his face the other way or drown in his own hair.

"You're a coward! Fucking can't beat me in a fair fight, so you gotta pull this crap? You just know you'd get your ass kicked the next time you face Tessaiga!"

Sesshoumaru licked gently at the back of Inuyasha's neck, pausing as though testing something, still amused as hell, and aroused almost as much. "This 'crap' is called finesse, Inuyasha. You might wish to try it some time." He nibbled along the curve of Inuyasha's shoulder and stopped halfway as Inuyasha felt a strange, shivery sensation from the touch. Sesshoumaru's tongue slipped out to lick and caress the little area of skin, and Inuyasha panicked as he felt his own cock swelling again in response to the slick appendage.

No! He was not going to let him do this to him! He couldn't actually LIKE what the bastard was doing to him! He couldn't!

"Y-you ball licking, sheep fucking, ass-ugly mongrel dog!"

"That was almost creative." Sesshoumaru actually chuckled again, and Inuyasha continued to panic as his brother returned his attentions to his body. Sesshoumaru wasn't supposed to react like this! Why wasn't he angry?! He'd never gone this long without getting angry, not ever! Why wasn't he furious and beating on him or at least taking him already?! At least it would just be pain then.

He didn't want to enjoy this. It wasn't right!

"GET OFF!"

"Shhhh. No need to be so frightened. I will not injure you," Sesshoumaru murmured as moved his lips from Inuyasha's shoulders and started working his way along his spine, stopping at a spot that had Inuyasha swelling in reaction again. How the fuck did he know how to do that?!

"I don't care if you injure me or not, asshole! STOP IT!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and sucked against Inuyasha's skin, causing shivers to run through his body. No, this couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening; he could not be enjoying this! He couldn't be! Sesshoumaru's lips left his skin and Inuyasha closed his eyes in relief as they didn't immediately start kissing him somewhere else. Sesshoumaru was still aroused, and Inuyasha cringed over the fact that he was a bit aroused as well, but maybe Sesshoumaru was just fucking with him. Just using this as a way to show him how 'superior' Sesshoumaru was in all things, like usual.

Inuyasha froze as Sesshoumaru's excitement suddenly appeared in his head. What was Sesshoumaru going to do, that he felt that way? What was he doing? Sesshoumaru's hand started fiddling with something around Inuyasha's waist, and he realized with horror that his brother was loosening the ties on his hakama.

"STOP!" Inuyasha started to struggle again, stopping as his movements shifted the fabric off his hips a bit. He could feel Sesshoumaru's hand move underneath the fabric of his hakama, sliding over Inuyasha's bottom to grasp the edge of his under-kimono and pull it out of his pants and up to his waist. "No, leave it alone! Stop it!!"

"Shhhh. You'll like this. I promise." Sesshoumaru's hand slid back under his gaping pants and moved over Inuyasha's bottom slowly, caressing softly over his skin.

"Stop it," Inuyasha whispered, desperately trying to ignore the feel of skin touching him in a place that had been sacrosanct for over a hundred years.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru whispered back, leaning forward again to kiss Inuyasha's spine just above where his hands were bound. "I know you like it." Sesshoumaru's hand continued caressing him gently and Inuyasha really, truly tried to ignore it. The heated press of Sesshoumaru's fingers and palm as they made slow, soft circles over each cheek, one at a time, over and over again…it was maddening, and frightening, and it was making Inuyasha's cock respond in a way that defied belief. How could his body enjoy this? How?!

But it was. He was growing hard. He was embarrassed with the growing urge to thrust slightly against the ground, and he was fighting to keep his breathing normal. And that damn hand wouldn't stop! It just kept touching him and now…was Sesshoumaru squeezing his ass?

"Don't DO that!" he growled, panting just slightly.

Sesshoumaru stopped his mouth with one small lick along his spine and Inuyasha would swear he was smiling against his skin. "When you're enjoying it so much? Even I'm not that cruel."

"I'm not enjoying it at all, you f-fucker!" Inuyasha stuttered as Sesshoumaru's hand changed from circular caresses to kneading his ass firmly. Oh Gods, that felt…it felt… He moaned slightly and clamped his mouth shut the second he heard the sound. No, he wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru make him feel like this!! It just…it couldn't happen! But how was he going to get him to stop?! Inuyasha was biting back another moan when he heard a faint sound off to the side.

What?

Sesshoumaru froze on top of him and they both listened intently, hearing someone calling Inuyasha's name a little louder now.

Oh thank the Gods! "Miroku! I'm over here!" Inuyasha yelled, desperately happy when Sesshoumaru cursed and got off of his back, releasing his arms at the same time. Getting to his feet as quickly as he could, he fumbled with his clothing. He knew the bastard could have kept him pinned. Fuck, he could have damn well raped him in front of Miroku if he'd wanted, probably. Actually, Inuyasha wasn't sure why he'd thought that Miroku's presence would stop his brother at all…

…but he was SO glad that it had.

Although considering how aroused, and pissed, Sesshoumaru was feeling, he was getting the hell out of here while he still could. Holding his hakama with one hand while he tried to pull up his suikan with the other, Inuyasha froze, terrified he'd already lost his chance to flee as Sesshoumaru grabbed his upper arm.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's low growl rumbled across Inuyasha's skin and Inuyasha bared his teeth as he looked back up at his older brother's flushed face. "Take your reprieve, but do not think for a moment that this is finished."

"F-fuck you, asshole!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Later." Sesshoumaru murmured. Inuyasha froze again for a moment before yanking his arm free and turning away from Sesshoumaru to stumble quickly towards the woods and Miroku's voice. The muscles in his back jumped constantly as he worried that Sesshoumaru would change his mind and come after him. He'd fight him, but he wasn't sure he'd win, and what that might mean scared the shit out of him right now. When he made it to the shelter of the trees without incident, he sagged in relief. Thank Buddha and the gods and Miroku and anyone else who had a hand in stopping his pervert of a brother.

He was still walking and trying to adjust his clothing when Miroku found him.

"Inuyasha, there you are! You were taking so long I was…worried." Miroku's voice fell as his eyes ran over Inuyasha's body and he frowned. "Inuyasha, are you…well?"

Inuyasha cursed the fact that the moon was bright enough for the human to actually see him, even though the sun was below the horizon now. Dammit.

"I'm fine." Mumbled under his breath, Inuyasha continued trying to tuck his kimono down into his hakama, and Miroku stepped closer.

"I was so sure he wouldn't try to do anything," Miroku said softly. "I…I wouldn't have left if I thought…"

"I said I'm fine!" Inuyasha walked past Miroku and continued on to the village, forcing the monk to follow.

"Inuyasha… Did Sesshoumaru… DID he do something?"

Inuyasha stopped and glared at him. "Obviously."

Miroku's face tightened and he looked back in the direction of the well. "That…bastard. I can't believe I thought he… I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. Gods, this is all my fault."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Great, the monk was losing it. Inuyasha finished arranging his clothes and simply stared at the ground as he continued walking.

"I could have killed him. I could have used the kazaana, and this never would have happened." The moment Inuyasha understood Miroku's soft voiced lament, he turned on him.

"Don't be an idiot. Sesshoumaru would have been at the well slitting your throat before you finished unwrapping the first bead."

Miroku shook his head miserably. "Before now, when I met him, in the woods. I could have…"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Like that would have worked any better? Like I said, don't be a freaking idiot, Miroku. You're no match for the jack ass."

His eyes were large and dark as he looked over at Inuyasha and continued to apologize. "Yesterday in the woods, he was so injured he could barely move. I could have sucked him into the wind tunnel in the blink of an eye." Miroku grimace unhappily. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I did not."

Inuyasha stood perfectly still as he absorbed Miroku's words. Sesshoumaru lying helpless somewhere was almost impossible to imagine. Even with his arm cut off, he'd still been strong enough to run away rather than collapsing. Although it would explain why he'd been so pissed and hadn't done anything about it. But what could have…well shit. The well. Sesshoumaru had been on the other side of the well, and then he'd stayed away once he'd come back. He must have been hurt on the other side of the well, and that meant…

His future self had kicked Sesshoumaru's ass! Inuyasha grinned slowly. He might be stuck with the prick for centuries, but he grew strong enough to beat him up! Holy shit! Fuck, that would almost be worth it, just for that.

"Eh, Inuyasha? Did you hear me? I could have killed him, Inuyasha." Miroku stared at him, worried. "I…wouldn't have thought the knowledge would make you look quite so happy," he muttered.

Blinking, Inuyasha focused on him again. His little happy bubble faded away. Sesshoumaru had really been so fucked up he hadn't been able to move? He could have been killed and Inuyasha would never have had to deal with him again. The frustrated longing he felt for just such a thing was expected, but there was something else rolling around in his gut and his chest. It was almost like…relief. Just like that one damn time he'd tried to kill Sesshoumaru when he'd first met Totosai, he wasn't completely comfortable with the thought of Sesshoumaru's death. He'd pulled his strike then, and now…was he really a little relieved that Miroku hadn't killed the bastard?

That was freaking stupid. Of course he wanted the bastard dead; he'd be free if the fucker died. It would have been better. He'd be perfectly justified if he was completely pissed at Miroku. He just…wasn't, for some reason. "Why didn't you?"

Miroku spoke without looking at him. "I… didn't feel justified in taking his life unless he was a threat to you, and from a few things he'd said, I'd thought… I was so sure he wasn't going to hurt you anymore, and now he's raped you and…"

"What?"

"I- it's my fault he's raped you. I know I can't take away what's happened, but I'll find some way…"

"Crap, the fucker didn't rape me," Inuyasha muttered. "Not yet, anyway."

Miroku stopped watching his own body and stared at him. "But…Inuyasha, you said… he did something to you." His voice was slow and uncertain, like he was talking to a skittish animal, and it pissed Inuyasha off.

"He did! He just didn't do THAT." Stupid perverted bastard had tried, but…

"But…your clothing. Inuyasha, what did he do?"

"He…" Inuyasha flushed and growled at him. "He fucking kissed me. And…some touching… stuff. It wasn't rape. So don't go on one of your damn guilt trips over it, idiot."

Miroku stared at him. "He kissed you, but he didn't rape you," Miroku repeated slowly, and his face relaxed as Inuyasha nodded. "So…leaving him alive wasn't the wrong decision, then," he murmured under his breath.

Inuyasha heard him and he snarled. "What? O-of course it was! Didn't you hear what I said? The fucker was… he licked me, dammit!"

"Licked you, hmmm? But he didn't hurt you, correct?" Was it his imagination, or were Miroku's damn eyes starting to fucking twinkle? Was he enjoying this? Stupid perverted ass.

"No, but what he's done is bad enough!"

Miroku bit his lip and cocked his head as he looked at Inuyasha, his posture now completely relax. "Is it? How did it feel then?"

"None of your damn business!"

A tiny smile showed up on Miroku's face. "No? Were you able to enjoy it at all? Perhaps just a little?"

"It's none of your fucking damn business!" Inuyasha yelled again, and he growled furiously when Miroku's smile grew.

"I suppose it isn't. But I'm glad you weren't hurt, Inuyasha. And I don't believe I regret leaving Sesshoumaru be in the woods. If he's treating you better, it may even be a good thing that he's still alive," Miroku speculated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course it's not a good thing! The world would be better off if he weren't in it. It doesn't need such a condescending asshole who jumps people and tries to touch their ass and…"

"He touched your backside? Hn. I don't suppose you'd tell me if THAT felt good?" Miroku asked, still smiling a little, and Inuyasha swiped at him.

"I will fucking touch YOUR damn ass again if you don't shut up, and I guarantee you it won't feel good at all!"

Miroku nodded, looking away as he started walking back towards the village. Inuyasha followed, glaring. He just knew the bastard was still smiling. Miroku could be such a fucking annoying jerk, always sticking his nose in where it didn't belong and saying obnoxious comments that just pissed him off. Which reminded him…

"What the fuck was up with telling Sesshoumaru that Kouga and me were together, anyway?" Inuyasha was happy to get pissed again and stop thinking about disturbing things like Sesshoumaru and what he'd just done to him. "Were you insane?"

Miroku's face when he turned took on the familiar innocent demeanor that made Inuyasha want to recheck his money pouch. "I needed to know how he'd react to it. I wanted to see if he felt enough to care that you were with someone else, and I thought a strong youkai competitor would be more likely to get a reaction."

Miroku sighed as he walked. "And besides…it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And you didn't think he might get just a little pissed at me? At Kouga?!" Inuyasha smacked Miroku in the back of the head. The monk stumbled and just kept walked while he rubbed at his new welt.

"Well, that was the test, wasn't it? If he threatened you, then I would know and be able to end it all, right then. As for threatening Kouga, well… really, what were the odds that he would actually get that angry? Or that Kouga would finally decide to come visit the village and they'd actually meet?"

"Pretty damn good, it looks like!"

Miroku chuckled slightly, still rubbing his head. "Hindsight and all that, I suppose. I think the fact that he was so jealous is a good sign, though. Don't you like knowing that, well, that he cares about you at least a little?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Bull shit. He cares that something he 'owns' might be touched by someone else. That's it. He's just a possessive fucking jerk."

"I thought I heard you say he was jealous. Didn't you say…"

"Yeah, jealous of a possession, maybe. Trust me, he doesn't care jack for me, Miroku. He wants a good fuc-- someone to order around. Otherwise, he wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire. And I wouldn't want him to. I hate that stupid asshole." Inuyasha said, spitting onto the ground and ignoring the sharp feeling inside his chest as he talked. He DID hate him. And he didn't need anything or anybody. He'd been alone before, hadn't he? Just because he'd had a brief dream about Kagome didn't change anything. She wouldn't want to be around him anymore, now that everyone knew he how weak he was. Now that she had fucking _Kouga_ and knew that Inuyasha couldn't be with her the way they'd once hoped. She'd drift away from him, and Sango and Miroku would get together and forget about him and he'd be alone again and that was…that was just fucking fine. So what if Sesshoumaru had marked him. He'd grow tired of fucking with him too. Eventually. He hoped. Really, Sesshoumaru being a bizarre, lecherous jerk sure as hell didn't mean he cared about him; it just meant his dick was hard.

"You still hate him?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Of course I still hate him!"

Miroku's hands went up in a placating gesture. "All right, all right. So you hate him. I believe you." They were both silent for a minute. "I suppose we'll just have to find a way to keep him away from you then."

"Damn right we do." Inuyasha said fiercely, staring at Miroku suspiciously. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just happy that you're all right. That's all." Miroku's eyes were big and bright, and Inuyasha snarled under his breath. That look was never good. The monk was going to be trouble. He just knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd known that damn monk was going to be trouble. Interfering little bastard…and things had been going so well! Inuyasha had been a bit more resistant than Sesshoumaru had expected, but he'd been aroused! He'd started to like how he was being touched, and then that annoying ningen had come back and Inuyasha's arousal had dropped like a stone. There was no way he'd be able to make his brother aroused again with that irritating insect buzzing around, and now Sesshoumaru was stuck in the damn clearing, aching and unfulfilled, and it was all the monk's fault!

He reached down to adjust himself and groaned slightly at the contact of his hand. When was the last time he'd had to stop in the middle of a sexual encounter? Had he EVER had to stop? It was positively painful how much his cock was aching! He touched himself again and cursed. This was far too irritating. He needed some relief, and he needed it NOW! And if Inuyasha wasn't able to oblige willingly… He looked around a moment and walked over to sit by the well, loosening his hakama to pull the ties open and have access to his own member. He paused before he touched himself, closing his eyes.

XX He knew just want he was going to fantasize about. Inuyasha, naked, willing, and asking for the very thing he'd just run from. Inuyasha under him. The fantasy came into his mind instantly, and his hand began to move. It took only moments until Sesshoumaru came with a harsh cry. XX

"Inuyasha…" He moaned under his breath, the last pulse of his orgasm spurting out, and he opened his eyes with a start as he felt his own seed flowing down his hand. "Dammit…" It always happened. He never got to do more than enjoy his own release before his imagination failed him and he came back to reality.

Although at least now reality and fantasy were a little closer…if not for that interfering monk they'd already be one and the same. Except for the fact that he no longer had two arms, of course. He sighed, looking at his soiled hand. He'd never feel the pleasure of holding onto Inuyasha with anything more than the one arm he had left. He'd resigned himself to his lost limb months before; strange how he could still come across something that made him regret its loss again.

Holding onto those slim hips with both hands while he took him would have been quite an experience.

He snorted, shaking his head. He'd best go clean up. But first, he had something to do. He took his hand and ran it along the ground next to the well, smiling. The scent of his release would mark the area for months now. Anytime Inuyasha wished to return here with that Miko bitch, he'd be reminded who he belonged to, Sesshoumaru thought in satisfaction. At least that houshi's interference would result in this one thing of benefit to himself.

He got up and walked slowly towards the scent of running water, thinking as he basked in the afterglow of his sexual release. It was curious. All these decades he had known Inuyasha, and he was only now figuring out that the more rude and offensive Inuyasha got, the more upset or scared or flustered he was feeling on the inside. It was fascinating. It was also highly amusing, to discover that all this time, Inuyasha's mouth was merely a side affect of his lack of emotional control. But it wasn't irritating anymore. Once he truly paid attention to what Inuyasha was experiencing, anger or irritation was the LAST thing he was feeling.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly again. It would likely drive Inuyasha mad, if he knew that his insults had just lost a large measure of their sting. Sheep fucking, ass-ugly mongrel dog, hmmm? He chuckled to himself. He'd have to remember that one; it was so childishly crude. Thinking of Inuyasha's frantic attempts to rouse his temper, Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to push at Inuyasha just to see what he could get him to say. How could he upset his mate to the point that the puppy lost it?

And what other sensations would do the job? Fear was an obvious one, and being aroused and nervous seemed to work as well. Would chagrin cause the same time of reaction? Anger? Jealousy?

Alcohol?

It might be rather difficult to determine what Inuyasha was feeling emotionally, but as it looked to be very diverting trying to find out, he was quite willing to experiment. Really, as long as he was close enough to use his nose, Sesshoumaru was fairly sure he could figure out the state of both Inuyasha's body AND his mind.

After all, he was already able to differentiate Inuyasha's normal state from the tight nerves and sharply pounding heart that went with the smell of utter terror. That kind of fear was fast leaving a bad taste in his mouth, especially with the realization of how often it sprung up from inside Inuyasha.

Lust was an easy one, as well. There was nothing like a hard cock to tip off what the rest of the body was feeling, although a sort of shivery heat along the skin and a tightness in the belly went along with it. And Sesshoumaru was fairly certain that the jumpy feel to Inuyasha's muscles with the prickling on the back of the neck and an itchy feeling in the claws was…well, maybe something like nervous worry. The fear smell went with it, but less. He wasn't entirely certain what it was, actually.

But again, he'd enjoy finding out. Not only was toying with Inuyasha going to be fun, but it would also be very enlightening to see just how much information Sesshoumaru could determine through his bond, with his nose and eyes to assist him. After all, the various physical responses he felt were amazingly distinct. Much more so than he would have expected from his father's original lecture, years before. He could still remember it. The day he'd come of age, his father had taken him aside and given him an intensely tedious talk about marking and mates. He'd been very clear that Sesshoumaru would be able to identify the physical condition of whomever he claimed. It was a useful tool to determine how to protect the female…uke... if he was so inclined. Of course, then the old man had proceeded to go on, ad nauseum, about the traits of the uke as well. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru had mostly been able to tune him out. Really, it had been ridiculous. Sesshoumaru knew all he needed to know about his mate. The uke's duty was extremely simple, in the end.

He had to obey Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru paused, thinking about Inuyasha and how well he was going to fit into his position as Sesshoumaru's mate. Somehow, the future didn't look too promising in that regard.

Although…

…maybe the bond could speed Inuyasha's adjustment. Truly, how much advantage over the uke did his ability to sense Inuyasha's body give him? Obviously it made rutting significantly easier. And most likely it would provide a great advantage when he needed to intimidate the whelp. Not that he wanted to inspire the near-terror that he'd discovered within Inuyasha's body. A little flustered nervousness, that was different. It was even a little arousing, as he'd already discovered, but the fear was starting to wear at him. He wondered if it would fade if he offered some small amount of protection on top of finishing what the monk had interrupted.

He had an image of Inuyasha naked underneath him, looking up with startled eyes as Sesshoumaru took him, and he allowed himself a small smile.

He'd obviously been celibate for too long before he claimed Inuyasha, he mused. Even after finding his own release, he couldn't get Inuyasha and sex off his mind. He smiled more broadly, wickedly enjoying the still unfamiliar sensation of his lips stretching slightly. The feel of a smile on his face remained so unusual that it felt positively indecent, and it suited his mood perfectly. He wasn't going to be able to finish his encounter with Inuyasha tonight, but with how far the physical part had progressed, he didn't think the younger male stood a chance in hell of hanging onto his 'pure' status for more than a week.

And he was pure, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. He'd been raped, but he was still a virgin where 'making love' was concerned. For now, anyway. And the only reason he gave Inuyasha an entire week to hold out was because Sesshoumaru needed half that time to fetch Rin and Jaken. After all, if he was going to seduce his mate, he had to stay close by.

Sesshoumaru reached the small trickle that could barely be called a stream and washed himself off, still thinking about the next few days as the cold water rinsed his hand and privates. He'd need to ensure Inuyasha stayed in the village, where it was relatively safe. Three humans with spiritual powers, a demon slayer, a demon neko, and 3 adult ookami--that would almost be as much protection as he could offer himself. Honestly, the hanyou would be safer if Sesshoumaru took him with him. But if Inuyasha stayed in a familiar setting, then he'd be much more amenable to his own seduction. There'd be less anger and resentment to push through that way. Hmmm…

He finished cleaning himself and rearranged his clothing, letting his hand dry in the cool night air as he turned back towards the little hovel of a village that Inuyasha seemed so fond of. He wanted to be inside Inuyasha's body, soon. He'd let him stay. It might take a bit of work to ensure that the brat stay IN the village, especially considering that his obedient behavior before stemmed from fear over his comrade's safety, but it could be done. He could fetch Rin while Inuyasha was watched over by his odd little pack, and then he could take his time, although not too much, and ensure that Inuyasha enjoyed being breached so much that he practically passed out from it.

Then his little brother would stop damn well being afraid all the time.

Really, the whole thing was starting to come together perfectly. It would have been completely perfect if he'd only had Inuyasha's rapist to torture for a few weeks. He wondered if Inuyasha had let him live. He'd have to find out…because nobody was allowed to touch Inuyasha but him. Ever.

He bared his fangs, trying not to let himself get too enraged. Inuyasha was irritating and mouthy and an infuriating thorn in his side. As well as being, he could finally admit to himself, a very attractive piece of ass. But no matter what he was, or how annoying he was, he was Sesshoumaru's. No one touched what was his. Sesshoumaru might have to make a few examples of any encroaching youkai in the beginning until word spread to leave the little hanyou alone, but word would spread. Inuyasha was his mate, his uke, his to do what he wanted with and everyone else had best stay away if they had any desire to live.

And that included that damn Miko bitch and the others. Especially the monk. He looked to be a bad influence, and Inuyasha already had enough filthy habits. He'd have to think about whether he should allow that association or not, once he returned from his errand and the ningen's usefulness was over. For right now, he could simply concentrate on the upcoming confrontation with Inuyasha to convince him to stay in the village.

Hopefully, this would be as amusing as his last encounter with his mate, even if the enjoyment would be of a slightly different flavor.

For those that don't tend to read the A/N, please note that Sesshoumaru's actual fantasy was edited out. The uncensored version of this chapter is up at MediaMiner now, at the URL up at the top of this chapter in the A/N.


	15. We Are Not Amused

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, an Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N Thank you for the reviews, everyone. Sorry this took a little longer to get out – I went to a yaoi convention over the weekend, so I was kind of MIA online for a few days there. Back now! Bits of information for those who asked: on MediaMiner, I'm there under the same name and the same story titles, so that should help you search. Re: writing fast. Heh, no, I am a freaking slow writer. I just have this written already so far, so I can put it up fast!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 15 – We are not Amused…Well, Maybe just a Little.**

Miroku and Inuyasha walked away from Kaede's and back out to Inuyasha's forest, Inuyasha grumbling irritably.

"So how come you didn't know they weren't at Kaede's? We have to walk twice as far now, dumbass!"

"It's not as though I've been back yet."

"Of course you have. You already left and came back, you…"

"I was waiting for you in the woods," Miroku muttered in explanation.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

Miroku shrugged. "I didn't want to deal with everyone's reaction when I showed up alone." Inuyasha thought about that and finally smirked a bit.

"Thought they'd stomp you if you came back without me, didn't you?"

"Something of that nature."

"You'd deserve it."

"Don't be petty. Besides, I've already been… reprimanded… once today, thank you," Miroku grumbled, rubbing his ass a moment.

Smiling at Miroku's discomfort, Inuyasha couldn't help himself. "Spanked is the word you're looking for. You had your ass spanked like a snot-nosed kid."

"Don't think I'll forget it, either." Miroku gave him the evil eye. "I'll get my own back, Inuyasha. Don't delude yourself into thinking I won't."

"Yeah, go ahead and try." Inuyasha smiled. He'd like to see the houshi come up with something that would be as embarrassing as getting spanked like a little kid.

Wait a second…

"You better not even think about tellin' anybody what Sesshoumaru did, or I swear I'll..."

Miroku sighed, still massaging his butt. "I wouldn't use something like that for revenge, Inuyasha. Other things, perhaps, but not that."

"Good. Just remember that."

Because if anyone else found out that he'd been pinned under his brother while Sesshoumaru messed with his body, well, Inuyasha thought the humiliation might just be enough to kill him. As it was, he was already shuddering over the fact that Sesshoumaru had obviously continued on without him. He could not imagine anything more intimate than feeling the daiyoukai's emotional release as he touched himself. Was that how it had felt to Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha had done…stuff? Too disturbing to think about. It really was, especially as the whole thing got Inuyasha a little hot and bothered at the same time. That just wasn't right, dammit. Sesshoumaru climaxing should disgust him, not fucking turn him on.

And now the stupid bastard was feeling all smug and horny within minutes after coming, and it freaked him out. Because if Sesshoumaru was really determined to jump his sorry hanyou ass, then he was screwed, literally. He'd have to survive being taken again. And whatever weird thing Sesshoumaru had done to make Inuyasha feel good, when the actual act came, it would be different. Inuyasha remembered what if felt like, and it wasn't anything he wanted to repeat. Not ever. Being ripped apart from the inside lost its appeal pretty damn fast.

Miroku didn't know what he was talking about, Inuyasha thought, trying not to growl at the stupid houshi now muttering to himself as they walked. Maybe women enjoyed having someone inside them, but the feeling was pretty fucking terrible for a guy, with the added bonus of WHERE it was. Miroku should have just shut up about shit he didn't know anything about.

Inuyasha tried not to sigh. So fucking unfair. It really was. Why did this have to happen to him? Why him?! He got to be the bitch and Sesshoumaru just had one more way to make him scream. Like the bastard needed more. Stupid fucker had all the advantages, just like always. Why one more thing in Sesshoumaru's favor surprised Inuyasha, he didn't know. He should be expecting it by now.

Although Sesshoumaru HAD said he wouldn't retaliate against his friends. If that was true, then Inuyasha could just fucking leave. The jackass usually didn't bother to lie, as much as Inuyasha accused him of it, so it was probably true, wasn't it? Which meant that Inuyasha could wait until Sesshoumaru went somewhere else, and then Inuyasha could disappear.

He could make it work. If he warned everyone, and, bleh, Kouga stayed with the group, they'd be safe for a little while. Sesshoumaru would grow bored and go back to his old life and maybe beat the shit out of Inuyasha later on if they ever crossed paths again. But Sesshoumaru wouldn't search for long, would he? Inuyasha wouldn't have to stay away for too long at all before Sesshoumaru lost interest.

Inuyasha bit his lip, considering, and gave up the idea almost before it formed. Even Miroku wouldn't be able to lie well enough to make Sesshoumaru's quitting seem feasible. Sesshoumaru could nurse a mad for freakin' decades; it would take him forever to give up on kicking Inuyasha's ass for walking away. Hell, it could be centuries if the stupid bastard was well and truly frosted at him. Inuyasha couldn't let his friends battle Naraku alone until they died, just to avoid his own stupid mate.

Damn it. It would have been so nice to just be able to walk away.

Maybe he could keep Sesshoumaru away from him until Naraku was dead, though, and then Inuyasha could say goodbye to everyone and take off. That might be best anyway. Give Inuyasha more of chance to try and see if Sesshoumaru would really leave his friends alone. Trying desperately to ignore the buoyant, relaxed feeling of Sesshoumaru inside his head, Inuyasha concentrated on exactly HOW he could keep Sesshoumaru away. He'd been caught off guard last time, but the asshole was just so damn fast. How could he make the stupid bastard leave him alone? Maybe Miroku would have some ideas. The man could pull full blown plans out of thin air, he came up with them so fast. A skill Inuyasha needed right now. As far as he knew, Sesshoumaru was already following them: Inuyasha wanted some ideas pretty fucking soon, before it was too late.

Looking up, he opened his mouth to talk to Miroku when he realized they'd finally reached the camp.

"There you both are!" Kagome's voice was so loud Inuyasha had to fight the urge to flatten his ears. He sometimes wondered how Kagome was able to make such loud sounds in volumes that weren't found anywhere else in nature. "We were about ready to come find you!"

"Well if you were in the village like you were supposed to be, maybe I woulda gotten back sooner! What the hell are you all doing camped out here in the woods when the village is right next to us?" Inuyasha snapped, feeling defensive and hating it.

"Kaede asked us to leave until we were sure the youkai were done with their pissing contest." Sango stood warming her hands next to the campfire, looking pointedly at Kouga. "Apparently, the villagers didn't appreciate Kouga destroying one of their homes."

"That damn mate of Inuyasha's threw me! It's not like I was tryin' to break their stupid little house. Anyway, they should build those things better if they don't want 'em broken." Kouga snarled, looking embarrassed.

"Kouga…" Kagome raised her eyebrow out him and Kouga flinched slightly.

Inuyasha looked at them both, taking a moment to ignore his own problems in favor of finding something to make fun of in Kouga's continuing pursuit of Kagome.

"Whipped," he murmured quietly, enjoying Kouga's outraged glare as the youkai's sensitive ears heard him.

Kouga stalked over immediately, standing inches away from Inuyasha, using his minuscule height advantage to try and loom.

"What'd you just say, mutt?"

"You heard me." Inuyasha said, leaning forward. He'd about had it with fucking male youkai trying to intimidate him and getting in his space.

Kouga held his ground, inhaling to snap back an answer, and stopped, holding his breath. He let it out with a woosh and grinned nastily. "I'm whipped? I'm not the one who smells like he just got felt up by his mate." Kouga pushed forward again until they were millimeters apart. "Enjoy being the submissive?" he whispered, and had to rear back as Inuyasha snarled and lashed out with his claws.

"You fucking rat bastard…shut the fuck up."

"Calm down, you two!" Miroku yelled out, earning himself such a snarl from both of them that he backed up a few places, grateful for his staff that Sango tossed his way. "There's enough problems in our lives without you two fighting again."

"And why are you fighting in the first place?" Kagome asked, worried. "I-I thought you were done with that sort of thing."

"It's nothin'." Inuyasha growled, glaring at Kouga.

"Yeah. Just commenting on the smell of things to come, that's all," Kouga said with a smirk in Inuyasha's direction.

"Smell?" Ginta perked up, Hakkaku not far behind. "You mean Inuyasha's new smell?" Kouga closed his eyes and cursed before turning to face his two pack mates standing on either side of Kagome.

"It's pretty nice, huh?" Ginta continued.

"Ginta, shut —" Kouga's growled order was cut off by an enthusiastic Hakkaku.

"Yeah." Hakkaku's head nodded vigorously, "I always heard submissives smelled really pretty, but I never got to see before Inuyasha turned into one."

"Inuyasha smells…nice?" Kagome asked, tilting her head back and forth to look at her 'brothers.'

"No, he does not! He stinks like he always does!" Kouga yelled. Ginta and Hakkaku cowed slightly but Ginta managed to answer.

"B-but Kouga, you were the one who told us what that new smell was. Everyone was wondering, and you said it was Inuyasha. You even said he tastes as good as he smells. Don't you remember?"

Kouga's cheeks bloomed with color. "Shut up, you idiot!"

Kagome and Sango stared at him with their mouths open while Miroku's eyebrows climbed to his hair line. He glanced between the two of them speculatively.

"Get your mind outta the gutter, Miroku!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I don't think my mind is anywhere you two haven't already been," Miroku said, still looking at them with a rather crooked grin, and Kouga turned from his pack mates to glare at him.

"You got something you wanna say, monk?"

"Me? I wouldn't dream of…"

"You trying to imply Inuyasha and I did something dirty? Huh?" Kouga's voice was deeper and achieved enough menacing undertones that Miroku stepped back a few paces, the mockery on his face giving way to unease.

"Uh…"

"DID you and Inuyasha do something together?" The new voice made Kouga's seem warm and fluffy. Everyone except Inuyasha froze, seeing Sesshoumaru come in from the darkness to stand near Inuyasha. Inuyasha, on the other hand, yelped and leapt way from the sound, breathing heavily as he turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Fucking A!" Inuyasha tried to pull his heart back into his chest. Damn bastard, sneaking around like that!

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a moment on Inuyasha before he focused back on Kouga. "I am awaiting an answer, cur."

"We didn't do a damned thing!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I didn't ask you, puppy, I asked the wolf," Sesshoumaru growled, not taking his eyes from Kouga.

Kouga bristled, his tail low and almost vibrating with outrage. "Like I already told you, Shikimaru or whatever the hell your name is, I wouldn't do something with Inuyasha if he were the last piece of ass on the planet."

"I am not a piece of ass!" The sound of Inuyasha's outraged voice hadn't even faded before Sesshoumaru was across the clearing and holding Kouga's throat in his hand.

"I had decided to let you live, but I could easily change my mind." Sesshoumaru hissed icily. "You will never refer to my mate in such terms again, and you will tell me what I want to know. What have you done with Inuyasha that has given this morally corrupt monk the ammunition he needs to make such an accusation?" Kouga snarled, swung out at him wildly, and managed to snag the tie to Sesshoumaru's still damaged armor. The shoulder spikes on Sesshoumaru's left side slowly separated, falling to the ground, and the entire ensemble canted drunkenly to the right.

Sesshoumaru's hand clenched around Kouga's throat viciously before he growled and threw Kouga onto the ground. After one disgusted look at his useless armor, Sesshoumaru sliced through the tie to the other shoulder and tossed the remains to the ground as well, with far more care than he'd just shown the wolf prince. He stared at Kouga, crimson light flickering in his eyes as the coughing wolf rose to his feet. The two growled at each other, claws flexing until Sesshoumaru snarled and sped over to Kouga, knocking him back down.

About to pick him up and continue, Sesshoumaru paused as his eyes glanced behind Kouga to Ginta and Hakkaku. He stared coldly, instantly recognizing easier victims to interrogate. He didn't even have to speak.

Hakkaku froze, a terror stricken rabbit before the dog, before blurting out, "We were just talking about smells! That's all! How Inuyasha smells and tastes pretty good! Really!" His voice squeaked to a stop by the end and he cowered back as both Sesshoumaru and Kouga's chests vibrated with dark growling. "Ginta, help, he's gonna kill me!" Hakkaku whimpered, ducking back behind Kagome."

"Who? Kouga or Sesshoumaru?" Ginta whimpered back, and joined him in his hiding spot.

"Tastes? How is it that you have knowledge of how Inuyasha tastes, wolf?" Sesshoumaru snarled at Kouga, his hand starting to glow green.

Kouga's hair standing on end, Inuyasha could tell that, finally, the dumb fuck was clueing in to just how fucking dangerous Sesshoumaru really was. You'd think his damn instincts would have kicked in before the jackass' hand started up, he thought.

And even with that, Kouga kept glancing behind himself at Kagome and for once, stood his ground.

Fine time to grow a fucking spine.

"It's none of your damn business how I know, Shipapu."

A slow wind started to swirl around Sesshoumaru in tight circles and Inuyasha snarled as he felt Sesshoumaru's fury growing. Dammit!

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened to a deep crimson and Inuyasha yelled quickly. "He fucking licked me!"

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to hear him.

Looking around quickly, Inuyasha finally leaned over to scoop up a handful of dirt and stones. Kouga wasn't worth bleeding over, but Kagome would be pretty upset if Sesshoumaru killed him.

Unfortunately.

He flung the mess at his brother's face, yelling. "Stop freaking out and listen to me, you fucking prick!" To Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru was so focused on Kouga that for once, he didn't dodge. Sesshoumaru got a face full of dusty rock. The daiyoukai's wind died and Sesshoumaru turned his head to direct his still furious glare at Inuyasha, his usually pristine hair decorated with debris.

Inuyasha glared back, almost as angry. "He was just fucking taunting me and he licked me, you stupid ass!" Sesshoumaru blinked, and Inuyasha could feel everyone staring at them both.

AGAIN.

He couldn't believe he'd just said that. Dammit it all. "Why the fuck do you keep having a freaking fit over every damn thing so I have to keep telling people embarrassing shit like this, you stupid, fucking, toad-licking, boil on the world's ass!?"

Sesshoumaru's fury…changed. Inuyasha could tell he was still pissed, but the freak was actually calming down. Being called a boil on the world's ass calmed him down? What the hell was wrong with him?!

Sesshoumaru took a small pebble out of his hair and stared at it, raising his eyebrow before he flicked it away from himself. "Flinging pebbles? And in front of ningen, too. That is not acceptable behavior, Inuyasha. Apologize." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold even as his emotions continued to mellow.

What the hell! He was furious at Kouga and now everything was just fine and dandy with the wolf and he's being pissy over a little dirty hair? It didn't make sense.

And the lack of anger was kinda creepy.

"Fuck no I won't apologize. Fucker."

"No? There will be consequences, you realize." Sesshoumaru's presence inside his head warmed further.

"Fuck you and the stick up your ass, too," Inuyasha sneered, trying not to let his confusion show. Why did Sesshoumaru sound so threatening, but inside his head…hell, was he getting amused again?

"Always such a little brat," Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru's mutter before his mate's arm jerked slightly and Inuyasha felt something whip around his body, anchoring his arms to his sides as it wrapped around him and yanked forward. Slamming into Sesshoumaru's chest almost painfully, Inuyasha grunted, shaking his head, and tried to jerk back unsuccessfully. When he stayed plastered to Sesshoumaru's body, he looked down at what had grabbed him and gaped at the white fuzzy restraint around his arms and waist.

"You're using the fluffy thing?!" Shit, so that's what he'd used by the well! He'd forgotten the bastard could even do that! Sesshoumaru hadn't used the weird thing this way since he'd had two arms!

"Moko moko-sama, whelp, not 'fluffy thing.' And yes, it should do quite nicely." Inuyasha swore to himself at the smug tone in Sesshoumaru's voice, not to mention the feeling of it in Inuyasha's head.

"Cut it out, asshole!" he growled, and he flexed his arms, trying to pull free. When nothing happened, he started to snarl, freezing as his ears caught the interested, surprised murmurs of everyone behind him. Inuyasha's face burned with humiliation. Sesshoumaru had him tied up, in seconds, and everyone had witnessed just how easy it was. Just more dirt piled on the grave of his pride.

He tried again to break the stupid thing apart, breathing heavily by the time he subsided, still bound. Refusing to move his eyes higher than Sesshoumaru's neck, he stared at it as though he could make the bastard let him go if he focused enough. He was also hoping that if he concentrated, he could ignore the heat of Sesshoumaru's body against his own. Shit, the bastard felt practically naked without the damn armor. Even with the weird furry stuff in between them, Inuyasha would swear he could feel the play of Sesshoumaru's muscles underneath the silk. He pulled harshly at the furry whip again and snarled as it seemed to tighten up rather than loosen.

"What the hell is this damn thing made of?! Take it off!"

"You are not the only one who was given special clothing from father, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru murmured. "And it stays on until we have finished our…discussion."

"Take it off!!" Inuyasha snarled as he heard Kouga muffle a snort of laughter somewhere on the other side of the camp. He was going to fucking kill Sesshoumaru! And then Kouga was fucking next! He should have let Sesshoumaru disembowel the sorry bastard!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru smirked, a small, slow twitch of his lips as his eyes focused on Inuyasha. He still couldn't believe Inuyasha had thrown rocks at him. How ridiculous. Although the humor of the situation suited his mood: Inuyasha was flustered and upset, and once again he was mouthing off. How was it that he'd never figured this out before? Now that he knew, it seemed so obvious that Inuyasha's mouth was all bluster, compensating for his own emotional upset.

And the entire situation gave him the perfect opportunity to teach Inuyasha a lesson about the consequences of improper behavior. It was fortunate that the wolf hadn't done anything other than some form of childish taunting with his mate or there would be hell to pay. However, it was likely that Sesshoumaru's recent fury would make Inuyasha a bit more wary; he wouldn't be able to tell that Sesshoumaru was no longer quite so angry. And his lack of anger was something in both their favors, honestly. Sesshoumaru could punish Inuyasha properly, without fear of his temper taking over.

He continued to stare at Inuyasha's bent head, amused anew over how assiduously Inuyasha avoided looking him in the face. It was wonderful how much his physical proximity affected his brother. The puppy was flustered, maybe a little panicked, and besides… having Inuyasha squirming against him felt…good. He pulled just slightly on Inuyasha's body, feeling him press more closely along his legs and hips, and better yet, feeling the boy respond to the heightened sensation. Frightened Inuyasha might be, but Sesshoumaru could tell that he was getting aroused by the contact, even if only slightly. Sesshoumaru took a moment to glance at the others, reassuring himself that they were watching carefully but staying away for the moment

"You will be released when we return."

"Return? What the fuck are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru had a moment to enjoy the nervous surprise on his mate's suddenly upturned face before he bent forward and grabbed Inuyasha around the waist. He stood up, flipping Inuyasha over his shoulder, and turned to go.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, asshole?!" Inuyasha kicked wildly, twisting as he tried to free his arms from the sides of his body. Sesshoumaru concentrated a moment on what he was picking up from Inuyasha. The hanyou's face and neck were hot and prickling, his chest almost painful, and his scent…was he embarrassed?

Good. He'd be easier to deal with if he was off balance. Although he could tell that Inuyasha's thinking Sesshoumaru would leave with him was starting to panic the brat. That was more off balance than he desired.

"Calm yourself, hanyou. We are not going far, and this will not take long." Sesshoumaru was confused as to why that seemed to make Inuyasha's body even more panicked.

"Let me go, dammit!!"

Starting to walk away with the little whelp, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he heard the monk speak up behind him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you taking Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru was tempted to ignore him, but he was sure the irritating little worm would merely set off the others and he'd have the entire group annoying him.

"He's being taught a lesson in obedience, monk, in the manner we discussed before." Sesshoumaru continued to walk away, holding on tightly to Inuyasha's flailing body as he left the fire light. He could hear the others bombarding the ningen with questions as he walked away.

Enjoying the opportunity darkness and privacy provided, he let his eyes examine Inuyasha's ass over his shoulder. He had another moment to lament the loss of his other arm. If he let go of his hold over Inuyasha's thighs, he was sure his mate would fall completely off his shoulder, he was struggling so fiercely. Unfortunately, that meant that he couldn't reach up to feel the spectacular ass that was flexing so invitingly as Inuyasha did his best to kick his way free.

What a shame.


	16. A Little A Can be Lot of Fun

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

New A/N:1/3/09

Sorry it took a while to address the 'bad URL' issue here! The directions on how to find the full chapter should work now.

A/N Thank you very much for the reviews, guys! This is another chapter that'll be up in full at Media Miner but censored here. The XX in the text will denote where I censored. The URL to the uncensored version keeps not working, so I'm going to simply tell you how to find it! :-)

Go to mediaminer. It's a dot org. Go to the 'fanfics' section (link at top of their page) Search for 'TwistedHilarity' under author's name in the Search For Fiction box. It'll tell you 'no results found,' so NOW change the 'rating' for the search to 'all,' and search again. 'Uke' should come up.

Wish I could give you an easier way, but the URL never seems to work when I try to link, no matter how I try to do it, and mediaminer acts like 'Uke' doesn't exist, if you search for the actual story. Argh.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

Chapter 16- A Little Ass Can be a Lot of Fun

Inuyasha wanted to howl in outrage. That fucking asshole had just carried him off like some…some fucking GIRL, in front of EVERYONE! And Inuyasha couldn't fucking break free! He'd tried biting the bastard's back, as well as twisting his trapped hands so at least he could claw at Sesshoumaru's shoulders, but every time he managed to break the skin Sesshoumaru put a little bob to his walk that tossed Inuyasha a few inches into the air. It never failed to dislodge his fangs and claws, as well as giving him a rather painful landing when his stomach hit Sesshoumaru's shoulder on the way back down. Inuyasha had tried to bite, been tossed, and landed painfully so many times by this point that he was pretty sure he was going to puke if it happened again soon. He really needed to take a break.

Actually, maybe he should go for it…see how pristine these stupid clothes would be with vomit all over them. Ha.

Maybe it would kill any lecherous thoughts the fucking asshole had at the same time. Because they were there, he could damn well feel them. And if Sesshoumaru thought Inuyasha was going to sit still and let himself be raped, he better think about getting his head examined for damage. The bastard said he wasn't going after Inuyasha's friends and he STILL thought he could get away with this? It was simply not gonna fucking happen.

Setting up to take another mouthful of Sesshoumaru and clamp down with his teeth, Inuyasha wasn't prepared for Sesshoumaru leaning forward and propping him back on his feet again. His brother sat down on a large fallen tree beside them, trapping Inuyasha between his legs as Inuyasha swayed at the sudden loss of blood from his head. Before he could completely regain his equilibrium, the damn moko piece of shit yanked him forward and he fell over Sesshoumaru's leg, yelling as his head almost hit the ground.

Inuyasha swore, finding himself head down over Sesshoumaru's leg, his own legs held immobile between his brother's, and the stupid moko crap pulling down on him constantly so he couldn't rear back up.

"What the fuck is your problem, asshole! Let go!" What the hell was he doing? He couldn't fucking rape him from this position, so what did Sesshoumaru think he was doing?

"I told you there would be consequences for rudeness and disobedience," Sesshoumaru said in the same cold, sneering voice he always used. Inuyasha tried desperately to figure out what the hell he could be up to, however. His head…Sesshoumaru wasn't damn well cold in his head. He wasn't angry. He wasn't even all that irritated. He WAS aroused, although Inuyasha could have figured that out from the huge hard on pressing against the side of his thigh. And otherwise, he just seemed a little amused, a little excited or determined or something that was kind of firm and edgy at the same time.

What the hell was he planning to do?

"If you hurt Kagome or the others, I'll…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I will not touch your precious ningen if they do not interfere. The punishment for your disobedience is much closer to home than your odd emotional attachments, hanyou."

What the hell did THAT mean?

"Let go or I swear I'll – I'll beat the shit out of you! You won't be able to walk for a week once I'm through with you!" Inuyasha felt like a complete idiot even making threats like that. But what the fuck was he supposed to say? Go ahead, do what you want, asshole?

Sesshoumaru chuckled as if he could hear Inuyasha's inner dialogue. "I believe the line is 'you won't be able to sit down for a week.' And you took the words from within my own mouth."

"Huh? What the hell are you…Woah, stop it! Leave that the hell alone, bastard!" Inuyasha kicked wildly, trying to get a purchase on the ground with his toes to give himself some leverage, straining against the damn whip securing his arms and upper body. Because the damn pervert was messing with his pants again! "You fucking grope me again and I'll fucking kill you! I will!"

"You know as well as I that such a thing is not possible among mates, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru continued rather calmly ignoring Inuyasha's struggles as he worked slowly at the ties to his hakama. "We should both cease with such threats. It is rather ill becoming. Truly."

"Fuck you! I'll threaten anything I damn well want to!! Don't you dare pull on that, you freakin' hentai!" Head pounding from the blood rushing into it in his upside down position, Inuyasha felt his pants being pulled below the cheeks of his ass and he struggled harder, his face flaming as he felt the cool night air ghost up under the bottom edge of his under-kimono and chill his ass. And yet again, he didn't even have a damn fundoshi because he'd been so impatient he'd ripped his only one to hell and back when he'd touched himself. Which meant that all Sesshoumaru had to do was… "Let go!!"

"When I'm finished," Sesshoumaru said, and Inuyasha snarled as his brother laid his only hand on top of Inuyasha's ass. He could feel the almost unnatural heat of it immediately through the white cloth.

"QUIT FUCKING FONDLING ME!"

"If you wish. You may not like what comes next, however." Sesshoumaru's head filled with anticipation and some kind of condescending laughter crap and Inuyasha stiffened, worried about whatever was coming. "I think for this first time, I will allow you the kimono. It is thin enough not to interfere."

"You had better…ow!" A slap rang through their area of the forest and Inuyasha started cursing wildly as pain bloomed across one cheek of his bottom. "Did you just fucking hit my ass!? You fucking son of a—ow! What the fuck do you think you're doing? OW!"

"Don't you recognize a spanking when you experience it? Or perhaps not…from your behavior, I somehow doubt you ever received one in your youth."

Inuyasha growled and tried to free himself again. "Stop hitting me, damn you! You fucking—ow!"

"I did stop hitting you. That is the sole reason you are being punished this way instead of a true beating, Inuyasha. I would expect a little gratitude for my restraint."

Slap.

"You asshole!"

Slap.

"Stop it, you cocksucker!"

Slap.

"Fucking rat bastard, egg sucking—"

Slap.

"Limp dicked coward!"

Slap.

"You Jaken fucking—"

SLAP!

"OW! Stop it! You don't stop this right now, I really will fucking kill you, you bastard! You want gratitude? You let me up and I'll show you gratitude, asshole! Gratitude, my ass! OW!"

"You did say 'your ass.' It felt rather appropriate to use the opportunity for another stroke." Inuyasha not only felt Sesshoumaru laugh in his head, he heard him chuckle out loud and he wanted to claw his damn eyes out.

The fucking bastard had him trapped over his lap, completely humiliating him, and he was LAUGHING about it. Laughing at the stupid half-breed and how ridiculous he must look with his ass in the air. Snickering at how easy it was to fuck with the abomination, to take away his pride and his freedom and his woman and every fucking thing that he'd ever accomplished in his whole damn life.

"Don't you laugh at me, you bastard! Don't you fucking laugh at me!!" His face burning, his ass burning, Inuyasha breathed in harsh gasps as he struggled not to scream. He hated Sesshoumaru. He fucking HATED him.

Flinching, Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's hand on his ass again, and it took him a moment to realize that the jackass wasn't hitting him but merely placing his hand there.

"Inuyasha…"

"Had your fucking fun now, ass wipe? Got to humiliate the fucking hanyou again and get your sick jollies out of it?" Inuyasha hated the fact that his voice was choked almost as much as he hated the bastard who had him still trapped over his lap. "Just fucking let me go and leave me the fuck alone, jackass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha's body splayed over his lap, frowning. His chest felt unpleasantly tight, and he cleared his throat of the lump that seemed to be forming there. Inuyasha was punished. His ass was stinging but not permanently damaged. He'd been taught that a little pain and a lot of humiliation awaited disobedience. It should be a good thing. It HAD been a good thing. Sesshoumaru had even been enjoying himself…well, enjoying the feel of Inuyasha's bottom quivering under his hand, if he were honest. But somehow, it wasn't enjoyable anymore.

He didn't like how Inuyasha's body felt right now. There was a gripping, almost agonizing pressure spreading from the little whelp's head and chest. On top of that, the heat and prickling that had crawled across Inuyasha's skin when he was embarrassed had increased to painful proportions. Sesshoumaru had wanted him punished in a way that kept his physical body safe from too much abuse if Sesshoumaru lost his temper, but right now…he almost preferred the way Inuyasha had felt when he'd been beaten.

Sesshoumaru let his hand cup Inuyasha's bottom through the almost sheer white cloth of his kimono.

"I'm not doing this for fun, Inuyasha," he finally managed to say, frowning as Inuyasha laughed harshly.

"Of course not." Inuyasha's voice was hoarse, his entire body stiff and brittle. "You're just laughing because I got what I deserve, right? I deserve it for being fucking born and daring to insult your perfect self and your perfect clothes and your perfect fucking hair, is that it?"

Well, Inuyasha did deserve it, of course. Sesshoumaru knew he did. He was insulting and disrespectful and he had to learn how he should be acting as the uke, especially as Sesshoumaru was now considering keeping Inuyasha close at hand. So why did it sound so petty when Inuyasha said it? In fact, the way he boiled down Sesshoumaru's reasoning made Sesshoumaru seem almost…irrational. Unreasonable.

Which was ridiculous of course. Sesshoumaru hadn't done anything wrong and he was NEVER irrational. He had every right to punish his own mate in any manner he pleased, and he'd been more than gentle in his choice of methods. He had. So why was Inuyasha like this? It was very unpleasant and it made Sesshoumaru's chest ache oddly. He didn't want Inuyasha to keep feeling this way. It couldn't be allowed.

"You will stop feeling like this. Immediately," Sesshoumaru finally said, not moving his hand.

"What the fuck are you spouting off about now." Inuyasha didn't even bother to raise his voice. "You do whatever you're gonna fucking do, prick, but I can feel however I fucking want to."

This was not acceptable! Sesshoumaru scowled and tried to figure out what was going on in Inuyasha's head, inhaling carefully of his scent, focusing intently on his young body's response, and he was immensely frustrated that he couldn't determine exactly what his mate was thinking or feeling at the moment. He only knew that it was causing the whelp actual, physical pain.

Why couldn't he figure out what it was? He'd done it before, why not now? After all, he knew Inuyasha wasn't injured. He knew that, but Inuyasha's body still felt…bad. It felt truly awful in a way that Sesshoumaru wanted to be immediately rid of, but he couldn't determine what to do if he couldn't tell why it was happening. Dammit. Spanking Inuyasha was not turning out how he had expected, and he was starting to hate this pained feeling in Inuyasha's gut that simply wouldn't go away.

Holding his own body still, Sesshoumaru thought carefully about what had seemed to set off Inuyasha's malady. After that last slap, when Sesshoumaru had found the brat's ironic choice of words so amusing. The laughing. Inuyasha had focused completely on being laughed at. Was….was that it? It couldn't be, could it? Something so trivial would never affect his brother so greatly.

Would it?

"I was laughing at your choice of words, Inuyasha. That was all," Sesshoumaru said, testing. The pain in Inuyasha's body wavered.

He'd responded to comments about the laughing. So…was that really the issue causing all this pain in Inuyasha's body? Was it really something as simple as being laughed at? A little mockery could do this? He'd never realized Inuyasha had a weakness that was so easily taken advantage of. He'd always used insults to get under Inuyasha's skin, yes, but he'd never known they were so effective a weapon. HAD they had more affect than he'd realized? Had the little one always reacted to derision and being mocked so dramatically inside?

And if he had, how much had Sesshoumaru's words been able to crush Inuyasha over the years?

Sesshoumaru scowled. Why the hell was it bothering him this much? This was idiocy. It was Inuyasha, for the love of the Gods. He was not worth all this…worry. He might be worth protecting, simply because it was Sesshoumaru's duty as a mate, but concern? The little hanyou that had been such an irritant from the moment he was born…

Looking at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's hand unconsciously moving in small circles over the now squirming bottom over his knee, Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek. What Inuyasha's body was feeling, and what Sesshoumaru's own, obviously confused, body was feeling…it was odd and uncomfortable and pulled at his insides unpleasantly. It made him feel weak and off balance and Sesshoumaru was not weak. No one had made the mistake of thinking that since he'd first killed a rather insulting cat youkai as a youth. And he was anything but uncertain. He always knew what he wanted with unwavering decisiveness. There was never any question, as long as he kept his temper under control. And right now, what he wanted was…

It was….

He closed his eyes, trying to sort through his jumbled thoughts. What the hell did he want right now? He wanted to live his life without ever having to interact with Inuyasha's frustrating ningen again. He wanted Inuyasha to learn his place as the uke. He wanted his left arm back and he wanted to forget that he'd ever been given a beating, by anyone. He wanted to know what made Inuyasha tick. He wanted…

He opened his eyes and looked at his hand on Inuyasha's ass, his mind suddenly calm. There it was. There was what he wanted.

He wanted to touch Inuyasha's ass until the brat was so hot and bothered that this painful feeling that still lingered in his head was completely and utterly washed away.

Sesshoumaru carefully fisted his hand in the material of Inuyasha's short kimono and pulled up, exposing his mate's now rosy ass to the moonlight. Inuyasha, who had been laying rather limply, suddenly tried to rear up again.

And the aching pain in the brat's chest faded as his scent spiked suddenly with anger and a little fear. Much better. That was how he should be feeling, not that strange, vague physical pain.

"What the fuck are you doing, asshole!?"

"Showing you that a figure of fun is not your role as the uke. You have an entirely different purpose in this…relationship."

"What?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sesshoumaru moved his hand very slowly as he laid it carefully across the width of Inuyasha's muscular ass, sliding it along his skin slowly, trying to determine what touch felt best to Inuyasha. He was tempted to hurry, considering that Inuyasha was rapidly approaching panic, but…he didn't want to risk that strange response again.

"This won't hurt you, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, smiling suddenly as Inuyasha's body responded to the brush of fingers against the crease marking the lower edge of his bottom. There, that was a good place to start, he thought, rubbing carefully over the spot as Inuyasha squirmed.

"Liar! And fucking get your hand off my ass, you pervert!" Sesshoumaru could just see Inuyasha's eyes as he tried to look up at him from his upside down position, the whelp's childish face flushed from the extra blood pooling there.

It was quite sexy. Almost as interesting as the bare bottom framed by cloth and struggling limbs. But Inuyasha was still more frightened than he should be.

"I won't take you tonight."

"Wha- Y-you won't take me or my body tonight or fucking ever! Now move your fucking hand or I'm gonna rip it off!" Inuyasha snarled. Sesshoumaru almost snickered at the toothless threat.

"I'm afraid my hand is quite comfortable where it is. But I will not let things progress too far. For tonight, Inuyasha."

"Then quit fucking with me and LEAVE ME ALONE! You're done laughing at me, j-just fucking back off!" Inuyasha squirmed violently again as Sesshoumaru moved his hand across the firm flesh beneath it.

"I'm not laughing at you. I simply wish to witness what I was able to feel last night."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you asshole?! Let me up!"

Sesshoumaru's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm going to watch you come, brat."

XX – Censored past this point . Full chapter up at MediaMiner. See A/N at top.


	17. Pillow Talk and the Morning After

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N Thanks for the reviews, ya'll. Happy 4th of July, for all the Americans! Hope you enjoy Inuyasha's response to the night before. :-)

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 17 – Pillow Talk and the Morning Afte**r

Inuyasha smiled in his sleep, rubbing his cheek against silky warmth. Relaxed and comfortable, he let himself drift, listening to the poignant melody that someone was humming nearby. The wordless notes were so terribly sad that it made his chest ache a little, but the voice was absolutely beautiful. He could listen to that voice forever. He sighed, concentrating on the soothing sounds, the gentle heat of the sun on his face, and the cushiony softness of the tree underneath him. The music stopped the moment he made a sound and he sighed again at the loss.

This was just so nice. Even without the humming, lingering in the half-world between awareness and oblivion made him feel soft and cozy. It was such a lovely sensation, lying limply as his body slowly came to full consciousness, and so new. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't simply opened his eyes and been awake and alert in moments.

He frowned.

Really, he couldn't. Had he EVER had this soft, sleepy feeling before? He must have at one time; it was just barely familiar. In the back of his mind, where he rarely ventured, he recognized this. Feeling warm and safe-- and there had been humming then, too. Feminine humming.

Oh yeah. Mother. He could remember feeling like this when his mother had still been alive. He smiled softly. This soft, relaxed feeling on waking—how could he have forgotten it? And why had he stopped doing this? It was wonderful, being able to simply lean back, his head fuzzy with sleep, and not have to worry about youkai or ningen or food or enemies. And besides, Goshinboku was really comfy this morning, he thought, rubbing his cheek against the soft bark again. Had to be the comfiest tree ever made.

The tree moved and he froze, the lingering sleepy feeling instantly gone.

Wait, why WASN'T he worrying about youkai and ningen? They could be about to kick his ass any moment, and he was sitting here mooning about his mother with his eyes closed? What the hell was wrong with him? And what the fuck was he leaning against? He opened his eyes to mere slits, inhaling to try and catch the scents around him, worried that he was already in danger from being such a dumbass. Well, from the grass and trees, he was probably in his forest, but not at the Goshinboku. He tried to remember where he was and how he'd gotten there. He- he'd been in camp with the others, and then…

Sesshoumaru's scent hit his nose and memory overwhelmed him. The bastard had fucking kidnapped him and then…

Oh.

Dear.

Gods.

Inuyasha opened his eyes wide, leaping off the comfortable spot to crash to the ground, swearing. He pushed himself up, frantic as he turned to face the tree and see what the hell he'd been sleeping on. It had better not be…

SHIT! Sesshoumaru! He'd been leaning against the fucking biggest asshole of the world, Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru's body sitting on the deadfall, the daiyoukai's facial markings almost shining in the early morning sunlight. Wait, Inuyasha had just fallen off. He hadn't been on the ground, which meant…

Fucking son of a bitch! "I was on your fucking lap? The whole damn night?! You fucking, slimy, sneaky…"

"Good morning to you as well, Inuyasha."

"Fuck you! There's nothing good about this morning! You… you… you did shit to me, you bastard!" Inuyasha flushed, trying to get the memory out of his head. Getting spanked and mocked. Whining like a bitch in heat while Sesshoumaru touched him. While the bastard made him actually come! It was a fucking nightmare!

"Did 'shit' to you?" Sesshoumaru voice was cool rather than icy, but he was practically laughing inside Inuyasha's head, and Inuyasha growled in response and leapt at him, claws out.

He toppled in an ungainly flop over the damn log as the bastard moved just as fast as usual and got out of his way.

"You fucking molesting asshole! I'm gonna rip off your arms and shove them down your throat!" Inuyasha charged him again and was met with empty air for the second time. Snarling, he swung out on his right arm at Sesshoumaru as he leapt past, missing by inches again, and he swore.

"Hold still, fucking coward!"

"That would be monumentally stupid." Sesshoumaru slid gracefully out of the way of another attack, then moved a bit quicker as Inuyasha slashed his own palms and flung out his hand, scattering crimson blades of blood in Sesshoumaru's direction. One blade at the very edge just caught the daiyoukai's sleeve, leaving a small rent in the fabric.

"Cease this is ridiculous behavior, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked from his sleeve to his mate. "There is no point to this. You have been punished and rewarded. It is over."

Inuyasha started choking on his rage. "Rewarded?! Oh you had better not fucking mean touching me, you perverted ass!"

"Pleasuring you. Even a sexual neophyte such as yourself should be able to recognize his own climax."

Inuyasha's body shook with crimson humiliation and the need to see Sesshoumaru in a blood drenched heap on the ground. "That's not the fucking point! You fucking TOUCHED ME!"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru smiled slowly. "You were very sensitive…Uke."

Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga, holding it in front of him as he snarled. "I am gonna make you bleed until you…"

"Bleed?" Sesshoumaru felt amused. Again. Inuyasha ground his teeth together until he thought they might crack from the pressure. "So far, puppy, you have only managed to injure my clothing, and not even my haori is in awe of your prowess over such a minor wound."

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked Inuyasha up and down and he started to smile slightly again. "I was much more impressed with your bottom's reaction being penetrated. A tight, smooth, responsive little ass: now that is something that is almost worthy of praise. How surprising that you have some redeeming qualities after all, little brother."

Inuyasha's face flamed, his bottom tightened up defensively, and his cock twitched.

Gods, he hated Sesshoumaru so fucking much!! "You're making fun of me now?! After the crap you did…. After you laughed… You—you-- WIND SCAR!!"

Inuyasha stood, staring at Tessaiga in shock. Just as he'd swung on the down stroke that would wipe his fucking brother from the face of the fucking earth, the damn thing's transformation had ended! Sesshoumaru looked at him calmly, not even having moved, and Inuyasha growled. He lifted up Tessaiga again, straining to force it to transform back to its larger size, and nothing happened. He couldn't complete the Wind Scar! What the hell was wrong with him!?

What had Sesshoumaru done to him?

His brother sighed, shaking his head. "Calm yourself, puppy. I had assumed you had at least rudimentary knowledge, but I suppose even that was too much to expect. You cannot kill your own mate, Inuyasha."

"I know that!" Inuyasha spat, his arms finally dropping on their own as he stopped working on finishing the wind scar.

"Then why the surprise over your failure, whelp? There is the possibility that the wind scar could result in fatal injuries, as faint as that possibility might be, so your body will not allow the attack. If you know, why did you attempt it?"

Inuyasha wasn't about to say that he'd been so pissed that he'd forgotten, so he sheathed his sword and continued glaring at his brother. "I could attack you with the blades of blood, couldn't I? That could have killed you, and I was still able to do it, so it didn't hurt to try this!"

Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched, his hand fingering his moko moko-sama suggestively. "Killed me? Those pitiful little blades? I think not. And as for hurting to try…well now, that depends on whether I decide it's something you should be punished for or not, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha's sword was out of its sheath again in moments as Inuyasha backed up a step, holding the transformed blade in front of him. "Don't you even fucking think about it, asshole! You are NEVER touching my ass again, and you sure as hell aren't…eeep!"

Inuyasha held onto the sword with one hand as he clamped the other over his ass, whipping around to find Sesshoumaru already behind him, practically grinning in his head.

The bastard had just fucking sped over and pinched his ass!

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga only to have it transform back into its rusty state just before it hit Sesshoumaru in the side. His brother raised one eyebrow at him as Sesshoumaru was dinked harmlessly with the dull blade and Inuyasha leapt backwards, flustered and furious.

"You stay the hell away from me, you hentai bastard! You try to touch me again and I swear you're gonna draw back a bloody stump!" Inuyasha snarled, working desperately to figure out how the fuck he was going to keep the asshole away if his own body kept deciding something was gonna be too 'lethal' and screwed over his attacks. He tried to rear back as he saw his brother begin to move, blinking in shock as he felt fingers fondle his ass. He whipped around again, looking in frustrated rage at his brother's smiling face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I seem to be remarkably unbloodied." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"That was … I wasn't ready! You try that again and…hey, it wasn't an invitation! Back off!"

Inuyasha waved his small, dull sword in front of him as Sesshoumaru took a step in his direction and he wanted to howl at what he could feel from inside Sesshoumaru's head. If his outside was matching his inside, Inuyasha was pretty sure Sesshoumaru would be on the ground, rolling as he laughed so hard he almost cried.

And the bastard was so aroused he had to have a raging hard on.

"I. Fucking. Hate. You." Inuyasha's eyes were slits as he glared.

"Hn, yes, I believe you said as much last night. While you were face down over my lap. Just before you came."

Inuyasha's face flamed. He wanted to leap at Sesshoumaru claw at him until he collapsed in a comatose heap. He wanted tear off handfuls of his long hair and tie him up and strangle him with it. He wanted him to fucking suffer, and he hadn't even managed to bruise him yet! "Shut up!"

Sesshoumaru looked at him a moment. "We really do need to do something about that language of yours," he murmured, and Inuyasha backed away from him another step, retaining his death grip on his useless sword as he watched his brother's body frantically. If that fucker moved so much as a millimeter, Inuyasha was going to rip his head off.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Perhaps I will address that problem when I return. Come, we have wasted enough time already. You need to return to the village." Sesshoumaru turned from him and started walking.

"Screw you! You just…just… get out of here and don't come back!"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked behind him. "Do not presume to give me orders, Inuyasha. You will come back to your irritating little village …although perhaps you should wash yourself first. Your clothing seems to have become a bit soiled."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru, wondering what the fuck he was talking about while he wished for terrible, flesh-eating diseases to ravage the bastard's body. When Sesshoumaru's eyes stared pointedly at his crotch, he looked down and realized that it was soaked through with his semen from the night before. The entire area was now stiff with his dried seed.

"Oh GROSS! Son of a bitch…" Inuyasha glared once at his brother, slammed Tessaiga back into its sheathe, and turned the opposite direction to find someplace to wash off. "This is all his fucking fault, the freakin' asshole, I should…" he continued muttering to himself as he came to the nearest stream and waded in, fully clothed. Untying his hakama, he lowered it down past his hips so he could reach inside, scrubbing at it furiously. He scowled and let it float around his knees as he realized his under kimono was dirty as well and he worked on that with just as much anger.

"Hentai bastard…thinks he can fucking do whatever he wants….kick his ass if he even THINKS about…" Inuyasha continued his furious monologue until he thought his hakama and kimono looked clean and he put his soggy clothing back into place, tying his hakama closed as tightly as he could with the saturated ties. "Ha. Like to see him try to get this open with one hand now, fucker."

"I have no problem slicing through the ties if they prove too cumbersome." Sesshoumaru's quiet voice came from the bank behind him and Inuyasha jumped and spun in the air.

"Son of a bitch!" Wait, had he been there the whole damn time? While Inuyasha washed…had he been watching him? "Fucking Peeping Tom!"

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow and Inuyasha glared at it. Damn eyebrow. Just as supercilious as the rest of the asshole…and he was laughing inside his head again! Why couldn't he fucking stop mocking him inside his head!?

"I have every right to look at what I wish. And besides, I saw nothing I have not already examined quite thoroughly," Sesshoumaru said, smirking slightly as Inuyasha practically flinched at the reminder.

"Fucking prick," Inuyasha snarled. His hand clenched uselessly around Tessaiga's haft. He'd grown so used to his sword, it felt like the worst sort of betrayal that he couldn't use it against Sesshoumaru. Not even when the bastard had touched him so intimately…

…and probably would again unless he could find some way to stop him.

Inuyasha shivered, blamed it on the cold water, and snarled to himself. He'd find a way to stop Sesshoumaru and keep his fucking molesting ass away from himself. And he'd make Sesshoumaru sorry for all the shit he did. He'd make the jackass sorry he kept trying to fuck Inuyasha over.

Perverted bastard.

Wading out from the deep part of the stream, Inuyasha stayed in the water as he walked the length of the stream, avoiding Sesshoumaru except for a warning growl and the baring of his teeth as he passed him. When the fucker followed him, chuckling inside his head again, Inuyasha wanted to turn around and slash at him until Inuyasha's muscles gave out. Except he was fucking tired of being laughed at, and damn tired of using up his energy attacking Sesshoumaru when the bastard evaded him so easily. He clenched his fists, vowing to hold onto his temper until he had a better chance of causing his brother some serious pain.

He was also a little worried that if he used up all his energy trying to attack Sesshoumaru, and failed, the freakin' hentai might use it to his advantage. What if that was the fucker's plan? To deliberately taunt Inuyasha into attacking him until Inuyasha was so tired that Sesshoumaru could do things to him. Perverted, twisted things like he'd done last night.

Inuyasha growled to himself again as his body responded to the memory of what had been done to him. And his damn, treacherous libido fucking LIKED thinking about it; it was deeply disturbing how much his cock liked thinking about it. If his body was this confused and idiotic, Inuyasha couldn't let Sesshoumaru get near him again, ever. If that meant Inuyasha had to put up with a few lecherous insults without retaliating for a while, until the right moment, he could do it. It would be worth it.

Feeling Sesshoumaru grow aroused in his head, he looked back at him quickly, worried. Was he was planning on jumping him again? He caught Sesshoumaru staring at his hips and he glanced down himself. His sodden hakama clung to his lower body, its usually billowing folds slicked closely to his skin. On seeing where his brother's eyes had been aimed, Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru had been watching his ass and he had to resist the urge to cover himself with his hands… or fling himself at Sesshoumaru again and try to gut the hentai freak. Growling again, Inuyasha hesitated and finally turned around, stalking back to camp. Fucking asshole.

Just wait, he'd find a way to get even with him.


	18. The Battle Royale

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N – Thank you for the comments. Glad you are enjoying it. LONG ass chapter, coming up!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 18 – The Battle Royale**

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha's ass as he walked and he silently blew out his breath. In the normal course of things, he would be leading. Following was not something befitting a daiyoukai. But leading denied him the opportunity to ogle, and he couldn't seem to stop tormenting himself. He continued to focus on the cloth clinging wetly to Inuyasha's body, swallowing hard. This was starting to get quite uncomfortable, he thought, adjusting himself covertly. Considering he was still planning to leave as soon as Inuyasha returned to camp, it wasn't exactly the best moment for extra stimulation. Not that he needed it in the first place. Now that he'd seen and felt his brother's ass, seeing it covered up was no barrier at all to his imagination. And his imagination had some very detailed, very perverted fantasies it was coming up with as quickly as it could. Honestly, the situation did nothing for his comfort and ongoing good mood.

Although truly, not even his perpetual erection could keep him from enjoying himself, just as he'd been doing since the moment Inuyasha had awakened. Holding his brother throughout the night had been an odd experience, but having the slightly smaller, warm body completely limp against him had been…pleasant. He'd liked the weight of him. He'd liked the heat of his body. He'd even liked the way Inuyasha smelled since he'd come of age, not that he'd tell him that. His scent was tantalizing and sultry and a little reminiscent of green plants, ripe and awaiting incipient spring rains. In the end, he was surprised to find that he also liked the look on Inuyasha's face when he slept. It was curious that having Inuyasha's eyes closed could give his face a completely different appearance: young, innocent, rather sweet. The sight of him had made Sesshoumaru remember things he hadn't thought of in years, like the one lullaby from his youth that he could just barely recall after all these centuries.

Considering where his thoughts were, dwelling on youth and fragile beginnings, he shouldn't have been surprised that he found Inuyasha's reaction this morning so damn amusing. During the night and early dawn, he'd been thinking of exactly how Inuyasha might react. Letting the soft, sleeping features of his brother wipe his memory of Inuyasha's typical behavior, he'd thought up some completely unrealistic scenarios. He'd wondered if Inuyasha might be too embarrassed to speak, and the thought of his little brother blushing and stammering had been quite appealing. Another possibility that had occurred to him was that Inuyasha's punishment and subsequent climax at Sesshoumaru's hands might have set him on the path to accepting his status as uke. He could have woken up with more of the proper submissive attitude that was expected of him.

And then, after watching that sweet, pouty-lipped face for so many hours, to have Inuyasha wake up and start cursing violently, attacking him? It should make him angry, furious even, but instead…it was funny. It was honestly funny. Baby brother had been over his lap, he'd been given a spanking, he'd been touched quite intimately without being able to fight against it, and now he was trying to act tough and vicious? The contrast between the two images, bare-assed Inuyasha and bare-clawed Inuyasha, was such a paradox that it was challenging not to laugh out loud. It took even more concentrated effort not to chortle at Inuyasha's red cheeks as he was reminded about his response to Sesshoumaru's caresses.

He'd never realized that amusement was such an enjoyable emotion.

Of course, on top of everything else, Inuyasha's blushes had Sesshoumaru thinking about the rosy tones to Inuyasha's bottom and that got his mind headed in a completely different direction. Such an odd morning. Sesshoumaru felt like laughing; he felt aroused; and he felt a curious sort of relief, because he was pretty sure his ploy had worked: a good sexual experience had significantly lessened Inuyasha's fear.

Inuyasha was being mouthy and disrespectful and obnoxious and trying his ineffective best to damage Sesshoumaru. But he wasn't frightened, not with the terror from before. His body was most definitely nervous, and there had been a moment of deep fear when the Tessaiga had failed him, but for the first time since Sesshoumaru had come back from the well, Inuyasha didn't seem on the edge of self- consuming, pervasive fear. His nerves were smoother and less jagged, even his heart rate didn't seem as rapid. And Sesshoumaru realized something else that managed to surprise him. Since Sesshoumaru had marked him, Inuyasha had been rude and verbally aggressive, but it wasn't until this moment, with Inuyasha coming after him, that it struck Sesshoumaru just how little Inuyasha had attacked him since his marking. He'd yelled at him, yes, but most of his physical attacks had been limited to responding when Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha first.

Sesshoumaru frowned a moment as he wondered how much that same statement might be applied to their past history, before he shook the thought away. He'd have plenty of time to examine it when he left to fetch Rin.

Whatever the reason for Inuyasha's change in attitude, with the comforting knowledge that their mating bond prevented lethal damage during an attack, Sesshoumaru was actually finding Inuyasha's ranting rather, well, rather cute. He shouldn't. Based on how much he had been able to injure Inuyasha when he was enraged before, the bond obviously had a very distinct line between lethality and merely beaten to within an inch of one's life. Inuyasha could do some serious damage before his own body stopped him, if Sesshoumaru didn't stop him first. But still, Inuyasha was wildly frustrated, nervous and embarrassed about his recent sexual experience, and he hadn't yet figured out how to attack and ensure it stayed under lethal levels. He reminded Sesshoumaru of a large, clumsy, confused puppy.

Albeit one with an extremely fine ass, especially when thin cloth was plastered against it and making Sesshoumaru want to reach out and squeeze. He'd given into the urge a couple of times that morning already and restraining himself at the moment was making his palms itch. However, after seeing Inuyasha's ass essentially bared again while he cleaned up, Sesshoumaru was fairly sure that if he gave into his urge to grab a handful, he wasn't going to let go any time soon. And he really couldn't delay returning for Rin much longer.

Sesshoumaru's lips firmed as he thought about the fact that he needed to leave as soon as Inuyasha was back in the village. He'd have to assure himself that the others would be properly alert while Sesshoumaru was gone. Looking at Inuyasha's bottom again, he wondered at the shape of his legs that were looking quite nice with the fabric clinging to them, and grew annoyed at having left Jaken and Rin instead of taking them with him when he'd…

Oh yes, rushed out in a murderous fury.

So, perhaps their company wouldn't have been advisable. But looking at Inuyasha's body, Sesshoumaru resolved that once he found Rin, he was simply going to inform Jaken where the village was, how to get there, and then he was returning as fast as physically possible. He wanted Inuyasha, and he wanted him badly. The frustrated feeling of unappeased arousal was becoming far too familiar lately. And as surprising as it was for him to accept, coming to terms with the fact that he found Inuyasha physically attractive seemed to have embedded the reality deep inside. All he could think about was touching Inuyasha's young body, watching Inuyasha moan under him, feeling Inuyasha's tight heat surround him…

And every time he started to think about it, it only made his arousal worse. He had an erection the size of a camphor tree.

What he wouldn't have given to have Rin and Jaken already there so he could have Inuyasha to himself by nightfall. Or mid-afternoon. Or even right this minute, Sesshoumaru thought, his eyes unable to leave the thin fabric cupping Inuyasha as he walked.

Sesshoumaru blew out his breath again. It hardly seemed fair: first the hanyou got Sesshoumaru's temper up every time he thought of him, and now the brat did the same thing to his cock. He wasn't sure how long it was going to be before he was comfortable with that; he'd had almost 200 years and he'd never managed to control his urge to throttle his brother. What if he had the same difficulty with wanting to embed himself inside his body? What if he _never_ stopped wanting to take Inuyasha whenever he saw him?

He'd have to ensure that Inuyasha grew used to idea quickly. It shouldn't be that hard, should it? Yes, Inuyasha had lashed out this morning, but his body had responded very well to being touched, and that was after it had just been punished. It couldn't take much more to get Inuyasha aroused enough to have him begging to be taken, Sesshoumaru thought. He smirked slightly as Inuyasha suddenly walked even faster ahead of him, his ears flattening.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. "Perverted asshole."

The brat's nose was better than he'd thought if he could smell his lust this quickly from that many feet away. And feeling the smallest hint of arousal swelling Inuyasha's member, presumably at the knowledge that Sesshoumaru was watching him and turned on, Sesshoumaru grew even harder. Enough so that it was quite noticeable through his clothing. He sighed, slowing to let Inuyasha draw away from him a bit more. He refused to humiliate himself by showing up in front of those annoying ningen, visibly aroused. He waited for Inuyasha to move from sight and listened carefully until he could hear him start to berate his comrades. Good, he was relatively safe and preoccupied. Walking back towards the brook he'd watched Inuyasha wash his clothes in, Sesshoumaru started to think about exactly how long it was going to take to relieve his little problem. He had the feeling he should be making estimates based on seconds as opposed to minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha snarled to himself as he entered the camp, angry at his stupid body, at Sesshoumaru, at Tessaiga, at youkai mating practices, at…

"Why the fuck are you idiots still stuck outta the village?" he snapped, glaring at everyone in turn. He gave the camp a second glance. "And where the hell is the runt? And Kirara?"

Kagome watched him carefully. "We sent them back to Kaede's."

"What the fuck for?"

Kagome blushed slightly, looking a moment at Kouga hovering near her before she answered. "We—uh—we weren't sure…"

"We thought he might be getting sick," Miroku said so quickly that Inuyasha was instantly suspicious.

"Don't baby him, monk," Kouga snorted. "We sent the squirt away in case you freaked out and we had to fight, mutt. We didn't want the brat to get hurt."

"First, I don't 'freak out' over jack shit," Inuyasha sneered at him. "Second, Shippou's been with us when we fought fuckin' Narku, so why the hell should he leave if I'm about to kick Kouga's ass? That's just stupid. And third…what the hell did you do that I'm gonna have to kick your ass for, you stupid wolf?!"

Kagome looked flustered and upset, almost wringing her hands. "He didn't do anything, Inuyasha. It's just that this is…different than normal. I didn't think Shippou should hear… I mean… Miroku told us, but we weren't really sure if we could believe him or not. Sesshoumaru was so violent before. But now…you don't look like he hurt you, so I guess Miroku didn't lie? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fucking fine, and what the hell are you babbling about?!"

"Y-your punishment," Kagome said softly. "We thought you might like some privacy afterwards, to talk maybe? So we decided to send Shippou away after we found out how you were going to be punished…"

Inuyasha's face paled, although not quite as much as Miroku's.

"What?" Inuyasha's hoarse voice was barely audible, his heart thudding hard in his chest. "Wh-what …how did you…"

"Kagome just told ya, the monk told us all about it," Kouga said dismissively, waving his hand at the retreating monk's body.

Inuyasha turned, ominous growling growing in volume as he faced his soon-to-be-dead-and-dismembered friend. "You know what Sesshoumaru did…and you TOLD everyone?" He cracked his knuckled, trying to ignore his burning face and the humiliated knot in his stomach as he stalked Miroku. He might not be able to hurt Sesshoumaru at the moment, but Miroku? He was FUCKING DEAD!

He tripped on his own feet a moment as Sesshoumaru's emotions suddenly hit him like a sledgehammer. Fucking great, now Sesshoumaru was fucking climaxing in his head, too! Dammit all! Every fucking male he knew was a damned lecher!! "Miroku, you damn back stabbing, slime-sucking…"

"I didn't tell them anything!" Miroku yelled, waving his hands frantically as he continued to backpedal away from everyone.

"Aw, don't wuss out now, monk." Kouga snorted again, standing with his arms crossed as he watched Inuyasha continue his menacing approach. "As soon as we asked you, you were talking your ass off about what Sesshoumaru was doing."

Inuyasha bared his fangs and Miroku had to leap out of the way as the hanyou slashed at him.

"It's not true!" Miroku yelled, dodging again.

"You can't lie your way out of this when everyone's still here, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No! I…AH!" Miroku ducked and rolled, grunting as Inuyasha followed and landed on him, knocking him onto his back. Inuyasha raised a fist and slammed it down, scowling as Miroku managed to move his head to the side and avoid the blow.

"I lied!" Miroku yelled again.

"Hold still!" Inuyasha punched down again, catching Miroku a glancing blow on the jaw as the monk thrashed frantically to avoid him.

"Inuyasha, stop! You don't understand! I lied to THEM!!" Inuyasha's fist hovered.

"Lied to them?"

"To Kouga, and everyone else! I lied! Kouga, tell him what I told you! Please!" His jaw starting to swell, Miroku looked frantically over to Kouga only to freeze at the look on Kouga's face. "Uh…Kouga?"

"You lied to me, monk?" Kouga started walking over to where Inuyasha still had Miroku trapped on his back.

"Uh…did I say that?" Miroku wiggled, trying to move out from underneath Inuyasha.

" I mean…I simply…" Miroku started looking from Kouga's angry face to Inuyasha's still furious one. "I—let me up, Inuyasha!"

"Why don't you tell me what you said to Kouga, first," Inuyasha said darkly.

"Yeah, Monk, tell 'im what you told me. I wanna find out who you're lying to right now…him or me. Who has dibs on kicking your ass, huh?"

Miroku looked back and forth between them and started babbling.

"I told Kouga that your punishment was having to let Kouga be alone with K-Kagome while Sesshoumaru kept you away…and …and carrying you off the way he did was to humiliate you on top of that, in front of your old rival. That's all! So… let me up!" Miroku struggled as Inuyasha's grip tightened.

"So, that what happened, mutt, or did the monk con me?" Kouga growled.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga with furious eyes, shaking his head as he directed his attention back to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?! Release me! I didn't tell them anything! Why are you still holding me down?!" Miroku squirmed frantically as he watched Kouga's scowl grow dark.

"You little fucking liar. You were just messing with me? Oh, there's gonna be some pain now, monk." Kouga started towards them.

Miroku almost didn't hear Kouga as Inuyasha snarled at the same time. "You said Kouga could have his way with Kagome while I was gone? You freakin' disgusting, lecherous bastard."

"No! You don't understand! I didn't…Kagome wasn't alone! She's fine! Nothing happened." Miroku looked back to Kouga, who had almost reached them, and he grew frantic. "Kouga, it wasn't…I didn't…" Miroku's brain failed him for once and he looked back to Inuyasha, trying to break free again. "DAMMIT Inuyasha, let go! For Gods' sake, I didn't tell them about the spanking, so just let me up!!"

Kouga stopped, Inuyasha froze, and everyone else held their breath, including Miroku, who's life flashed before his eyes. "Oh, Buddha save me…" Miroku whimpered, closing his eyes.

There was an odd sound, muffled and choked. Inuyasha turned to look at Kouga, his claws digging into Miroku's arms in furious panic.

"Spanking? Did you just say…spanking? THAT'S what Sesshoumaru did to Inuyasha?" Kouga started to grin maniacally as Inuyasha's face slowly flushed. "He spanked your sorry hanyou ass?? BUAHAHAHAHA-"

"Shut up!"

"-HAHAHAHAHA-"

"Stop laughing!!"

"-HAHAHAHA-" Kouga tried to inhale desperately as Inuyasha pushed himself off of Miroku to confront him. "—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SPANKED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Kouga hunched over and held his stomach while Inuyasha stood, quivering. "Shit, I can't breathe! Fuck!"

His fists clenched, Inuyasha completely ignored Miroku's retreat behind him. He could catch the idiot houshi any time. Right now… Inuyasha dug his claws into his palms and fought the urge to kill Kouga. Kagome wouldn't like it. She always kept him from killing the bastard. She wouldn't like it, and he didn't want her to hate him. His eyes narrowed. Except…she wasn't gonna be his mate anymore, was she? He still cared about her, but a friend's opinion could be a little lower than a potential mate's, couldn't it? And he could always see just how badly he could maim the bastard WITHOUT killing him.

"Oh, now I gotta know." Kouga's voice was hoarse with laughter. "How'd he do it? C'mon, how'd your mate blister your ass, mutt?" Inuyasha glared furiously at him, getting set to take out that damn mouth first. "What, did he turn you over his knee like the obnoxious little brat you are?"

On the verge of leaping at him, Inuyasha stumbled and turned so red with humiliation that he practically glowed. Kouga started laughing again. "He did! Oh fucking Gods, he did, didn't he?? BUAHAHAHA -wheeze - HAHAHAHAHA—glaaagh." Kouga stopped laughing as Inuyasha's fist caught him in the nose and knocked him to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up, you filthy mongrel wolf!" That was just IT! It was just too damn bad if Kagome didn't like this, Kouga was gonna fucking DIE!

Kouga reached up, pressed on his nose to push the broken item back into its proper alignment, and grinned as he got to his feet. "You better be careful, Inuyasha. I might get mad and have to put you over my knee." He kept grinning and Inuyasha snarled and leapt at him again, meeting empty air as Kouga leapt straight up, landing a few feet away.

"Don't you EVEN fucking joke about this, you ass!"

"Ass? I guess you'd know all about tha-" Inuyasha slammed into Kouga's body and they both hit the ground, rolling as Inuyasha grappled with Kouga. They ended with Inuyasha on top, claws straining for Kouga's neck as Kouga held him off by the wrists.

"What, don't you like the truth, mongrel?" Kouga taunted, his voice strained as he worked to keep Inuyasha away from his throat. "Don't all uke know all about…" Kouga paused, inhaling, and his grin came back. "Well ain't that interesting. Ya got spanked, and from the smell, ya got off on it. I never knew you liked that sort of thing, mutt."

"I'm gonna kill you, you asshole!" Inuyasha's claws edged closer to Kouga as Inuyasha pushed down furiously.

Kouga grunted and pushed back, barely managing to keep his neck puncture free. "Hey, how about you just give up now? I wouldn't wanna kick your ass so badly when it's already nice and sore." Kouga grit his teeth, trying to keep grinning.

"You could barely kick the ass of a 2 month old cub, you pathetic wolf." Inuyasha ground out.

"Then I guess, " grunt, strain, "I'm plenty strong enough," strain, " to stomp YOU!" Kouga scissored his legs on the last word and knocked Inuyasha off, rolling to his feet. He and Inuyasha faced each other, snarling, surrounded by the group.

"So, mutt, did you enjoy getting your butt dominated?" Kouga teased in a low voice.

Inuyasha flushed, growling, and Kouga laughed. "Aw, your face is all red. Trying to match both sets of cheeks?"

"Shut the fuck UP!" Inuyasha yelled, and dug his claws into the healing wound he'd made that morning. "Blades of Blood!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much less aroused, Sesshoumaru headed towards camp, a frown on his face. He would have thought Inuyasha's anger would dissipate once he was away from Sesshoumaru, but that didn't seem to be the case. Inuyasha's blood was pumping furiously, his head was pounding, and he was even starting to have that sick, painfully embarrassed feeling all over his body. Something was wrong…

Sesshoumaru sprinted, gliding rapidly between the trees and emerging into camp in time to see Inuyasha hit Kouga with a horde of neon red sickles. It knocked the ookami flat onto his back, bleeding from numerous cuts.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead, his heart rate dropping as he saw his mate take down the annoying wolf demon. Well, that explained quite a bit. And what a nice sight to be greeted with. He whole-heartedly approved.

He watched, his face calm and his body calming as Inuyasha leapt onto Kouga, straddling his legs and slamming his fist into Kouga's stomach. Sesshoumaru frowned. Not that he disapproved of seeing the wolf youkai get a beating, he just wasn't certain Inuyasha needed to be touching him to do so.

Kouga gagged and Inuyasha used the opportunity to start pounding on his head and face as well. His mate ignored the wolf's fists, the miko's yelling, the monk's wary stance in the sidelines, and the taijiya's orders to calm down as he continued to swing his fists down, over and over. While Sesshoumaru was still not very happy about Inuyasha's body touching Kouga's, he certainly wasn't about to stop this. Especially not when all the ningen wanted it to end. The beating damaged the ookami AND frustrated all of Inuyasha's human friends: it was almost too perfect. On top of that, increased enmity between his mate and this particular male was all for the better. He would allow Inuyasha his outlet for a short time, but not too long. He truly did not like seeing the filthy wolf's body touching what belonged to him.

Kouga's nose and mouth were streaming blood and his eye was swollen shut when he managed to catch Inuyasha in the jaw with an elbow and knock him off. The idiot got to his feet, rubbing his palm across his mouth and smearing the blood in a garish stripe across his chin. Smiling inside, Sesshoumaru waited to enjoy Inuyasha's continued attempt to destroy Kouga. Especially now that he wasn't on top of him any longer.

"Going too far, mutt." Kouga growled, spitting blood onto the ground. His scent was rapidly filling with angry fury. "You know what…I WILL turn you over my knee. Fightin' you is giving you more respect than you deserve. Bare assed and bent over is about all a hanyou like you is good for. Although considerin' that it doesn't smell like your mate has taken you yet, you're probably not even good for that, eh?"

Concentrating on Inuyasha in front of him, Kouga missed the suddenly rigid posture and glowing hand of Sesshoumaru as the Daiyoukai's eyes narrowed dangerously. That he even dared THINK of Inuyasha that way was worth bleeding over, but to threaten Sesshoumaru's mate in such a manner? Sesshoumaru took a moment to decide which body part to take off first as Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, the hanyou too incoherent with embarrassed fury to even speak. Inuyasha hesitated, obviously concerned about how to use Tessaiga without hitting the two ningen female behind the wolf.

Although why he bothered, Sesshoumaru had no idea; the only thing the females were doing at the moment was yelling at him to stop. They were obviously mentally challenged.

"I'm going to kick you so hard your legs stop working, you disgusting wolf. You're dead." Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga and Sesshoumaru stopped himself from interfering. Perhaps he'd been wrong. It was possible that Inuyasha was so furious that he had forgotten about the women, and Sesshoumaru certainly wasn't going to interfere in that.

"SIT, BOY!" Sesshoumaru stared in surprise as the crude necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly and Inuyasha slammed to the ground, his sword vibrating in his hand as it smacked into the hard dirt. Sesshoumaru stared at the miko bitch who'd yelled such a thing and his hackles rose. She'd done this to Inuyasha.

For the last time, as far as he was concerned.

Spitting dirt, Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground. "Bitch, I wasn't going to kill him! I'm just teaching him some respect! What the fuck did you—" Inuyasha blinked in shock as he finally focused on Kagome and saw Sesshoumaru holding her off the ground by the throat as he snarled at her.

"Sesshoumaru, no!" Inuyasha yelled, finally realizing that Kouga was already bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"Let go of my woman!"

"YOUR woman?" Sesshoumaru's hand trembled a moment with rage as Kagome choked in his hand. "If she is really yours, cur, then control your female. Only the most pathetic sort of male allows his woman to protect him in such a dishonorable manner."

"She's not protecting me!!" Kouga snarled, charging him.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled frantically at the same time, running towards Sesshoumaru as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru tossed Kagome away from him to free his arm and she flew at Sango. The slayer broke her fall clumsily and they both tumbled to the ground. Inuyasha saw him sidestep as Kouga reached him first, clipping the wolf's leg with his own to send the wolf into a headlong sprawl. Inuyasha tried to stop his own attack, worried he'd be met with the same treatment. Before he could gain complete control and halt, Sesshoumaru stepped forward and slapped Tessaiga out of his hand. Inuyasha growled, opened his mouth to yell at the bastard some more, and was forced to swallow his words as Sesshoumaru buried his hand in Inuyasha's hair and yanked him close to kiss him roughly.

After one shocked moment, Inuyasha struggled madly, finally clawing free and pulling backwards. He stared at Sesshoumaru, completely off balance.

"Why the hell did you do that, you fucker!?" What the hell was his problem?! He had no right almost killing Kagome and then pulling shit like this!

"Because you're mine, Inuyasha. Not the miko's. Remember that." Sesshoumaru snarled. He turned from Inuyasha as Kouga charged from behind and slammed his fist into Kouga's head as he passed. The wolf demon was knocked to the ground.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to retrieve the Tessaiga and growled as Kouga picked himself up only to be knocked to the ground again by Sesshoumaru's foot.

"Stop doing that!" Inuyasha yelled fiercely, and he froze as Sesshoumaru snarled. What the…it felt like he was jealous again…what the hell was up with him?

"Why?" Sesshoumaru hissed, "You wish me to spare his life as well?"

Ow, that was just a nasty feeling in his head. "No, you jack ass, I just don't want you to keep hitting him, 'cause then I never get a chance to! It was my fight, dammit! Back the fuck off! And leave Kagome the hell out of this!"

"This is not over your dispute with the ookami. This concerns the miko bitch and her interference! She will not be--"

"Leave her alone, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled. He could see Kagome being helped up by Sango and wished he was already in front of her so he could keep the bastard away. "She's got nothin' to do with any of this shit! You leave her alone or I swear I'll fucking kill you even if I have to freaking hire other demons to do it!" He would! It didn't matter that the idea of Sesshoumaru dying made him cold; if he hurt Kagome, Inuyasha would fucking kill him!

"She will not be spared, hanyou! She uses her powers to subjugate you, the mate of this Sesshoumaru. She damages you in favor of this Kouga and humiliates you in front of your enemy. She puts you in danger of attack by rendering you helpless in the midst of battle! She is a threat and she will be dealt with accordingly!"

"Stay away from her! So what if the damn beads fuck me over! It's not any of your damn business what she does! It's between me an' Kagome!" Inuyasha was so busy bellowing at Sesshoumaru that he missed Kagome's pained flinch at his lack of defense of her actions.

"The miko will not have this power over you! And if she must be disposed of to end it, then so be it." Sesshoumaru took a moment to stomp on Kouga's head as he tried to get up again.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her! Or anyone! You leave her the fuck alone, you damn liar!" Inuyasha started to circle around Sesshoumaru, trying to get in a position where he might be able to intercept Sesshoumaru if he went after Kagome.

Kagome's soft voice interrupted both of them. "Do you really think that, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha edged closer to her, nodding. "Of course I do! This is just between you and me, no one else."

"I don't mean that, I mean, you agree with Lord Sesshoumaru? You think that I…humiliate you, and put you in danger? When I sit you?"

"Uh…well…" Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure what the say. Yeah, he did think that, but there was no way he was gonna agree with Lord Molesting Bastard. But…well, what did she THINK it made him feel when she sat him? Happy?

"You do, don't you?" Kagome said, her face sad. "You have to know that's not what I'm trying to do, don't you? I- I just, I mean, I never meant to…"

Inuyasha pressed his lips together and didn't say anything. As much as he cared about her, as much as the beads made him feel connected to her, it was still very painful sometimes that she never trusted him enough to take them off.

"Don't delude yourself, Miko. I have seen you employ this power over Inuyasha for nothing more than irritation at his words. You enjoy keeping the hanyou on a leash." Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed and Inuyasha tried not to panic out how furious his brother was. He was going to kill Kagome if Inuyasha didn't stop it.

"No. No, I don't…" Kagome's eyes were dark and stricken. "I would never—"

"You keep another adult in servitude to you, miko, and you treat him as nothing more than some recalcitrant simpleton whenever it suits you."

"No! I don't think of him that way. I love--"

"Shut the fuck up, Sesshoumaru! Kagome, you don't have to listen to a damn thing this bastard says!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "You will release Inuyasha from this slave collar. Now."

"Leave her alone, jackass! Kagome, —"

Kagome interrupted him. "No. It's okay, Inuyasha." She said, her voice wavering a moment. "I didn't… I guess, I didn't think of it like that." She stared down at her hands. The silence built in Inuyasha's head as she continued to stand with bent head until he heard her whisper. "I still think of you as mine."

She finally looked up at him with teary eyes. "But you're not anymore, are you?"

Inuyasha looked back, his chest aching. "Kagome…"

"He's right. You shouldn't have my beads around your neck anymore. You belong to someone else now."

"That's not true! I don't belong to…OW!" Inuyasha stumbled forward towards Kagome as a hand smacked him in the back of the head. Feeling Sesshoumaru's smug satisfaction swirling in his head, he growled under his breath. "Kagome, really, I don't…"

Kagome reached him and touched one slim finger to his lips. "It's not right that I keep you bound like this," she said softly. Sesshoumaru lifted his foot off of Kouga's head, letting the ookami sit up woozily as Kagome carefully grasped the beads in her hands. She lifted them off his head, holding them a moment, and suddenly smiled. "There."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, his hand creeping up to touch his chest hesitantly. "You didn't have to…"

"Yes, I did. And… I'm sorry. You have enough to deal with now without worrying about this as well." She kept smiling and patted his shoulder. "Forgive me?"

"Of course." Inuyasha's voice was rough as he looked at her. She'd taken them off. She'd actually taken the beads off. He could feel himself vacillate between joy at their removal and sorrow over having their last connection finally severed.

Kagome continued to smile as she stepped back. "Still friends?"

"Always." Inuyasha took a bit of pleasure at the anger that swirled around in Sesshoumaru's mind at his answer. He didn't really understand why the bastard didn't like him remaining friends with Kagome, but managing to piss off his brother definitely made him feel a bit better.

"Maybe I should give these to Sango to use." Kagome murmured and surprised a laugh out of him.

"I think it'd take more than that to control the hentai bastard." Yeah, speaking of…where was Miroku? They hadn't finished 'talking' yet…

Kagome chuckled slightly. "In any case, at least now YOU don't have to worry about someone slamming you into the ground anymore."

Inuyasha started to smile until his ears caught the Miroku's mumble from behind Sesshoumaru. "At least not unless it's Sesshoumaru trying to have his way with him."

Inuyasha turned towards the monk immediately.

"What the fuck did you just say, monk?" Miroku looked back with a gulp, his clothing still rumpled and streaked with dirt from their previous tussle. " 'Cause don't think I've forgotten about you and your damn big mouth, Miroku."

"I didn't say anything!" Miroku took a few steps back from the camp as the hanyou started in his direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was really stupid, monk. Don't say it if you don't wanna be heard," Kouga said, wiping blood and dirt from his face as he got to his feet and tried to move away from Sesshoumaru without being too obvious about it. "Fuck, you have a punch like a damn dragon, Sesshouru."

"Remember that the next time you try to insult my mate," Sesshoumaru growled softly, watching him as Inuyasha continued to stalk Miroku. "If you ever say such words again…"

"I know, I know. I was a little outta line with that last one, threatening to punish him like that. Sorry. Temper got the best of me," Kouga said in a casual undertone to Sesshoumaru.

"Next time I will not let you live to regret it," Sesshoumaru whispered back harshly, and Kouga looked at him a moment, his casual pose gone as his hair stood on end from the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He nodded quickly, trying to avoid his eyes by watching Inuyasha get in range of the monk who couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut.

Miroku had started to sweat as Inuyasha closed in on him and was trying rather frantically to apologize. "I was, uh, rude and inconsiderate! I'm so terribly sorry!"

"You will be."

"What're you gonna do, spank him?" Kouga mocked, and winced at the warning growl next to him.

"Hey, I've done it before…" Inuyasha said, still glaring. Kouga choked while Kagome and Sango held their hands to their mouths.

"You spanked Miroku's ass?! Fuck, both of you have been…. " Another warning growl. "Eh, I mean… uh…" Kouga stuttered to a stop, and then looked over as a giggle escaped Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku's pained wail cut across the camp and Sango giggled harder, Kagome joining her as Kouga and the two wolf demons hiding behind Kagome tried not to snicker.

Inuyasha ignored them all. Eyes narrowed, he drew closer to Miroku, who had backed almost all the way out of the camp. "You know somethin', monk? There's one thing I'm a bit fuzzy on about this whole fucking thing. One thing doesn't make any sense about this at all. Just how come Sesshoumaru said he'd 'discussed' what he was gonna do to me with you? Huh? How'd you know what he was gonna do, houshi?" Inuyasha's suspicions were raised even higher as Miroku's eyes grew round and innocence took over his face like it was painted on.

Ohhh, the bastard had done something.

"I can't imagine why Sesshoumaru, eh, confided in me…"

"Because you suggested the punishment in question," Sesshoumaru said in an annoyed voice.

Visions of Miroku strapped down and screaming as he was tortured ran through Inuyasha's head in a flash "Say that again?"

"I didn't! I mean, I may have mentioned the word spanking, once, but I never…" Miroku scrambled backwards, yelping as he ran into a bush and tried to free himself frantically as Inuyasha stomped forward.

"YOU suggested it?" Kouga said, his one unswollen eye bright. "Man, monk, remind me to get you a present for this someday or something!"

"You are…you're dead, Monk. D-E-A-D. I am going to rip out that fucking, lying tongue of yours and toss it to the fish! I can't believe you would…"

"I didn't!" Miroku's voice was steadily rising in pitch. "Sesshoumaru just misinterpreted some random comment and…"

"Oh, yeah, just like he misinterpreted you tellin' him me and Kouga were together? Right. Like I believe that!"

Kouga's grin died. "What do you mean, he told your mate that we were together?"

"Together. Like, fucking each other or something." Inuyasha snarled, advancing on Miroku.

"What? YOU'RE the reason Inuyasha's mate tossed me into a house when he first saw me? Why you little rat…" Kouga growled and he started walking angrily towards the monk as well.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Miroku finally got free of the bush and started backing away into the tree line, holding his staff in front of him defensively. "It wasn't like that! I was just trying to help out Inuyasha…"

"Help me?" Inuyasha snarled. "Help me how? Last time you helped me it was with touching myself, you lecher! And how did that turn out? Publicly humiliated in front of EVERYONE! I had to fucking yell it loud enough for the whole fucking village to hear!!"

"He touched you?!" Sesshoumaru was suddenly glaring at Miroku as well.

"NO!" Miroku yelled frantically, suddenly trying to back away from three youkai at once. "Oh Gods no! I was just showing, I mean telling! 'Telling' him HOW a person could…touch…him. That is, uh…"

"You were teaching MY mate about sex? While you watched?!" Sesshoumaru growled, stalking next to Kouga.

"No! For the love of…Inuyasha, will you please tell him what happened!"

"Fuck, no. You fucking talk to him about fucking 'punishment' you can damn well talk to him about sex, you jerk." Inuyasha had almost reached Miroku at this point and the monk hit a tree and changed course, keeping away by fleeing backwards along the circumference of their clearing.

"But… Lord Sesshoumaru, it was totally innocent!" Miroku cried out, watching with panicked eyes as Sesshoumaru bared his teeth.

"You wouldn't know the meaning of the word innocent if it bit you in the ass and held on!" Kouga growled, reaching Inuyasha's position as he sped up to reach the monk first. "You sicked Inuyasha's mate on me!"

Miroku's gaze switched to Kouga's furious, bloody face as he tried to defend himself. "No, that's not what I was trying to –"

"You told the jack ass to fucking punish me like a fucking kid!" Inuyasha was close enough now to see beads of sweat pouring down Miroku's face.

"No! You don't understa—"

"You sexually molested Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"NO! For the love of… I wasn't doing anything wrong! I swear! I just…" As all three males reached him, Miroku yelped, trying to dodge and suddenly jerked and dropped to the ground like a stone, unconscious.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru looked where Miroku had been standing to see Sango putting her hiraikotsu back over her shoulder on the back swing as Kagome stood next to her.

They both looked at Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru over Miroku's prone body. Inuyasha and Kouga leaned away from the glares while Sesshoumaru stared back icily.

"I think…there's been enough fighting today," Kagome said quietly, Sango nodding by her side. The men across from them exchanged glances before looking down at Miroku.

"Aw, but Kagome…!"

"Wench, he NEEDS to be beaten!"

"Hn."


	19. Anger and Fear

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N – thank you for the reviews, and sorry this took a few days. Blech, colds are a pain in the butt. If I have forgotten to mention before…this story has angst. Like, a fair amount of angst. Soon.

Oh, and an oddity: if you try to search for 'Uke' on Media Miner, you'll never find it. It never shows up. If you search for the author Twistedhilarity on Media Miner, you can find me and the story listed there under my name. Don't ask me why it works that way!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 19 – Anger and Fear**

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, making a stern face.

"Miroku doesn't have youkai strength like you! You shouldn't be acting like such bullies when he…"

"Bullies?" Inuyasha's voice was outraged. "He needs a beating, bitch!"

"Bitch?" Kagome's eyes flared and Kouga and Inuyasha took a step back. Kagome opened her mouth and got out a 'Si-' before her eyes noticed Inuyasha's neck and its lack of beads. She snapped her teeth shut with a click and glared at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru ignored the irrelevant byplay and took another step towards the monk.

"No more fighting," Kagome ground out after staring at Inuyasha impotently for a moment.

"Didn't you hear what he said about me!?" Kouga demanded.

"Didn't you hear what he asked Sesshoumaru to DO to me?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I said, NO. MORE. FIGHTING." Kouga and Inuyasha took another step back.

"Your wishes are irrelevant, miko." Sesshoumaru reached out to pick up Miroku by his kesa only to pause in annoyance as his mate and the wolf prince starting whispering to each other behind him.

"Shit, did he just talk back to Kagome when she's already pissed?!" Kouga asked, and Sesshoumaru could just imagine the dolt's eyes going wide. He sneered inside his head. Of course Sesshoumaru had responded to the miko's presumptuous words. He wasn't a spineless coward like the wolf youkai seemed to be. At least Inuyasha had the excuse of a conditioned fear response after essential slavery to the female.

"Yeah, he did. Damn. He's a bastard, but I never thought he was an idiot," Inuyasha murmured.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and grabbed the cloth of the monk's robes, freezing with angry shock as the bitch put her hand on his arm.

She'd touched him. The damn miko bitch was touching him, as though he wouldn't rip off the offending appendage. He waited a moment, senses alert as he waited for Inuyasha to come forward and try to protect the wench again now that she was in mortal danger from her ill-conceived attempt to stop him.

"Poor fucking bastard. She's pissed and she's touching him? Fuck," The ookami whispered quietly behind him.

"Crap, he's gonna lose his other fucking arm if he's not careful," Inuyasha returned and Sesshoumaru dropped his hold on the monk, yanking his arm away from the female as he confronted his newly irritating mate. "Are you implying that I am unable to defend myself against this insignificant miko bitch?! The same miko you so recently tried to spare from my claws?!"

"Well hell, that was different," Inuyasha said, his voice serious.

"And why would that be?" Did Inuyasha have no inkling of Sesshoumaru's true power? Was that why he felt able to mouth off to him all the time? Not because he was brave, or too angry or flustered to care, but simply because he was ignorant?!

"It's different 'cause she wasn't angry then." Sesshoumaru watched him, waiting for a punch line. After more honest stares from the whelp, he snorted. This was ridiculous. Obviously, this female's control over him had inspired a completely inaccurate sense of awe in the puppy.

"Anger, from a pathetic ningen woman, should be enough to make this Sesshoumaru cower in fear over her displeasure." Sarcasm coated his words like bitter honey as he attempted to make Inuyasha see how foolish he was acting.

"Not fear, exactly." Inuyasha looked past Sesshoumaru to Kagome. "You just…only an idiot messes with a pissed off Kagome."

Kouga nodded. "I've seen what those arrows can do when she's really angry. They'd take out anything."

"I can hear you, you know!" Kagome said irritably, stepping over Miroku's prone body and around Sesshoumaru to confront Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kouga stepped away from the wench as though he was facing an actual threat… like Sesshoumaru in the mood he was in right at this moment. Inuyasha had the same reaction, backing steadily away from the female as she reproached them both with childish rantings about manners and other such idiocy. Sesshoumaru sighed in disgust. Unbelievable.

He heard a rustling behind him and turned away from his mate and the two morons. Time to finish interrogating the monk. It was probably for the best that the urge to kill the man was fading, now that the first flush of…well, jealousy induced rage…was ebbing. Miroku's poorly chosen words had given Sesshoumaru one clear image of Miroku tutoring Inuyasha in pursuits of the flesh, and the picture had felt like being stabbed in the stomach. Which had given him the urge to do something equally painful to the lecherous human. But now that he'd had a few moments to think, he could admit that the scenario was rather unlikely. The monk's scent had never once given an indication of sexual arousal when associated with Inuyasha, after all. Inuyasha had denied any interaction of that nature between them before, as well.

Of course, there was always the slim possibility that the monk was fooling him again, so questions would need to be asked.

The monk was regaining consciousness as Sesshoumaru watched, the female slayer kneeling next to him as he groaned. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to demand an explanation, and a promise never to come near Inuyasha's body, ever, when the pervert palmed the slayer's bottom. With what Sesshoumaru had to admit was almost demonic speed, the female pounded the monk back into oblivion.

Resisting the urge to smack himself in the head to avoid being a part of what was quickly devolving into a farce, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.

Now he'd have to confront Inuyasha over the subject. Just lovely. Turning from the couple, Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha, ignoring the wolf and his bitch.

"Has he ever touched you intimately?" Sesshoumaru asked brusquely. Everyone fell silent, Inuyasha blinking at him as though trying to figure out what in the world Sesshoumaru was talking about.

"Eh?"

"The monk. Did he touch you?" Sesshoumaru felt like growling from sheer frustration. He'd been in such a good mood earlier, too. And now these idiots that Inuyasha stayed with were ruining it completely.

"The monk? Wha- Oh, that." Inuyasha shook his head dismissively, already starting to focus on the miko and wolf again. "Bastard doesn't like that kinda stuff. It's women or celibacy for him…I think. Maybe a really girly man…"

"Then he may live." Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha and cursed to himself, realizing just how much time this entire fiasco had taken up. He needed to leave. Naraku had been far too bold lately, and while Sesshoumaru didn't feel like Rin was in any immediate danger, he was feeling…edgy…about returning. Naraku was planning something, he was sure of it.

It was why he'd wanted Inuyasha to stay in the village; things didn't feel safe lately. Although…

Sesshoumaru thought a moment. Perhaps the previous night would make that restriction unnecessary. If Inuyasha's fear had dissipated, which seemed to be the case, then there was no reason Sesshoumaru couldn't take him along, was there? He might be a bit upset at being forced from his friends, but that could be overcome. Thinking about it, even fear wasn't going to be as much of an obstacle as he'd once thought. It certainly hadn't prevented him from making the puppy come last night. If he used a little patience…

He nodded to himself, decided. He would take Inuyasha with him, reach Rin, and have Inuyasha's body underneath his by nightfall. He flicked his moko moko-sama quickly, capturing Inuyasha's arms as he'd done the day before, following his whip so closely that he had Inuyasha ass up over his shoulder in a moment. Inuyasha started fighting instantly.

"Hey! What the fuck…?! You fucker!! Don't you pull this shit again! Dammit! Get this fucking thing off me, you pervert! You're not doing this again!!" Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. It was surprising how the thought of the upcoming night was already improving his mood.

"We are leaving," Sesshoumaru returned calmly, letting his cloud slowly coalesce underneath him. Inuyasha struggled wildly, yelling. "I will return for my armor, ningen. Do not lose it."

"Let go, you fucker!" When Inuyasha got no response, he kicked even more furiously, "You can't do this to me anymore, you asshole! Fucking let go!" Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha start to grow tight and frantic with fear and he frowned at the feeling in his head. It was…unpleasant again. He shook himself. It would be all right. After all, once he'd taken Inuyasha completely, the puppy would understand there was nothing to be frightened of and the feeling would disappear.

The scent of fear grew stronger as Sesshoumaru's small cloud was almost completed. "I swear, I'll fucking cut your damn dick off if you don't let me go RIGHT NOW! I- I'm gonna hurt you so bad you're gonna beg for mercy!!" Sesshoumaru's lips tightened as the fear and anger grew stronger in his head. Maybe the brat needed to be reminded of how pleasurable the previous night had been.

"Mercy? When we are alone later tonight, I'm not the one who'll be begging, Inuyasha. And mercy will certainly not be what you will be begging for," Sesshoumaru rumbled quietly, and he shifted his hand over Inuyasha's legs so he could curl his fingers around one thigh, rubbing it suggestively through the cloth. There, that should make Inuyasha think about the pleasure he'd experience more than the loss of his unworthy humans and whatever else frightened him.

Sesshoumaru winced as Inuyasha's fear shot up so high that it was physically painful to experience.

"LET GO! Bastard! Asshole! Fucking Jackass!" Inuyasha yelled one curse after another as he struggled frantically. Almost losing his grip, Sesshoumaru scowled. This was not how it was supposed to be. Inuyasha should not be even more frightened by something that he now knew was enjoyable. What was wrong with him?! He shouldn't be this upset. Inuyasha shouldn't feel so panicked and terrorized, simply from leaving his odd little pack and coming with Sesshoumaru. Why was he reacting this way? Was there something Sesshoumaru was missing? Was there something that frightened Inuyasha that he didn't know about? He couldn't imagine what it might be.

Especially when he could hardly think, not with how Inuyasha's reaction was affecting him.

It felt truly awful. Sesshoumaru's stomach was rolling, his chest hurt, and his head pounded with the strength of Inuyasha's fear. He couldn't travel this way. He wanted Inuyasha's body. He wanted him soon, too, but he couldn't go for an entire day with Inuyasha's terror beating against him. He didn't want to experience this.

He didn't want Inuyasha to experience this.

Sesshoumaru swallowed, thinking about it. He really didn't. He didn't like thinking about Inuyasha being this upset. It was…

It was…

It was… wrong, somehow.

As strange as it was, having Inuyasha this frantic felt wrong. It must be some odd reaction on Sesshoumaru's part to the mating bond. That was the only thing that made sense. It couldn't be anything else, could it? Of course not. Because if it were, that would imply that there might be something more between them than a simple mating bond and that would simply be ridiculous.

He flinched as he stomach churned again and growled slightly. He wasn't going to be able to take Inuyasha with him.

Sesshoumaru let his cloud dissipate.

"Cocksucker! Fucker! Ass wipe!"

He stood on the ground as Inuyasha's fear assaulted his mind.

"Ball licking pervert! Bitch!"

Damn. He'd been looking forward to tonight.

"Mother fucker…"

And that was just about enough of that. "BE QUIET!" Sesshoumaru bellowed. And everyone, from nearby birds to Inuyasha, fell silent. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. He did not like this fear, but he might have to use it for a moment if he was to ensure that Inuyasha actually did what he was told and stayed in the village.

"You wish to be released?" Sesshoumaru kept his voice cool.

"Yes!" Inuyasha stopped bucking and struggling for a moment, his body tense, his fear dropping just slightly.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand up from Inuyasha's thighs to cup his ass. He couldn't leave Inuyasha here without touching that beautiful bottom one last time. And besides, perhaps it would calm him…

Inuyasha let out a strangled yell, struggling so wildly that Sesshoumaru had to release the lovely handful he was playing with and clamp his arm over the back of the hanyou's thighs again. Inuyasha's fear skyrocketed back to previous levels, and Sesshoumaru winced. Sesshoumaru truly didn't understand it. A sexual touch was scaring him? After what Sesshoumaru had done for his body, he was still frightened? It just didn't make sense.

And he didn't have time to figure it out or he'd never leave, he thought, frustrated. He'd actually have to leave Inuyasha here for now, no matter how much it would disrupt his plans for the hanyou.

"If you stay in the village until I return, I will allow you to remain here."

Inuyasha bristled angrily, but the fear waned again. "F-fuck you."

"You will stay here, or you will come with me. Choose which it will be."

"Option three…I'll do whatever the hell I want to!"

Sesshoumaru let his fingers play along Inuyasha's thigh again, feeling rather unhappy as Inuyasha stayed frightened at the touch.

"All right then, since you cannot be trusted to stay here, you will accompany me." Sesshoumaru returned with completely false calm.

Inuyasha paused, and then spat out, "Fine! I'll fucking stay here! Now…now put me down!" Sesshoumaru nodded and let Inuyasha slide down the front of his body, enjoying the intimacy of it while he could.

Inuyasha glared up at him as soon as his feet hit the ground, the fear almost to tolerable levels. Sesshoumaru could see Inuyasha's red cheeks and regretted again that he wouldn't be seeing them for a few days yet. He couldn't help but remember that Inuyasha had looked just as flushed when Sesshoumaru had him over his knee. And that got him thinking about Inuyasha's naked ass and writhing body and he wondered again if Inuyasha would have the same flushed cheeks when he was naked and mindless with need on the ground.

Sesshoumaru swallowed heavily. As much as he knew this was going to be necessary, it was going to be very, very difficult to leave Inuyasha behind.

"If you do not keep your word, next time there will be no choice offered." Sesshoumaru said, not yet releasing him from his bonds.

"I said I'd stay, you fucking asshole!"

"Insulting me is not likely to speed your release," Sesshoumaru responded, pausing, until Inuyasha started to jerk against the moko-moko, still glaring and upset. "Do you still wish to have it removed?"

"YES, DAMMIT!"

Sesshoumaru noted the frustration in Inuyasha's voice. At least Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one suffering, he thought, and ignored the strange desire to soothe that crept in. He was doing this for his own convenience, nothing more. So perhaps Inuyasha's fear was wrong, but Sesshoumaru's concern over it had nothing to do with Inuyasha himself. He was simply… cognizant of his duties as the seme, that was all. With a small flick, Sesshoumaru loosened the white fur from Inuyasha's body, tossing it back over his shoulder as he looked down at Inuyasha's face. He grasped one of Inuyasha's hands as his mate would have pulled away, his thumb rubbing slightly against Inuyasha's pulse as he stared at him as if evaluating one last time if he could trust him to keep to his word.

"You will stay here, and care for my armor while I am gone, as well," Sesshoumaru said quietly. Inuyasha's scent was still strong with anger and fear, but anger was finally starting to take precedence. On top of that, Sesshoumaru could feel Inuyasha react to Sesshoumaru's fingers against his skin, and he tried to concentrate on that more pleasing sensation.

"I said fine, didn't I?!" Inuyasha finally said, yanking his hand free. The hanyou stepped away from him, crossing his arms and tucking them into his sleeves, mitigating a bit more of Sesshoumaru's upset as his mate took a pose that reminded him of a pouting toddler.

"I will return in four days," Sesshoumaru said, his cloud forming once again. Actually, he was fairly certain he could do it in two. He thought Inuyasha was intimidated enough for that long, at least, and it wouldn't hurt to check on him earlier than he expected. "If you are not here, I will be very, very unhappy, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru floated up before allowing Inuyasha to respond, laughing under his breath as he heard Inuyasha finally get his voice back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Like I fucking care!" Inuyasha yelled after Sesshoumaru. Fucking stupid, smug, irritating bastard! He shivered, his mind finally accepting that he wasn't, in fact, going to be raped later in the day. Thank the fucking gods.

And he couldn't believe that bastard had bound him again! He shouldn't be able to move that fucking fast! And if he could… Inuyasha shivered again. He didn't know how he was going to stop the bastard next time. Part of him had been so relieved when Sesshoumaru had said he wasn't using Inuyasha's friends as insurance against Inuyasha's good behavior, but what good was that if the ass could move so fast he could tie up him like a present before Inuyasha could prevent it?

He kicked at the ground, upset and worried, before finally turning back to the others. He stared at them, humiliation sinking in as he really thought about the fact that they'd all just witnessed Sesshoumaru's treatment of him. Son of a bitch. They'd seen him bound, and held, and…aw fuck, groped. Shit.

He examined their faces as his mind searched frantically for how to respond, other than running the fuck away and never seeing them ever again. The girls looked worried and concerned, pitying. He grit his teeth. Kouga stood next to Kagome, smirking.

Fucking bastard, if he said one damn word...

Ginta and Hakkaku were on the far edge of the camp, peeking around a tree. They'd keep their damn mouths shut. They were too fucking frightened of him not to.

And… son of a bitch….damn fucking Miroku was awake again and standing near Sango, practically sniggering.

Of course, that could be a good thing, as it reminded him that Miroku still had a beating coming his way. And Inuyasha could really use something to pound on right now, anyway.

"You wanna laugh about somethin', monk? Laugh about this!" Inuyasha leapt over to Miroku, missing as the bastard fell to the ground and he flew over him. Miroku got to his feet and dodged behind Sango, hiding shamelessly while he tried to defend his 'facial twitch' that wasn't in any way laughing at Inuyasha. Kagome came running over and tried to threaten Inuyasha into calming down while Kouga wondered whether Miroku would be able to walk after this or not.

No one noticed the small Saimyosho that flew out from behind one of the nearby bushes and quickly left the area.


	20. A Lack of Trust

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N – Thank you for the reviews, guys! Dang – stupidly, annoyingly sick again. Ugh! To answer a review question: Saimyosho are those little poison flying bugs of Naraku's, the ones that spy for him all the time, you know? And I warn ya one last time: ANGST. If you're already in a bad, just go read something more fun today, yes?

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 20 – A Lack of Trust**

Inuyasha cursed, scrubbing furiously at his wet hair. Every time he stopped, the memory of his body's disgusting smell assaulted him and he had to plop on another handful of Kagome's bubbly stuff to start over again. If only he could tell whether he was scent free yet, he could stop. But he couldn't. He couldn't figure out if he still stunk like meat that had spoiled two months back, because his lame nose had been so overwhelmed with the first, rank whiff that it had almost knocked him out. It was driving him crazy! How the hell was he supposed to know when to stop cleaning if he couldn't tell what he smelled like?!

He grimaced at the thought of just how much he likely reeked and poured out more of Kagome's syrupy soap, scrubbing again at his hair and naked skin. He shoved his head under the water, rinsed off the slick bubbles, and stood up, shivering. Being naked in a freezing pool of water sucked. And with all the crap happening with Sesshoumaru, he was feeling a bit vulnerable without his clothes, too. Not that it mattered. He'd had to take them off. Shit, he couldn't clean himself while wearing them, not with the amount of powdered shit that had been dumped on him. His fire rat robes had been coated in the stuff. So now, his clothes were anchored at the bottom of the pool with a few large rocks until he was done with his body. If he was lucky, they'd be easier to clean after their soaking, and he'd be able to reach all the little crevices in his body at the same time.

Although the way things were going today, he wasn't counting on it.

The only thing that had turned out right the whole day was that he'd been able to snitch Kagome's damn future soap without anyone seeing him. Although that might be due to everyone's attention being distracted by the kids who'd doused him with the stuff in the first place. After they'd set their stupid little trap to dump the noxious cloud onto his head, he'd chased them down and pounded a few manners into them. Wailing, they'd babbled about the pretty, dark haired man who had asked them to play the trick on him. They'd all thought it would be funny.

Yeah, he was laughing up a fucking storm.

At least the little bastards had all run back to Kaede's to rat on him, so when Kagome and everyone left to see what the problem was, he'd snuck in and grabbed the soap. And now here he was, hiding on the edge of the stupid woods in some lame pool of water, hoping no one would come along and see what had been done to him.

Because there was no way he was giving Kouga another reason to laugh at him.

"I am gonna fucking KILL YOU, monk." Inuyasha muttered darkly as he poured more thick liquid on his hands and tried again to rid himself of the horrific smell. Gods, he hoped it was actually working or he was gonna be really, really pissed. More pissed than he already was, anyway.

"Some 'dark haired man', ha! Dark haired man my ass, Miroku!"

Miroku had been snippy and whining for two days now, walking around with a limp and a sore ass…

Inuyasha grinned a moment as he remembered blistering Miroku's butt again, in front of everyone this time. Sometimes, revenge was very, very sweet.

He sneezed as bubbles went up his nose. "Shit," he muttered, rubbing at his face. Yeah, sometimes revenge was good, but not when it was the damn monk trying to get revenge back at him, dammit. He knew the 'unknown' man was Miroku. Dumbass had been grumbling about paying Inuyasha back since Sesshoumaru had left. But if he thought that this squared things up, the sneaky bastard was in for a surprise, as well as some serious, serious pain. The monk thought Inuyasha had whupped his ass before? He was gonna WISH it was his butt hurting by the time Inuyasha was done with him!

Inhaling, Inuyasha growled as his nose still scented a sum total of dick. How long was it gonna take the stupid, useless thing to recover?! Sometimes he hated being a half- dog demon, fuck. What good was a great sense of smell if it shut down like a fucking baby over a bad smell? Stupid nose.

Inuyasha tried to pour out more soap and swore as nothing came out of the bottle. He crumpled it in his hand and threw it over the nearest tree. Searching for an alternative, he finally reached down for a handful of sand under the water, rubbing it against his skin.

He was fucking cleaning himself until his nose worked, soap or no. He just couldn't stand the thought that the smell might still be on him.

He grabbed another handful, rubbing it against his legs and butt. He shivered as the feeling of something touching him in such a private place automatically reminded him of Sesshoumaru doing just that. Damn pervert.

He'd had to put up with two whole days where his friends were making fun of him almost as much as they were teasing Miroku, and Inuyasha was thoroughly sick of it. He wasn't sure which was worse, the smirks and taunts about being the submissive from Kouga, or the teasing about his upcoming 'wedding night' from the monk. At least the girls tried to get out of hearing range before they started giggling. They failed, but at least they fucking tried.

He could understand Kouga enjoying Inuyasha's humiliation, but he couldn't understand why people he'd thought were his friends were laughing at him about something that…well, it just wasn't funny. He'd heard the girls and Miroku whispering the night before. They all thought it was 'sweet,' that Sesshoumaru was groping his ass and picking him up like his own little fuck toy. They thought the fact that Sesshoumaru wasn't beating the shit out of him, or raping him, meant the bastard was changing.

Considering the bruises around Kagome's and Kouga's throats, Inuyasha had to wonder at their sanity.

Why didn't they understand? Sesshoumaru was going to fucking rape him. He would have already raped him if Sesshoumaru had taken Inuyasha with him. He wasn't sure why he hadn't. Probably wanted to make Inuyasha suffer until he took him or something. Playing with him. That seemed Sesshoumaru's style. After all, the jack ass had said 'rape' was beneath him, but he was a fucking liar. He'd said he'd make Inuyasha beg, hadn't he? And Inuyasha knew exactly what that meant.

He didn't care. No matter what that bastard did, Inuyasha wasn't going to plead for anything from the asshole.

Inuyasha did NOT beg. Not to anyone. Not even to the fucker who'd raped him.

He could still remember the slimy ningen. He could still see his heavy face, looking down at him after hours of pain and humiliation. Inuyasha had been so dazed he could barely tell what was going on. But he could still remember when the sadistic little fucker had twisted Inuyasha's dick until he'd screamed, telling him he'd stop hurting him when Inuyasha begged to be fucked again.

Inuyasha hadn't begged then, and he wasn't going to beg Sesshoumaru now.

As long as Sesshoumaru wasn't lying about leaving Inuyasha's friends alone, Inuyasha could just tell him to go to hell. The jackass could gut him and he'd still tell him to fuck off. Shivering slightly, Inuyasha tried not to think too hard about whether Sesshoumaru would keep his word on Inuyasha's friends. Because if Sesshoumaru had lied about his intentions towards Inuyasha, if he'd hurt Kagome like he had… could Inuyasha count on him to stay away from Kagome and the others?

He felt a tight, familiar pain constrict his chest. Despair and rage and a gut clenching helplessness that hit even harder for having been absent for a day or two. Of course Sesshoumaru would threaten them. Why wouldn't he? Inuyasha swallowed painfully, ruthlessly crushing the tiny glimmer of hope that he'd held inside in spite of everything. Sesshoumaru had humiliated him, and spanked him, and…touched him, but he hadn't raped him that night. And until Sesshoumaru had shown him his true colors and let him know he was going to humiliate him in the worst possible way, Inuyasha had let himself hope. He'd been so angry he wanted to kill him, but at the same time, he'd hoped for just a few moments that… maybe things wouldn't be quite as awful as he'd first thought. Maybe he would have a life that wasn't completely, utterly miserable.

He shouldn't have been so stupid.

Snarling to himself, Inuyasha ducked his head under the water again. He stood back up with a shudder, at the cold, nothing else, and startled as a voice called to him.

"Hanyou."

Dammit, he still couldn't smell! He hadn't even known someone was there! Inuyasha turned his head and saw Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away on the other side of the pond. Fuck. He was early. Inuyasha watched him warily, feeling tender and raw inside his head. He couldn't trust the bastard, he reminded himself, looking at him. He couldn't trust him at all.

Sesshoumaru's eyes watched him coldly, roaming to places that reminded Inuyasha forcefully of his own nudity. Thinking hard about where he could run to and how he could fight him off, Inuyasha took a cautious step back.

"Wh-what the fuck do you want?"

His brother didn't speak for a moment and continued to examine Inuyasha's body.

"You did well to disrobe, half-breed. It saves time." Sesshoumaru slowly removed his clothing and Inuyasha stumbled back as he saw his brother's erection when his hakama dropped to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha stuttered, his throat closing up. Dammit, the bastard didn't even feel aroused! What was going on? Was Inuyasha not able to feel him all the way anymore? "What the fuck do you think you're doing!!"

With a raised eyebrow and an annoyed flare to his lips, Sesshoumaru stepped away from his clothing. "I would think that is obvious, even for one as mentally challenged as you, half-breed."

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes from Sesshoumaru's huge erection. It fucking scared the shit out of him. He should be able to smell the asshole being this aroused, dammit! How could Sesshoumaru be that big and feel so normal in his head? This didn't make sense! Inuyasha's breathing sped up as Sesshoumaru entered the water and started towards him.

"You…stay the fuck away, asshole." Inuyasha's back hit the bank of the pond. His brother's moko moko-sama was on the bank behind him, but he was still so fucking fast. Inuyasha needed to get some distance between them if he was gonna have any chance against the bastard. "Why the hell are you even here! You said you'd be four days, you friggin' liar!"

Sesshoumaru paused, sneering. "That is not your concern, half-breed." Inuyasha glared at him. Sesshoumaru scowled back. "Bend over, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's blood slowed as it turned to ice and he froze for a moment. He knew it. He was right; Sesshoumaru was going to rape him. He was going to do it, the fucking bastard, although at least he was honest about it this time rather than trying to put a prettier face on the act. Inuyasha took a deep breath, clenching his fists. Inuyasha wouldn't let him do this without a fight. He wouldn't let him, he vowed to himself, and he tried to ignore the terror stricken panic boiling through him as Sesshoumaru's anger started seeping into his head.

"Well, didn't you hear me, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru walked deeper into the water towards him, a cruel smile lighting up his face. "Turn around and bend over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moving towards the village, Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he felt Inuyasha growing upset and frightened in his head. What the…? Inuyasha had been fine the last two days. A little more nervous and unsettled feeling than before Sesshoumaru had left, but basically fine. But now, he was upset again. What was going on? Sesshoumaru growled, pushing himself to go faster. He only had a few miles left until he reached Inuyasha, but he didn't like the feel of this. Inuyasha had that painful feeling in his chest again, and …dammit, now he was even more frightened! What the HELL was going on?

His friends were supposed to be watching over him! What were they doing? Was one of them doing something to the hanyou, or was something else going on? Had something attacked the village? Was something attacking Inuyasha?! Inuyasha's body wasn't injured, he hadn't been hurt, although his nose felt rather strange, but then…why was he frightened? No one was allowed to frighten him except Sesshoumaru, dammit! And Inuyasha was supposed to be safe.

Was he in danger?

His eyes bled crimson for a moment. If anything happened to Inuyasha, someone was going to die.


	21. Barriers

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N – So…figured I'd try and not keep the angst cliffie too long, so here's the next chapter, ASAP. Thank you for the reviews and all!

**Warning: **This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 21 – Barriers**

Inuyasha stayed frozen, fury slowly pouring into his head. Gods, Sesshoumaru was really, really pissed. The bastard was going to tear him apart if he was this angry. And he thought Inuyasha was going to just bend over for him?! Hell no! So what if Sesshoumaru hurt him so badly he couldn't move, at least Inuyasha could say he fought it like a man!

"F-fuck you!" Inuyasha scrambled up out of the water, stepping away from the edge and bracing himself for Sesshoumaru's charge as he watched him, trying to catch any movement that might help him see where his brother was going to strike.

Sesshoumaru was already most of the way through the pond, not that surprising considering it was only a few steps across. He paused at Inuyasha's response. "I'm disappointed, half-breed. I expected more obedience from you." He stared pointedly at Inuyasha's soft, limp penis. "If you're hoping for attention to your own member, however, I'm afraid you'll have a long wait. You're here to service me, Inuyasha, not the other way around. Now turn around, and present your ass." Inuyasha backed away, breathing hard.

"Don't touch me, bastard."

Sesshoumaru's hard, calculating eyes pinned him to the spot. "Would you prefer I slate my lust on the miko, then? Or perhaps the houshi's body would be more to my liking. It makes no difference. In fact, why don't I let you choose, Inuyasha. Who should take your place, miko or monk?"

Inuyasha stopped, his pupils contracting as he stared at Sesshoumaru. "What?"

"The question is simple enough, half-breed."

Inuyasha growled, shaking his head. "Don't fuck with me, you asshole. What, you think I'm stupid? You would never… And you said you wouldn't fuck with them over somethin' I did, anyway!"

"Oh, I'm not planning to touch your pathetic friends because of you, mongrel. I simply need a convenient hole. If you won't provide one…" Sesshoumaru's voice trailed off suggestively and Inuyasha snarled. This didn't make sense. Yeah, maybe he could see the bastard breaking his word and using his friends against him, but…

Dammit, he'd thought Sesshoumaru wanted to get into HIS pants, not someone else's!

And beside, Sesshoumaru hated humans, there's no way he would touch one of them, let alone screw one! After the bastard's response to Miroku at the well, Inuyasha was sure of that.. "Nice try, but I'm not rolling over for you, asshole! I know you'd never fuck a ningen."

"Now you're being naïve. Why wouldn't I relieve myself on a human?"

"You hate them! There's no way you'd ever touch…"

"To hate ningen would be like saying I hate my hand, or the dirt beneath my feet. They are too far beneath my notice to even merit that much emotion, half-breed. Rather like yourself."

Inuyasha grit his teeth at the small pain in his chest from Sesshoumaru's verbal slap, but it wasn't like he hadn't heard him say shit like this before. There was no reason he should feel anything about hearing it again now. None.

"If you think that we're so beneath you, why do you even want to fuck any of us, asshole?!"

"Even a hand can be used to relieve an itch," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Inuyasha felt the pain in his chest grow.

"Yeah, well then why don't you go use your own damn hand, you fucker," Inuyasha snarled, stepping further away from the pond. Sesshoumaru was such a fucking bastard. And what the hell was going on with him? Sesshoumaru didn't feel lustful in his head at all, even with his dick standing up like a damn pole. Actually, he felt absolutely, furiously angry. Like he was about to rip Inuyasha's arms off. Inuyasha took another step away.

"Why bother with a hand when I have something much tighter so conveniently at my disposal?" Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as he came to the edge of the pool. "So, what will it be, half-breed. One of the ningen, or yourself?"

"You know you're not gonna do anything to them, asshole." Inuyasha tried to make it a statement. It was not a hope or a plea like his pathetic, wussy ass soul was making it. Sesshoumaru wouldn't rape them, dammit! He wouldn't…would he?

He was so furious, though.

Did that mean that he might?

"You won't touch them. Y-you know if you wanna be a bastard, you always fucking mess with me first, anyway."

Sesshoumaru smiled, and the level of fury in Inuyasha's head jumped again. "True, you used to make it interesting and at least put up a good fight. But you're not a fighter any longer, are you, Inuyasha? You're a failure. You can't even keep from being trussed like a goose, let alone keep your precious miko or the others safe."

"F-fuck you!" It wasn't… He could fight! Just because Sesshoumaru had won a couple times didn't mean that Inuyasha couldn't protect them! Just because he could hold him down now and molest him, it didn't mean…

"Look at you. Even when you had a bit more spirit, you were hopeless. After all, if you were any use at all, Kikyou would still be alive."

Inuyasha felt like Sesshoumaru had just stabbed him in the stomach. "No, that's not…"

"You're so pathetic you're still failing her even after she's dead."

"I am not! I—"

"A real male would have sought vengeance for his woman, but instead of revenge, you whored yourself with her reincarnation. And Naraku still lives." Sesshoumaru watched him carefully and left the water.

"Shut up! That's not true! I didn't…" It wasn't like that. He was still trying to kill Naraku; he never stopped! He was trying…

"You're weak and useless, just as you've always been, just like you'll always be."

"You're a fucking liar!" Gods, why did it hurt to hear him say that? "I'm not weak!"

"Then why are you an uke, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's voice oozed certainty as he took a step closer to Inuyasha's frozen, agitated body. "If you weren't such a weak, pathetic mongrel, your body would have let you mature normally. But it didn't, did it? It made you the little bitch you always were underneath. A weak submissive, a sexual plaything—that's all you are now. And if you can't even provide your mate with a sheath, then what good are you?"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha's hands clenched, his heart racing as he screamed against Sesshoumaru's slick, cold voice. Sesshoumaru was wrong! That wasn't why. He wasn't an uke because he was a—a bitch, or weak, or…any of those things. He was an uke because, well, he didn't know. It couldn't be that, though. He knew he'd failed Kikyou, but he wasn't giving up. He was trying to make it up to her and kill Naraku. He was trying to be fair to Kagome and keep her safe. He was trying to keep Miroku's kazaana from growing larger and killing him, and he was trying to help Sango have her vengeance, and he was trying to collect the shards and…

…and he was failing. He hadn't accomplished one single thing that had actually helped any of the people he cared about.

Maybe he deserved to be an uke.

"You have just one purpose in life now, half-breed: to provide your mate with sexual release. You're as much a failure in this as you have been for everything else in your miserable, pointless existence. I only wish father were still alive to see you turn into the disgusting wretch I always thought you were. You're worthless, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru took the last few steps between them and stared down at Inuyasha in contempt.

Inuyasha couldn't catch his breath. Gods, it hurt. Why did it fucking hurt so much?

"I'm not worthless." Inuyasha's voice was hoarse as he stared up at Sesshoumaru.

"I can see it, you know. The bond let's me see all the way down into the blackest hole in your shallow little mind." Inuyasha drew in his breath, unable to break free from Sesshoumaru's bright, malicious eyes. "You can feel the place I mean, can't you, Inuyasha? That dark hole inside where you hide the truth: the fact that you are completely and utterly worthless. Every time your own weakness can't protect your loved ones, every time your selfishness makes the miko weep, every time your very existence makes your companions suffer on your behalf—you can feel it in the depths of your soul. You are _nothing._"

"No…" Inuyasha's throat closed up. He wasn't worthless. He wasn't... He stared, frozen as Sesshoumaru reached out a hand and ran his fingers down Inuyasha's chest, his claws drawing blood in a parody of a caress that Inuyasha barely felt as his mind writhed.

He couldn't be nothing. He couldn't. He was something, wasn't he?

"I'm…not nothing." Inuyasha looked to the side, staring at the ground as he finally avoided Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Then you should do your duty as the uke and submit," Sesshoumaru whispered, and Inuyasha shuddered at the feel of his breath against Inuyasha's ears. He didn't want him this close to him. He wanted to move away from him.

He couldn't be…nothing.

"You can still manage to do something that would make father proud," Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed cruelly as he stared down at Inuyasha's bent head. "You can still save your miko. She can remain untouched." Inuyasha felt his mate's fury pouring into him until it swirled together with Inuyasha's pain. He could barely think. It hurt…

He couldn't be worthless.

Sesshoumaru reached for his ear and Inuyasha jerked back.

"You refuse your duty, then? It's probably for the best. I can hardly believe you'd be worth the time it would take to fuck you, and I've wasted enough time as it is." Sesshoumaru said, his dismissive voice cutting through the haze of pain in Inuyasha's head to slice a new cut alongside the others. "So shall I take the virgin miko, or the lecherous monk?" Inuyasha quivered at the venom in his brother's look. He was really going to do it. Sesshoumaru was really going to rape one of them. He was so furious, and Inuyasha could see it in his eyes: he loathed Inuyasha, just like he'd always said. He would rather take one of his friends than Inuyasha.

And Inuyasha couldn't think of any way to stop him.

"Take me instead, you fucking asshole," Inuyasha said hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Beg me, Inuyasha. Get on your knees and beg me to take you, and I might consider it." Inuyasha shuddered violently, assaulted again with memories of pain and terror and a rasping voice laughing as Inuyasha's body was torn and penetrated. Demanding that he beg for more. His stomach clenched so tightly at the vivid memory that he threw up a little into his mouth and had to spit it out. He didn't beg. He did NOT beg.

Clenching his fists so hard his claws dug bloody furrows into his palms, Inuyasha slowly lowered himself to his knees. Blood dripped onto the grass from the wounds. Maybe he could think of something. This would buy him a few minutes and he could think of some way to keep his friends safe.

"Take me instead, please," he choked on the words, feeling like his soul was withering inside as Sesshoumaru merely looked at him. "I…beg you to take me. Please."

"Very pretty, hanyou," Sesshoumaru said quietly, smirking, his erection jutting ahead of him obscenely. "On your knees is exactly where a worthless uke like yourself should be. Now, let's see if you can do something worthwhile for a change."

Inuyasha kept his face down, avoiding looking at the grotesquely enlarged penis near his head. He tried not to think of what Sesshoumaru might be wanting him to do. He honestly didn't think he could come near that erect…thing…without vomiting. The idea of it touching him…he shuddered, utterly repelled, and the thought crossed his mind that he'd been right before. Whatever Sesshoumaru had done to him with his finger, whatever good feelings he'd given him before, now that he was actually going to take him, Inuyasha felt nothing but fear and disgust. It wasn't going to arouse him this time. And if he didn't think of something soon, he was going to have to…

What was he going to do? Dammit, what the hell could he do to protect Kagome?! Kouga couldn't fight Sesshoumaru and win. Even Sango and Miroku weren't fast enough to use their prowess before they'd be bleeding to death on the ground. He couldn't use his wind scar…

What was he going to do!? He had to think of something. He wasn't worthless, he wasn't useless, he could…

Gods, what was he going to have to do to protect her?

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, whispering again. "Let's put that loud mouth of yours to use first, uke."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, shuddering again.

_Please…let me think of something…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru snarled in rage as he tried to break through the barrier separating him from Inuyasha. He couldn't get to him! He could see him, only feet away, but no matter what he tried, he couldn't break through the damned barrier! And Naraku was in there with him! Sesshoumaru could smell the bastard's disgusting smell, and he was in there, wearing Sesshoumaru's face! Naraku had his mate and he was going to… Sesshoumaru snarled thickly, trying not to howl as he clawed and slashed at the impenetrable shield in front of him. With a barrier this powerful, it had to be Naraku himself inside, and he had Inuyasha trapped there with him!! Sesshoumaru growled and attacked again.

If only he'd been just a little sooner…

He'd tracked his brother from the village as soon as he'd arrived, growing more and more worried at his mate's increasing physical discomfort. Sesshoumaru had been horrified when rather than Inuyasha's companions, Naraku's scent had joined Inuyasha's. He'd moved faster than he ever had in his life, snarling as he saw a copy of himself approaching Inuyasha, and leapt at the disgusting bastard only to be repelled by the damn barrier. And now, no matter how loudly Sesshoumaru yelled, Inuyasha made no sign that he could tell Sesshoumaru was even there.

He'd practically screamed himself hoarse, cursing at Inuyasha and ordering him to grab the Tessaiga and not stand there like a sun blinded idiot, and his mate hadn't so much as flicked an ear in his direction. Inuyasha had just stood there while Naraku stalked him. He stood there while Sesshoumaru's stolen body loomed next to him, threatening his ningen friends and spewing cruel, venomous words. Sesshoumaru wanted to gag at the sight. He couldn't stand listening his own voice tearing Inuyasha into little pieces, saying phrases that Sesshoumaru himself had really used. He'd said things like this. Sesshoumaru could remember saying things like this, but watching Naraku degrade his mate with Sesshoumaru's own words made him sick with fury and pain. And Inuyasha's reaction…it was like pieces of Inuyasha's soul were dying and Sesshoumaru couldn't stop it. He couldn't get to him!

And then, that fucking abomination had clawed him, and Inuyasha hadn't even retaliated. Inuyasha's body was quivering and shocky as Naraku whispered poison into his ears and then….he'd begged. For the sake of his companions, Sesshoumaru's mate fell to his knees and begged while Sesshoumaru bellowed at him to stop. It was agonizing to see Inuyasha this way, and almost as painful to realize that his brother completely accepted Naraku as Sesshoumaru. He accepted the cruel words without a single doubt that Sesshoumaru was the one degrading him.

And why wouldn't he? Had Sesshoumaru said one kind word to Inuyasha before the past few days? Ever? He'd been cruel enough that Inuyasha thought his own mate was about to rape him and in spite of Sesshoumaru's previous words to the contrary, he believed it completely. And the pain it was causing Inuyasha's body was tearing Sesshoumaru's mind into tiny, jagged pieces. He couldn't… fucking… stand it! Sesshoumaru attacked again, screaming in rage when he was still repelled. What was he going to do?! His claws and his whip weren't strong enough to get through, but the area inside the barrier was too fucking small; he couldn't use Toukijin or he'd kill Inuyasha as he broke through.

Sesshoumaru snarled as Naraku murmured something he couldn't hear, making his mate's face pale to a sickly gray and his body leap to the edge of vomiting.

"If you touch him I will make you scream all the way into hell, Naraku!!"

Naraku shocked him a moment by flicking his eyes in Sesshoumaru's direction and smiling coldly. He knew he was there?!

"Stay away from Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru ordered, raging as Naraku ignored him and grabbed the back of Inuyasha's head, pulling his angry, hopeless face towards his erection, and Sesshoumaru screamed at them again.

"NO! Your fight is with me!" Naraku looked fully over at him as Inuyasha closed his eyes, and the bastard positively gloated.

"Open your eyes, Inuyasha." Naraku continued to stare straight at Sesshoumaru, and the daiyoukai's entire chest vibrated as he growled. "If you're too worthless to even bring me to climax with your mouth, I may decide to try the miko anyway and see if she can do a better job."

Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha comply, opening his eyes to stare at Naraku's disgusting cock. He felt his mate control the urge to heave and Sesshoumaru attacked again, feeling something close to despair for the first time in his life. He couldn't get through the damn barrier! And if he didn't get inside, Naraku was going to hurt Inuyasha. He'd hurt him and possibly break him and Sesshoumaru couldn't stop him!

Inuyasha's nose quivered, wrinkling as he drew closer to Naraku's body, and Naraku's attention suddenly focused completely on the hanyou. He yanked back on Inuyasha's hair, pulling him away.

"I think I have a better use for you, hanyou. You will wait. On your knees." As Naraku retrieved something from his discarded clothing on the opposite bank, Inuyasha did exactly as he was told. His body was angry and frightened; Sesshoumaru could see his eyes looking desperately around him as though he was trying to find some way to escape. Constantly searching, Inuyasha looked at Tessaiga laying not far from him on the grass and disregarded it.

"Inuyasha! Pick it up, you idiotic hanyou!!" Was he so afraid of him that he wouldn't even try the Tessaiga any longer? "Dammit, Inuyasha, fight back!" Sesshoumaru attacked the barrier more frantically as Naraku returned.

Staring at Inuyasha a moment, and then over at Sesshoumaru, Naraku lashed out and dug his fist into Inuyasha's belly. Inuyasha grunted and collapsed to the ground, choking.

"On your back." Naraku kicked Inuyasha in the side to emphasize his point, rolling him over until Inuyasha stared up at him, gasping for breath. Naraku knelt beside Inuyasha and using a cloth to protect his hand, he placed a thickened paper over the hollow of Inuyasha's throat just as the hanyou was recovering. As soon as the paper was released, Naraku smiled.

"You really are pathetic, half-breed. If you had better control and hadn't wrinkled your nose, I wouldn't have known until it was too late. You truly are a complete failure."

Inuyasha growled, his head lifting off the ground before dropping back down with a thump. He stared at Naraku, his eyes and body growing suddenly more frightened. "Hey, what did you do to me, you fucker?!" Inuyasha's head thrashed back and forth wildly as everything below his neck lay still and boneless.

"Bound you." Naraku reached his hand out and dug his claws into Inuyasha's arm, smiling more broadly as both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru yelled out. "You can't move anything below you neck now, half-breed. But you can still feel…" Naraku's claws withdrew from Inuyasha's arm and raked across his stomach.

"Take it off!"

Naraku smirked at him. "You sound a little more energetic now than just a moment ago. Were you thinking you could escape this? Did you still have hope, half-breed? You shouldn't." Naraku looked over at Sesshoumaru briefly. "No one is going to save you. And we both know you're too pathetic to save yourself."

"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha bared his teeth, snarling, and Sesshoumaru attacked the barrier again as he felt his mate's body panicking.

"I couldn't possibly leave you now, Inuyasha. Not when I can tell that your nose is starting to work again."

Sesshoumaru cursed. So that's how Naraku was fooling his mate; he'd damaged Inuyasha's ability to scent somehow.

"I was going to enjoy having your mate rape your body until you were begging for death, but I'll admit…raping you this way might be even better."

Naraku moved between Inuyasha's legs, shoving them wide until he knelt between them, staring at Inuyasha's horrified face with a joyous sneer. Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha's body almost shut down as his mate watched the imposter's silver hair shorten and darken before his eyes, the stolen features moving and shifting like sand until Naraku's face smirked at him with ruby red eyes.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely. "No. You…You fucking bastard! You fucking…you were going to rape me! You…"

Naraku punched down into his stomach, knocking the air out of him again so that Inuyasha's mouth gaped soundlessly as he tried to breathe.

"Was?" Naraku asked smoothly. "I'm afraid you're under a misapprehension, half-breed. I AM going to fuck you. After all, you begged so nicely."

Sesshoumaru howled at Naraku, pulling Toukijin, and almost howled again as he realized the sword wasn't responding to him. Even with the desperate thought that perhaps he could aim at the very edge of the barrier, he couldn't connect to the sword. The danger to Inuyasha was too great, his body wouldn't let him use it.

Dammit, if he didn't get through, Inuyasha was going to die anyway!! He attacked with his claws again, trying desperately to ignore the fear and humiliation that roared from Inuyasha's body, overwhelming his rage. Naraku's claws dug into his mate's thighs as he lifted his legs slightly, and Sesshoumaru was about to scream again when he heard the miko's voice calling faintly behind him.

"Inuyasha, are you all right? C'mon, we need you! Miroku and I can feel Naraku near here somewhere!"

That stupid miko bitch! He glared behind him, unable to see her through the trees even though he could tell she was drawing closer. Why did she have to… Sesshoumaru stopped himself and looked back at the barrier. She was supposed to be powerful, could she get through this? Could she or the monk get through this? But…it would mean asking one of the disgusting ningen for help…

"Get the fuck away from me, you slimy bastard!" Inuyasha's furious voice completely hid the panicked terror that was swirling in his body and Sesshoumaru looked at him. His mate's pale naked body was being positioned for Naraku's rape, and unless Sesshoumaru did something immediately, he'd be too late.

He needed their help.

Sesshoumaru turned and sprinted towards Kagome's voice.


	22. Regret

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N – Thank you for the reviews and all. Hope this went up quickly enough to satisfy the angst worries. I'll try to format the next chapter pretty quick, too.

**Warning: **This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 22 – Regret**

Sesshoumaru reached the ningen in seconds, surprising them a few meters past the shade of the trees. He grabbed the miko without bothering to speak and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell are you—"

"QUIET!"

Kouga shut up.

"Inuyasha needs you! Follow!" Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the snarl from his face as he turned, sprinting back towards Inuyasha.

Every moment felt elongated, an eternity where he could imagine Naraku already pounding into his mate. The only thing that kept him sane was that he could still feel Inuyasha's body: he hadn't been raped, yet. But he was close to it. Sesshoumaru reached the shield enclosing Inuyasha and put the bitch on her feet, pointing her towards it. "Disperse the barrier, miko." His hand clenched into a tight fist as he saw Naraku preparing himself to take Inuyasha.

The miko stood there, staring at Sesshoumaru, and then gasping as she heard Inuyasha and finally focused on him within the half bubble.

"Get the fuck away from me, you sicko! Back off!" Naraku smiled and pushed Inuyasha's legs a little higher. "I'll fucking kill you for this, you shit eating mutant! Fucking get the hell away from me!" Inuyasha's head was thrashing back and forth as he tried to escape, his body frantic and despairing inside Sesshoumaru's head.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha…" Kagome gaped in horror at the sight of Inuyasha growling and helpless underneath a nude Naraku, watching Naraku press himself against Inuyasha intimately as he let the hanyou feel his erection without penetrating him. Inuyasha's panic setting off Sesshoumaru's own rage and fear, Sesshoumaru snarled furiously. He grabbed the miko's arm, shaking her.

"Inuyasha will be taken if you do not hurry! Disperse the barrier! Now, miko, or it will be too late!"

Her eyes focusing on the barrier with a start, the bitch finally took her bow from her back and drew an arrow. "I-I don't know if I can…"

"TRY!" Naraku looked over at them and paused, holding Inuyasha's legs pushed up and back. He smirked and Sesshoumaru grew cold. Naraku didn't think they could break through or he'd be much less relaxed.

Kagome released, the slim arrow glowing pink almost immediately as it sped toward the barrier. It entered the glowing bubble and hovered as though stuck, the barrier rippling slightly. Then the arrow dissolved.

But the barrier didn't.

"No," Sesshoumaru whispered. She had to be able to get him through. Naraku turned from them and moved Inuyasha slightly, posing him obscenely. He pushed Inuyasha's legs even further apart, open and vulnerable to the bastard so that Sesshoumaru could see Naraku's erection close to his mate's body. "NO! Again, miko! Try again!" She had to be able to do this! He still hated her, but…she was powerful, for a ningen. And Inuyasha needed her…

"I don't think…"

"You would give up?! After everything he's done for you?!"

"No! That's not it! I just…"

"Then fire again!"

"Wait!" The monk came leaping off of the fire neko's back as he finally arrived and ran forward. "Wait, I can help!"

"Then cease babbling and do so!" Sesshoumaru snarled. The slayer leapt off as well to stop near the miko moments after the wolf prince stood on her other side. The houshi ran at the barrier as Naraku paused at the sight of them all. He didn't look worried, but he wasn't ignoring them, and Sesshoumaru was desperately grateful for anything that kept Inuyasha safe for a moment longer.

"Naraku's mine!" Kouga snarled at Sesshoumaru as he saw Naraku.

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha, his mate's horror ricocheting through Sesshoumaru's mind, and he thought of Inuyasha's shame and humiliation if he were left there, nude and trapped, as everyone chased after their enemy. "I only care about Inuyasha."

"Well, uh… good." Kouga stuttered, unnerved by Sesshoumaru's unexpected lack of resistance.

The monk finally reached the barrier. "Fire right here, Kagome! Where I place the sutra!" The monk slapped three ofuda at once against the barrier and the miko fired as soon as they touched. Her arrow, glowing more fiercely this time, slammed into the spot that was crackling with energy from the sutras, and the monk slammed his staff into the weak spot almost simultaneously. The barrier shimmered and hissed fiercely, colors fighting each other across its surface until it the entire thing broke apart, dissipating like neon mist.

Before the barrier was entirely gone, Naraku was already on his feet and moving, Inuyasha's legs falling to the ground with a thud as he released them. Kouga and Sesshoumaru charged at the same time, Kouga leaping at Naraku as he danced backward. Sesshoumaru sprinted to get between his mate and the retreating mutant, guarding him until Kouga had pursued Naraku further into the woods. When he could no longer see them, he turned back.

He stared at Inuyasha's body, splayed on the ground like a broken porcelain doll, and tried to convince himself that his mate was safe. Naraku hadn't taken him.

But he'd hurt him.

Looking at Inuyasha's furious, unseeing eyes that contrasted so sharply to the pain and fear he sensed in his body, Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees next to him. It clawed at his heart, seeing Inuyasha like this. The bastard had hurt him. There were few bruises, and faint claw marks already fading, but Sesshoumaru knew those weren't what had injured Inuyasha. Naraku had always excelled at inflicting mental anguish, and Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru reached down to straighten his flaccid limbs a moment while Inuyasha growled at him. Naraku had reached down into Inuyasha's soul and crushed a part of it that Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he was able to fix.

Words echoed in his head, 'If you don't change your behavior, soon, everything that makes him who he is will be gone.' He'd been warned. That future self had warned him to pay attention, to value the young, vibrant, energetic, irreverent, fragile mate that he'd possessed. And he hadn't. He'd desired him, and he'd just started to enjoy his mouthy responses and rather adorable reactions.

But he'd given him absolutely nothing in return. He'd treated him worse than he treated that miserable toad Jaken, and the things he felt inside for Inuyasha were a thousand times deeper than the mild affection he had for his retainer.

What had he done?

Pain welling up in his chest and head, Sesshoumaru reached for Inuyasha, hissing as the sutra laying on his mate's neck repelled his efforts to peel it away. Up close, he could see two polluted shards piercing through the paper, tainting it. He pulled at it furiously, stopping just short of digging his claws into Inuyasha's flesh to carve it off, but the revolting thing stayed on Inuyasha's skin like a leech.

"Miko! We need you!" he bellowed as Inuyasha looked up at him, still snarling. Sesshoumaru looked past the angry response and died a little more as he took stock of his mate's true state. Inuyasha's breathing was erratic, his eyes shocked and confused as Sesshoumaru's words brought him into focus for Inuyasha for the first time. The hanyou was so frightened…

"Wha- Where did you- What the fuck is going on?!" Registering his presence, Inuyasha stared, and then turned his head around frantically, searching for Naraku in vain. The miko was the only one left in the clearing, standing unseen above his head as she approached.

Inuyasha looked back up at Sesshoumaru. His voice was rough and angry, the inside of his head tight with fear. "You can't fool me! You can't fool me again, Naraku. Get the fuck away from me!"

Sesshoumaru reached out his hand to stroke Inuyasha's hair and his brother yanked his head away, growling. "Don't touch me, you fucker!"

"I am not Naraku." Sesshoumaru said quietly,

"Fuck you! You think I'll f-fall for it again?!"

"Use your senses, Inuyasha. You're safe now, it's me."

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru trailed off, his stomach clenching as Inuyasha refused to calm until he suddenly registered the miko's presence at his side.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her in shocked relief. Sesshoumaru could feel something hard and brittle inside his mate dissolve, the puppy's body softening as terror eased from his mind. And then Sesshoumaru felt the small tremors start in the tips of Inuyasha's ears as his body tried to deal with the aftermath.

"It's all right now, Inuyasha." The miko stroked Inuyasha's trembling ears lightly as he stared at her and Sesshoumaru fought the urge to cut off her hand. "Naraku isn't here any more." She placed her palm over the papers around his neck, purifying the two shards before she pulled off the polluted ofuda and crumpled it angrily in her hand.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha turned slowly and looked up at him with wary eyes. He took his first unpanicked breath, sniffing carefully. Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha relax even more and he assumed his mate was now able to process Sesshoumaru's scent.

"He found you first and came to get us." Kagome said softly, looking away from Inuyasha with pink cheeks, suddenly aware of his nudity.

"Found me…but you all just…showed up out of nowhere." Inuyasha stuttered weakly, pushing himself up on arms that were starting to shake in reaction.

Sesshoumaru stripped off his haori, draping it over his mate's startled shoulders.

"We've been trying to get to you." Sesshoumaru tried to keep his voice smooth and calm, watching for Inuyasha's reaction. He couldn't help replaying the sound of his own voice in his mind as it had spewed filth. How could Inuyasha be able to stand hearing his voice at all? "There was a barrier…but the monk and your miko were able to defeat it." Sesshoumaru said the bitter words without biting his tongue, but only barely. The ningen had done what he couldn't. He couldn't even save his own mate, but the ningen he'd always viewed as completely pathetic and useless had done so.

Although they'd allowed him to be captured in the first place as well, and that would NOT be forgotten.

"A barrier? There was…" Inuyasha paled, looking at Kagome's averted face. His breathing sped up and his eyes grew dark. "C-could you… could you see? What Naraku… What was happening inside the barrier, could you see??" His ears lowered until they were flat on his head as Kagome nodded uncomfortably. Sesshoumaru wanted to knock her cold. Why had she said that?! Inuyasha didn't need to know that right now! It hurt him to know that his near rape had been witnessed! Stupid bitch! Sesshoumaru could feel stronger tremors than before starting inside Inuyasha's body and he fought for calm.

"Inuyasha. You're safe now. No one will hurt you." Sesshoumaru's soft voice washed over his mate with no noticeable affect. "Naraku will never- "

"You could all see…" Inuyasha whispered, shuddering as he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, the haori flopping awkwardly over him. He stared blankly.

"Sesshoumaru was the one who found you first," Kagome said quietly. "The rest of us only just got here. We-we hardly saw a thing, Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru saw." Inuyasha said, looking at Sesshoumaru with bruised, pain-filled eyes before staring blankly at the ground again. He hunched his shoulders as his body started to shake.

"Inuyasha, I saw nothing of consequence. Be at ease. It's over now." Sesshoumaru spoke as softly as he could, reaching out with a careful hand. Inuyasha shied back violently as Sesshoumaru touched his knee and the daiyoukai let his hand dropped back to his side.

He could feel Inuyasha's reaction to that one touch, unpleasant and immediate. He was shuddering again, just from one touch from Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai took a steadying breath. His presence was only making things worse. The miko might be tactless but Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha was scared of him. He was utterly terrified, and likely repelled as well. Sesshoumaru could feel it. It was even worse than when Sesshoumaru had first marked him.

And it was all that bastard Naraku's fault.

And yours, his mind whispered.

His chest throbbed and ached as he looked at Inuyasha curled protectively around himself. How could Sesshoumaru have let this happen? He should have taken him with him. He should never have left him alone here, no matter how frightened Inuyasha had been.

He should never have been such a righteous bastard that Inuyasha was that frightened of him in the first place. Because it was obvious that this fear and disgust that had Inuyasha huddling in the grass had less to do with intimacy, and more to do with his mate. He was cringing away from a mere touch of Sesshoumaru's hand. Naraku may have hurt and terrorized him, but Sesshoumaru was the one who had first made him afraid, and he wished he could go back and change that so much that it felt like needles piercing his insides. Inuyasha was in so much pain it made him want to howl.

Gods, was it too late? Had Naraku broken Inuyasha? Had he finally extinguished the very things that made Inuyasha such a bright spark within Sesshoumaru's mind?

He cleared his throat, barely able to breathe. It was because of him that Inuyasha was this damaged. It was all his fault. Everything, all the petty, angry, self-important, selfish things he'd done to hurt his mate, had led to this moment. His own mate was suffering, and he was so upset by Sesshoumaru's mere presence that the boy actually ached with it.

"I need to go," Sesshoumaru said, watching Inuyasha flinch at the sound of his voice, and he ruthlessly quashed any desire to stay. He had to leave. Inuyasha needed a moment without having to feel this awful pain. He would be better once Sesshoumaru had left and Inuyasha had some time alone with…Kagome.

Even if Sesshoumaru fucking hated her.

Sesshoumaru grieved, snarling inside at the thought of them alone, but Inuyasha seemed so broken. How could he stay when he was so obviously a torment to his own mate? And when there was at least one thing that he could do that would go the smallest bit towards balancing the scales? He looked at Inuyasha's shivering body and the miko's averted face. "I will return once Naraku is dead. Miko…"

She looked up at him and he swallowed. Inuyasha was afraid, and in pain, and SHE was the one who would grow closer to him because of it. She was the one Inuyasha would allow to comfort him. Inuyasha needed that, the comfort and the closeness, and Sesshoumaru was grateful. He was sincerely, deeply grateful that Inuyasha had at least someone who could comfort him right now.

But he still hated her.

"…watch over him until I return." She nodded, her eyes already refocusing on Inuyasha now that he was clothed, and Sesshoumaru turned abruptly and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stared at his toes, rocking slightly. They were very clean. It didn't make sense. How come his toes were so clean? He felt dirty. His entire body felt so covered in filth he could barely stand to think of it.

So why were his damn toes so clean?

"Inuyasha? Uh, do you want a hug?" Kagome tentatively reached her arm around his shoulder and he scooted away from her.

"I'm fine," he said. As long as she didn't touch him, as long as he kept moving. He rocked a little more, holding his knees tightly. He desperately didn't want anyone to touch him; he'd get them as dirty as he was. He was terrified that they'd all be as disgusting and dirty as he was. He didn't want anyone to feel this filthy, not even Sesshoumaru. It was revolting…

He rocked back and forth in small bobs. He should keep rocking. As long as he didn't stop rocking, he'd be fine. He couldn't shake apart into pieces if he could keep rocking. It was keeping him from falling apart. So…he would just rock, for a little while.

"Um, why don't we go back to Kaede's. She could make us some tea…" Nervous, uncertain hands patted his shoulder and he shrugged them away again. Kagome was trying to be comforting, but her hands and her body and even her scent were worried and nervous, and he just couldn't think of anything to do to try and make her feel better. He couldn't think of what to do. He was supposed to protect her, wasn't he? Except he hadn't even been able to protect himself…

Naraku was right, he was useless.

He pulled his head in towards his shoulders, ducking down until his face was hidden in his knees. Maybe if he didn't talk to her, she'd go away. He wanted everyone to go away. She'd be better off without him, anyway.

Gods, everyone had been able to see him when Naraku was... He shuddered, clamping his lips together to stop himself from moaning. Sesshoumaru had seen him like that, too. And Kagome said he was there first.

So when had he gotten there? How much had he heard?

What had he seen?

His stomach rebelled and Inuyasha reared up and leaned to the side, vomiting violently. His eyes watered and he rubbed them as he pretended to wipe his mouth clean.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Inuyasha?" Kagome was rubbing his back and he snarled at her.

"Don't touch me, Kagome. Just…just don't."

She sat back, giving him the space he'd hoped for, and he could see her eyes looking hurt. It made him feel even worse. She was trying to help, he knew she was, he just… He slipped his arms into Sesshoumaru's sleeves, wrapping the large top around his knees and hugging them to his chest again. He pressed his face to his knees, inhaling Sesshoumaru's scent from the cloth and felt his eyes grow moist again as he kept them covered.

He wanted--something. His head hurt, his stomach felt empty and sliced raw, and his chest pulsed with sharp, persistent pain that ate at his control. He just wanted something to make everything, all the pain and fear and despair, go away. He hated feeling like this.

Gods, what would it be like not to hurt for once? Did he even remember what that was like anymore?

He shivered, trying to ignore the rage and agony and hate increasing in Sesshoumaru's head. He must have found Naraku. Sesshoumaru really DID hate that bastard. Fucking bastard. Slimy fucking rapist…

Inuyasha let a few tears soak into the haori, shuddering as he tried to breathe without sobbing. It was over. Naraku wasn't touching him anymore. It was over. Nothing happened, you stupid hanyou; you didn't even get raped. It's over and done, you stupid, dumb weakling. Idiotic, clueless bastard who couldn't even tell it was Naraku the whole damn time. Stupid, useless uke…

He continued to rock with his face down and Kagome wrung her hands, watching him rather helplessly.

"It- It'll be okay, Inuyasha. It's going to be okay now. You'll be feeling fine, a-and back to your old self in no time."

I hate my old self, he thought.

He knew she was probably smiling at him with that comforting, mothering look she always wore when someone was hurt. "You'll see. I bet you and Kouga will be fighting just like normal before you know it."

Yeah, he would. Fighting, like always. Always, always ALWAYS fighting.

She tried to rub his back again a moment and he shrugged her off more violently. "Inuyasha, I'm just trying to help!"

_I don't care._

"Please, can't you come with me to the village? You can rest there, or have something to eat… I still have ramen. You'll feel better, I promise."

_I wish she would just leave me alone._


	23. It's Not Enough

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N – Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated. Uh, yeah…angst, like I said. But…I really, really, REALLY like happy endings, even if the angst is gong on for a while. :-D

**Warning: **This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain (a lot of) violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 23 – It's Not Enough**

Sesshoumaru held Tenseiga with an arm that quivered with fatigue. He wanted to use his father's sword so badly he could taste the bitterness of it on his tongue. Raising it over the putrid pool of acid, all that was left of Naraku, he snarled viciously. Tenseiga wouldn't let him bring Naraku back. His rebellious, useless sword wasn't working on the melted slag of a body, so he couldn't bring Naraku back and watch him scream in agony again. He wanted to kill him again. One time wasn't enough. He wanted to bring him back and kill him over and over again until the bastard went so insane that he could do nothing but scream. And it still wouldn't be enough.

He slammed Tenseiga back into its sheathe and looked around him. The monk was no longer on the ground where he'd fallen. He might live, if the taijiya had found him help soon enough. The fire cat was gone as well, so she'd likely helped transport his unconscious body. The wolf was only now starting to push himself up from the ground, woozy and vomiting. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother wondering about him. He was youkai. He'd be fine; not that Sesshoumaru really cared, but Naraku triumphing in any way right now would have infuriated him more than he already was. He wanted Naraku and everything he'd ever done swallowed by a pit so dark that not even the memory of him survived.

Especially the memory of him that he'd see next in Inuyasha's eyes.

It hadn't taken long after he'd left Inuyasha to find the battle. Although by the time Sesshoumaru had caught up to Naraku, the others had been desperately trying to stave off hundreds of demons the bastard had summoned to his aid. That had probably been Naraku's plan all along; he had to have known that someone would detect his presence and come looking, after all. He would have needed help to flee. But just as Sesshoumaru drew closer, and Naraku was close to escaping, the monk had bared his teeth like some feral animal and yelled at everyone to hold onto something.

The broken and bare limbs of the trees surrounding them were testimony to how long the man had held open his wind tunnel, sucking in the majority of the lesser demons, along with some of Naraku's poison saimyosho. He had collapsed almost immediately, stinking of poison, and the slayer spent quite some time by his side, keeping him safe from Naraku or any of the few demons who had managed to keep clear of the kazaana.

The wolf prince had tried to make use of his speed, but his body was pitifully inadequate when it came to dealing with poison. He had done well enough to keep Naraku occupied before the daiyoukai had arrived-- Sesshoumaru could admit it-- but in the end he was overcome by the miasma just as Sesshoumaru slashed through the remnants of lesser demons in his path. The nekomata had been the surprise. She had clawed and torn at Naraku as Sesshoumaru fought him, risking the abomination's poisonous miasma and impalement by his limbs over and over again. Twice while Sesshoumaru battled Naraku she had even helped to block his escape before finally succumbing to Naraku's poison and falling from the sky with a dull thump.

And then it had just been Naraku and Sesshoumaru, and the fight had not done nearly enough to assuage Sesshoumaru's need for blood. Sesshoumaru hadn't even drawn his sword for the first four hours. He'd wanted to kill Naraku by inches. He'd wanted to be able to hear him scream. And Naraku had, by the end.

Pieces of Naraku's flesh were sliced off in paper thin strips by Sesshoumaru's claws as fast as he could slash with his arm. Faster than the bastard could dodge. At first it was just blood soaked pieces of skin, then small bits of muscle and sinew, and finally splinters of bone, the particles dissolving from Sesshoumaru's poison before they hit the ground. After the cat fell, Sesshoumaru made sure to work on Naraku's supporting limbs, cutting deeper as the bastard regenerated until Naraku began to run out of his own substance to draw from.

Six hours into the fight, Sesshoumaru had been using Toukijin continually, brilliant colors lighting the woods around him as he attacked Naraku, refusing to give him the space to breath, even for a moment. Naraku had become desperate enough at that point that he'd tried to use his poison against Sesshoumaru, and it gave Sesshoumaru a spike of bitter satisfaction to verbally stab back at him.

"Pathetic," he snarled, landing another blow against Naraku as he ignored the useless attempt to destroy his own body. "Inuyasha is worth ten times…"

"Inuyasha is a little bitch, and he'll hate you for the rest of his life," Naraku snarled back. "You think he'll ever want to see you now? Hear your voice?" Naraku panted as he dodged, weakened and clumsy. "You think he'll ever let you touch him now without shuddering in disgust?"

Sesshoumaru shoved down the agony of the thought that had already started to torment him and continued attacking, the air vibrating with subsonic sound as Toukijin was swung faster than even Naraku could track "Nothing you've done to him will survive the passage of time. All this will be for nothing!" Sesshoumaru ground out.

Naraku grinned despite the pain, one arm gone and unable to regenerate, his other limbs cut down to the bone and beyond, "No matter what you do, he's mine. Every time you touch your mate, he'll be thinking of me, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's anger and hate bubbled up and he used the energy it created to leap the distance between them, knocking Naraku through an older tree and onto the ground behind it.

"Inuyasha will never think of you again, you worthless, scabrous bastard." Sesshoumaru stabbed through Naraku's middle as he hissed at him, pinning him to the ground. Naraku screamed, writhing. As Naraku's flesh groped upwards in desperation, Sesshoumaru plunged his hand through Naraku's stomach and forced himself to release poison faster and more powerfully than he ever had. Naraku's eyes finally reflected something other than hate and smug superiority as he felt himself start to dissolve from the inside out, his body's regeneration failing him completely as the poison reached his heart. Naraku screamed again, grabbing at Toukijin to try and pry it from his chest only to have his remaining arm dissolve at the joint and hang limply as Sesshoumaru's poison ate along its length until even the fingers were mere drippings off of Sesshoumaru's sword.

Sesshoumaru stared into the disbelieving, desperate red eyes until even they melted away. He kept his hand embedded until all that was left was a pool of acid bubbling on the ground, still dissolving the earth underneath, and a partially complete pink sphere. Flicking the jewel out of the acid, Sesshoumaru stood up and stepped back, snarling at Naraku's remains.

"Die, you fucking bastard."

He stared at the acid filled depression, writhing inside. He was still angry. He was so angry he almost bit his tongue at the fury that still raged through him. It wasn't enough. This was not nearly enough for what Naraku had done to Inuyasha. He should suffer for days, for weeks and weeks as he screamed and pleaded for mercy that would only be given to him as Sesshoumaru tore out his heart and burned it.

He should suffer until Inuyasha's pain ended in Sesshoumaru's head.

Sesshoumaru pulled out Tenseiga, trying to see where to slice. He was going to bring him back. He'd bring him back and this time he'd take longer to kill him. He could do it more slowly, more painfully, and so much more cruelly.

And then do it again. And again.

And again…if only he could see where to cut. And he couldn't. Tenseiga wouldn't work, there wasn't enough body for him to even revive. And what good would it do? Could he even hear the bastard screaming for him if he had no lungs or mouth left to do so?

Breathing heavily, Sesshoumaru looked around the clearing again briefly, Tenseiga re-sheathed, and feeling like he'd done nothing for Inuyasha whatsoever. This wouldn't take away what was said. This wouldn't erase the memories of what had been done. This only prevented it happening again.

"This was pointless," Sesshoumaru whispered, finally turning away from the remains of the bastard who'd hurt Inuyasha so badly. He swallowed, feeling somehow like he'd failed Inuyasha, and he left Kouga's dazed body behind him as he sprinted to return to his mate as soon as he could.

The little whelp still felt so broken inside.

What the hell was the miko doing? She was supposed to be making this better. Why wasn't she making him better?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stared at his toes. They were covered with mud from the damp ground he'd dug them into. He could finally look at them now without flinching. They were dirty. Just like they were supposed to be, just like the rest of him. Looking up, he couldn't keep his eyes on the small group across from him for long before looking back down. It was too painful. Sango had shown up…hours ago? Minutes? It was hard to tell. Miroku had been slung over Kirara's back, and Inuyasha had first thought that he'd already died.

He'd stopped rocking then. It was his fault. If he wasn't such a stupid, useless idiot, he would have been fighting Naraku himself, like he was supposed to, and no one would have been hurt. He would have been protecting them. But he hadn't been here, and now Miroku was barely alive. Not that he could do anything about that, either. Kagome was the one who still had some of Jinenji's antidote for poison in her backpack. Sango had taken what Kagome had and she and Kagome were working on Miroku now. Kirara had taken up the position next to Inuyasha when Kagome worried that he was sitting by himself. No one listened to Inuyasha's protests that he didn't need someone to watch over him like a stupid kid. They'd just exchanged places as though he hadn't said a word.

Had he said a word? Maybe it had all been in his head…

Well, at least now Inuyasha was finally able to sit in peace without someone rambling on continually about how 'fine' everything was. He was fine, the group was fine, the village was fine, Sesshoumaru was fine, everything 'would be' fine…Kagome had been hopeful and optimistic, as she usually was. Except nothing was fine. Miroku was hurt, Kouga and Sesshoumaru were still battling Naraku, and…

Inuyasha stopped staring at his toes a moment to look up. Sesshoumaru's rage was still there, but it had changed. He felt…like he wasn't fighting anymore. But he was angry. Inuyasha started to shake. Naraku must have escaped. Inuyasha tried to listen, moving his head around him quickly. Was Naraku headed back this way? Was he coming for everyone, or was he running away? He should be running away, that's what he always did.

But what if he didn't?

Kirara stood next to him as Inuyasha forced himself up and leaned on her, stumbling when his muscles strained from having been still for so long. "Kagome." His voice was hoarse and quiet and he tried to clear his throat so he could get her attention. He couldn't fail them again.

"Kagome," she turned her head from Miroku to stare at him. "I…Naraku might be coming. I think the fight ended, but I don't think Sesshoumaru and Kouga killed him. We need to…get ready in case he…"

Inuyasha's voice failed him as he thought about facing Naraku again. Gods, he was going to have to fight Naraku. He could feel the bottom edge of Sesshoumaru's haori flapping against his bare thighs and he shivered. If he fought bare assed, would Naraku try to… Inuyasha pushed away from Kirara and lunged for Tessaiga before he practically fell into the pond, hunting frantically with his free hand for the fire rate robes still trapped underneath the water. He found them, grabbing hold just as Kirara snagged Sesshoumaru's borrowed haori with her teeth and pulled him out of the water.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" Kagome was waiting on the bank and looking him over as though he'd developed some affliction.

He ignored her and pulled against Kirara's grip on his clothing, staggering when she released it. He was trying to find the opening to his pants, the soaked fabric tangling in his hands, when he smelled Sesshoumaru. He froze, looking over his shoulder at him, and hated himself for the fear that rose up.

Was it really Sesshoumaru this time?

He whipped around to face him head on before he even finished the thought. The youkai smelled like Sesshoumaru, but…what if Inuyasha was wrong? What if he was wrong again and it was Naraku and Inuyasha let him get close and he… Inuyasha swallowed, trying not to panic, and yanked the sheath from Tessaiga. It slid from the cloth bundle in his hand, dropping soundlessly to the grass as he tried to calm his breathing.

He could figure this out. He could do this. He looked at Kagome, trying to gauge her reaction. Was she frightened? Did she sense any of the jewel? She would know, wouldn't she? Kagome could tell if this was Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome took a step forward, peering behind him as Sango settled back down by Miroku. "Where's Kouga? Is he all right? Is Naraku…?"

It had to be Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha thought, his shoulders relaxing slowly. If they both thought it was him, it had to be. It wasn't Naraku.

"The ookami will recover. Naraku will not."

Naraku was dead? But then why was Sesshoumaru so upset still? He felt almost as though he still had to battle the bastard; angry and frustrated and worried…about something.

Inuyasha swallowed and tensed as Sesshoumaru walked around Kagome to stand in front of Inuyasha, his eyes roaming over Inuyasha's partially clothed body. His voice gentled. "Are you well?"

Inuyasha took a step back. "D-don't touch me." He froze as he realized what he'd just said. Coward, he yelled inside his head. Fucking, stupid coward. How could he say something like that…in that weak, pathetic tone of voice…in front of Kagome… He couldn't even look to her and see how disgusted she was with him; he was too worried to take his eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru aimed his focus at Kagome a moment. "He is not improving. What have you been doing, miko?"

Inuyasha tried to force his eyes from Sesshoumaru to look at her, but he couldn't. He knew it was Sesshoumaru right now. It wasn't Naraku, it was his real brother and mate. But what if that changed? As stupid and weak as it felt, he couldn't shake the feeling that if his eyes left Sesshoumaru, he'd look back and find Naraku standing in his place, too close to prevent a strike. And if Naraku stabbed him hard enough to knock him down, he might be able to paralyze him again, and then…

Inuyasha shivered violently and stepped back further just as Kagome spoke. "He needs time. He's been through an awful experience. It'll take him a while before he…"

"I'm right here." Inuyasha said harshly, still looking only at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru watched him again for a minute, his eyes running down to Inuyasha's bare legs a moment. Inuyasha stiffened as the scent of his arousal teased the air. Sesshoumaru looked at the cloth in Inuyasha's hands and his aristocratic nose wrinkled. "What is that filthy mess in your hands?" Sesshoumaru's voice was uncharacteristically mild.

It was unsettling.

"They're not filthy." Inuyasha almost clutched them to his chest defensively before he realized that he really didn't want the gooey remains of the powder to get on him. Most of it had soaked off, but there were still trails left in between some of the larger folds and…Sesshoumaru was right. They were filthy.

"They need to be cleaned." Inuyasha tightened his grip. He wasn't going to let someone take his only clothes.

"Here, Inuyasha, I can do it for you." Small hands reached for the cloth, startling him, and he snarled and swung with Tessaiga, stopped by Sesshoumaru's sudden grip on his arm.

With Sesshoumaru's hand holding onto his wrist, Inuyasha could finally look away from his brother and he stared at Kagome. Her eyes were huge, shocked as she stared back, her mouth open as though she had stopped mid-scream. He'd almost… He stared at his rusted katana, inches from Kagome's neck. Oh Gods, he'd almost killed her. Kagome had almost died…because of him. How could he have done that? What was wrong with him? What the hell kind of thing was he, that he would try to hurt her like this?

Sesshoumaru released his hold and plucked the cloth from Inuyasha's unresisting hands to toss to Kagome. "Here." He didn't bother to look at her and see if she caught it. "Inuyasha and I are leaving."

Leaning down, Sesshoumaru picked up Tessaiga's sheath and slid it onto their father's sword. Leaving the sword in Inuyasha's grip, Sesshoumaru stepped forward and carefully stood next to Inuyasha's body. When Inuyasha didn't react, he slowly put his arm around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha didn't move except to let his sword arm drop.

He'd almost hurt Kagome. All she was doing was trying to help and he'd almost seriously hurt her. He didn't deserve to stay near her. He didn't deserve to stay near anyone he cared about. With Sesshoumaru's heat warming his side, Inuyasha looked over at Miroku's body next to Sango. Everyone got hurt when they were around him. He ruined people.

He deserved whatever Sesshoumaru was going to do to him.

Watching blankly, he stayed frozen as Sesshoumaru drew the cloud beneath them both. He heard Kagome's stuttering protests that they should stay, and then as they rose into the air it turned to frantic questions of when they would be back, and what had happened to the jewel.

"It lies near what is left of Naraku's body. Do with it what you will." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "We will return…when Inuyasha can stand your presence again. A few days at most. You may inform Rin and my retainer of such when they arrive."

A few days won't be enough, Inuyasha thought. He shouldn't be near anyone. He'd destroy them, just like today. He took one last look at Kagome. It was good that he'd never mated Kagome. He was sure a mating would have signed her death warrant, bonded to a weak, useless, violent hanyou. It was better this way.

"Be calm, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru will not harm you," Sesshoumaru murmured to him as they cleared the tops of the trees.

Inuyasha simply closed his eyes and wished that he could fade away.


	24. Take Me

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N – Thank you again for the reviews, the critique and opinions, all that jazz. :-D And…I believe there were some questions, and I'll be honest – I can't remember what they were! And I've just got a couple minutes to put this up, so I figure you'd rather have the chapter than have the questions answered, eh?

Oh! And I am SO not a fast writer, LOL. A few of you have commented on how quick these are going out: it's only because I've got it written already up to chapter 30. And it ain't done yet, so there'll be more lag time after that chapter, I'm afraid!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 24- Take Me**

Sesshoumaru sat in the water, leaning against the rocky edge of the springs and stroking Inuyasha's hair. His brother was seated sideways on his lap and leaning against his chest, reminding Sesshoumaru of the night Inuyasha had slept in almost the same position. Inuyasha hadn't said a word since they'd left the others, hours before. He sat, unprotesting and pliant, as he stared blankly, but Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha was in there somewhere. He didn't know what his brother was thinking since he'd almost decapitated the miko, but it felt as though Inuyasha were being tortured within his own head. His brother twitched off and on, his muscles tensing as though he were trying to fight or run away, before collapsing in on themselves. Periodically he let out an almost inaudible moan, but so far he had yet to actively respond to anything Sesshoumaru had done.

Considering that they were both nude, this passive compliance was extremely disturbing.

They had not been far from Inuyasha's companions when Inuyasha had started shaking, his teeth chattering and his skin icy cold. Sesshoumaru had immediately searched for a quiet hot spring to try and warm them both until Inuyasha recovered. He had expected a fight when he tried to disrobe, especially considering everything that had happened, but Inuyasha merely looked at him. His arms had hung limply as Sesshoumaru removed Inuyasha's haori and placed their weapons nearby. And he'd followed docilely as Sesshoumaru led him to the springs and sat them both down in it together. Even with the heated water around them, his mate's shivering had continued for quite some time, his skin cold and pale. Sesshoumaru was glad to finally see a rosy glow to Inuyasha's cheeks now that he seemed to be maintaining a better temperature.

If only Sesshoumaru could erase the despairing, painful feeling inside of Inuyasha as easily. He rubbed his hand down Inuyasha's hair again, taking a moment to reach up and smooth a few rebellious strands away from his face. Inuyasha's body was aching from the inside out, and Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He couldn't make it go away… and it was all that damn miko's fault. Why hadn't she done her job? She was supposed to have made him feel better. She was supposed to be able to heal; why hadn't she healed Inuyasha? Instead, she had done nothing. She'd let Inuyasha get cold. She hadn't made him feel safe. She was so utterly useless he couldn't believe he'd thought it a good idea to leave his mate with her in the first place.

The monk was too ill to help, so he could be forgiven. The slayer wasn't as close to Inuyasha as the others, and there was no way in hell Sesshoumaru would have allowed the wolf to comfort his own mate, even if Inuyasha would want such a thing. Which meant that now Sesshoumaru had to do it. He just wished he knew what to do.

Inuyasha shivered just slightly in the cold night air and Sesshoumaru moved his hand to wrap around Inuyasha's shoulders as he sank lower in the water, immersing Inuyasha almost to his neck. He had to keep Inuyasha from beginning that bone rattling shaking again. Sesshoumaru leaned forward slightly, resting his chin on Inuyasha's head, trying to be careful of his ears, and started to hum. He could remember it, the one song of his mother's, the one she'd sing in the spring when the harsh sorrow of winter felt shapeless and vague. He no longer recalled the words, although he thought it had been about lost love and regret, but the tune remained bright. She would sing and hold Sesshoumaru in her arms and rock him. Sesshoumaru let his body move slightly, back and forth, as he hummed and held Inuyasha loosely.

He didn't quite understand why it hurt so badly to see Inuyasha this way, but oh Gods, it did. He truly wished that Inuyasha would simply snipe at him, growl, get up and start ranting and raving as he'd done after Sesshoumaru had made him come. This silent anguish tore at him, and he could feel how much it consumed Inuyasha, which ripped into him even deeper.

Why did this pain him? What was it about his brother that made him ache for him so? They had only been mates for a couple of weeks now, certainly not enough time for Sesshoumaru's anger and dislike to fade. He shouldn't even care what Inuyasha felt. Naraku had dared to touch what belonged to Sesshoumaru and he'd died for it. Why should Sesshoumaru care what the aftermath did to Inuyasha? Why DID Sesshoumaru care what this was doing to Inuyasha?

He continued humming as he rocked Inuyasha back and forth. He didn't understand it. Inuyasha wasn't full youkai, wasn't refined, wasn't respectful. He wasn't anything Sesshoumaru would have expressed interest or desire for, if anyone had asked. And yet, he was fascinating. He was so painfully devoted to his friends it was shocking. Sesshoumaru had a hard time understanding that much devotion to something one didn't own. Although perhaps Inuyasha was reacting as any good leader should and taking responsibility. How the others could have let him do such a thing was what didn't make sense, if that was the case. The monk and the slayer had more wisdom and were closer to adulthood than Inuyasha was; one of them should have taken up the mantle of leadership once they had joined the miko and Sesshoumaru's mate. Couldn't they see that he was too young for this? He shouldn't have to deal with this much pain yet.

Sesshoumaru almost flinched at the thought. It was true. Inuyasha was still so young; too young to be this frightened, this hurt, this used to it all. The worst part was that he had been dealing with the world on his own for quite some time, and Sesshoumaru was the only person who might have offered some shelter or comfort, and he hadn't. Not once had he made the effort to do anything but watch, because if he got to close to him…

He felt a surge of pain and he shuddered from it, refusing to let it twist into anger and fury. Guilt and self-disgust burned up from his stomach like his own poisons eating at his insides. It should be new; he should never have occasion to have felt like this, but he recognized it. Every time he'd seen Inuyasha, he'd felt so much of this, just before the rage came. How had he never noticed? This surge of gut-eating pain that the fury washed away – he'd forgotten it even existed. All he could remember was trying unsuccessfully to avoid Inuyasha and avoid acknowledging anything he felt in his presence.

Gods, he could remember seeing Inuyasha for the first time when the little whelp was just under a hundred years old. He hadn't thought of him much before then, merely sneering to himself if he caught a whiff of Inuyasha's scent during his travels. What would he care about his bastard half-brother? The puppy wasn't of any concern to him until he reached an age to take a part in Sesshoumaru's path of conquest, as an opponent.

Sesshoumaru hadn't really thought about the fact that Inuyasha would be on his own quite early with such a short-lived human mother, not until he'd caught him bathing by himself. The little one had been standing nervously in a stream, clothes and all, his hair a wild, rabid tangle around his head as he splashed and scooped up handfuls to drink. Sesshoumaru had watched him curiously before revealing himself. There'd been only a moment to see Inuyasha's pale, thin face, huge terror-stricken, golden eyes piercing Sesshoumaru before Inuyasha had sprinted away as fast as he could.

Sesshoumaru had followed and caught him easily, holding him by the scruff of the neck as he examined his younger sibling. He could still remember Inuyasha growling and screaming incoherent obscenities as he'd writhed desperately. He'd been like some wild animal and it had completely shaken Sesshoumaru's complacency as he finally released him and watched him run off to hide in the forest. Before that day, Sesshoumaru knew he'd been thinking in terms of his own life. After all, he'd seen his father with the pregnant ningen bitch. They'd had a large home furnished with expensive antiques and faithful servants. He'd naturally assumed his father's whore had remained there after the Inu no Taisho had died.

When he'd thought of Inuyasha at all, he'd imagined the whelp raised as a noble, learning human or youkai culture, swordplay and strategy: everything he himself had learned as a child. He'd thought that one day Sesshoumaru would face a slightly weaker version of father, with a similar stoic, controlled outlook on life. The terrified wild child that was Inuyasha had dumped all his complacent presuppositions on their head.

And made him feel so damn guilty. He'd thought so little of the brat this entire time; he'd never imagined he would not have a caretaker of some sort, as least. Guilt had eaten him alive. And he didn't like feeling guilty; he didn't like the thought that he, Sesshoumaru, had possibly failed at one of his responsibilities.

Sesshoumaru's voice cracked and he swallowed before he could continue humming. Had he truly been so unable to view his failure head on that he'd attacked it, instead? He could remember the anger. Gods, he'd been so furiously angry, sure that it wasn't possible. All this time, he'd forgotten what had made the fury boil up inside, but he still remembered what he'd done after it started. Once he'd known of Inuyasha's existence, he began to seek him out to prove to himself that the half-breed wasn't suffering as much as he seemed. Every new piece of evidence of Inuyasha's isolation and the challenging nature of his life made Sesshoumaru feel worse rather than better, though, and the anger had merely grown. It got to the point that he grew furious just seeing Inuyasha, and started to take it out on him at every opportunity. Once the hanyou had realized Sesshoumaru wasn't going to kill him, he'd stopped running away and simply watched him warily, which gave Sesshoumaru numerous chances to verbally destroy him whenever he couldn't contain himself any longer.

It was only a few more decades when the day came that Sesshoumaru woke up from an extremely vivid dream of Inuyasha that left him hard and aching.

He still couldn't stop himself from looking for his brother, but he'd taken one look at the slim body and exotic features of the just maturing hanyou and instantly recalled the dream. He'd been so enraged that he'd attacked him viciously. He hadn't been able to believe that he would feel anything for his brother other than irritation or disinterest. He'd been so sure it had to be Inuyasha's fault. Had to be. Now, looking down at his brother and the silent tears falling unnoticed down his brother's face, he let the guilt swamp him again.

Sesshoumaru's humming took on a more despairing edge as he used it to try and rid himself of his own sorrow and regret. The slight sparkle of wet trails on his Inuyasha's cheeks caught the moonlight, and Sesshoumaru continued rocking but stopped humming in order to pay attention to his mate. Was Sesshoumaru doing something wrong? Was he hurting him? After a moment, when Inuyasha's mind stayed tuned inward and his body began to tense, Sesshoumaru started humming again and nodded to himself as Inuyasha calmed slightly. He thought Inuyasha wouldn't want him to notice the tears. Watching more closely, he changed his mind. He didn't even think Inuyasha himself noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"It's all right. Nothing can harm you now. It wasn't your fault. It's all right…" Sesshoumaru murmured whatever phrases came to his mind. Comforting, soothing words, things he'd never said to Inuyasha throughout his life, but was now wishing that he had. No one had ever said things like this to him, Sesshoumaru thought. Inuyasha either suffered alone, or he tried to protect those around him. No one, including his own mate, had offered to take care of Inuyasha_._ Sesshoumaru had bullied him a few times, for his own good, but he'd never done something like this.

It felt right, however, so he'd continue. He didn't want Inuyasha to suffer all alone, again. He…wanted to make him better. He wanted it so badly it ate at his gut. He couldn't examine the reasons why anymore. It was making his whole damn head ache. Later, he'd think about this more later. For now…he'd hold Inuyasha as his mate wept and find a way to make this horrible feeling go away.

At dawn, Sesshoumaru finally brought the both of them out of the springs. Inuyasha had been growing more and more aware of his surroundings in the last hour, Sesshoumaru was fairly certain. The glazed look in his eyes had faded, and even if he still hadn't said a word, he seemed to be coming back to himself.

He had stopped weeping.

Sesshoumaru used the moko moko-sama to dry Inuyasha, striving to ignore his brother's body as he did so. He put on his own hakama first, then dressed Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's haori. Inuyasha let him touch him, let him dress them both, but his eyes tracked Sesshoumaru's movements the entire time, and when Sesshoumaru turned to get himself something to drink from the stream he got the first overt reaction from his brother since they'd left.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting us something to wet our throats. Do not worry, I will not…"

"You didn't take me." Inuyasha said. He almost sounded disappointed. Was he saying that he wanted to be taken?

"No, I didn't." Not that looking at Inuyasha's strong, nude limbs wasn't tempting him, but Inuyasha seemed so fragile.

"You can, you know. Take me, I mean," Inuyasha said quietly, startling Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You can take me. I won't fight you."

Sesshoumaru just continued to look at him. Take him? Were they talking about the same act? Take him? As in, TAKE him? And Inuyasha wouldn't fight?

It was like something out of one of his fantasies, but…this wasn't a fantasy. Inuyasha would never say this. What was going on? Sesshoumaru wanted him, but he didn't want him to just…offer himself. Well, he did but…not like this. Inuyasha was obviously unaroused. He wasn't offering this due to his own lust. So why in the hell…?

"Why?"

Inuyasha stared at him, obviously not expecting any questions. Did he simply expect me to leap on him, when he's like this?! "Does it matter? I said you could take me. You keep fucking t-touching me all the time, don't you? Well, now you can take me and I won't fight. What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha's posture was aggressive, even when his body practically screamed fear and upset inside Sesshoumaru's head.

"It's-" What was he waiting for? Inuyasha was right; he wasn't fighting him. Sesshoumaru could have his body so much more easily this way. But…well, was that enough? If he wasn't aroused, if he was simply allowing himself to be taken, then that's all it would be, wouldn't it? Sesshoumaru would have his body, but nothing else. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have that flushed, sated look on Inuyasha's face. He wouldn't have those erotic little cries of pleasure, or the feel of him inside his head as his mate came at the same time he plunged into him.

He'd just have a convenient heat to penetrate, and Inuyasha would have nothing.

And he wanted more, for both of them. It would be…better that way.

He enjoyed Inuyasha mouthing off to him, telling him how much he was going to damage Sesshoumaru even as his body writhed and pleaded for Sesshoumaru to keep touching him. He was looking forward to seeing how flustered and uncomfortable he could make the puppy when he talked about his skin and his reactions. And most of all, he wanted Inuyasha to recover from this sick, horrible feeling in his head and strut around like an idiot.

He wanted him to get angry again. Right now, even with the curses coming from his mouth, Inuyasha felt more upset than angry.

"Inuyasha, I am not going to take your body until you're telling me not to," Sesshoumaru said, trying to say it calmly. He frowned. That hadn't come out quite the way it had sounded in his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What, you can't get it up unless you force me? Look, I'm right here, and I'm saying you can have me. So why don't you just do it! Get it over with, you fucking bastard! Fucking rape me already!" Inuyasha stood rigidly, his hands clenched into tight fists as he yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"No."

"Damn you! Rape me!!" Inuyasha slashed out as Sesshoumaru's face and missed as his brother glided out of the way. "Fucking bastard! It's gonna hurt no matter what, so why won't you…"

"I will not hurt you."

"Yes, you fucking will! You will and you need to… I don't deserve…" Inuyasha stopped, turning from Sesshoumaru abruptly.

"You don't deserve to be raped," Sesshoumaru said, watching him closely. Inuyasha turned on him, his eyes bleak.

"What the fuck do you know?! You don't know ANYTHING!"

"I know you don't deserve to have your own mate rape you."

"Shut up! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I fucking almost killed her! Do you get that!? I fucking almost killed her, and I got exactly the kind of mate I fucking deserve! You insult me, you beat the shit out of me, so why don't you just take me now, too, you stupid pussy! What, you don't have the balls to take me now? Naraku fucking castrate your sorry ass? Stupid fucking bastard!"

Sesshoumaru stared at him, ignoring his insults as he watched his haunted, golden eyes and felt the angry pain inside him. He'd thought Inuyasha was angry at Sesshoumaru but that wasn't it. He was angry at himself, wasn't he? Inuyasha was upset that he had almost hurt that worthless bitch. "You did nothing wrong. She shouldn't have touched you."

Inuyasha snarled. "Of course you would say that. You hate ningen. Everything they do is wrong, right? Everything I do is wrong, everything they do is-"

"I said you did nothing wrong. She did not give you adequate warning when your body was still concerned with battle. She was in the wrong."

"Bull shit. I didn't even fight-"

"You tried. Your body still craves it. She acted without proper forethought and she would have paid for her error. You did nothing wrong. You will not punish yourself for this."

"Punish..? I'm not punishing myself, you freakin' asshole! I'm just…" Inuyasha looked at him wildly and slashed at him again as he couldn't speak. "It doesn't matter anymore, asshole! I don't matter anymore…"

"You are wrong." Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha as he leapt at him, and Sesshoumaru let himself be knocked to the ground. Inuyasha knelt over his body, obviously shocked that he'd managed to take down his brother. "You are wrong, Inuyasha. You reacted. You did not try to harm the bitch knowing who she was. You did not betray her. And you should not be punished."

"Shut up, you fucking asshole!" As Sesshoumaru lay calmly underneath him, Inuyasha growled. He pressed his claws into Sesshoumaru's throat just enough to draw blood. "I told you to fucking take me," he snarled. He looked at Sesshoumaru's hakama as though it were a device from Kagome's world that he couldn't quite figure out how to work. He shifted his gaze back up to glare at his brother. "Fucking take me already!"

"No." Sesshoumaru kept his face calm, absorbing Inuyasha's pain inside his head. "I will not punish you this way. If you can calm yourself, you will realize that if you required punishment, I would see to it. I would not allow my mate to act with disloyalty without penalty." What a lie. The bitch was ningen and Inuyasha could slice her in two for all he cared. But if it helped Inuyasha overcome the clawing ache that Sesshoumaru was fairly certain indicated guilt, then he'd lie. "I would punish you myself, Inuyasha. I will not, and would not, rape you."

Inuyasha stared down at him, his scent a confused mixture of fear and anger. "You would. After all, I'm 'nothing,' remember?"

"Naraku said that, not I." And if he could only go back, he'd kill him again for it.

Inuyasha was motionless over Sesshoumaru's body as he continued to stare. "Naraku said it this time," he said quietly, and he looked away. "But he was quoting you."

Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath. It was true. As painful as it was to acknowledge, it was true. He'd said such things to Inuyasha before. Many times before. "Perhaps I was…mistaken. This Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to mark a being who was nothing."

Inuyasha looked back at him, his eyes widened in utter shock.

Sesshoumaru gently pushed Inuyasha's clawed hands from his neck as his brother gaped. "I need to rise now, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared at him a moment more before he stumbled off of his brother's body. Sesshoumaru stood gracefully. "If there is anything you wish to do before we return, do it now. We will be leaving as soon as you are ready."

He waited as Inuyasha stood up after a moment, leaving to go relieve himself in the bushes without saying a word. He came back and they stared at each other until Sesshoumaru stepped closer.

"I need to touch you while we fly."

Inuyasha nodded, still staring at him, and stiffened as Sesshoumaru slowly put his arm around his waist. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the feeling.

Hopefully, that was progress.


	25. Returning to the Fold

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N – Sorry this took a bit to get out, guys! Had some deadlines to take care of first. Thanks very much for the reviews. I really appreciate them! And yeaaaa…still dark.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 25 – Returning to the Fold**

Sesshoumaru sat cross-legged inside the filthy human hovel, his eyes taking in everything around him as his mind monitored Inuyasha. His brother was still vacillating wildly, close to calm one moment and broken and cold the next. His body felt on the verge of falling apart, and Sesshoumaru was not at all happy with how few of Inuyasha's companions seemed cognizant of the fact.

When Sesshoumaru had brought Inuyasha back to the village he had been wondering whether he'd made the right decision. Inuyasha had felt brittle, his body edgy and tense in Sesshoumaru's head. After how he'd been reacting to Sesshoumaru's presence, however, Sesshoumaru was hoping that being within the bosom of his friends' concern and caring might help. He wanted his mate to feel safe, and although the miko had failed at her first attempt, she and the damn ningen were still closer to Inuyasha than Sesshoumaru had ever been.

Inuyasha hadn't reacted as they'd neared the human village, although his nose wrinkled momentarily as the scents of Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un were carried to them on the wind. Sesshoumaru was fairly certain the trio was set up on the outskirts of the village; he'd fetch them and introduce them to his mate after he had Inuyasha situated. He'd known they would be safe enough now that Naraku was no longer a threat. Jaken might be an ingratiating little toad, but he could take care of any run of the mill youkai or bandit that came their way, at least.

A few moments after passing his retainer, Sesshoumaru had found the small hut that reeked of Inuyasha's companions and vibrated with the loud buzz of their voices. Landing just outside the door of the hut, he'd called for the miko to retrieve Inuyasha's clothing. Inuyasha had always been rather curiously modest, and on top of that, Sesshoumaru didn't believe his brother would care to walk around much longer with just a top covering him.

After a surprised pause in the noise from inside following his request, there had been scrabbling and shuffling before the bitch emerged, holding onto Inuyasha's newly washed robes. The miko had looked at Sesshoumaru far too boldly for her own safety before searching Inuyasha's face as she handed the robes to him.

"Inuyasha. How are you feeling? Are you...all right?"

Inuyasha hadn't responded as he dropped Tessaiga and Sesshoumaru's haori to the ground and slid on his clothes hurriedly, refusing to acknowledge Sesshoumaru, the gaping miko, or the curious stares from the few villagers that weren't out tending to whatever petty things occupied them during the day. It was disturbing. Inuyasha had seemed glad to see the miko, his body almost instantly calmer as soon as she'd spoken, and almost as quickly he'd shivered slightly with…disgust? The rapid change in Inuyasha's physical state was very worrisome.

With oddly slow, careful movements, his brother had finished adjusting his clothing, reached down and retrieved his sword, and replaced it in its customary position. Then he'd simply stood next to Sesshoumaru, not quite staring at the ground, but not looking at his companion, either. Sesshoumaru had been able to feel Inuyasha's discomfort in his head, his mate jumping back and forth between a feeling of welcome relief and tense, nervous near-shudders. The daiyoukai had frowned as he'd retrieved his haori from the ground, grimacing in distaste at the dust as he'd put it on.

He had watched Inuyasha for a moment, questioning again whether he'd made the right decision. If being around his little clan wasn't going to be a help to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had no reason to put up with their presence, after all.

The miko had waited for a response for only a few moments after Inuyasha completed dressing before she spoke again. "Inuyasha?" Her scent had started to change, fear welling up as she noted Inuyasha's silent contemplation of her feet. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry... "

The scent of anxiety swamping them both, Sesshoumaru had finally felt Inuyasha respond. Before she spoke, his mate's body had still been tight and full of pain, the information coming in from his senses had felt dulled as though he wasn't processing things properly. After her words, however, an odd sorrowful ache had built in Inuyasha's head as his senses sharpened. Inuyasha had taken one huge, shuddering breath and lifted his head to stare at the miko with his typical irritated half-sneer.

If Sesshoumaru hadn't known differently, he might have thought Inuyasha was having a typical day.

"You're sorry? For what, wench? I'm fucking fine. You think a bastard like Naraku could fuck me up? Don't be so stupid. Now where's Miroku? Is he doin' okay? That stupid wolf manage to keep his sorry ass from gettin' killed?"

The miko had looked at him carefully before smiling and taking his hand to lead him into the hut. The moment she touched him, Sesshoumaru could feel his mate's skin crawl, a bright ball of pain gathering in his stomach, but Inuyasha's body hadn't revealed his distress by so much as a twitching eyelid. Honestly a bit confused as to why the bitch was still alive and not a bloody mess on the floor, considering Inuyasha's feelings, Sesshoumaru had followed them inside. Ducking to enter, he had continued to stare at Inuyasha. The kitsune had jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulders, crying that he'd thought the hanyou had died. The annoying miko had told Inuyasha about the houshi's poisoning, about the fact that even their treatments had been unable to save him, about using the purified jewel to bring him back from the brink of death and watching it dissipate into nothingness after they did so. Sesshoumaru had scowled as she took a full ten minutes to respond to a question that could have been answered with a brief, 'the monk has recovered.'

She and the slayer had embraced Inuyasha, and the monk and the three ookami had nodded at him. Inuyasha grumbled and nodded and even smiled briefly as the miko showed him the monk's hand, now free from its previous wind tunnel weapon.

Why the loss of such a fearsome weapon seemed to make everyone smile Sesshoumaru had no idea. Ningen were insane.

Now, after having watched them for over an hour, Sesshoumaru still couldn't get over Inuyasha's behavior. He had never suspected his brother of being capable of such deception. Sesshoumaru knew that he, himself, was careful not to reveal his inner thoughts to those around him. It would not do to have others discover any weaknesses. Inuyasha had never struck him as the deceptive type, but now he was watching Inuyasha reacting with typical childish, irritable sniping as he interacted with his companions. The shell of grumpy amiability, however, was barely skin deep. In his head, Inuyasha's body would grow calm and still as he listened to the conversation around him. As soon as he was addressed, however, the calm left him and he was hollow and icy, with that hard painful knot in his stomach that seemed on the verge of crumbling the longer he had to interact before he could withdraw to silence again.

It was even worse when one of the ningen or youkai interacted with Inuyasha physically. Every time the women and kitsune had touched him, Inuyasha's insides had tightened further, his skin shivering in reaction. How could he allow them to do that? Why was Inuyasha not backhanding them to the ground, at the very least? Sesshoumaru couldn't understand how his brother could disregard his own feelings so much. It wouldn't hurt the miko to get knocked to the floor once in a while, after all.

Yet, Sesshoumaru found an unexpected sense of pride in his mate's ability to hide his own feelings. Inuyasha was actually quite…skilled. The persona he chose was so far from one Sesshoumaru considered acceptable that it was laughable, but his brother was actually very good at keeping himself under an odd sort of control. At the same time, Sesshoumaru wished he wasn't so good at deceiving everyone, and he wished that the whelp had someone that he didn't feel the need to deceive in that way. He wished he had someone he could let out all the rage and pain and fear at, because it was coiled into such a tight ball inside of him that Sesshoumaru was honestly worried.

How was he supposed to make this better?

Catching himself, Sesshoumaru scowled, and then tried to control his odd emotional upset as Inuyasha cast him a brief nervous look before turning back to his companions. Sesshoumaru must have been giving off more scent than he'd thought. It was simply…his mate felt awful, and that made him feel awful, and he was surprised at just how desperately he was starting to hate that feeling. He wished he'd known just how filthy and miserable it would feel when one's mate was suffering before he'd bonded with his brother. Surely that would have been enough to stop him?

He truly despised feeling this way.

The kitsune leaped on top of Inuyasha's shoulder again and Sesshoumaru almost flinched at Inuyasha's inner reaction, the small peace Inuyasha had managed to achieve in a few minutes instantly erased. Sesshoumaru felt rage and fear rear up inside Inuyasha before his mate took a few deep breaths and controlled it. The kitsune had likely just escaped being clawed to the bone. And he had no idea. Sesshoumaru glanced at the ningen and ookami surrounding them and his lip curled. How could they not see? They had been together with his brother for years, had they not? Yet, aside from the older miko, who spoke to Inuyasha in a calm voice and took care not to touch him, no one seemed to notice Inuyasha's deception. No one was giving him the comfort that Sesshoumaru had hoped for.

When the wolf prince shifted and Inuyasha's pulse suddenly increased to a harsh almost panicked pace, Sesshoumaru knew he had to intervene. He wasn't the one who was supposed to be doing this. He wasn't the one who was supposed to comfort or care for Inuyasha, not really. He had a duty to his mate, but duty didn't include nurturing him. Holding and rocking him had been necessity, really. Inuyasha had been in shock and required more care than usual. Now, he was supposed to be recovering. He was supposed to be improving so that Inuyasha…no, so that Sesshoumaru didn't feel so terrible. The others should be taking care of him now and fixing this pain. They should be the ones to hold him as he wept, or sing soft songs to him to soothe his nerves, or rock him until the shadows left his eyes. Sesshoumaru imagined the miko or the ookami doing just that and squirmed infinitesimally. They wouldn't do it properly. So, perhaps not holding, or rocking, but certainly they could manage something

Sesshoumaru finally walked away from his stance inside the door, discarding his shoes and stepping up onto the floor. Everyone stopped talking as they watched him walk towards Inuyasha and sit down carefully against a wall near his mate. They looked at him as though waiting for him to attack and he fought the urge to snarl. They should be able to make his mate better. They should be helping him. Instead, they were each so oblivious to Inuyasha's pain that they were letting him assume his typical place in their group without even a question.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru wanted to bite his tongue as Inuyasha's back stiffened in front of him, but he was not going to ignore Inuyasha's needs as everyone else did so readily. He had a duty, and Inuyasha's body was already exhausted from a lack of sleep and dealing with the emotional filth coming from his friends' scents. "You will sit, Inuyasha. You need rest."

Inuyasha turned to him slowly.

"Fuck off, bastard."

The pain in Sesshoumaru's head was soothed as warmth washed over it. Inuyasha's voice was positively vicious. His eyes were glaring and harsh. His reaction was such a sudden change from his previous behavior that everyone stared. Sesshoumaru, however, started to feel like he'd made the right choice, because for the first time since they'd arrived, Inuyasha's reaction matched the feelings in his head exactly.

Good.

"You will sit, here, or I will force the issue." Sesshoumaru told him calmly, ignoring the nervous shifting of Inuyasha's miko as he and Inuyasha stared into each other's eyes. Apparently deciding that Sesshoumaru would, in fact, force him to rest, Inuyasha growled menacingly and dropped to the floor in an ungainly slouch, turning his face away from Sesshoumaru towards the others.

After a brief pause to see if anything more was going to occur, the ningen started talking again in slightly subdued voices, although the monk was now watching Inuyasha more closely than he had when they entered. Sesshoumaru let his senses drift over the others again as he continued to focus on Inuyasha. As the ningen flapped their gums, an obsession they all seemed afflicted with, he noted with satisfaction his mate was slowly leaning away from them until his back reclined against the wall. His mate was tired, and Sesshoumaru had managed to put him in a position where he was resting. After such horrendous failure in protecting Inuyasha from Naraku, he felt inordinately proud of the small victory.

The ningen talked about people who had lost their lives to Naraku, schemes they had discovered and countered, and what they would do with their lives now that the bastard was dead. Inuyasha contributed a word here and there, but he slowly withdrew, saying less and less until he was simply watching his friends silently. With Naraku introduced into the conversation, his mate's silence lacked the slight calm he'd achieved before with his friends, and Sesshoumaru watched him carefully. If the pain in Inuyasha's chest got much worse, he was taking him out of here.

The three ookami involved themselves, dragging out the conversation as they remembered the rest of their pack that had been completely obliterated. The prince hinting broadly that their future actions might depend largely on the miko's future choices. Inuyasha didn't say word, his face impassive until the wolf looked his way, and then Inuyasha gave him a warning look. Considering the empty, numbed feeling in Inuyasha's head as he did so, Sesshoumaru felt that it was merely to keep the ookami as ignorant of Inuyasha's true state as everyone else seemed to be.

Catching sight of the elderly miko and the houshi exchanging concerned glances before looking to Inuyasha, he revised the thought. Perhaps they could be counted on to do some actual good. The conversation paused a moment and the monk cleared his throat.

"So, Inuyasha, what are your plans now that we've defeated Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru could feel Inuyasha's body start to panic at the question. Dammit, the monk was supposed to help him, not make him feel worse! Before Inuyasha could open his mouth, Sesshoumaru answered for him.

"He will be with his mate." Inuyasha wasn't going to be left with such shoddy protectors any longer. He wouldn't be left this vulnerable again. Sesshoumaru could feel everyone staring at him, including Inuyasha. His mate's eyes were huge and surprised, growing rapidly frightened the longer he stared.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha jumped to his feet and glared at Sesshoumaru, his fists clenched while he stank of fear and anger and nerves. "I ain't goin' anywhere with you, bastard. What the hell do you want me for when you won't… when you wouldn't even… You- why don't you just fucking leave?! No one wants your sorry ass here anyway!"

"Inuyasha, " the miko's soft voice interrupted him. " Inuyasha, calm down. I'm sure..."

"Shut up, bitch. This ain't your business!" Inuyasha snarled without looking at her. The strong scent of upset and hurt filled the air and Inuyasha's entire body stiffened. His ears flattened as he turned to face her. "Kagome, I... I didn't mean... I.. Fuck." He turned towards the doorway, taking one step before he stopped. Sesshoumaru could feel his brother's body tense as he stood there, unmoving. With the level of quivering fear and anger coursing through Inuyasha's body, Sesshoumaru was truly surprised he wasn't going to have to chase him out the door as the poor thing took flight. But he just stood there silently, until everyone started talking yet again, their eyes periodically returning to Inuyasha's tense body. After a few minutes, Inuyasha slunk back to the wall next to Sesshoumaru and sat down, watching everyone again, his eyes shadowed and haunted.

Sesshoumaru didn't enjoy seeing Inuyasha like this. His control was slipping and he was visibly reacting, yes, but not because he cared to. Sesshoumaru would rather see him lashing out because he wanted to rather than because he was so in so much pain that he couldn't keep it inside any longer. Although at least his clueless group of friends seemed to finally realize that everything was NOT well with Inuyasha. The women's eyes were searching his face, the ookami were wary, and even the kitsune had backed off a bit and was nervously chewing on his childish lips. The monk and the old miko were exchanging looks again.

Which was all fine, except none of them were doing a damn thing with their knowledge. How could they be aware that Inuyasha suffered, and yet offer him nothing? Why were they ignoring his need? They might as well remain oblivious to Inuyasha's pain if they were going to be this useless.

Inuyasha continued his withdrawn hunching, staring out at his friends, and he started to rock in small increments, his body barely moving until Sesshoumaru covertly slid his hand over and laid it down next to Inuyasha's leg so that it brushed against his thigh. Inuyasha didn't acknowledge it, not jumping away as Sesshoumaru had feared he might, but he did stop rocking. Sesshoumaru didn't know if it was because Inuyasha was brought to an awareness of what he was doing, or if the touch actually helped, but he'd keep his hand there unless it seemed to be increasing Inuyasha's upset.

He wanted to get the damn pain out of his head. It was honestly crushing, and Sesshoumaru had to control the urge to lash out at the ningen again. His mate was hurting so badly…and on top of that, Inuyasha had to urinate.

It was such a mundane thing that Sesshoumaru didn't think he would have noticed if it weren't for the fact that Inuyasha's body was letting him know quite strongly that it needed relief. Inuyasha sat next to Sesshoumaru, however, and didn't make even the smallest motion towards the door. Pondering if he was going to have to carry his mate out before he had some sort of childish accident, he almost missed the monk's words.

"If you'll pardon me, ladies, I find I have need of some privacy for a moment." Before the monk had even straightened from his bow, Inuyasha was on his feet.

"Good idea, monk. I'll join ya."

Sesshoumaru watched his twitchy mate a moment and stood while the monk put on his sandals. "I, as well, find myself desiring some privacy."

With a small, confused scowl aimed at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha grunted and….waited for the houshi to walk outside. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder why. The doorway had become crowded by the time Sesshoumaru had stepped over, Inuyasha was impatient to be outside, and he was the closest to the door. But rather than leave, his scent had grown fearful and he'd waited. Sesshoumaru would have to watch him closely.

The three of them made their way to the woods nearby, the monk commenting that he wouldn't mind the walk on such a fine day. Inuyasha was practically hobbling with his need to find somewhere and water the grass, but Sesshoumaru noticed he never said a word. He followed the houshi, staying a step behind, his eyes scanning back and forth along the trail ahead of them and constantly glancing back and scenting the air as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

His entire body was wary to the point of fear and it only grew worse the further they went into the woods. His mate's body leapt almost to panic when the monk excused himself for some privacy. Looking at the spot where the ningen had disappeared, Inuyasha bit his lip fiercely. He was so terribly frightened. Sesshoumaru took a step away from him and Inuyasha swung around to stare at him, even more frightened. Was he frightened of Sesshoumaru's presence, or of his leaving? He wasn't certain.

"I will stay." Sesshoumaru turned away from Inuyasha and stood silently as he felt the hanyou calm slightly in his head. He didn't know why it relieved him to know that he hadn't frightened Inuyasha, but he couldn't deny that it did. His mate wished for company.

Or was it more that he was afraid of being alone?

Inuyasha relieved himself quickly, obviously embarrassed, but he didn't ask his mate to leave.

"I will stay," Sesshoumaru repeated softly. Inuyasha finished and adjusted his hakama, and as Sesshoumaru turned to look at him, Inuyasha caught his eyes a moment. His brow furrowed as though confused, only turning as his houshi returned.

"Took you long enough. We were gonna leave without you," Inuyasha griped while he looked to Sesshoumaru a moment. Oddly enough, it felt rather as though his mate was asking for something from him.

"You didn't have to feel obliged to stay, Inuyasha," his friend said mildly, reaching out to pat his back, and Inuyasha tensed and dodged the friendly gesture.

With his hand in mid-air, the monk stared at Inuyasha, his face radiating concern.

"What are you lookin' at?" Inuyasha snarled, his body starting to bristle. The monk swallowed and let his hand drop to his side.

"Nothing. Just staring into the air as I contemplated the meaning of life." The words were light even as the man's gaze was searching and worried.

"Well stare somewhere else," Inuyasha growled, standing and shifting his feet. Finally realizing that Inuyasha wasn't going to move until he started walking first, the houshi began to walk back to the village, Inuyasha falling in behind him again as Sesshoumaru took up the rear. Sesshoumaru continued to have odd, almost fearful looks thrown back at him until his scent would reassure Inuyasha, and he cursed Naraku to the ninth level of hell after every one. How long would it take Inuyasha to trust that it was really him?

And would that even matter, after what had been said?


	26. Guilt and Love?

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N – Thank you for the reviews, though, and sorry again for the delay – on vacation right now, and thought I'd put this up before I left!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 26 – Guilt and…Love?**

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha huddled against the inside of the hut and his forehead wrinkled with worry. Sesshoumaru had been gone now for almost half an hour, and Inuyasha's skin had been growing paler and more delicate ever since the daiyoukai had departed. At the moment, it was so translucent Miroku thought it resembled fine porcelain.

He couldn't overcome the dread that Inuyasha himself was just as fragile.

Struggling with regret and guilt, Miroku dug his fingers into his thighs. He was glad that bastard Naraku was dead. He'd been positively ecstatic when Sango had told him that all she and Kagome had found of him was a pool of acid half sunken into the forest floor, to tell the truth. The only thing that would have made it better was if he could have heard Naraku's screams as he melted his way into hell. After so long, to have him gone so suddenly without witnessing it was difficult to comprehend. Hearing the screams would have helped his mind accept the reality of it all.

He loosened his cramped fingers and brushed them over the palm of his right hand. Naraku was really dead. He was no longer an issue in Miroku's life; a life that now stretched before him with so many possible years that it was a little overwhelming. Although it couldn't be as crushing as everything must be for Inuyasha right now. Miroku closed his eyes briefly, his body aching from the inside out as he was hit with an image of Naraku's attack. That one flash before he'd had to concentrate on the barrier itself would likely be with him for years. That sick son of a bitch had almost….

Miroku's breath shuddered out and he tried to calm himself.

He wasn't helping anyone by allowing himself to wallow like this. Quite honestly, he viewed it as a selfish indulgence that he had no right to experience. He had failed Inuyasha. He had better come to terms with that, no matter how painful, because Inuyasha needed him right now. His paltry guilt was a poor reason to offer as an excuse; he would _not_ fail Inuyasha again. He could wish all he liked that he'd heeded Sesshoumaru's warning about Naraku, but it wouldn't change what had happened. Unlike the others, he had no excuse not to have been watching for their enemy. He knew what the bastard was capable of, including what Naraku's newest designs on Inuyasha might entail. He held the largest share of responsibility for what had happened.

It still stunned him how little Sesshoumaru's words had penetrated into his mind. His thinking had been so set in familiar patterns that even when they'd felt Naraku's aura, his first thought hadn't been Inuyasha's protection, but simply to seek his aid before they went after their mutual enemy. When Sesshoumaru had burst into their group and ordered them to follow, Miroku had _still _expected anything but what he'd seen. In his mind, he'd envisioned Inuyasha fighting, or seriously injured and in need of help. Poisoned, even. But to see him about to be raped for the second time, his face so despairing and horror stricken in those last moments as he truly thought there was no hope of aid…Miroku cleared his throat as it closed up on him.

_He_ was at fault. _He_ was the reason Inuyasha's body had been bared and vulnerable as their worst enemy touched him intimately.

He didn't think he'd ever get the sight of it out of his head. Buddha knows he'd tried, as shameful as it was. He'd focused on every other aspect of the situation rather than trying to remember Inuyasha's limp body on the ground. He'd had enough issues to deal with on a more personal level that it hadn't been as hard as it should have been. Finding himself alive after the battle, whole and minus the familiar wind tunnel, had been a shock. Discovering that the jewel they'd worked towards had been made whole and already used on his own body had been another. Then to find out that Sesshoumaru had taken Inuyasha away as well had been flabbergasting. Without too much thought, he'd concluded that the two brothers would do well together. Sesshoumaru had changed significantly in the last few days. They were mates. And it had been obvious from Sesshoumaru's visage as he'd come for help that he cared about Inuyasha. He would watch out for him.

That's what he told himself, and like some gullible child, he'd let himself believe. As though a few hours of comfort could make up for years of neglect. As though a near rape would be any less traumatic for Inuyasha than a full one would have, especially with his history. Miroku's guilt had been so desperate to believe that he hadn't completely failed Inuyasha that he'd even let Inuyasha's act fool him for a while. No, he corrected himself, he'd chosen to let the act fool him. He wasn't normally unobservant. His self-induced ignorance hadn't lasted for long, but long enough that he'd spoken to Inuyasha without even considering his words' effects. If he'd had one moment of thought to consider how painful their talk of Naraku must be to Inuyasha he could have easily changed his words, and likely diverted the others as well, but by the time he'd really allowed his friend's fears to settle into his brain, the damage was done.

Miroku felt his hands fisting again and grit his teeth. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let Inuyasha down like this? It wasn't as though he hadn't believed Sesshoumaru; he knew Naraku was capable of any atrocity Miroku could think up. And while Naraku hadn't tried this particular assault on Inuyasha before, Miroku had always had suspicions that he'd be capable of it. He'd never had it confirmed, but a few things Mushin had let slip when he was drunk and rambling had hinted that Miroku's own father might have been violated by the bastard in his youth. So why hadn't Miroku been more watchful? Was he so petty that a few enraged slaps to his backside had him withdrawing from a true friend? Or had he simply made a tragic mistake at the worst possible time?

He hoped that it had simply been a mistake, as unforgivable as it might be, but he wished he could be sure. When he could get a moment alone with Inuyasha, he needed to ask for forgiveness and see if he could atone, in some small way. For now, he needed to get over his own petty need for absolution and deal with the person in the room who really required his help. Because it was obvious that Inuyasha was desperately in need. The hanyou tried to keep his words gruff and his manner as irritable as always, but he gave himself away. His timing was off. Inuyasha was silent at the times when he'd usually be making various snorts and huffs of impatience as Kagome did something that took too long, or Kouga made some thoughtless comment. After one started watching, it was very clear that Inuyasha was not fully engaged. Miroku knew Kaede was especially worried over it, and after Inuyasha's outburst at Kagome, the others were finally starting to notice something was off as well.

He truly wished that Kagome would go over to Inuyasha and give him some of the comfort that she usually doled out so willingly, but she seemed frozen. Miroku didn't know that he'd ever seen her so indecisive that she couldn't help console someone. Yet here she was, hovering on the opposite side of the hut from Inuyasha while Kouga lounged uncomfortably next to her. She watched Inuyasha now, and he was certain she worried by the way she chewed her lips and her hands tightened on each other periodically, but she made no move towards him.

Was it Inuyasha's relationship with Sesshoumaru that threw her off? Miroku knew that he was still adjusting to the Daiyoukai in their midst. Even after seeing him in the woods, and preparing to be punished by the demon, Miroku had never once envisioned Sesshoumaru voluntarily sitting inside a human hut, especially one that was as crowded as Kaede's had been. Thank goodness her dwelling was a bit larger than the norm or there wouldn't even be enough room to turn around at this point. Overcrowding with a touchy Sesshoumaru was more than anyone wanted to deal with, he was sure.

Yet, Sesshoumaru had obviously been caring for Inuyasha. Inuyasha had snarled at him more than once, both before they'd left for his little call of nature and since, and not once did Sesshoumaru retaliate. He'd glared back, certainly. He'd sneered; he'd growled; he'd wrinkled his nose in disgust at the humans encroaching on the air he breathed. However, Miroku had noticed that everything he did ended with something that Inuyasha seemed to need.

Kouga had started, yet again, to brag about his various exploits with Kagura and Naraku, and Sesshoumaru had suddenly ordered Inuyasha to tell him where he'd put the daiyoukai's armor. They'd argued as Inuyasha refused to divulge its whereabouts, Inuyasha ending with an 'I'll tell you when I'm fucking good and ready.'

Sesshoumaru had grabbed Inuyasha's chin and brought their faces close, whispering something that had Inuyasha scowling and shoving him away. As Inuyasha had sat and glared at the floor, Miroku realized that the entire thing had shut Kouga up, and the odd, tense stillness that had surrounded Inuyasha during the ookami's monologue was completely gone. He was upset, obviously, but it felt cleaner: the difference between a festering wound and a gash.

Sesshoumaru had done the same thing more than once now. Inuyasha started to withdraw, his body hunching slightly as his eyes started to lose focus, and Sesshoumaru would say something condescending or sneering and Inuyasha would rage at him. It wasn't necessarily the method Miroku would have chosen, but it did seem to be helping his friend release some of his pain, so Miroku was content to watch and see when the best time to offer his help would be.

At least there was this one benefit for Inuyasha from the entire disaster: Sesshoumaru was obviously affected. For the better, as far as Miroku could tell. Sesshoumaru treating Inuyasha with his own brand of compassion, and then actually staying in the presence of so many humans in a far from lofty dwelling, was above and beyond anything Miroku would have predicted would _ever_ happen. How deeply did Sesshoumaru's feelings for Inuyasha actually run?

Miroku looked at Inuyasha again and got up. He needed to stop letting his thoughts ramble and do something. He wasn't certain Inuyasha would want him over there, but as Sesshoumaru wasn't here at the moment, he had to do something to try and calm his friend. He didn't think he could wait for Sesshoumaru's return, not with Inuyasha's appearance. Eyes flat, hands tightly clenched on Tessaiga as he watched them, he seemed to be retreating into his own thoughts, and they were obviously extremely unpleasant ones. He needed help. Miroku took a deep breath and moved, nodding to Sango as he crossed the room.

She and the others continued talking with barely a glance in his direction. Didn't they wonder how Inuyasha was doing as well? They didn't believe his act, did they? He'd been so sure they were noticing the same things that he was.

"Do you mind if I sit here? It's getting a bit crowded on that side of the room." It wasn't a lie. Sango, Kagome, Shippou, Kirara, three ookami, and himself? It was practically a brood.

"Do whatever the hell you want," Inuyasha grumbled, his eyes looking up at Miroku briefly before glaring down at the floor. He shifted a little.

Miroku knelt, brushing his thumb across his right hand, his fingers trying to run over beads no longer there. He hesitated, uncertain what might help. Words were so useless sometimes.

"We survived," he finally said softly.

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"Whatever Naraku did to us and our loved ones, we survived, Inuyasha. He's been wiped off the face of the earth, and we're still here." Miroku kept his voice low, trying to keep below the murmuring voices of the women and wolves across from them.

Golden eyes turned their dark depths on Miroku. "Does it fucking matter? What the hell's so great about being alive? Ain't like there's anything special about it."

"Inuyasha, that's not true." Miroku swallowed painfully. "Life is…a gift. It's…"

"It's a damn shitty gift." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and the others, watching her blush slightly as ostentatious flattery poured from Kouga's mouth. His voice lowered hoarsely. "Life is pain, monk. Don't make it like it's something to enjoy."

Miroku felt his throat closing up again and he whispered his reply. "Pain is only a part of life, Inuyasha." Miroku's hand reached out tentatively to touch Inuyasha's knee as he looked him in the eye, but paused halfway as he recalled the previous reaction to an attempt at consoling. His hand dropped back to his lap. "You can't let yourself forget that joy exists, Inuyasha. You can still find pleasure in things. Maybe not immediately, but hope for future happiness is only dead when you are, my friend." Miroku couldn't keep his eyes from sliding over to Sango.

Inuyasha grunted and drew Miroku's eyes back. An almost imperceptible smile graced Inuyasha's lips a moment, the first genuine thing, aside from anger, Miroku had seen since he arrived. "You're gonna get your ass kicked on a daily basis, monk."

Miroku flushed. He hadn't thought Inuyasha was aware enough outside himself to notice Miroku's straying gaze. He tried to respond lightly. "Then I suppose you'll be happy to prove your point."

"Eh?"

"Life is pain."

Inuyasha snorted, almost a laugh, and Miroku welcomed the sound of it. Anything but that painful blankness. They sat next to each other without speaking as he watched Inuyasha carefully. Inuyasha's brittleness had receded again for a time. Kneeling, thinking about what he might be able to say that would have any meaning for Inuyasha, Miroku realized that he was feeling Sesshoumaru's aura approaching. It had been hovering not too far from the village for the last half hour; not surprising considering the youkai lord had said he was going to fetch his retainer and the child who followed him. They had set up camp in Inuyasha's Forest soon after Sesshoumaru had taken Inuyasha away, according to Sango and Kagome. An odd couple to find with Sesshoumaru. He hoped they would be good for Inuyasha.

The prickling awareness grew stronger, and as everyone on the opposite side of the room slowly grew quiet, he was sure the girls were feeling it too. Inuyasha seemed oblivious, starting to withdraw into himself again just as Sesshoumaru moved the door aside to step in. The lord was so silent, Miroku was certain he wouldn't have known he was there if he hadn't been already looking at the door.

"I require your presence outside, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's hand gripped Tessaiga convulsively as he looked up in surprise. His nose twitched and his eyes roamed over Sesshoumaru's body as if memorizing him. Or comparing him to the image he'd already memorized.

"I ain't goin' anywhere with you, bastard," he spat, still staring. He looked almost terrified, and Miroku worried that whatever effect Sesshoumaru seemed to have on the hanyou had disappeared. Unless he didn't believe it _was_ Sesshoumaru.

"He has Sesshoumaru's aura," Miroku murmured. He nodded to himself as Inuyasha's posture relaxed almost imperceptibly. The hanyou must be having such a hard time trusting his own senses after having been fooled so completely. How could Naraku's death even feel real yet? The abomination had fooled them all so many times, in so many ways, even Miroku was having a hard time believing he was really gone. Without having seen the body, without having anything to confirm the bastard's death, how long would it take Inuyasha to believe down to his soul that Naraku was actually gone?

Eyeing him as Inuyasha's fingers still twitched on Tessaiga again and he continued to look at Sesshoumaru, Miroku wished again he could do something more. His words had helped, but Inuyasha didn't look like he completely believed him. Who could blame him?

Sesshoumaru's voice cut in. "Do you require assistance? I had not realized you so enjoyed being carried like a recalcitrant child, Inuyasha. If you cannot leave this hovel on your own two feet, however…"

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped. His pale cheeks flushed into a more normal hue and his eyes crackled angrily as he snarled at his brother. Sesshoumaru raised one bored eyebrow and Inuyasha stood so quickly it was more like a jump. Inuyasha stomped past Miroku and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"You are such a fucking prick." Inuyasha's voice was a vibrant hiss that echoed around the quiet room.

"So you have said on numerous occasions. That doesn't negate the fact that you are needed outside." Sesshoumaru waited a moment as Inuyasha's glare fell from his face. Miroku could practically see Inuyasha's body quiver with the need to storm past Sesshoumaru and out the door. Rather than move, however, Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Miroku was suddenly hit with the memory of earlier in the day, when Inuyasha had the same pose. He was stalling, Miroku realized. Waiting for Sesshoumaru to leave first?

Why didn't he want to leave the hut first? If he truly thought Sesshoumaru was Naraku, he wouldn't be coming near him with anything other than a bared sword, so that couldn't be it. Was he worried about having Sesshoumaru behind him, or was it something about the outside itself? Thinking a moment, he dismissed the worries about Sesshoumaru. If that were the case, he wouldn't have let the daiyoukai walk behind him when they'd gone so briefly into the woods. Miroku watched. What was he frightened of? Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha's bent head and Miroku saw a brief softening of the daiyoukai's face before he turned to go. "You will follow."

Inuyasha sneered after him as he stepped down from the floor. "Fucking asshole." Miroku noticed that he still trailed after him, in spite of the bitter sound to his curses.

Hmmm. What did Sesshoumaru want? Miroku rose. "I believe now would be a good time to get some air."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and stood as well, the youkai around them following suit. "It is a bit stuffy in here right now, isn't it?" Sango said slowly.

"It would be nice to see the stars for a while," Kagome responded.

"Yeah. Human houses stink to high heaven anyway," Kouga said, missing Kagome's rather outraged look as he scrunched up his nose. "C'mon. Let's get outta here and see what's goin' on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_15 minutes earlier_

Sesshoumaru found Rin and Jaken with minimal effort. It surprised him somewhat, as Inuyasha's pain and fear still flooded through him so fully that concentration was a distant memory. How much longer was Inuyasha going to feel like this? Sesshoumaru could hardly bear it; how could Inuyasha stand feeling this way? Surely he should be feeling better by now, at least by some small measure? It had been almost an entire day. Humans were supposed to be such short-lived, emotionally turbulent creatures. With such truncated lives, shouldn't they recover more quickly? Shouldn't Inuyasha's human half be doing a better job of healing him by now?

Sesshoumaru stopped on the verge of emerging from the underbrush and growled silently to himself. Phantom aches and pains were still swimming through Inuyasha's body right now; his mate's senses felt muted and things throbbed with a dull pain as opposed to the raw ache they'd had before, but it still hurt! Sesshoumaru could feel the deep grinding pull of it, and he struggled not to return to Inuyasha already. He hated this feeling. He loathed the fact that he was responding to an emotional outburst that was not from within himself. No mater how much self-control he exercised, he couldn't rid himself of the feeling, and it was infuriating!

Damn that sadistic mutant for causing this! Sesshoumaru wanted to go and toss a diseased carcass on Naraku's remains and spit on top of it.

Another twinge of Inuyasha's suffering hit him and he grunted. This hurt. The very _idea_ that Inuyasha was in pain was painful. His breathing started to speed up slightly at the thought. Why the hell was Inuyasha's pain consuming so much of Sesshoumaru's attention? They were mates, but he just couldn't comprehend that the bond would cause this level of anguish when one member was injured. Something was wrong. His breathing went up another notch until it was almost audible. This shouldn't be happening!

Was there something about the uke that he had missed when his father had blathered on all those years ago? Or was it something worse? What if it wasn't the bond? What if something more insidious was behind this? A spell, or an illness, or something that might be even worse. What if he was developing…feelings…for Inuyasha?

He shuddered. The Gods forbid that _ever_ happen. Lusting after his body was acceptable, but caring?

Impossible.

There had to be plenty of other reasons for his sudden concern over Inuyasha's inner self. He was just coming to accept his own culpability in treating Inuyasha so poorly over the years, for one thing. It was an immensely unpleasant realization, but he was not a child to run from something simply because it was unpalatable. He ignored the little voice that wondered if that wasn't exactly what he'd been doing all these years as he'd sought out Inuyasha and brutalized him.

He could accept that he may have been somewhat unrealistic in his expectations of Inuyasha as the uke, as well. He wanted obedience and respect from Inuyasha, yes, but having been so recently offered his mate's body so submissively…in Inuyasha's unique way…but without any feeling attached to it, he couldn't deny that he wanted something more. The idea of a quiet, obedient mate had lost a great deal of its appeal when he'd seen how unnaturally such a thing sat on Inuyasha's shoulders. He wanted Inuyasha to accept their mating.

Which was a perfectly normal reaction. There was nothing unusual about it. Who would want to be constantly at odds with their own mate? A little anger and conflict might add excitement to a coupling, but not when there was nothing _but_ conflict. He'd had enough of that, and he was certain Inuyasha had as well. He wanted some peace, and he didn't think he could get any until he found some for Inuyasha. His feelings were too raw and his body too intensely felt for Sesshoumaru to find his equilibrium until Inuyasha recovered.

He'd never thought that he'd have to actually consider what his mate needed. He'd always thought he would have a lowly female, or an uke, and their purpose would be to cater to _his_ wishes. He'd been so sure of it. Now, even if Inuyasha catered to every desire he could conceive of, it would still be entirely unsatisfying unless Inuyasha's body stopped broadcasting such discomfort.

Especially as Inuyasha's body had such clear signals it was almost like reading his mind, just as he'd once speculated. Every little emotion seemed to have a very distinct set of physical tells. Sesshoumaru was finding himself practically skipping any familiar sensation and interpreting the probable emotional content immediately because of it.

Inuyasha's emotions weren't any more palatable than his body's reaction.

He wanted Inuyasha to feel better. He wanted to see that flushed, sated look on Inuyasha's face again instead of the panicked despair that his mate continued to feel. He wanted Inuyasha to act more like his old self. That did not mean that he cared about the whelp, however. He didn't. He _couldn't._ It, well, it simply meant that he wanted to have a healthy relationship instead of one that was, he admitted, based on decades of constant outbreaks of temper and vitriol.

He felt another twinge from his mate and it tore at him like rat's claws from the inside. He grit his teeth as he tried not to groan. He did NOT care for Inuyasha, dammit! He wasn't even a full demon! And the way he treated Sesshoumaru was abominable. Although it had grown a bit humorous for a little while there. And now…now it was just terribly sad…

How long was Inuyasha going to feel this horrible, gnawing wretchedness?

His gut clenched as his mind suddenly decided to add more fuel to the fire. Was this what Inuyasha had felt after his first rape? Completely alone because no one, including Sesshoumaru, had given him a thought. With no one to help him through it, even younger than he was now, and feeling like this? Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth, breathing harshly through his nose as he struggled. He was furious with the thought, with the result, with every damn thing that was causing Inuyasha this suffering. It caused _Sesshoumaru_ pain. He couldn't excise the grief. He couldn't even ignore it! He could take Jaken and Rin and run as far as he liked; it would still be inside of him, reminding him of everything that had happened.

Reminding him of everything he'd done.

Sesshoumaru snarled silently. He didn't have room in his life for guilt. He couldn't live like this! Inhaling sharply, Sesshoumaru started to move. He needed to hurry. He had to get back and find some way to help Inuyasha recover from this, because if he had to live with this constant trauma, he knew he was going to start doing something completely insane just to rid himself of it. Inuyasha didn't deserve this. He'd been hurt so much already it was more than even Sesshoumaru could do to pretend that he deserved it. No one deserved this.

With no thoughts coming to his mind over a solution to his problem, he finally stepped into the camp and was immediately met with a high pitched shriek.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back! Oh, we're so happy to have you back! We'll get ready immediately to leave this human village as soon as you say the word!" Gods but Jaken was irritating.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where's your armor?" Rin's soft voice cut through the grating screech of Jaken's and had the toad gaping at her.

"That's none of your business, Rin. Don't bother Lord Sesshoumaru with unimportant questions. You're growing to be just as impertinent as the rest of these disrespectful humans. If you're not careful, you could end up left behind. Lord Sesshoumaru would never allow someone rude and disrespectful to be a part of our household. Be grateful that someone like you with human blood is allowed to be in his presence at all! You should…" Sesshoumaru cut him off. He didn't have time for this today.

"I have taken Inuyasha as my mate. Treat him as the position demands." The kappa stared at him.

"Mate?" he mumbled faintly, his skin paling to a shade of spring green that was, oddly enough, much more attractive. "Inuyasha and…Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken swayed a moment and toppled over in a dead faint. Rin let out a squeal and started to dance around gleefully.

"A mate? Lord Sesshoumaru, you took a mate?"

"Yes, Rin."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is married now?"

"Yes, Rin." Close enough for her understanding, anyway.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has a bride!" Sesshoumaru almost smiled. Inuyasha would be so furious if he heard someone call him that.

"Yes, Rin."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, Rin." Sesshoumaru started to turn. Rin would follow just as predictably as Inuyasha would get angry. As predictably as he got angry before Naraku had touched him…

"Is this the same Lord Inuyasha that…"

"Yes, Rin."

Rin danced up to his side and beamed up at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru is in love!"

"Yes, Rin," Sesshoumaru said automatically, thinking of how to introduce her and Inuyasha. His mind replayed her words as she squealed happily again and his eyes widened. What had he just…

Rin beamed even brighter. "Will Lord Inuyasha have a baby now?

Sesshoumaru wrestled with his previous answer, trying not to choke on his own spit. "That is… not an appropriate question, Rin."

"Oh. What's appropriate?" She smiled so brightly as she waited for his answer that he was reminded of why he let her follow him in the first place. That small, fragile little smile from someone who had hope for no reason he could fathom. A child who it had still been within his power to rescue, unlike the poor, feral thing that his brother had already become by the time he'd found him.

"Never mind, Rin."

At least Rin was the only one who'd heard him say he lov…gods, he couldn't even think the term. Emotions like 'love' were sappy, misbegotten pabulum for weak-minded individuals who lacked the power to seize what they wanted. Thank the Gods no one would pay any heed to her words, even if she happened to mention his words. She was just a child; everyone knew children spoke of things incorrectly, didn't they? Of course they did. No one would ever get the impression that he felt more than was appropriate for a demon of his stature.

"How did Lord Sesshoumaru meet Lord Inuyasha?" Rin asked, skipping alongside him as they moved around the brush.

His chest started aching fiercely as he saw again a terror stricken, golden eyed boy-child running from him.

Rin simply continued as he refused to answer. "Did Lord Inuyasha like the ceremony?" The piercing ache grew worse as he recalled the pain and shock in Inuyasha's face after he'd bitten him. Watching him crawl, bleeding, into shelter to shiver for the rest of the night as Sesshoumaru had congratulated himself on how kind he was being by watching out for him at all.

"Was Lord Inuyasha a pretty bride?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, seeing Inuyasha as clearly as if he stood there.

"Yes, Rin." Sesshoumaru spoke softly. Beautiful, even with the human smell that should have disgusted him but instead turned him on in ways that he had found profoundly disturbing. Had that pushed him over the edge? Had that vulnerable scent combined with Inuyasha's near brush with Naraku been enough to make him ache so with need and worry that he'd…

Had he worried?

"When did Lord Sesshoumaru fall in love?" Sesshoumaru stared at her blankly, walking without a clue where his feet were stepping.

He wasn't going to answer, but he couldn't even if he had wanted to. How could he have explained this to the child? He had so far avoided discussions about sex completely, and he hoped to for quite some time, so there was no way he would have been able to explain lust and need and revenge and misplaced anger to such a young child. He hadn't taken a mate because of love, because he in no way felt such an emotion for his brother. That would be ridiculous to even consider, because as guilty as he felt, as badly as he may have treated Inuyasha, it did not mean that he had any strong feelings for the hanyou. Not any above what a normal mate might have for their other half, in any case. That was all he felt; any youkai desired to have their mate feel…happy. It was a normal part of the process.

Surely if he thought hard enough, he'd remember his father saying that?

But, if Rin thought he felt such emotion for his mate, did anyone _else_ think he was a victim of such a weak emotion? He scowled to himself. All he needed was Inuyasha's irritating human companions to start thinking he had some sort of soft feelings for his brother. It made him shudder to even contemplate it. They had better not be thinking about him that way, or…

"Is Lord Sesshoumaru all right?" Rin stepped closer in concern as she stared up at him.

He sighed, glad to move past the subject. "I'm fine, Rin."

"Good! When can-"

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Be quiet. We are almost at the village."

She smiled at the order as though he'd given her a sweet and bounced behind him as he continued to walk back the way he'd come. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru! Is Master Jaken coming?"

"He may follow when he wakes." Now he just had to think of how to force Inuyasha to leave the hut he seemed to have attached himself to. He had the feeling he was going to have to order his brother out or possibly even take him out by force. Considering that Inuyasha was feeling more upset and jittery in his head once more, it was a good thing he was bringing him something to distract him from his own pain.

He'd always thought that Rin could cheer up a seven-day-old corpse. If even she couldn't affect Inuyasha's mood, Sesshoumaru wondered if anything he did had a chance in hell of easing Inuyasha's suffering.


	27. Selfdisgust and the Joy of Rin

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N Well, this took…I don't even want to look and see how long. I've been experimenting these last months with crashing my head and my computer it seems. Turns out, having multiple concussions in a row and a broken computer rather sucks in the worst way possible, grrr. But, I'm finally getting back here and putting this all up now – an x-mas present, eh? And there is a brand new chapter that just got put up for the first time, anywhere, today as well.

Have a lovely holiday!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 27 – Self-Disgust and the Joy of Rin**

Inuyasha clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking. He was so fucking stupid. He deserved to get killed for being this fucking stupid, and still, he couldn't force himself to go out the damn door.

How long was it gonna take before he knew it was okay? It wasn't the new moon, dammit! He could smell now. He _knew_ he could smell now. He could smell Kagome's sweet scent, the monk's partial arousal, Kouga's still bloody fur, and Sesshoumaru's clean musk. He could even smell Kaede's herbs lingering along the wall and around her elderly body, but he still felt half blind. He still felt as vulnerable as he ever had when he was human: blind, deaf, unable to scent for shit.

He didn't smell or hear anything outside the door but humans, but what if he was wrong? What if his nose was failing him again and something was out there waiting for them?

What if Naraku wasn't really dead?

He started to hear the bastard's voice in his head and shook himself. No, he had to be dead. Sesshoumaru wouldn't make a mistake; he was dead. He was dead.

…wasn't he?

"You will follow." Inuyasha's hackles went up at Sesshoumaru's command. He could fucking suck ass before Inuyasha was going to follow him anywhere. He'd go first, dammit. He'd step in front of the bastard and go out first.

"Fucking asshole."

Inuyasha looked at the doorway, cringing as he couldn't keep his ears from flattening slightly. If there was something out there that he couldn't smell, he wasn't going to be caught again. The very idea made him want to growl. He'd show them. He'd leap outside with his claws out and fangs bared; he'd kill any fucking thing that thought it was good enough to take him. He'd be ready this time.

Except what if it wasn't a youkai? What if a villager came by and Inuyasha killed him instead?

Inuyasha swallowed, seeing Kagome's eyes as he almost took her head off with Tessaiga. What was he thinking? He was such a fucking moron. Gods, he had to keep everyone away from him if he was acting like such a stupid ass. He was going to get someone killed. He had to wait until he knew it was safe outside, then he wouldn't freak out as though he were full youkai.

He needed Sesshoumaru to go first. If Sesshoumaru went ahead of him, if he was near him, Inuyasha knew everyone would be safe. Even Inuyasha would be safe, at least from everything but Sesshoumaru. His brother had probably _never_ been fucking fooled by a weird scent; the bastard would be able to tell if anything was skulking around. Miroku's ability to detect demonic auras was almost as good, but Sesshoumaru's nose wouldn't miss a damn thing. He'd make sure nothing was there.

Inuyasha stared at the long silvered hair in front of him as it flowed with a condescending little wave and self-disgust hit him hard. He couldn't stand that he was relying on Sesshoumaru. He was following him like a damn underling. Like an obsequious lackey.

Like an inferior, cowardly, powerless uke.

He hated him.

He hated his hair, and his smirk, and his face, and even his damn, silk clothes.

He HATED him.

Condescending Asshole. Bastard. Lecherous, bullying, supercilious, interfering, snide, insulting son of a bitch.

Seeing that arrogant stride, walking around like he'd never been afraid, or weak, or …worthless… Inuyasha wanted to hurt him so damn badly. He couldn't hurt the villagers, but Sesshoumaru… He wanted to feel his claws tear into Sesshoumaru's back until it was shredded. He wanted to grab Sesshoumaru's head and pound it into the ground. He wanted his brother to cry and beg and plead and bleed and… and…

Inuyasha took a shuddering breath, his face and eyes prickling painfully as he scrabbled again for control. Forcing air in and out of his lungs in a well-practiced rhythm, he pulled himself back from the edge. He would not let himself act like such a puling weakling. Next time, he'd go out by himself, dammit. It didn't matter if the thought made him want to scream until his belly ached from it, he would do it.

He'd do it, and he would NOT scream. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing him lose it again. He wouldn't let his brother see him… weak.

His body froze at the thought, goose bumps sprouting along his skin. All he could feel was a hard length, icy and cold, pressing against his ass as red eyes mocked him. Why could he still _feel_ him? The slimy touch lingered on his skin no matter how many times he tried to rub it off; he was filthy with it. How could everyone keep touching him when he was this filthy? They needed to just leave him alone.

He couldn't understand why they still believed. They still thought that things might turn out well. Didn't they understand? All the good things they wanted would end. The only thing that lasted was pain. Hunger and pain and loneliness and humiliation... He'd never been able to keep them away. His mother's death and Kikyou's hatred and his brother; the pain never stopped coming. Miroku could make fun all he liked, but Inuyasha hadn't been joking. Life was pain.

But it didn't fucking matter. Life could be needles under your skin or roses and sugar, but either way, you sucked it up or you died, simple as that. And whatever stupid ass crap the humans were all thinking, he wasn't going to lay down and die. It wasn't like he'd been mortally wounded or something, it was just another battle with Naraku…

"_I beg you to take me."_ Inuyasha's ears went flat against his skull as his own words seemed to float in the air.

"_Let's put that loud mouth of yours to use first, uke."_

His bit his tongue as he forced himself not to whimper in renewed self-disgust. He'd _asked_ that fuckin' bastard to…

"Watch where you step, Inuyasha. Or are you so clumsy that you actually need my assistance?"

Inuyasha growled under his breath. Gods how he hated him! Why couldn't he fucking leave him alone? His throat vibrated with the need to snarl out loud. Sesshoumaru was such a fucking asshole; he'd kept insulting him and picking at him the entire damn day, and the feeling in his head was so off it was making everything worse.

Why wasn't his brother angry? He should be furious that Inuyasha had dared to even touch him, let alone attack him at the springs like he'd done, but he wasn't. He sneered and mocked and threatened, and not one time did he feel angry or disgusted inside of Inuyasha's head. How was that possible? He'd ALWAYS been disgusted with Inuyasha. Inuyasha's whole fucking life, from the moment Sesshoumaru had seen him, his brother had looked down on him, if not expressed his hatred outright and beaten him bloody. Why wasn't he feeling that way in his head when he was being such a bastard?

"_This Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to mark a being who was 'nothing.'"_

What the hell had made him say that? Sesshoumaru would _never_ feel that way. He had to be lying, because it didn't make any sense at all. Having Inuyasha's pathetic weakness in front of him, seeing him begging on his knees for Naraku to take him – Sesshoumaru's disgust should have grown, and instead…

He almost felt….soft. He was such an asshole; Inuyasha still hated the bastard, but what the hell was that fucked up warm feeling that popped into his head as Sesshoumaru insulted him?

Why hadn't he raped him? If Inuyasha couldn't kill Naraku or feel Sesshoumaru's blood on his claws, at least he could have felt- something. Sharp and piercing pain, something to blot out every last thought for just a few moments, but the bastard had refused. He'd been trying to fuck with Inuyasha's body for days now, threatening to make him damn well _beg_, and then when his overbearing asshole of a brother could have helped, he'd abandoned him just like he'd always done before. Why Inuyasha had even bothered trying to get Sesshoumaru to do something for him, he had no idea. Sesshoumaru was his mate, but he sure as hell wasn't a friend. Inuyasha should never have let him know what he wanted; of course Sesshoumaru would refuse to do something for him.

Wasn't that pretty much his whole fucking life? Sesshoumaru had deliberately tormented Inuyasha for so long it was practically a religion. Why should it change now? He probably just wanted to make sure Inuyasha pleaded enough. He probably wanted to make him beg

Bastard.

Inuyasha wished he'd just get it over with so Inuyasha could spit in his face. So Sesshoumaru had made him beg as Naraku. It would NEVER happen again. Inuyasha might lose the fight, but he would not beg. He would not beg…

"_On your knees is exactly where a worthless uke like yourself should be."_

…he would not…

"…_what a stain on the surface of this world you truly are, Inuyasha."_

He took some more deep breaths and whined and growled at the same time. Well…so the fuck what if everyone thought he was a pile of shit? Yeah, so he was worthless. Like everyone in his whole gods damned life hadn't told him that every damn day? Humans, demons, his brother, even Miroku when he'd first met him had thought Inuyasha wasn't 'worthy' enough to have the shikon jewel.

Everyone had thought he was worthless but Kagome. She was still worrying about Inuyasha; he could smell it. He'd almost killed her, and she was worrying about HIM! She was so stupid. She was going to get herself killed if she kept hanging around him.

He wouldn't let her. Naraku was dead now, so he could leave and…

A breeze blew Inuyasha's hakama against his legs, brushing against his thighs, and Naraku's voice slid through his mind again. Maggot pale fingers caressed his inner legs, pushing them up towards his chest. He couldn't move! He had to move, because Naraku's hands were on him, digging into his thighs and his stomach. Naraku was going to… Inuyasha shuddered, his vision graying.

No. Naraku hadn't touched him. He hadn't. It hadn't happened. It didn't happen! Inuyasha whined, his throat tight, his eyes clenched shut.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice had his vision returning instantly. He stared at his brother, breathing hard for a moment as the setting sun glared down at him and his brother…didn't. What the hell was that feeling in his head?!

"Wh-what the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha struggled to keep his voice gruff rather than the pathetic whining cringe that he felt waiting in his throat. Why did his brother keep fucking talking to him?

Why didn't he take him? Why wouldn't he rape him and give him something besides Naraku's body to remember against his own? As though in answer, the breeze blew cloth against his ass and he remembered Sesshoumaru's hand on him. He remembered it IN him. Inuyasha was such a fucking pathetic uke bitch. That was why it had felt good, wasn't it? He was a revolting, worthless bitch.

_"I can hardly believe you'd be worth the time it would take to fuck you._"

Inuyasha's legs started shaking as he shook his head back and forth until Sesshoumaru interrupted his thoughts again. "Where are you, Inuyasha?" His voice was so soft Inuyasha almost didn't hear it. He didn't answer.

Sesshoumaru didn't care about him. He had to remember that. Whatever weird things seemed to be coming off of him – worry, shame, sorrow – Inuyasha couldn't forget who he was. He didn't really feel things like that. Sesshoumaru hadn't regretted anything since he'd been whelped.

"_Perhaps I was…mistaken."_

What the hell had he meant? Sesshoumaru didn't make mistakes, and he wouldn't admit them if he did. Why had he said that? What the fuck was he trying to do?

Why hadn't Sesshoumaru's touching hurt?

Still shaking his head, Inuyasha snarled silently. It didn't make sense, but so the fuck what? Like it mattered? Sesshoumaru was going to come after his ass eventually, wasn't he? And if Kagome or Miroku tried to step in, they'd die. They just would. They had to. He couldn't trust Sesshoumaru not to hurt them. If anything, Naraku had reminded him of that: Sesshoumaru thought Inuyasha was completely, utterly worthless. Inuyasha had almost let himself forget. Maybe he'd wanted something to turn out right so badly that he'd been willing to let himself have the tiniest bit of hope, but he had to stop.

Whatever incomprehensible things Sesshoumaru had been doing, whatever ways he'd been acting, Inuyasha could NOT trust Sesshoumaru. He had to remember what his brother thought of him, all the things he'd done to him. Sesshoumaru would never, ever do something that didn't end up for his benefit or Inuyasha's detriment, usually both. He always had a reason for what he did. So staying by Inuyasha, holding him in the water, refraining from bloodying him when Inuyasha insulted him: it had to be planned. Was he trying to gain Inuyasha's trust so that he could crush him even more when he betrayed him? It had to be that, didn't it? The soft feeling had nothing to do with Inuyasha, because he knew the truth. Sesshoumaru _despised_ Inuyasha.

And Inuyasha was never going to let himself forget that again.

Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha so much… Inuyasha grunted again to himself as he remembered what his brother had said earlier. Inuyasha was 'going with him' now? When fucking pigs took to the air. He wasn't going to be anywhere near the bastard. He'd leave. Naraku was dead now; he could leave. Or he'd fight him…

Inuyasha saw himself as before, beaten so badly that thinking was enough to make his muscles scream at him. Would Sesshoumaru do that again? Could Sesshoumaru judge just how hard to hit so Inuyasha would be completely helpless as Sesshoumaru took his body over and over? He shivered as his muscles tensed. He wanted Sesshoumaru to rape him, but he didn't want….

Whispered phrases ran through his ears again. _Hopeless. Pathetic. Weak. Useless. Worthless Uke._

He didn't…

He just wanted him to fucking leave him the hell alone! Why couldn't everyone leave him alone? "Just go away," he whispered.

"Inuyasha." Soft warmth brushed his mind at the same time Sesshoumaru touched his shoulder and he jumped back.

"What?! I'm right here, fucker, why the hell are you touching me?" Inuyasha's heart pounded painfully. Fucker. He'd been standing so close and Inuyasha hadn't – Inuyasha looked around and realized he'd been standing perfectly still, just a few steps outside Kaede's. Dammit, how long had he been standing here? His back flinched as he realized there were people behind him and he slid quickly to the side to keep them in sight. It was just Kagome and Miroku and the others. Just his friends.

He couldn't stop himself from sliding just a bit further away to make sure he could see them all, and he wanted to claw himself for it.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha tuned around to keep him in sight as well. "Inuyasha, this is my ward."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru. What the hell was Sesshoumaru doing? Movement caught his eye and he looked down, finally noticing the small, dark haired child standing by Sesshoumaru's side. "Rin, this is my mate, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't think for a moment. A kid? Sesshoumaru had wanted to force him outside to meet at some stupid kid? He looked at her, sniffing. Yeah, she was still as human as she'd been last time. He smiled bitterly to himself. Sesshoumaru would let some stupid little human kid follow him around, but he would have beat the shit out of Inuyasha if he'd tried that sort of thing when he was young. Not that he would have; Sesshoumaru had scared him spitless when he was a kid. _Everything_ had scared him spitless then.

Now… now he was just an adult coward, mated to a youkai who obviously cared more for a girl-child from a race he hated than he did for his half-blooded brother. Inuyasha had already known he was pretty much the lowest thing from pond-scum as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, hadn't he? Didn't this just prove it? He stared at Rin, ignoring the newest ache that settled in a familiar spot in his gut.

"Lord Inuyasha!" The odd little girl beamed up at him like he was her best friend in the world and she ran up to hand him a bundle of bedraggled flowers.

When he just stared at her dumbly, she reached over and found his hand, wrapping his fingers around her offering. Her fingers left an oddly pleasant warmth behind when they retreated. It was bizarre; she seemed so…alive. _This_ was the kid with Sesshoumaru? What the hell was wrong with her? No one could stay this cheerful and still be with his brother unless they were brain damaged. Was there some kind of spell on her?

"They're pretty! Just like you!"

"Don't be stupid. Boys aren't pretty." Inuyasha said gruffly, still staring. He looked up to Sesshoumaru to find him watching calmly. What was going on?

She giggled. "You're funny. Of course boys are pretty! Lord Sesshoumaru has to have a pretty bride; Master Jaken said so. Lord Sesshoumaru has to have the prettiest bride of all the youkai! Lord Sesshoumaru married Lord Inuyasha, so you must be the prettiest boy ever!"

Inuyasha scowled at her, dropping the flowers. "I ain't no bride, kid. And I sure as hell ain't pretty. Who the fuck is Jaken anyway?"

Sesshoumaru spoke up. "My retainer." Inuyasha stared at him. Were Sesshoumaru's cheeks a little pink? Huh?

Must be a trick of the light.

What had he said? "Oh yeah, that little toadying kappa." Inuyasha wanted to turn away. He wanted to just walk away and keep walking until he was so exhausted he couldn't even think, but that stupid little beaming smile kept him captive. He stared at her. "Why the hell are you hanging out with Sesshoumaru?"

Rin continued to smile up at him. "Because Lord Sesshoumaru is the best Lord in the whole world and he wouldn't ever, ever, ever let someone hurt me."

Inuyasha glared at his brother, anger twisting inside. Stupid kid. Asshole probably killed her parents or something, and now she was stuck with two human hating youkai as her only protection? And she thought she was safe??

That was almost worse than what Sesshoumaru had done to him. At least when Inuyasha was orphaned he'd had to look out for himself. He wasn't tricked into relying on someone who was going to betray him when saving Inuyasha turned out to be too burdensome.

Rin picked up the flowers he'd dropped and wrapped his fingers around them again. "You dropped your flowers, Lord Inuyasha."

He couldn't take his eyes off her. That innocent belief… She reminded him of someone. What the hell did that look remind him of? Who was it? His brain worked the thought around and finally his gaze flicked to Kagome momentarily and darted back to Rin.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Well. Thanks."

"Lord Inuyasha thanked me! Did you hear, Lord Sesshoumaru? Lord Inuyasha thanked me!! Your welcome, your welcome, your welcome -" Rin did a little sing song chant as she practically danced in front of him. Inuyasha continued to stare. "You are the best, most gracious bride ever, just like Jaken said you would be!"

Inuyasha instantly scowled. "Don't listen to a thing that kappa has to say, kid. He'll fuck up your brain."

Rin looked at him, suddenly still as her eyes went big and round. "Fuck up? What's that mean?"

"Never mind, Rin." Sesshoumaru raised one censuring eyebrow in Inuyasha's direction that made his hackles rise.

"It means he'll make your brain think stupidly. You gotta think smart, so don't listen to him."

Rin smiled up at him again. "Don't worry, Lord Inuyasha! Lord Sesshoumaru would never let someone stay near him who would fuck up brains."

"Rin, you will cease using that term." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha watched as she beamed just as happily as if he'd complemented her. Poor squirt must be starving for affection if a few stupid words could make her smile like that. He could just barely remember that feeling, that desperate need to catch a glimpse of another human, or hear the sounds of actual speech. Creeping next to a village once a month for protection, he remembered trying to stay as close as possible, just to hear another person; he could even remember a couple sharing a scrap of food, once, that was too spoiled for them to stomach.

That fucked up need had been enough to keep him coming back, until that bastard had seen him. Fucking blacksmith with his crumbling, rough voice…

"_Beg me to stick it in you, boy. You know you want it, little whore."_

Rough tones smoothed into rancid oil as Naraku's voice poured over him. _"Get on your knees and beg me to take you."_

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's voice was a tinny echo in his head.

"…_on your knees…"_

# # #

Sesshoumaru swallowed. Inuyasha was drowning in the pain again. Dammit. He drew Rin back as he stepped close. Every time he interfered he thought it might be the time that Inuyasha completely snapped and lashed out at whatever was around him. Bracing himself, he reached out and placed one finger on Inuyasha's ear. Naraku had never touched him there; hopefully it had no bad memories associated with it. The ear flicked away from his touch and he followed, rubbing the soft fur between two fingers in a gentle caress that finally made Inuyasha's blank stare focus on him, startled.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha looked around him, saw his friends watching them both with curious, concerned eyes, and spluttered. "Get the fuck away from me, you freakin' p-pervert!"

"You must be hungry." Rin's voice broke the awkward silence following Inuyasha's outburst.

"Huh?"

"That's what Jaken says when Rin doesn't notice things." She nodded as though the annoying sycophant had the answer for everything. "Humans need to eat more often, and that's why they do so many stupid things." She paused as she stared up at Inuyasha's ears. "Does Lord Inuyasha do stupid things too?"

Sesshoumaru reminded himself that he couldn't strangle Jaken without upsetting Rin. Not that he didn't agree about humans and their stupidity, but he had always refrained from expressing his opinions on the matter in front of Rin. It was common courtesy. Although it seemed to have distracted Inuyasha…

"No! I don't do stupid things!" Inuyasha paused as a number of his friends started coughing into their hands. He flushed slightly. "I mean, sometimes, 'cause everyone can act like an idiot and all. But, fuck… youkai do just as much stupid shit as humans do! You remember that!"

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru noticed a similar tone to her voice that she had when speaking to him.

"And don't call me Lord, dammit!"

"Yes, Lady Inuyasha!" Rin hummed to herself, completely oblivious to Inuyasha's growling.

"Don't call me Lady either, dammit! I'm male!"

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha!"

"Dammit! Just Inuyasha! It's just Inuyasha!"

"Yes, Just Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha goggled at her until the mischievous sparkle in her eye must have registered and then he cuffed her lightly on the head. "Brat."

"Yes, Inuyasha." Rin smiled up at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, smiling inside as he noted that the nervous tremors that had been growing before were fading. He knew Rin would be good for him, although he wished his mate's friends had been more helpful. But Inuyasha seemed to be constantly retreating into his mind, his body stinking of fear and hurt. Being around his companions was not helping. He needed to sleep tonight, to recover, but he couldn't do it here. Even with slightly less pain, his senses still seemed jumpy and nervous, as though he were trying to track everything around him. Dusk was almost done, and Inuyasha needed some peace…

"Rin, you will remain here with the human Miko." Sesshoumaru told her. Rin turned around and spotted the miko, giving out an excited squeal.

"Miss Kagome!" She skipped over and hugged the bitch around the legs as the female bent over and embraced her. The monk looked over at Inuyasha before staring at Sesshoumaru with dark, solemn eyes. Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge him.

"We are leaving for the night, Inuyasha. Come." He turned as though to go, listening for Inuyasha's reaction.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Inuyasha growled. His scent and his mind spiked with panic.

"I believe you said that before. The phrase is beginning to grow tiresome." He injected as much mockery into his voice as he could, hoping Inuyasha would focus on it more than the thought of being alone with him. He needed to get him away. He didn't care if Inuyasha screamed or raged or even attacked him, but his mate needed space and privacy, and if he needed to rage, then he could do so. He didn't seem capable of releasing himself fully with his friends there to witness it, and Sesshoumaru thought that there was a need. Inuyasha needed someplace to scream.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand to feel him in his head this way. Inuyasha wouldn't worry for his friends any longer; he'd seen they were fine. Now he needed something he wasn't getting with them.

"You are a fucking moron if you think I'm goin' anywhere with you!" Inuyasha hissed at him.

"It is time to sleep, and nothing else. You are obviously far to weary for anything more, Inuyasha. Now come, I will show you where you may rest undisturbed."

"Fuck. You."

"I will carry you if I must, but you WILL come." Sesshoumaru stared at him, trying to make him lower his eyes. Didn't he understand that this was for his own good? Why did he always have to make things so…difficult? Sesshoumaru knew he needed this; why couldn't he just give in?

"You can fucking try, but you're never going to be able to…fuck!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he turned and began to walk back to his camp. Inuyasha was wrapped in the moko-moko sama and over his shoulder…again. Inuyasha should have known better than to challenge him on something this simple when Sesshoumaru was obviously superior to him in speed.

"Let go! Let go, you bastard! You ass-licking piece of moldy foot rot! Fucking deer-loving cunt! Asshole son of a putrid, disease ridden whore! Leave me the hell alone!"

Sesshoumaru flinched as he could feel his brother's fear spiking in his head. He was not going to give in on this. He'd left him before. He could have taken Inuyasha with him before, even if his brother HAD been so afraid it was gut churning, and none of this would have happened. Naraku would never have gotten close to Inuyasha if Sesshoumaru hadn't left him because of a little fear. He wasn't going to leave him this time. It didn't matter how painful his mate felt in his head…

"LET GO! I fucking HATE you! Let the fuck go!!!" Inuyasha kicked and bucked as he tried to get free, his breathing harsh and rasping, and Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. He kept walking.

The monk spoke up behind him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think…"

"This is none of your concern, human." Sesshoumaru turned to face him and saw the rest of Inuyasha's group staring at him with similar looks of worry and anger. "Inuyasha is my mate and I will deal with him as I see fit."

The miko stepped away from Rin to glare at him. "You can't treat him like this! He just… He was almost… " She stuttered to a stop, her cheeks painfully flushed as she struggled to speak.

"You had your opportunity to offer assistance. You failed."

Her face looked guilty and stricken, even as Inuyasha started choking and telling Sesshoumaru to leave her 'the fuck alone.'

He was glad she suffered.

"He wouldn't want me to… Inuyasha doesn't like people to talk about it when he's… And he wasn't hurt, he wouldn't want…"

Stupid woman; she thought Inuyasha would prefer to sweep this into a corner and ignore it? It was too big and had affected him far too much. He might as well try to fit a deer in an acorn. "It is done now. Inuyasha is mine, and we are leaving."

"Don't hurt him." Sesshoumaru glared at the monk as the man spoke again, but was surprised that the urge to kill him didn't rise. At least he'd seemed to be trying by the time Sesshoumaru had returned.

"Do not presume to give me orders, human." Sesshoumaru turned again to leave and found himself still speaking. "We will return tomorrow. He will not be harmed."

Why the hell had he even bothered to speak, he had no idea. Perhaps Rin's presence…

"You fucking bastard, you won't get a chance to hurt me, 'cause I'm gonna kill you! I hate…"

Sesshoumaru forced himself to keep walking at an even pace, even as Inuyasha's fear grew. He couldn't leave him here; he had to get him alone. But he didn't want him so frightened…

"You're beginning to repeat yourself, Inuyasha."

There. There was a little spike of anger.

"Shut up!"

"Do you need some help coming up with insults now, whelp? I would be happy to provide some…"

The anger spiked again, overwhelming the fear for just a moment.

"You fucking prick, shut the hell up! I'm gonna…"

"Kill me, yes, I heard you before. Creativity doesn't seem to be your strong suit, does it?"

"Fuck you! You…"

Sesshoumaru concentrated on fanning his brother's anger as he walked. It was quite a bit harder than he would have thought: even the slight insults were beginning to leave a bitter taste on his tongue. Naraku's words had been so vicious, Sesshoumaru hated having to say anything that even vaguely resembled them. Still, Inuyasha's fury was better than his pain. Sesshoumaru would do what was required. He would make his brother so furious that all that remained in the whelp's head was a tiny bubble of fear. He might still have to deal with Jaken in a moment if the Kappa hadn't followed yet, but he and Inuyasha were almost alone now. Alone, when a seriously pissed off, vulnerable, wounded Inuyasha who was going to be attacking him the moment he was released.

At least it would be progress.


	28. Youkai Therapy

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

Chapter 28 – Youkai Therapy

Still holding his struggling, cursing brother tightly, Sesshoumaru stopped moving when he heard the one other voice that his ears were attuned to. His body could hear that voice in the middle of a hurricane; Inuyasha's insults were certainly not enough to drown it out.

"Why is Lord Inuyasha yelling at Lord Sesshoumaru?' Rin's voice was quiet at this distance, but still clear and crisp. To his surprise, Inuyasha seemed to hear it as well and his brother's body stilled, his curses quieting as he listened for whatever was being said back in the village.

The monk answered. "It's a lover's spat, sweetheart. Nothing to worry yourself over. Newly wed couples fight like this all the time."

"Yeah, especially if they're dogs." The wolf's gruff voice offered his opinion in an uninterested tone and Inuyasha began growling low in his throat.

"Miroku, step away from Rin, you lech." Sesshoumaru stiffened at the slayer's words. Step away from Rin? What was the human doing to his ward that the slayer would say such a thing? He turned and started back to the village. He hadn't thought Rin would be in any danger from the humans, but if one of their own was concerned about her safety, he may have been too complacent.

"What the fuck are you doing, Sesshoumaru? Don't you fucking touch Miroku!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and listened intently as he walked rather quickly back over the same ground. The humans' behavior towards Inuyasha had made it quite clear that Sesshoumaru did not have any real understanding of how the odd creatures thought. The slayer might have some bizarre concerns that had nothing to do with actual safety, but he couldn't be sure unless he checked himself.

The monk's soft voice had gained volume. "What are you talking about, Sango? The child asked a question; I was simply answering it."

"You've got your arm around her, Houshi. I wouldn't put it past you to grope the poor thing."

Sesshoumaru began growling in time to Inuyasha's threats of what he planned for Sesshoumaru's privates if he harmed any of the humans.

"She's a CHILD. I would never…" The honestly aggrieved note to the monk's voice made Sesshoumaru pause. The man was a proven liar, but there was something about his words that struck him as sincere. Possibly it was the fact that his voice lacked any hint of appealing smoothness that coated it when he was attempting to deceive. Sesshoumaru inhaled; plucked the man's scent from the others and examined it in his mind. It wasn't aroused in the slightest. The slayer was incorrect. He would leave the ningen to their petty disputes; Rin would be fine.

He was already turning and walking back to the outskirts of the village when he heard the slayer speaking again. "You're the biggest lecher ever, Monk. How old did that one girl say she was when you asked her to bear you a child? 11? Rin isn't that much younger, so step away from her, hentai!"

"Koharu? You're speaking of Koharu?" Now the monk was extremely loud, angrily so. "It was meaningless; like asking a toddler to marry you because she's so beautiful! It wasn't meant in earnest!"

"You could have fooled me. Step. Back."

"I cannot believe you would accuse me of something like this! I am not a pedophile, Sango!"

"You're a pervert! Who knows what you might do!"

"For the love of… I wouldn't do something to a child!"

Any answer was lost as Sesshoumaru drew far enough from the village to enter the darkened shadows of the surrounding forest. The sound of his own footsteps were almost non-existent, especially compared to Inuyasha's snarls, and now that he had the privacy of the forest, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from looking down at his shoulder. He watched Inuyasha's bottom shimmy and squirm as he continued to struggle, his mate's voice growing louder and cruder now that he was no longer eavesdropping. Sesshoumaru barely heard him as he focused on that appetizing curve of muscle flexing so close to his mouth that he was horribly tempted to take a small bite. His eyes ignored the path ahead of him even while he damned himself for a lecher as disgusting as Inuyasha's immoral monk. How could he be thinking of Inuyasha and his body when the hanyou was still recovering from such a recent attack?

Yet he was. He could deny it all he liked, but he was already thinking of things he could do to Inuyasha, to make him stop hurting, to make him feel…good. If he could calm Inuyasha down, he could show him that his own touch would be nothing like that bastard Naraku's. He knew he could make Inuyasha's body sing as sweetly as it had when Inuyasha had been face down over his lap. He just needed to get him alone, so he could deal with the fear and anger and pain without interference.

Sesshoumaru walked faster, his erection impeding his stride. He was relieved that it took only a few minutes to be well away from the village's rather repulsive stench once again, and a few minutes after that he heard Jaken's voice. A low mutter running underneath Inuyasha's renewed swearing, it was still just as audible as Rin's questions had been.

"…Lord Sesshoumaru is teasing Jaken. He's teasing Jaken; Lord Sesshoumaru has a wonderful sense of humor, but he shouldn't tease Jaken like this. Inuyasha…filthy half-breed…Lord Sesshoumaru would never… Unless there's another? A Lady Inuyasha? Has my Lord taken a female mate? Oh, why did Lord Sesshoumaru leave me behind?! Rin! Riiiin!! Lord Sesshoumaru!! Where are you?"

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath. Jaken was close to being more irritation than he was worth. It didn't matter that Sesshoumaru had despised Inuyasha for centuries. He had told Jaken of Inuyasha's change in status; the little toady should have accepted it already. He had better learn to curb his tongue quickly if he wanted to stay whole and undamaged. Sesshoumaru would be quite happy to squash him like a bug, and if he didn't, Inuyasha's temper was fragile enough that Jaken was not long for this world if he continued. Sesshoumaru was just taking his first step into the small camp when Inuyasha noticed Jaken's speech and ceased cursing in favor of one long, menacing growl.

"Jaken." The sharp tone went right over Jaken's head.

"My Lord, My Lord, I am so sorry! Rin has wandered off and I don't…"

Jaken's eyes goggled even more than normal as he stared at Inuyasha's backside over Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"She is within the village."

Jaken's voice was a mere squeak of sound as he continued to stare. "Village? Lord Sesshoumaru…what… have you c-captured Inuyasha, my Lord?" The green body started to wilt in relief as he came up with a feasible explanation for Inuyasha's presence. "Well done, my Lord! Are you planning to torture –"

Inuyasha reared up and attempted to glare over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Captured, my ass! You freakin' vomit colored little toad, you just come over here and I'll show you captured! I'll squeeze your neck so hard your eyes pop all the way out, fucker! You- "

"Quiet, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru needed to give directions to Jaken and he wasn't going to be able to until Inuyasha quieted down.

"Fuck you! I'll shut up when I fucking feel like it!"

"How dare you curse at Lord Sesshoumaru! Be grateful he hasn't ended your existence already!" Jaken's voice was cracking with instantaneous fury and Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reprimand him when Inuyasha broke in.

"Ended my…? I'll end YOUR existence, you fucking little kappa kiss-ass!" Inuyasha's body twisted wildly as he tried to free himself from Sesshoumaru and his moko-moko sama.

"I am not a…whatever that vulgar phrase is! I do not… I would NEVER presume to kiss… You are disgusting! I am Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer! I know my betters and follow someone who is worthy of admiration, unlike you! Pathetic, filthy, half-breed barbari- ooomph."

Sesshoumaru scowled down at Jaken's squirming body as he pressed down on his head with his foot. Inuyasha stopped yelling at the sudden surcease in noise and tried to figure out what had happened. Sesshoumaru could feel him stiffen when he finally located Jaken. Sesshoumaru stepped off of his retainer as the kappa stopped struggling.

"Inuyasha is my mate," Sesshoumaru said coldly as Jaken pulled his bruised face from the dirt. "You will treat him with respect or you will leave, if I let you live."

"Mate? This is…not a jest?" Jaken stared up at him, whimpering. "W-wait, leave?? But... but… but… Lord Sesshoumaruuuuu!" Jaken prostrated himself. "What has Jaken done?! Jaken would never anger my Lord! Never! I am Lord Sesshoumaru's most faithful retainer. Jaken's only wish is to serve you, my Lord! I-"

"Then go into the human village and stay with Rin. Don't attack the humans and youkai there." Sesshoumaru paused, reconsidering. "Except the Ookami; if they do anything untoward, you have my permission to dispose of them as you see fit."

"Ookami?" Jaken's voice had fallen to a whimpering squeak again and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh. "There are other youkai there, my Lord?" Jaken lifted his face from the ground and his eyes drifted to Inuyasha's hakama covered bottom again. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Go."

"Yes, my Lord! Of course, my Lord!" Jaken scrambled to his feet and stumbled away into the now dark woods, already muttering to himself before he left Sesshoumaru's hearing. "Woe is me! What was Lord Sesshoumaru thinking? The most perfect youkai in all the island and now he is stuck with that boorish, ignorant half-breed! My poor, poor Lord Sesshoumaru! Someone must have forced him to take a mate! That dirty half-breed, he must have tricked him somehow! Lord Sesshoumaru is too wise to allow himself to be tricked, but… but he must have…"

Sesshoumaru noted that he'd need to beat Jaken again to get his point across, but ignored the rest of the kappa's words as Inuyasha started struggling to be released again. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip around the taut, kicking legs, noting Inuyasha's panicked breathing and rapid heart rate with regret. They were alone, and in a safe location. It should be now.

"I will release you now, Inuyasha."

"You bet you will, asshole! Fucker! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Inuyasha was placed on his feet and he stumbled backwards as he tried to get free at the same moment Sesshoumaru loosened the moko-moko sama. He spun as the last loop released and leapt at Sesshoumaru as soon as he regained his feet. "I HATE you!"

Sesshoumaru dodged to the side in time to avoid getting clawed, although he didn't move more than a few inches. He had the feeling that he might need all his strength to get them both through the night. Wasting energy in some violent, unnecessary struggle seemed foolish, although a little bloodshed might actually help. If he didn't know that Inuyasha would be able to tell that he was feigning incompetence, he might have let Inuyasha hit him a few times for just that purpose. Falsely allowing himself to be injured, however, would likely insult his mate even further…he should keep it in reserve in case it seemed to be needed later.

"You cocksucker!" Inuyasha snarled, charged him, and missed again as Sesshoumaru leapt lightly out of the way.

"Condescending, molesting bastard!" Inuyasha dove for him, claws extended, and Sesshoumaru had to use a bit more speed to stay beyond his reach. He frowned as he monitored Inuyasha inside his head. Inuyasha seemed even more upset than he had during the walk over.

Was this the right course of action?

"You're more fucked up than a pox ridden geisha!" Inuyasha cut his palms and flung blood sickles though the space between them. The tree behind Sesshoumaru was turned into a splintered ruin as he spun and avoided the attack. He noted the destruction with growing concern. Inuyasha seemed to be adjusting quickly to the limitations of their bond. As much as Sesshoumaru had originally mocked his blades of blood, that last flurry would have done some serious damage if it had connected. Not fatal, but it could have been quite debilitating.

"You're a bigger asshole than a gay whore!" Sesshoumaru ducked under another swipe of claws, the ends of his hair catching just slightly on the sharp tips.

"You –"

A small, frightened cry rang out from the woods behind them, and Inuyasha turned from Sesshoumaru with a lurch to land in a defensive crouch. Sesshoumaru noted he was scenting the air rather desperately as Sesshoumaru did the same with less concern. The noise hadn't been recognizable as Rin or Jaken, and it obviously wasn't from Inuyasha; it wasn't from someone who mattered. The young voice screamed again, bleating and terrified, and Inuyasha looked back at Sesshoumaru tensely. Was he waiting for Sesshoumaru to act in some way? Over a human?? Somehow, Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised when Inuyasha suddenly sprinted towards the sound.

Following, Sesshoumaru kept Inuyasha in sight without overtaking him. The wind had shifted, and he could make out the scent of a number of minor demons as well as a human that smelled on the verge of adulthood Why was Inuyasha rushing out after it? Did he know this person?

Did he care for him? Sesshoumaru scowled and stayed close.

Inuyasha burst upon three centipede youkai converging on a young male who had fallen onto his stomach in his haste to escape them. The boy scrabbled uselessly as the youkai turned to face Inuyasha. His brother was more than a match for them, and Sesshoumaru could feel a savage kind of pulsing within Inuyasha as he leapt to meet them with a harsh cry.

Sesshoumaru smiled fondly as Inuyasha snarled, his claws slicing so quickly they were a blur followed by gouts of blood. He didn't touch Tessaiga. A raging pleasure burned through Inuyasha with every demon's scream of pain, and Sesshoumaru grunted to himself, satisfied. His mate's own anguish was diminishing. He could feel it crushed and pushed aside as the joy of the kill overtook his brother's mind. This was working. It wasn't quite what he'd been expecting when he'd taken Inuyasha from his friends, but it was most definitely helping his mate.

He supposed there was no real substitute for carnage when it came to exorcising personal demons. He should of thought of this himself. There would likely be more of them around that Inuyasha could vent his fury on; Sesshoumaru wouldn't be surprised to find a few pockets of the pathetic things littering the countryside, now that their master had been defeated. And they shouldn't prove too difficult for Inuyasha to destroy, merely time consuming.

After a brief glance to reassure himself that Inuyasha was handling the problem to his satisfaction, he released the hilt of his own sword, a bit surprised that he'd grasped it in the first place. It was only a few minutes work to turn the obscenities to shredded carcasses. Inuyasha stood afterwards, breathing hard and covered in gore, checking for any movement before finally turning to the human who hovered near a small clump of saplings.

"Are you –"

The boy took off running, screaming stridently, before Inuyasha could finish his sentence. He stared, a brief pain flickering in Sesshoumaru's head again before Inuyasha yelled after him.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't doing it for you anyway!" He turned furious eyes to Sesshoumaru as though daring him to say anything.

"He'll meet his own demise soon enough." Sesshoumaru kept his voice light and unconcerned, even as a small part of him hoped it were true. Ungrateful little cur. "I'm sure there are plenty of Naraku's more cowardly minions still nearby. The human seems too stupid to avoid them. Good riddance."

He could practically smell the worry in Inuyasha's scent. Sesshoumaru might not really understand why Inuyasha was fussing over these ungrateful, filthy humans, but it was enough to know that he was. He would have something to do for the next few hours that should keep him occupied, let him eliminate some of his anger, and give him a little of his confidence back. If Sesshoumaru were lucky, it would also tire him out sufficiently that he would be more amenable to whatever happened when they returned to camp for the night.

Inuyasha growled and started moving unerringly through the darkness. "Nothing from that bastard should live."

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as he followed, content to watch his mate's hunt. They came upon a small nest of slithering youkai rather quickly, giving Inuyasha another chance to get blood underneath his claws and stretch his body out as he leapt on them. After the small skirmish, he had the same odd pause before he went off on his own, tracking, and Sesshoumaru assumed it was related to whatever difficulty he'd seemed to have traveling by himself before.

He couldn't believe how proud he felt that Inuyasha was confronting whatever had been holding him back, and beating it. Pride was not something he'd ever expected to feel about Inuyasha. When had actual admiration become part of his feelings for the whelp? It should be unnatural; the brat had driven him crazy with guilt, anger, and lust for so long, it was hard to envision anything else.

But it sat there, clamped around his throat, and he continued to watch Inuyasha battle demon after demon, swamped with it, even when he had to interfere. In the middle of the last skirmish, a putrid, purple creature had thin tendrils along its belly, and when one of them wrapped around Inuyasha's leg and up his thigh, he froze. Sesshoumaru saw his pupils contract suddenly, his breathing coming in panicked gasps as he stared at nothing. His scent had been steeped suddenly in disgust and terror, and he'd stood stiffly until Sesshoumaru leapt forward as the youkai went for Inuyasha's vulnerable throat. Sesshoumaru had sliced it in two. As soon as the rubbery grip released Inuyasha's leg in its death throws, Inuyasha had shuddered, looking down at the mutilated corpse in confusion, and then continued fighting as though nothing had happened. Sesshoumaru didn't think Inuyasha had even realized that Sesshoumaru had participated.

He was most definitely keeping close to Inuyasha for quite some time.

Inuyasha was tearing dead bodies into small pieces when Sesshoumaru could no longer smell any remaining demons, not that still lived. He kept his silence as Inuyasha continued the hunt and merely watched. Letting the blood lust cool in his mate's veins could only help them both when they finally returned to camp, most especially as Sesshoumaru imagined he would have to force the issue. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to leave the village the first time; it was unlikely he'd be any more disposed towards it now.

Looking around to reassure himself that they were, indeed, the only large living beings in the area, Sesshoumaru listened as Inuyasha began to grumble under his breath. When tracking brought them to the third pile of bodies in a row, rather than something new to destroy as Inuyasha had obviously hoped, his brother began cursing. He spat on the ground in disgust and began to prowl through the underbrush angrily. Inuyasha wiped his hand across his face.

"Fuck."

Seeing his brother look for somewhere to wipe his hand off was almost amusing. Sesshoumaru didn't believe there was a single inch of Inuyasha that wasn't covered in blood and gore. His lips twitched as Inuyasha began prowling again, snarling to himself, until he found one of the little streams that populated the forest.

Stomping in, Inuyasha hissed at the cold and then sat down with a heavy splash. Sesshoumaru's lips quirked again. After such a long bout of violence, the simplicity of watching Inuyasha bathe was an odd contrast. Inuyasha's hands dumped water over his hair and his fingers scrubbed at it furiously. It wasn't working very well; he couldn't get enough water to do more than smear the blood around. The stream was barely deeper than his ankles.

Inuyasha seemed to realize the problem almost as soon as Sesshoumaru noticed and he suddenly flopped backwards into the water, dousing his head. He rolled over onto his stomach, dunked his face into the water as well, and sat back up, thoroughly soaked. Sesshoumaru turned his face away to keep from smiling. Inuyasha's practical, undignified approach reminded him a bit of Rin. It was surprising for someone who was so sensitive to mockery; Sesshoumaru would have thought he'd be more self-conscious.

Still resisting the urge to smile, he looked back at Inuyasha, who was almost finished with rinsing the filth from his hair. His robe's red cloth was dark and slick against Inuyasha's moon-lit skin, and any resemblance to Rin was instantly gone. Inuyasha's hand lifted as he poured more water from his palms over his head. The soaked sleeves slid back to his elbows, and Sesshoumaru focused on the small bones and fragile skin on the inside of his wrists. Gleaming rivulets of water slid down them to disappear into cloth, and he blinked. Inuyasha's face was upturned, his eyes closed, his hair silvered and slick as he poured out another slow handful of liquid over himself.

He was beautiful.

Sesshoumaru couldn't have made a sound if he'd tried, and he focused rather quickly on the feel of his brother inside his head. He couldn't afford to let himself feel like this tonight, not yet. He had to remember Inuyasha's pain…

Which seemed to have completely faded for this brief moment. Inuyasha's muscles were warm and loose, his nipples were almost painfully erect from the icy water, and his mind was so sated off the violence that it was nearly sexual. Sesshoumaru's cock swelled in response, and as Inuyasha continued to rinse off the accumulated gore of the night, Sesshoumaru swallowed heavily.

He wanted to look away, and he couldn't. He knew he was salivating, his body growing flushed and aroused, and still Inuyasha didn't stop. Inuyasha, sluicing water over his hair again, was blindly unaware of how utterly mesmerizing he looked. He had to be, because Sesshoumaru knew his brother wasn't desirous of anything sexual. As much as Sesshoumaru thought the physical side of sex might be an even better release than the violence had been, Inuyasha would never agree to it without a fight. He was too frightened of it, after Naraku. Inuyasha would never deliberately do something to elicit a lustful response in his mate right now…

…like growling, kneeling out of the water, and pouring water over the front of his hakama, rubbing his hands against his crotch as he washed it…

…and then doing the same to the fabric across his bottom, his hands smoothing over his own curving flesh so briskly that it shimmied.

Only centuries of practicing restraint enabled Sesshoumaru to stay still and caress with nothing more than his eyes. His body was hot, his skin itchy and uncomfortable within his silks. He was certain that Inuyasha could smell his arousal by this point, especially when his brother turned to look at him after he finished cleaning off, but his brother didn't run. Actually, aside from an increase in glaring, Inuyasha didn't react much at all. He seemed content to grunt, and then he clumsily slogged out of the water. After a few steps in the direction of Sesshoumaru's camp, he paused, his scent growing fearful, and then he took a deep gulp of air and strode as quickly as he could into the forest.

And he was still going back to the camp. Why wasn't he trying to make his way to his friends? Sesshoumaru had been sure he'd have to force Inuyasha to stay away from them. Confused, worried, and still uncomfortably aroused, he followed him. Was he going to attempt to force Sesshoumaru to take him again? Seeing the long legs striding ahead of him, Sesshoumaru hoped not.

He wasn't entirely certain he could refuse a second time in a row.

Inuyasha stomped into the abandoned camp, finding his way by the faint moon light to a large tree where he turned and slumped to the ground. Sesshoumaru sat down across the clearing from him, seating himself slowly. He wasn't certain what to expect, and he couldn't figure out what Inuyasha was doing.

His mate wasn't so furiously angry any longer; his scent alone made that clear. But what he was actually feeling was a mystery at the moment. His body was definitely calmer than it had been; the pain was so much less that Sesshoumaru knew he would happily go out and find something else to slaughter if it came back. But he didn't seem calm. Blank faced, body uncertain and inconclusive as to his thoughts, Inuyasha merely watched him. Sesshoumaru tried to keep himself as calm as possible as he watched back.

"I don't get you." Inuyasha's words were hoarse, a mere whisper. Sesshoumaru didn't reply. What was there to say? "What the fuck are you doing? You haven't tried fucking anything since we left Kaede's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru's head tilted to the side, and Inuyasha watched him blink, still silent. What the fuck WAS he doing? Inuyasha had made sure to come back to the freakin' camp; he couldn't hurt anyone out here, and no one would see whatever crap Sesshoumaru was going to dish out. They were totally alone. And besides, Inuyasha was so tired from taking out all those nasty little shits that all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt like he could damn well sleep for weeks right now without waking once. It had to be obvious to Sesshoumaru that he could take him down without breaking a sweat; why wasn't he trying?

Maybe he'd finally grown so disgusted that he didn't even want to touch him anymore.

"If you ain't gonna beat on me, why don't you take your damn Kappa and your stupid little girl and just fucking leave?" His eyes felt scratchy and hot, and he couldn't seem to raise his voice. The sound was hiding somewhere in the back of his throat and all he could manage was a hoarse, rough whisper.

"You are my mate."

He managed to snort. "Like that fucking means anything."

Sesshoumaru bristled inside Inuyasha's head. "It means you are my _mate_, Inuyasha. I will not leave without you."

"Why the hell not? You haven't wanted to stay near me longer than it takes to make me bleed, not in my whole gods-be-damned life, why the fuck won't you go away now?"

In Inuyasha's head, Sesshoumaru fretted. Inuyasha would swear, if he didn't know better, that his brother was actually confused and worried. What the hell was he thinking?

"You are my mate." Inuyasha closed his eyes. What had he expected? Some reason that Sesshoumaru might actually want to be around him? Something other than 'I need an uke to fuck' was too much to fucking hope for. He wasn't hoping for it, though. He fucking wasn't! He didn't want to be touched by him, to hear him, to even fucking smell him. He didn't need the fucker. He didn't need anyone.

If he wasn't around anyone, he couldn't hurt them, anyway.

Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's arousal that had been simmering on slow burn bump up a notch and he opened his eyes quickly. He should have known. "How could I forget? You finally wanna fuck me now, huh? You must be pissed Naraku almost got the jump on you. Needed to let his stink die off or something before you tried to jump my ass again, huh, pervert?" His lips curled as he tried to ignore the fact that his heart was almost beating out of his chest.

Sesshoumaru growled. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, sure. Well, you can do your fucking worst, I ain't begging." Inuyasha scowled at Sesshoumaru's pale outline across the clearing, bracing himself. That last comment had definitely pissed Sesshoumaru off. He'd be on him any second now. "You can bleed me dry, and I won't beg. Never again, asshole. I ain't begging again."

"I have never required such a thing…"

Inuyasha laughed shortly. "Oh that's just rich. What the fuck would you call it, then? You gonna try to have me screaming, then, is that it? Well fuck you. Fuck. You."

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru's face actually moved. Inuyasha would swear it did; he thought he saw his eyebrows come together for just a moment, almost worried. It was so strange Inuyasha's hackles stood up.

Sesshoumaru's voice was very soft when he spoke again. "I won't hurt you."

Inuyasha couldn't believe he'd said it, and he didn't give off one whiff of a lie. Not in his head, not in his body. Probably thought that whatever Inuyasha did that made Sesshoumaru get off wasn't 'pain,' the asshole.

"Bull shit. You haven't done anything but try to kill me for years, and then you decided to fuck with me even more and mated with me. You poisoned me, you beat the shit out of me, you humiliated me, you… " Inuyasha choked and had to catch his breath. He couldn't believe the bastard kept saying shit like this. Like he meant it. Like Inuyasha would believe one fucking word of it. And Inuyasha just kept talking, letting know how much all his shit had fucked with him.

He was the most pathetic loser in the fucking world.

"I won't beg." He finally said again. Sesshoumaru was going to try for him again; he knew it. He could feel him still aroused in his head, ever since Inuyasha had washed off all the demon shit from his hair and his clothes. But he wasn't going to ask him to stop. He wasn't asking for anything from the bastard.

"Why do you continue restating such a ridiculous comment? I am not asking you to beg in any way."

"You think I don't remember, asshole? You were fucking trying to kidnap me just days ago. And you told me just what you planned to do, or are you saying YOU don't remember? You said I'd be begging, and I'm telling you, it's not gonna fucking happen. Do your fucking worst; I'll survive it just like everything else and there's not a fucking thing you can do to stop it." Inuyasha laughed a little hysterically before he caught himself. "You can't kill me anymore. You can't even _try_ to kill me anymore, asshole." Inuyasha shook his head, trying to think through the sudden storm in Sesshoumaru's emotional state. He was pissed, shocked, still fucking aroused, and…Inuyasha couldn't even interpret it all.

"That was not my meaning."

"What the fuck else would you mean, asshole? Ain't a whole hell of a lot else you _could_ mean. I'm not stupid, you know! I might be a fucking uke, but that doesn't mean I'm a fucking idiot!"

Sesshoumaru blinked once before he spoke again. "No. You are not mentally inferior. Just confused."

Inuyasha stared at him, mouth half-opened as he stuck on his next insult. Had Sesshoumaru just passed up an opportunity to insult him?

"You mistook my meaning, Inuyasha."

"Bull shit."

Sesshoumaru took a moment to answer back, and Inuyasha waited tensely. Would he attack him? "I was referring to pleasure." Sesshoumaru's voice was even softer than before. "I was able to make you come before. I wanted you to enjoy such a thing again so much that you would beg…_ask_ for more. I spoke of pleasure, not pain."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You don't give a flea-infested rat's hairy ass about anyone else's pleasure, you frigid bastard. Especially not mine. And you fucking know it." He clenched his fists. How dare Sesshoumaru imply he gave a shit about anything to do with Inuyasha? What the fuck was he trying to do? "You just want a hole to fuck, and you wanna hear me scream, and now you can do both at the same time." He spat on the ground next to him.

Sesshoumaru was up, across the clearing, and kneeling in front of Inuyasha in an instant. "If that was all I wanted, I would have taken you at the hot springs." Before Inuyasha could do more than gape, Sesshoumaru took his head between his hands, and kissed him. His brother took advantage of his open mouth to plunge his tongue in, swirling it over his own, covering his mouth in heat.

And Sesshoumaru wanted him. Inuyasha couldn't block it out; like some damn fire, Sesshoumaru's aroused need burned through his head and started something hot raging in his belly. It was fucking insane! Sesshoumaru wanted him to hurt, he knew it, but…it didn't. The sensation poured down from his mouth, from his brain, up from his groin to mix in the middle as he whimpered once, and Sesshoumaru pulled away, breathing hoarsely.

He licked his lips as he looked at Inuyasha, and lust came off him in waves. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and backed away until they were separated by the useless patch of grass between them both. He sat down again. "If your body was all I wanted, I would have taken you right now, Inuyasha."

"I… You… What the fuck did you just do!?" Inuyasha leapt to his feet, disgusted with himself that he'd just sat there through the entire thing. He'd just fucking LET the bastard kiss him!

"I showed you that you are incorrect. I do not wish to touch you to cause you pain. It has nothing to do with some imagined desire to thwart your wishes, brother."

Imagined? That fucking, condescending prick! "You wouldn't slit my throat for me, long as I asked for it, _brother._ You'd rather cut off your other fucking arm than grant a request of mine, and you damn well know it! You fucking despise me just as much as I despise you." Inuyasha grunted as pain sluiced over from Sesshoumaru's mind. What the fuck was wrong with him? What the hell was Sesshoumaru's game? Inuyasha felt so on edge, wondering if he was going to have to defend himself from another damn assault, that he snarled at him.

Sesshoumaru stared at him coldly, even when his mind was still burning with heat as he looked at Inuyasha. "Ask, then, and we shall see."

"What?"

"Ask. Ask something of me, and we shall see if I would rather cut off my other arm rather than oblige you."

"Don't fucking try to pretend like…"

"A reasonable request, not malicious or ridiculous, Inuyasha. Come, you claim to have a mind, can you not think of something?"

Inuyasha stared at him and grunted again. He spit out the words. "My clothes are wet. I'm cold. How 'bout you take off your haori and toss it over so I can cover up?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You are not even chilled. I have no intention of disrobing for some facetious request. Don't be…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

There was a low growl across the clearing, a flurry of movement, and Inuyasha yelped and struggled frantically as something hit him in the face. He clawed at it; he wasn't going to let him do this again! Grasping tightly, he managed to clear his vision, and he paled as he stared down with huge eyes at the silk fabric in his hands. He had to check Sesshoumaru to believe it. His brother sat, half dressed with the moko-moko sama on the ground next to him, scowling.

Sesshoumaru had actually done it. That was insane; Sesshoumaru wouldn't do something for him like this! He would never give something to Inuyasha like this…his clothes, with father's symbol? Something of father's… even if he'd thrown it at him, it was… Wait. Had he let Inuyasha wear it before? Was this what he'd been wearing when they'd come back to the village?

Inuyasha would have said that Sesshoumaru would rather toss leftover food to the rats than share it with him, so how could he let Inuyasha touch something of father's? To use… to use again? His haori…Inuyasha stared down at the silk, running his fingers over it.

"If you are merely going to pet my clothing, return it," Sesshoumaru ordered tersely.

Inuyasha's hands clutched convulsively. "I- I'll do whatever the fuck I want to with it." He rubbed it one last time, sat down in front of the tree to give his body something to brace itself with, and slung the silk over one shoulder. The fabric soaked through in moments after it lay on his own wet clothing. He and Sesshoumaru stared at each other.

"Well."

"Well what?" Inuyasha kept two fingers on the edge of the haori, fingering the seams.

"I am owed an apology. You were incorrect that I would injure myself rather than fulfill a request."

"You're owed an apology? You... Fuck. Guess you're not quite as big an asshole as I thought. Maybe." Inuyasha wasn't willing to go any further than that. Sesshoumaru still despised him. He knew it.

They both sat, staring across the clearing at each other as the moon moved slowly from behind a thick limb. His brother's perfect damn face almost glowed, his lips a dark slash that made Inuyasha shift uncomfortably. He couldn't understand it. How could he despise him so much, and still kiss like that? Inuyasha chewed on the inside of his cheek. Sesshoumaru's mouth had been on his, his tongue had been inside of him, and it had been hot and sweet tasting and…

…and nothing like the cold, repellant feel of Naraku against his skin.

He shivered. He couldn't understand it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru saw the light shining against the pale fabric of his own clothing as it lay over Inuyasha's chest, and the irritated tension in his chest eased to a less familiar sorrow. Holding onto the loose cloth, his eyes huge and bright, his slender body drowning in the fire rat robes, Inuyasha looked like a young boy dressing up in his father's clothes.

How sad. He was exactly that, wasn't he?

He was an irritating, mouthy, disrespectful brat, who was hurting, and frightened, and so desperately alone as he sat huddled next to the tree that Sesshoumaru's face flushed with the urge to sit next to him. The little whelp seemed so vulnerable. Easy to assault. Easy to crush and devour and ruin.

His stomach burned like acid at the reminder. "What happened to the man who raped you?"

Inuyasha's face shuddered closed as he glanced up. "You…know?" He bared his fangs. "Of course you do. Probably watched. Did that give your sick heart a little k-kick, seeing me take it in the ass, huh? Hearing me scream that whole night; I bet you jack off to it when…"

"Cease!" Sesshoumaru swallowed his growls at the image Inuyasha had just given him. The entire night? Someone had raped him more than once?!

Sesshoumaru tried to push aside the tide of anguish rearing up, but it was everywhere. From Inuyasha's head, from his gut, from Sesshoumaru's own body. Could he have stopped it? Had it happened before he'd known of Inuyasha's true existence, or was it when Sesshoumaru had left him on his own so no one had had been there to help him? Could he have stopped it? Some…bastard…ripping into his body for hours, making him bleed? Sesshoumaru didn't recognize the urge welling up in his throat until it was almost too late. He steeled his stomach in time to keep from vomiting, but he had to pant noticeably to do so.

Inuyasha stared at him as though he'd performed a handstand with a dancing bear.

"I – " If the fucking bastard was still alive, he was going to make him die so painfully that Naraku's ending would be merciful in comparison. "What happened to him?" he growled harshly.

"I fucking killed him, what do you think!" Inuyasha growled back, clawing Sesshoumaru's haori in his hands.

"I was not there. I didn't- I would not have permitted it." He wanted that clear. He might be guilty of many things, but not this. He would not have allowed this, no matter how much he wanted to see Inuyasha suffer. Except…he should have been there. He _could_ have stopped it, if he'd been there. "The monk informed me."

Inuyasha's ears went back and he laughed without the slightest hint of humor, ignoring Sesshoumaru's vow. "Miroku again? Fucking bastard seems to be screwing me over all over the place, huh?"

"I believe the human was…concerned about the consummation of our mating." This was idiocy. He was defending the human? What in all the hells was wrong with him lately? Why was he doing this? Inuyasha's pain that had risen with his bitter comments faded slightly, anger taking its place. But the pain was gone. And Sesshoumaru was even more of an imbecile, because the lack of it made him actually glad he'd said what he had.

"He's a fucking moron. My...mating has nothing the fuck to do with him, dammit! Dumbass human! He doesn't understand anything!"

"Neither do you." Sesshoumaru said carefully.

"Fuck you! I understand just fine! We're mates, so you got even more say in how you can fuck me over now. And you've been clear as hell that you are, literally, going to fuck me over if you can get to me. You probably laughed you're fucking ass off when you found out I was an uke. Your worthless brother turns out to be a pathetic uke bitch."

"I did not laugh."

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed eerily. "What, a stain on the family name, then? It piss you off instead? That why you were such an asshole, huh? Father's blood managed to be even more polluted as an uke? Serves you right, fucker."

"An uke is not a stain…"

"Oh, that's just me, is it?" Inuyasha's eyes were wide and almost unseeing, his body jittery with fatigue and something Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out.

"You are not a stain..."

"That ain't what you said before. Stain on the surface of the world, wasn't that it? Just before you fucking bit me."

Sesshoumaru's breath shuddered to a stop, regret shifting under his skin. Had he said that? He couldn't remember. He could remember the terror over the thought of Inuyasha being taken by Naraku, the fury that Inuyasha would let it happen. He had been so furious at the thought of _anyone_ taking his brother's body, and so he'd taken it for himself.

He hadn't cared what his brother wanted; he'd just taken. And he couldn't give it back. He still wanted his body. He wanted it whole and unblemished, without pain. He didn't want him to remember anything from Sesshoumaru that resembled one damn thing Naraku had done to Inuyasha, but he couldn't stop wanting him.

"I…" Sesshoumaru stopped as his throat closed up. He owed him no explanations. This was not the same as a mere misunderstanding, and Inuyasha was his mate, but that didn't give him the right to know of Sesshoumaru's flaws, of his loss of temper and mental reasoning whenever he was around his mate. But Inuyasha was so terribly, terribly sad, his ears wilted and limp. His eyes were bright, despairing holes on his pale face, even while he sneered as though he was angry and without weakness. A vicious, uncaring warrior whose body seemed to weep inside Sesshoumaru's head.

"I…was mistaken."

Inuyasha was quiet for a long time. "You don't make mistakes."

Sesshoumaru swallowed. "Even the Gods are not without flaws." He waited for an answer for minutes before he gave up. There was not much time left before dawn, and Inuyasha's body was already fatigued past bearing. "It is time to sleep, Inuyasha."

"You never sleep."

"Then I will better be able to keep watch tonight. Sleep. There is no one here that you need worry about." Inuyasha stared at him hard and he nodded. "Not even myself. I told you I wouldn't harm you. I have kept to my word so far, have I not?"

Inuyasha didn't seem convinced and Sesshoumaru persisted. "You can attempt to insult or injure me again tomorrow, Inuyasha, when you are rested."

"I could beat the crap out of you now." Inuyasha's fingers stiffened and Sesshoumaru could feel his brother's blood begin to pump faster through his body.

"You could try, but you would be more likely to succeed if you let your body rest as it needs, first."

Inuyasha was poised on the edge of vaulting up, but Sesshoumaru stared at him with a blank expression, hoping his mate would stop himself before Sesshoumaru would be forced to stop him instead. Inuyasha subsided with a confused, unhappy frown and leaned more fully against the tree he reclined next to. His eyes flicked once to the side, in the direction of the village, and the frown deepened. Sesshoumaru could feel Inuyasha's insides clench even as his ears flattened against his head.

"Just 'cause I'm tired, not because you told me too."

"Of course not." Sesshoumaru murmured.

When almost half an hour had passed and the moon-reflected glow from Inuyasha's eyes still shone, Sesshoumaru whispered across the clearing. "Sleep, Inuyasha."

"You first. I ain't falling asleep with you and your freaking molesting ass watching me."

"The one way to assure I come over there is to remain awake, Inuyasha. I won't cause you pain, but I have already had an example of what will make you fall asleep. If you wish me to touch your body again and force your arousal in order to exhaust you sufficiently until you rest, simply stay awake. It will happen."

Inuyasha was on his feet and snarling before Sesshoumaru finished, Sesshoumaru's haori flung to the ground, and Sesshoumaru sighed. "I will not touch you if you are sleeping peacefully, Inuyasha. I will keep watch."

Inuyasha didn't move, aside from his ears twitching, as Sesshoumaru tried to read what seemed to be a confusing tangle of conflicting reactions inside. He worried about what he might have to do, just to force Inuyasha to get the rest he needed. He didn't think Inuyasha would actually react well to any more sexual overtures, but the threat of them would hopefully get his compliance.

If it didn't, though, what was Sesshoumaru going to do? He couldn't force himself on his brother to that extent, not now, not when it would strain his current mental limits beyond all bearing.

"You fucking stay over there. I'm sitting here. And I'm sleeping if I fucking want to." Inuyasha sat back down and stared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru tried to keep his patience as he felt Inuyasha's body slowly calming. He didn't want to wind him back up if he was on his way into slumber, even if it was taking longer than he hoped.

Inuyasha's eyelashes lowered in slow increments over his eyes until they finally touched his cheeks. Sesshoumaru could hear his even breathing across the clearing. The peace inside his mind was such a relief, Sesshoumaru's entire body relaxed.

He had every intention of staying away and simply keeping watch. He was not going anywhere near his mate, no matter how appealing he smelled, and looked, until Inuyasha began to whimper in his sleep. Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together and stayed where he was. He wasn't going over there. Inuyasha would rather –

"No, don't touch me." Inuyasha whined deep in his throat and Sesshoumaru stood abruptly and was seated next to Inuyasha before he could whimper again.

"He won't," he whispered. "Never again. No one will ever touch you again. You're safe."

Inuyasha whined again. "It hurts. Stop." His voice was small and young. Sesshoumaru slid over until he was touching his body with his shoulder. "You're safe. I'm here now. I won't leave. You're safe." Inuyasha quieted, his head shifting limply from the tree to Sesshoumaru's arm, and Sesshoumaru reached over his own chest to brush his hand softly over his ears.

"Rest. You're safe. No more pain today." His fingers stroked Inuyasha's ears in repetitive strokes until he was certain Inuyasha was deeply asleep again, and then he rested his hand against his head. Just for a moment.

He would move back across the clearing soon. He would watch Inuyasha for a few moments more, that was all.


	29. What Happens in the Night

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 29 – What happens in the night**

Sesshoumaru's eyes rested on the head that lay on his lap, silver hair shining in the mid-morning sun. His claws combed through his brother's mane as his voice murmured the now-familiar melody. Gazing at milky skin, dark lashes brushing against cheeks just dusted with rosy color, he swallowed. His brother's entire torso was across Sesshoumaru's crossed legs by this point, his hands curled up underneath his head on top of white clad thighs. The smallest shift rubbed him against Sesshoumaru; it had been pushing the Daiyoukai towards lust driven insanity all night, and now it was well into the morning and had yet to stop. With his hand in Inuyasha's hair, he couldn't even reach down to adjust the demanding part of his anatomy that was standing up and begging for relief. He shouldn't have come near Inuyasha, he told himself.

As with the previous fifty- one times he'd repeated that phrase, Inuyasha's pain clawed into his chest until it felt bloody and wounded, and he remained where he was. It would be better if he weren't holding his mate, watching his chest rise and fall softly as he slept, feeling the heavy weight of him pressing down on his thighs. He knew this was only going to make things worse. Inuyasha certainly wouldn't thank him for it. How could Sesshoumaru move, though, when the brat was in so much pain? It hurt him, having this sympathetic ache creeping through his body against his will. Inuyasha whimpered, and Sesshoumaru felt his stomach clutch with guilt and shame from his brother's childhood. Inuyasha cried out in his sleep, and Sesshoumaru's head vibrated with the crackling pain he knew came from terror.

If Sesshoumaru didn't want to be constantly bombarded with this agony from his brother, he'd have to stay here. It made being inside his own skin bearable, as well as being his responsibility. He was responsible for so much of this pain. If only he'd taken Inuyasha with him when he'd left to fetch Rin and Jaken…

Inuyasha whined and Sesshoumaru realized he'd stopped humming. His voice grumbled again with the slow tune and his brother calmed. With a small sigh, Inuyasha's hand gripped tightly to the thigh cradling his head. The humming hitched as the Sesshoumaru caught his breath. Watching soft ears and pale skin, listening to the deep beat of his heart, scenting the almost childishly sweet air from his body – the unending temptation wouldn't let up, intruding upon his senses until the only thing that erased it was Inuyasha's pain.

He'd tried to remind himself of how frustrating Inuyasha could be. He needed to take the edge off his desire to push Inuyasha down onto the grass and begin ripping off his clothing. As a distraction, however, it failed miserably. It was impossible to see the irritating creature he was so familiar with in this soft, sleeping boy. Old enough to have finally entered adulthood Inuyasha might be, but still, he was barely more than a child: a hurt, frightened, erotically stunning boy-child who seemed too vulnerable right now for Sesshoumaru to feel as though he could justify taking what he wanted. As Inuyasha made a face in his sleep, wrinkling his nose in a truly rather adorable fashion, Sesshoumaru's voice halted.

It had been so difficult, all night. He hadn't slept in 5 days, and still, he'd controlled himself admirably – all night, all morning, and not by one motion had he betrayed himself. Surely one touch would be acceptable, he thought. A reward for his restraint. Eyes flowing down Inuyasha's body, he was drawn back to his face. Such soft skin for such a harsh life, it always looked as though it were made of pale cream. He moved his hand and ran his finger along the curved line of Inuyasha's nose, smoothing the tiny scrunches forming there before they took hold. His eyes continued down and paused over lips just barely open, soft from sleep.

He should move away now, he thought, swallowing heavily as his erection surged.

Touching him was a mistake. It only made the contrast between what he desired and what he had sworn to wait for that much worse. Besides, Inuyasha was sure to wake soon – it was amazing that he hadn't done so already - and Sesshoumaru did not want to be discovered with his brother over his legs like this. He could only imagine Inuyasha's reaction. That level of drama was strictly for ningen, not Daiyoukai. A soft whimper drifted in the air and he started humming automatically, running his hand again over Inuyasha's hair, stroking it smoothly until his brother calmed. With a soft voiced sigh, his brother's arms and legs relaxed, rolling outward until he was settled again in a limp, exposed splay across Sesshoumaru's legs.

He should move away now.

The hard member that had plagued him almost constantly during the night grew even larger and nudged Inuyasha's face with an involuntary twitch. His brother murmured and rubbed his face against the bulging white hakama. Inuyasha smiled softly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips with a sleepy mumble. Sesshoumaru shivered as he fought to stay away from the petal soft rosy glistening. All he had to do was lean over and take a small taste. The musk of his own arousal swirled around him in an eddy of wind and he growled. It would be so easy.

He should move away. NOW.

He couldn't take much more of this, he thought, freezing when Inuyasha squirmed again, his brother's hand creeping up Sesshoumaru's thigh to grasp obscenely close to his groin. When his grip tightened and started moving even higher, the fabric beginning to constrain the hardening cock hidden there, Sesshoumaru began to hum again desperately. Inuyasha reacted by softening against Sesshoumaru's body, just as he had every time the melody had started during the night. His hand fell back nearer to Sesshoumaru's knee.

Sesshoumaru blew out his breath, trying to ignore the positively mournful twitch of his cock. At least his brother wasn't in danger of toppling to the ground any longer. The second time Sesshoumaru had vocalized after Inuyasha's first nightmare, Inuyasha had relaxed so thoroughly he'd almost fallen over until Sesshoumaru had turned slightly so the puppy lay against his chest. Each consecutive nightmare had ended with another bout of humming and Inuyasha slumping down a little more until he'd ended half splayed over Sesshoumaru's lap, almost exactly where he was now. Perhaps he would remain calm until he woke, he thought.

Before Sesshoumaru could completely relax with the vain hope, Inuyasha muttered, turning and nuzzling against a tense thigh with his cheek. Sesshoumaru clenched his hand in his brother's hair. He relaxed with an effort, breathing in deeply before letting his fingers soften, smoothing them over his dried, silk haori Inuyasha had wrapped around his shoulders again. His brother squirmed one more time, thrashed wildly with a grunt and a jerk, and ended lying on his back with his head falling off one side of Sesshoumaru's lap. His neck arched in the awkward position and a soft pulsing in his throat caught Sesshoumaru's eye. With a burning fire raging up from his groin, Sesshoumaru could barely contain the urge to lean over and lick up his brother's neck until he reached the sweet, rich taste of his lips. Soft and open, they couldn't have been more perfectly presented, as though they were asking him to kiss them.

Inuyasha MUST be close to waking, he thought, staring at his mouth.

He focused on Inuyasha's ears as they twitched back and forth, brushing the grass from their upside down position. How had his brother survived all this time, if he slept so soundly, he wondered. He tried to ignore his hand as it left pale hair and moved across to the arched tautness of Inuyasha's stomach. Stroking the glaringly red fabric covering it, he couldn't stop himself as he visualized what it would look like. He hadn't seen it yet, he realized. Even when he'd watched Inuyasha washing himself after he'd come over Sesshoumaru's lap, he'd only seen him from behind. He had no idea what the flat, strong surface would look like when it was exposed.

His mind provided him with its own speculation: well developed muscles covered with more of his soft, pale skin that would shine with the sunlight covering them. He could see the sharp protrusion of his hips bones, the skin sloping towards his groin and the soft, frosted hair there and –

He should move away now, he swore at himself, just stopping his hand before it started to undo the ties on Inuyasha's hakama. He couldn't take this any more. He didn't even understand how his body could react this way! His chest still felt as though a vicious rat was trying to gnaw its way out. His head was raw and wounded. His throat ached as though he were choking with the need to _do_ something to fix Inuyasha.

How could he feel this constant, unrelenting pain from Inuyasha and STILL become so aroused he couldn't ignore it? It was intolerable! He needed something else to think about, to distract himself. That miserable monk, the frustrating miko, Jaken, Rin…

"_Lord Sesshoumaru is in love"_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, hearing her voice inside his head. It certainly brought his mind to different concerns; it made him cringe. He should have told her not to repeat her thoughts on the subject to the other ningen. The humiliation of any of them thinking that Sesshoumaru could possibly feel such a demeaning emotion was staggering. The entire premise was abhorrent, and the humans were just perverse enough that they might believe it. They wouldn't comprehend a mate's natural need to protect his uke, or how ignoring his uke's suffering would become so untenable as a course of action.

Sesshoumaru hadn't actually understood it completely himself, he admitted. But now he understood; it was a normal part of their bond. Obviously.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru is in love."_

Scowling, he could see the monk's smirk quite clearly in his head. If he killed the man, would Inuyasha recover from that? It was an odd thought, he realized after a moment. It wasn't that he hadn't known Inuyasha didn't care for his little tribe of humans, but the fact that Sesshoumaru was considering his wishes in all of this… A very, very odd thought.

This pain of Inuyasha's was affecting him more than he'd thought.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru-"_

He wasn't going to think about the potential humiliation any longer. The need to simply erase Inuyasha's companions from existence would be too strong.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru-"_

"Cease."

"_Lord Sesshoumaru-"_

"I said cease!"

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you?"_

"I-…Rin?" Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the village and heard it again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you?"

"Rin?" It wasn't in his own head any longer, and had he been speaking out loud?! He glanced down. To his relief, Inuyasha slept on. It was astounding how deeply he slept. Sesshoumaru had never approached him when he'd slept on his own; he'd always assumed that Inuyasha would be too on guard to get near, but maybe he should have given it more thought. If he'd been able to get close enough to touch -

"Lord Sesshoumaru –"

"Here, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, interrupting thoughts best left alone. The past couldn't be changed. He inhaled and caught Rin's scent and that of Inuyasha's group, instantly reassuring him that she was not alone and unprotected.

Looking down at Inuyasha again, he twitched. He was sitting in a vulnerable position, with Inuyasha across his lap, and humans were about to witness it. He needed to stand immediately.

As muscles bunched to stand and dump Inuyasha to the ground, another pathetic whine came from his brother and Sesshoumaru stopped immediately. His hand rubbed in circles over Inuyasha's stomach while he growled and hummed at the same time. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to stand; the humans could not be permitted to see Sesshoumaru in a position such as this.

Why couldn't he force himself to move? With another growl he reached up to Inuyasha's shoulders. He'd shake him awake and _then_ go to the other side of the clearing before the ningen took the last few steps to intrude fully on their little camp. Inuyasha and he could both avoid the potential humiliation…as long as Rin hadn't talked too much to the others about their 'conversation' on the way to the village.

An even fainter whine emerged, small and puppyish. Inuyasha's body wriggled and Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed faintly. It was a different sound than he'd heard during the night. What was Inuyasha dreaming about now? He inhaled, focusing on the scents beneath him instead of trying to catch the more distant ones on the wind. Inuyasha was...aroused. His eyes widened in shock, his nostrils flaring while his hand clenched over Inuyasha's slim shoulder. He could smell his brother's sweetness growing dark with lust and he moaned, leaning forward, the world forgotten…

…until Rin and the others broke into the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding onto his arms with claws that bit in deeply, thin rivulets of blood flowing down to drip off his elbows, he stumbled across the gray plateau. His nude body shook. His skin felt so cold it should be numb, but the icy stillness continued to bite deeper. His flesh was frozen, his muscles cracked with pain, even his stomach and lungs were filled with sharp razors of ice. He struggled to remember something different, something that wasn't cold and frozen, but his mind was blank. Nothing could overcome the horrible cold creeping under his skin to solidify his bones into frozen agony.

"I'm cold."

His voice echoed in empty stillness as he continued to shamble forward, and his eyes stung. Tears froze on his cheeks. He waited for an answer that never came. No one was there. The sound of his breathing filled his ears, overwhelming the faint rasp of his dragging feet against the sterile soil. Nothing surrounded him but icy clouds of gray and flat dirt that ran into the mist, but…he waited for an answer. Someone was supposed to answer, weren't they? He couldn't be all alone. Not like this. He had to have _somebody_.

His stomach clenched and growled with hunger. It gnawed at him, eating him from the inside out and he remembered. He knew this. So hungry; gods, always so hungry when the seasons grew cold. His belly in hollow agony, he grit his teeth and kept walking. His mind shied away from trying to recall what he'd last eaten. It wouldn't help him find food; it just made him more desperate if it had been too long. Cold peeling his skin from his body, he kept shuffling forward. He couldn't fall asleep. Shelter, and then food, and he couldn't fall asleep. His jaw ached from chattering teeth that wouldn't stay still. He needed to get warm. All he wanted was a little warmth, just enough to remember what it felt like.

"I'm c-cold," he whispered softly. Wasn't someone supposed to be here? "Please…"

"Shhhhhh."

He turned, looking for the voice, but there was nothing but the uncaring blue-gray of winter skies.

"No more pain, now." The soft murmur was warm in the air around him and he took a few tottering steps in the direction he thought it might have come from before collapsing on legs that finally stopped working.

"It hurts." He shook his head, trying to rise up, scraping himself along the ground with freezing wounds.

"Shhhhh. I'm here now." A soft brush of heat followed the curve of his head, over his hair and down his back. Miniscule ripples of sensation spread across his body in its wake. He moaned as it sunk into his skin to wash against the aches inside. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he looked around and still saw nothing.

But there was music. Gentle, with a deep pure sound, the melody slowly painted the world with bright color and warmth. Gray shifted until it glowed with bright tones. The icy puffs of air from his breath dissipated until each breath no longer seared his lungs. Swaying on his knees, he turned his head, looking. Someone was supposed to be here.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here now." Soothing heat poured over his head again, melting the icy burn along his skull in a shocking tingle. It spread down his spine and wrapped around his body.

"Mmmmmm." Inuyasha's voice rumbled and he pushed back, sinking into golden warmth until he reclined in mid-air, his shins kneeling along the ground as his head lolled back on invisible heat. His hair fell down to the ground in an uninterrupted curtain. Coated in light, his pain dimmed until he could barely find it. Ripples of song fluttered against his skin, moving against his stomach and chest as he waited, holding his breath. The sensation was small, just a brush of sunlight fingers, but it sent jolts of heat down into his skin. It was so…wonderful.

His belly began to tighten. His flesh was caressed in strokes so soft his mind could only follow the path of the heat left in their wake. Nipples were teased with flicks of glistening sunlight as he moaned. Without pausing, the glowing sweetness coated his ears, ruffling his fur while sliding over the delicate skin until his cock grew thick with need.

Hazy warmth and lust slid over his mind while his hips slowly pressed forward, trying to find something. His fingers twitched and his hand moved before he stopped himself.

"Go ahead, puppy." A deep murmur against his skin pushed at his arm and his fingers crept down to touch the familiar form of his own member. Shifting his hips, he thrust up again, into his hands. The rasp of his skin as it moved over his own prick had him whining softly. He moved slowly, his thighs flexing as he pressed into himself, exploring the feel of his own flesh. Firm, hotter than he would have thought, aching until he moved again and pushed into the tight column of his hand. His balls drew up against his body, full and taut feeling.

"Ahhh, niiiice." Leaning his head back while his buttocks clenched, he closed his eyes. The bright, humming warmth moved up his naked chest and stroked to his neck, soft brushes against flesh, heating him everywhere. His face felt hot, his back melted against something firm and strong.

Everything froze as he felt the stirring warmth reach the base of his spine and curl underneath his bottom. His hand gripped his prick too tightly as his hips jerked to try and move away. Eyes wide and staring, he whimpered.

"No. No, I don't want that. Stay away."

"Shhhhh. I won't hurt you." The feeling stayed, softly stroking.

"Stay AWAY!" Inuyasha's limbs were tangled in sunbeams as he started to thrash. The air around him began to cool. He panicked as they kept him still while something moved over the cheeks of his ass, heating along the crease in between. "No, not again. Not again, no no no no no."

While tears came to his eyes, the pressure moved away, sliding back up his back, and Inuyasha sobbed in relief. His body shook with tremors as flickers of ice cut at him before the warmth soothed them away with smooth caresses.

"Gods, not again. I couldn't… " Unable to run away with his body enmeshed in the living heat that wound over and around him, he turned his head, letting his hair fall over his eyes. Hiding. Gods…

He choked in surprise as a hand gently stroked along the column of his throat and tilted his head back up. Golden eyes looked into his own from a pale face. The corner of a sensual pair of lips quirked up softly at the corner.

"I won't hurt you, whelp," Sesshoumaru's voice crooned at him, and his face drew closer until Inuyasha could feel the soft pressure of his lips against his own.

He stared, afraid to blink. Sesshoumaru? No, that couldn't be right. Sesshoumaru wasn't warm; he was ice cold. He couldn't be here. He didn't feel like this.

He didn't have two arms.

Fingers replaced the warmth on his back and glided down as his brother's soft tongue delicately painted the length of his lower lip. Inuyasha whimpered again, tensing as Sesshoumaru's hand moved low enough to cup his naked bottom, the other hand gently cradling his face.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, brushing his thumb over Inuyasha's lips as the hanyou stared dumbly. "Easy now. Nothing will hurt you any more. No more pain."

Swallowing, he stared, the gold of his brother's eyes expanding until it was all he could see.

"S-Sesshoumaru, I don't-" He jumped as Sesshoumaru's hands shifted and hot fingers pressed against him intimately. Breathing stopped, pleasure stopped – his body solidified into one hard lump as he waited for pain.

"Shhhhh. I told you, nothing will hurt you any more. You're safe. I'll take care you now." Heat spread from the hand on his backside, racing over his skin until it glowed. He tried to push it away, but it sizzled along every nerve before sinking in like water on silk. Every muscle in his body softened against it. He felt dripping with something pleasurable and clean, something healthy and bright that flowed through him, settling inside to scour away the pain. It made him shiver so badly he would have fallen if the light and Sesshoumaru weren't holding him up.

"I'll take care of you now," Sesshoumaru repeated, his hand still as he leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. His tongue slipped through the entrance of Inuyasha's mouth, caressing along the slick insides of his cheeks, memorizing his teeth and his tongue, arousing him again.

Inuyasha heard himself moan into Sesshoumaru's mouth. His hips pushed forward and his naked arousal rubbed against a slick stomach. He whimpered, whining a little for more. The slim fingers cupping him intimately shifted, pressing against his entrance, and the soft slide as one digit entered made his anal ring convulse.

And it felt good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha woke up with a hoarse gasp, his body and mind hot and shocked and aching. His eyes popped open to see Sesshoumaru's face a few inches from his own.

"Gaaaaah!" He flailed for a moment before he got his arms up and shoved hard. Sesshoumaru jerked back from him and Inuyasha was jostled harshly as his brother's legs rocked from the blow along with the rest of the daiyoukai's body. With a horrified snap, his mind figured out exactly how his body was intertwined with Sesshoumaru's.

He was on his lap. Shit, what the hell was going on?! Fucking dream and then…

"What the f-fuck are you doing, asshole?!" Inuyasha rolled off of him quickly enough to scrape his palms against the ground and he ended crouched on the balls on his feet, glaring at Sesshoumaru with a low growl in his throat. "You fucking stay away from me, got that?!" His cock ached and he couldn't stop the shivers that wracked his body. It had felt good. Dear Gods, it had felt good. He was sick; it didn't feel good that way! His belly boiled at the thought that his brother had been able to get under him without him even damn well waking up. Sesshoumaru had been so close he could have done _anything_ to him.

"Don't fucking even _think_ about touching me, you hear me, asshole?" He tried to clear his head, dream and reality mixing as he stared at his brother. He'd touched him. Gods, he'd touched him. Inuyasha shook, clenching his fists. It hadn't happened. This time, it hadn't happened. He was just…holding him. Heat ran over his cheeks and he growled deep in his chest. Sesshoumaru was a fucking prick.

And he hated Inuyasha. And he wouldn't take him anyway, and… Inuyasha shook his head; he couldn't damn well think like this!

Especially with his brother's emotions right now – he felt utterly stunned. Inuyasha stared at him hard; Sesshoumaru's pupils were pinpricks of darkness as he looked back at Inuyasha without responding, his face paler than usual. What could he be planning?

"D-did you here me?!" Why was he looking like that?

"I believe_ everyone_ can hear you at this point, Inuyasha." The amused voice came from behind him and he whipped around, Tessaiga drawn, to face down Miroku and the whole damn group. "And here we were worried that something might have happened to you, staying away from the village this long."

Shippou and Rin giggled, and the women and the dumb wolf lackeys smiled and shifted their feet, smelling of embarrassment. Miroku and Kouga, though, were just looking at him, barely smirking. It was fucking creepy. They stood there silently, not one more wise-ass crack, and after they had fucking caught him on Sesshoumaru's freaking lap! What the fuck was wrong with them?

And where was the damn kappa?

He looked around, almost expecting to find him about to spew fire from his staff, and finally spotted a pair of legs lying on the ground behind Rin. The creepy little bastard was out cold.

Saved him the effort of knocking his whiny ass out the next time he said something. Stupid moron.

"What the hell are you all staring at?!" he snarled, shivering more now as it really sunk in that they were all there. So everyone had snuck up on him while he slept? That had never happened before in his life! What the fuck was wrong with him?

Sesshoumaru stood up behind him and he twisted, backing up so he could keep everyone within sight. He still had his clothes on, so Sesshoumaru hadn't done anything, he reminded himself, breathing heavily as his dream floated in front of his eyes. That hadn't happened. He was okay. Nothing was touching him.

"_I'll take care of you now."_

And that was never gonna fucking happen in a billion damn years. Sesshoumaru would never say that; Inuyasha didn't want him too anyway, he reminded himself. He didn't need him to do anything but stay the hell away. Just because he'd been less of an asshole last night than he normal was – not by much, but a little – didn't mean shit. People didn't change that much. In fact, Inuyasha realized he was feeling arousal inside his head along with everything else. Proved his point: people didn't change.

Could Sesshoumaru had touched him last night and Inuyasha had slept right through it?

Flinching at the thought, his body going cold, he tried to look down at himself without taking his eyes off of anyone. His clothes didn't look any looser than normal. They would if he'd been touched, wouldn't they?

Sesshoumaru stuck out his arm, palm up, and Inuyasha leapt away from him defensively. The irritated look on his brother's face actually helped him calm down after a moment. It was the first time he'd seen it this morning, and it was infinitely preferable to the strange, white-faced shock from before. He waited for him to say something insulting, like the fucker usually did.

"My haori. Return it." Not once did Sesshoumaru look at the group watching their interaction, as though it didn't even matter that they were around, but Inuyasha was amazed to feel a flushed embarrassment floating in his brother's mind. He was standing half dressed, his under things and lack of armor an odd contrast to his usual perfectly arranged clothing. Inuyasha thought it was the best thing he'd seen in years, and he suddenly felt quite a bit better. His shiver subsided to little twitches within his muscles. His own humiliation might be burning in his veins, but Sesshoumaru was actually fucking embarrassed too! His brother was upset and shocked, and Inuyasha stared at him in wonder as he realized it.

His 'mate' was completely flustered being seen like this.

With a grin, Inuyasha held onto the haori tightly, feeling a vicious sort of satisfaction. "I'm keeping it, bastard, and there's nothing…ow, stop! Shit!"

Sitting on the ground, his head spinning, Inuyasha glared up at Sesshoumaru, who had come and yanked the haori out of his hands so quickly it had spun his ass down into the ground. "Fucking bastard. You just think you can…"

"I could have retained my clothing in the first place and you would not have had this reason to complain." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold. He glared at the others. "You are not welcome here. Inuyasha will be over to see you when he feels the urge. Everyone but Rin, leave."

Inuyasha's sputtering protests were ignored as everyone looked at them both for a moment and then turned to leave.

"We'll see you soon, Inuyasha," Miroku said over his shoulder.

"I'll put on some ramen for you,' Kagome added softly, looking back only briefly before turning away. Rin sat down on the grass next to Jaken, and when everyone else had gone too far to hear clearly anymore, Sesshoumaru turned from Inuyasha and began to dress himself.

"I require my armor from you now, Inuyasha. You will retrieve it," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha glared at him. He was still fucking embarrassed as hell. And he'd snuck up on Inuyasha and probably planned something perverted for him before they'd been interrupted, he thought with a nervous shudder.

Inuyasha really wanted to hurt him.

"You want your armor, you can damn well get it yourself," he snarled, turning away from Sesshoumaru to walk after his friends.

"You have yet to reveal where you secreted it." Irritation was glossing over everything, but Inuyasha could tell Sesshoumaru was STILL a bit shocked. The bastard was really having a mental hissy over everyone seeing him.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to rid himself of his own reaction. Dammit, he was never going to fucking live it down, and he…he didn't want Sesshoumaru touching him like that. Sesshoumaru had been too close.

Inuyasha took a deep, shaky breath as he kept walking, stepping into the woods by himself. He could do this, he thought, testing the air and looking around him constantly as he moved. He wasn't helpless. He wasn't going to BE helpless, he vowed to himself, and he whipped around at a sound behind him.

His brother stood on the trail at his back, with Rin trailing behind. She peeked around her guardian and waved at Inuyasha with a big grin on her face. He wanted to charge Sesshoumaru right then and there, but that sweet little kid was gonna make it impossible. Dammit.

"Inuyasha. I have waited long enough. You will tell me where you hid my armor."

Inuyasha sneered at him, hiding his hands inside his sleeves to hide their shaking. He could still feel his brother kissing him, from the night before and the dream both, and it was freaking wrong. "Why don't you find it yourself? I thought a Daiyoukai could just sniff it out with that damn nose of yours. Or are there some things the high and mighty Sesshoumaru can't do?"

Gods it felt good to piss him off, Inuyasha thought, feeling tendrils of anger creeping in through Sesshoumaru's mind. The jackass had been laughing at him, and lusting after him, for so damn long. It had been getting hard to remember what other feelings in his brother's head felt like.

He didn't even want to think about the queer softeness that crept in periodically. It made him want to squirm.

But this…his armor was really pissing him off. Inuyasha had hoped it would; if he had anything to say about it, Sesshoumaru wasn't getting it back for fucking years. And he was still embarrassed. Good. Server him right, fucker! Although maybe he should warn his friends. The bastard had probably left them alone because of the kid being around. When she wasn't there, Sesshoumaru might try to hurt them. He didn't seem like he was pissed at them right now, but Inuyasha needed to be careful until he figured out how to keep them safe no matter what. He had to be able to find a way to do that without abasing himself. There had to be a way.

"You are well aware you did something to hide its scent, brat," Sesshoumaru growled, taking a step towards him.

Inuyasha's skin tingled. He could almost feel claws digging into his skin. With a look to ensure himself that the kid still a bit behind his brother, and out or range, he snarled back.

"Then looks like you're shit outta luck, huh, Bastard? Kiss that fucking armor good bye."

"Inuyasha…" A violent warning growl rumbled in Sesshoumaru's throat and through Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha couldn't stop the feeling of cold that sluiced over his skin with the feeling. He shook himself. No, he was NOT going to be intimidated by the bastard. Not EVER! No one was going to fucking make him scared like that ever again.

Never.

Before he could speak, Sesshoumaru's entire posture changed. His growling stopped. Head tilting, he looked at Inuyasha. His voice changed.

"Inuyasha…" It was a sigh more than it was words. "The armor was a gift from father." Sesshoumaru stood perfectly still, as though he were waiting for Inuyasha to hand it over just because he said something like that.

Fuck. Yeah, pick the one fucking thing to say to make him feel guilty. Well it wasn't going to fucking work. He didn't owe Sesshoumaru for jack shit, and he sure as shit didn't care if the fucker lost something father had given him just because he was a bossy bastard who had thought he could order Inuyasha around.

Fucker. Asshole. Holding him at night when he should have stayed on the other side of the damn camp. Inuyasha belly fluttered as he imagined Sesshoumaru staring down at him. That dream…what if Sesshoumaru HAD touched him? Why would he have a dream like that unless Sesshoumaru had been fucking with him? It had to be something like that. He'd never think of the bastard that way, otherwise.

He didn't want something like that. Someone impaling him brutally until the scent of his own blood was so thick in the air he choked on the stench. Baring his fangs, Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru through a red haze. He better not have touched him last night.

"No, Rin."

The small jerk caught his eyes and he looked at Sesshoumaru's hand curled over Rin's shoulder, holding her still. She must have come around from behind him.

"Leave Inuyasha alone for the moment," Sesshoumaru ordered quietly.

"She can fucking come near whenever she likes, bastard. SHE ain't the asshole around here." He looked down at his hands, noticing his fingers curved and ready to strike, and wanted to take it back. He hadn't seen her, had he? He'd been ready to take out Sesshoumaru if he so much as sneezed, but he hadn't even seen her. He could have killed her. Sesshoumaru was actually right for once.

How could he have thought for even a moment that he was safe to be around?

"No. I- I changed my mind. You…just stay the hell away from me too, kid. I don't wanna be bothered by an annoying little brat all the time." His chest ached deep down as he waited for her look of hurt like Kagome always got when he yelled at her.

Instead, she smiled over at him. "I won't bother you at all, Inuyasha! I'll be so quiet you won't even know I'm here!" Then she tilted her head, exactly duplicating how Sesshoumaru had looked at him a few minutes before. She raised one finger and shook it at him gently. "You should give back Lord Sesshoumaru's armor. That's not a nice trick to play on him. People shouldn't steal like that." She broke off and her smile dimmed for a moment.

Rallying, she smiled again, almost as brightly, but he thought he saw one small tear on the corner of her eye. "It's not nice. They took the things from Rin's house, when mama and father died. They wanted me to go away. It's bad, to do that. You shouldn't take Lord Sesshoumaru's things."

Shit, it was a tear! And now it was trailing down her cheek even while she smiled at him.

"I- I- uh…" He was not going to tell Sesshoumaru where his stuff was because of one stupid little kid and a stupid little tear.

"You shouldn't take people's things," she repeated, and suddenly looked very worried. "You- you didn't break Lord Sesshoumaru's clothing, did you? It's very special." Her eyes looked up at him, big and, he would swear, on the verge of more tears.

"No! I didn't fucking break it, I just…" Her eyebrows rose as though trying to help him remember what he'd done with the metal crap, and he held his breath, letting it out with a frustrated woosh. Dammit it all to hell! This was ridiculous!

She was just some fucking strange kid that hung around his brother. He looked away from her, glaring at the side of the path before turning back to get stuck looking into her soft brown eyes. This was such shit! He didn't care what she thought, or how she felt, or if she cried a damn river big enough to make it to the ocean. He didn't give one rat's ass about her. Nothing. Her eyes blinked up at his as one last tear trembled on her lashes. He growled.

"Fuck. You want you freaking armor? Just…fuck, I'll take you to the damn crap and you can get it yourself!"

Stupid kids and their stupid eyes and stupid tears and…fuck. Inuyasha turned and veered from the path, heading away from the village with an angry, nervous stomping as he still tried to see everything around him while they walked. Sesshoumaru followed, Rin trailing him, and Inuyasha grit his teeth at the amusement his brother was projecting.

He still fucking hated him. He'd see just how funny the bastard thought it was when he saw what had happened to his precious damn armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha's back, focusing on his amusement over Rin's blatant emotional blackmail. He desperately needed something to focus on right now. Ever since Inuyasha had opened his eyes, he'd had to struggle with himself. The discovery he'd made was too awful to be borne. One moment was all it had taken. His brother had opened his eyes and yelled, his body throbbing with arousal and the aches and pains that seemed to go along with his mental state, and all of it had rushed into Sesshoumaru's head. The odd scent and racing heart of his fear was unmistakable, threaded through with the painful prickling of embarrassment and worry. Everything had poured into him as soon as Inuyasha's mind was awake and affecting his body.

Coping with the sudden onslaught, he'd realized something that made his blood freeze. He'd literally been struck dumb with shock. If Inuyasha's pain was affecting him now, rushing into his body the moment he awakened, why had Sesshoumaru been feeling it all night long? If he wasn't feeling Inuyasha's physical reaction to his guilt and shame and terror, whose had it been?!

Slapping a branch out of the way as Inuyasha deliberately let it fall back after he passed, Sesshoumaru ground his fangs together.

What the hell had been happening to his body last night?


	30. Slimed

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 30 – Slimed**

Miroku listened to the women chatting as they walked away from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, their conversation peppered with hopeful smiles as they discussed the two males' new 'relationship.' In different circumstances, Miroku thought he would have joined in. He almost did. In spite of everything, it did seem as though there _was_ hope for Inuyasha and his brother.

Miroku still had trouble believing what they'd seen. Even with Sesshoumaru's obvious concern for Inuyasha, Miroku would never have thought it extended so far as to let the hanyou sleep over him. The hanyou had been curled around him like a sleeping child, and Sesshoumaru had _allowed_ it. Inuyasha's frantic retreat and Sesshoumaru's angry glare couldn't disguise the sight that had first met them all: two males cuddling.

Who would have ever envisioned such a thing? Inuyasha had looked brittle enough to snap when Miroku had come too close yesterday, but he'd trusted Sesshoumaru enough to sleep with him. Hope, he reminded himself. A glimmer of a future for the two of them. And if the horror of the last few days was what it took to push the wary males together, maybe that would partially assuage the guilt that gnawed at Miroku's belly. Over Inuyasha, in any case.

Unfortunately, Miroku had more than enough self-disgust to make up for it. No one other than Kouga had noticed his depressed spirits – the one comment he'd been able to tease Inuyasha with had staved off detection for a while. But once Ginta and Hakkaku stopped entertaining the others, he wasn't sure how well he could keep up the façade. Any smiles he had now were too false, even for him.

Miroku's eyes caught Kouga's and slid away from the matching worry and pain. The Gods had finally punished him for his eavesdropping and spying, he supposed. Although this one time, he'd had nothing but good intentions. After putting Rin and Shippou to bed, the women had gone out to bathe. What man would allow them out alone, after what had just happened to a member of their party already? He and Kouga had merely been watching over them – he hadn't even looked!

Mostly because Kouga would have torn out his eyes, but the fact remained that his intentions, and his actions, had been pure. He'd never expected what they'd overheard, however. Sango had been almost irrational over Rin, and Miroku hadn't been feeling very forgiving of either her or Kagome's inability to help Inuyasha through his pain. But he'd completely forgotten-

"Everything's fucked up now, huh, monk?" Kouga asked in an undertone. Miroku saw Shippou's head turn to see what they were talking about and he glared at him until the kit focused on Kagome again.

Miroku had to clear his throat before he could speak. "It was too much to hope that all life's pain would end when Naraku passed from this world. But sometimes it's easy to forget…" He sighed softly. "I don't believe anyone has been thinking clearly since his attack."

"Can we…fix it?"

Miroku couldn't look at him. His voice was soft when he answered. "There's nothing to fix. The best we can do is just be there for them, as long as we can, and move on."

"Easier for you than me, though, isn't it? At least you have your woman's affection," Kouga said bitterly.

Miroku didn't answer; he was still trying to cope with everything else. Hidden casually among all the women's talk, Sango's confession of her feelings for Miroku had stunned him. It was the one bright ember left in his personal life right now, and he felt as though discussing it could blow it out like a candle.

"We'll get through this, just as Inuyasha will," he finally said. Kouga grunted, his eyes never leaving Kagome's figure ahead of him. They followed them back to the village, thinking quietly with shadows in their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru stood to the side of Inuyasha and withheld a growl by the skin of his teeth. He wanted to grab his brother by the hair and shake him. Throw him over his knee and beat on his pale backside until it was as red as his clothing. The brat needed to be beaten for hours over this!

"Nothin' to say, asshole?" Inuyasha's smug grin had Sesshoumaru's eyes flashing red. The hanyou took a few careful steps back, his body tensing instantly.

And that was enough to snap Sesshoumaru back. Yes, the whelp deserved to be punished for this, but now was not the time. Later, when he'd recovered some of himself, Inuyasha's backside could pay the penalty for treating father's gift in such a disgusting manner. But not yet. He wasn't whole yet. Although looking at the disgusting pit that might, by some stretch of the imagination, be called a pond, it was very tempting to beat him anyway. Sesshoumaru held back a growl as he glared at it.

Clipped tones were the best he could manage at restraining his snarl. "You. Will. Retrieve. This. _Now_, Inuyasha."

He could feel his brother's body shaking slightly – some strange combination of recognizable fear, and something else. Scenting the air, Sesshoumaru had a feeling he was finding out what 'smug' felt like inside Inuyasha's body.

"Fuck. No. I went to the trouble of sticking the damn shit down there; I ain't getting it out for you. You want it, go get it."

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, the stench from the rotting vegetation that clogged the water making it hard to breathe without choking. Even in the sunlight, the pond looked black and sickly. And he wasn't the only one to think so. Rin was still hiding behind Sesshoumaru's leg; she'd retreated the moment she'd had a good look at the liquid. He was sure she thought it was some hideous form of youkai that might try to consume the child if she ventured too close.

Sesshoumaru couldn't guarantee that it wouldn't; he'd never seen such a disgusting stew in his life. And according to Inuyasha, his armor was _in it!_ His blood boiled again, as hotly as the moment when Inuyasha had informed him of what he'd done. The devious little brat should be the one to retrieve it, but Sesshoumaru didn't know how to make him do it. It was one thing to force his brother to sit down and rest. Trying to force him to dive into a pond and perform this task was an entirely different matter.

A threat of being turned over Sesshoumaru's knee might sway him. It would be much more effective if he threatened to make Inuyasha come as he had before, but all Sesshoumaru could see when he thought of that was Inuyasha's eyes, bright with terror and self-loathing as he looked up at Sesshoumaru and thought he was Naraku. Not to mention that the whimpers escaping Inuyasha's throat during the night still echoed in his head.

And worse, the feelings in _Sesshoumaru's _head wouldn't let him rest, either. He still felt Inuyasha's pain, duller today, but certainly still there in a very physical way. And last night, he'd felt…

He'd felt something that wasn't possible. It was impossible that all that pain and physical sorrow Sesshoumaru had felt weren't from Inuyasha. It didn't matter that Inuyasha's suffering had sprung into his head this morning as his brother had woken up. It couldn't mean what Sesshoumaru's deepest fears thought it did. Because if he hadn't been reacting to Inuyasha's pain all night long, then what did that mean?

That he was responding to his _own_ emotional pain over Inuyasha's suffering?

He couldn't believe that. He didn't.

Still, he didn't want to see that gut-clenching fear in Inuyasha's again. He didn't want to _feel_ that again, ever.

Sesshoumaru stared at the pond again and growled in his chest. So what the hell was he supposed to do? He was not leaving his father's armor there, but the thought of going in was utterly repugnant. The thought of going in with Inuyasha watching – no, taunting – was impossible to consider. And Inuyasha might not realize Sesshoumaru wasn't going to physically punish him, but Sesshoumaru wasn't going to make a threat unless he planned to back it up. He'd done that last night, and it could have backfired magnificently if Inuyasha hadn't acceded to his wishes. He wouldn't be that foolish again.

But…there was another option. Possibly.

"We are leaving for the village, Inuyasha."

"Kiss off. I like it here," Inuyasha sneered. Sesshoumaru glared at him. He could carry him back, just like before, but there had to come a time when he didn't have to do that any longer. He couldn't spend his mated life toting his brother from one place to another because the whelp refused to obey him. For safety, he'd do it, of course, but right now?

It wasn't much of a risk for him to actually stay, even if the thought of it had Sesshoumaru's mind worrying. And angry that the brat continued to defy him like this.

Dammit, but he did _not_ like the idea of Inuyasha staying by himself somewhere yet. Although they'd cleaned out the woods of youkai the night before, there was nothing for _ri_ in every direction. Inuyasha would be safe from that type of harm. He could hold his own against any human threat, and he seemed stable right now.

Not to mention that Sesshoumaru would prefer for him to keep away from his human bitch.

Sesshoumaru swallowed, trying to rid himself of his irrational concerns. There was no threat, therefore Inuyasha would be fine staying here. The only issue left was how the hanyou had refused him.

"If you wish to disagree with me, you will do so with a civil tongue. But as you obviously prefer to stay out of the village, you will wait here until I return."

He saw Inuyasha bristle at the same time he felt the boy's skin prickle and his heart increase its pace.

"I'll fucking do what I want!"

Sesshoumaru stepped away from Rin and into Inuyasha's space. He stared down at him with what he hoped was an implicit threat so he wouldn't have to come up with an actual one. Inuyasha's scent spiked fearfully while he snarled up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could feel small trembles shaking his body and he wanted to rinse out his head to get rid of the sensation. He was getting sick of creating these sensations in Inuyasha. He paid for it almost as much as his brother, when he felt him this intimately.

"You will stay here. I will return shortly." Sesshoumaru felt marginally better as Inuyasha sneered at him and stepped back, the boy's body regaining some of it's calm as he gained distance. "Come, Rin."

He headed towards the village. It was ridiculous – he'd just told the ningen to leave Rin with him, and now he was putting her back. But he didn't wish her to witness what might happen. Inuyasha would lose his small connection to the girl if he ended up humiliated in front of her. He wouldn't forget something like that, and he certainly wouldn't forgive it.

Jaken, on the other hand, already made his brother as angry as a disturbed hornet's nest.

Sesshoumaru tried to concentrate on his steps as he headed back towards the pit of humanity that resided so close. The scents in the air, the noises in the trees and forest around them, the scuffling in the dirt beneath his feet where small creatures scurried blindly but not unheard by his youkai senses. Anything to keep Inuyasha's body from his mind, because he had no interest in feeling it right now. He didn't want to feel the growing fear in his brother's head as the whelp coped with being alone.

Should he have persevered and taken him with him? He stopped, checking Inuyasha's status in his head. His brother was frightened, but it wasn't growing. He was fairly certain the hanyou was merely nervous about his solitude. Nothing nearby could harm him.

And besides, if Inuyasha came with them, the boy would come into contact with the houshi and wolf again. Sesshoumaru would rather delay that irritation until he was in a better mood. He'd simply have to return quickly, he decided, walking again. He had no interest in feeling Inuyasha's body react this way inside his own head for longer than he had to.

Especially not since this morning, when it had all come crashing down on him. The shaking body, the blood racing in Inuyasha's veins as he panicked, the prickling in his eyes that denoted a strong urge to weep or scream – it had all rushed into Sesshoumaru's mind this morning. But that meant that it hadn't been there during the night as he'd thought. That meant…

It _couldn't_ mean anything, he growled, shaking his head as Inuyasha's fear wouldn't leave him. Damnation, he had _not_ been mooning over Inuyasha's pain last night. He _might_ have been contemplating what his mate needed. And he was tired from lack of sleep – it had been a difficult few weeks, after all. Stressful. While he was, of course, able to withstand the trivial challenges he'd encountered so far, there was still the possibility for unusual reactions that would explain what he'd felt last night.

Feeling so much sorrow and pain over his little brother through the night had been…memory. It would make sense; this pain was an unpleasant constant in his life now, as long as it lasted within Inuyasha. Of course his mind would dwell on it when he was feeling drowsy.

He growled under his breath, holding his claws back from his own palms because a daiyoukai did not behave in such a manner. It was undignified. He would _not _react that way to these…strange, unbelievable, bizarre feelings that had plagued him all night.

He wouldn't. Shaking his head again to try and scrape out the pain from Inuyasha and the worry from his own, he took to the air with his arm around Rin. This was taking too long. It needed to be done quickly, before the fear was too much, or anger overcame him over this damn thing and he spanked Inuyasha's bottom so hard that it bruised. He needed to remain calm.

He _would_ stay calm.

So, he was cold as he handed Rin over to the surprised humans, ignoring the speculative look the perverted human monk gave him. He was icy and controlled as went back to his retainer's camp and kicked Jaken into some semblance of awareness. And he was perfectly, completely calm as he returned to the 'pond' and found Inuyasha still smirking at him, acting as if he weren't frightened at all.

That irritating, disrespectful, brattish –

Sesshoumaru started growling and choked it back. Calm. Focus on the fact that his brother had done as he was told and stayed here, and remain calm.

Jaken stood hunching behind Sesshoumaru's hakama, peering at the pool with the worried look Sesshoumaru always noticed when the little toad wasn't certain what reaction his master was looking for. He was in the mood to help him out, considering what the idiot needed to do for him. Kappas were supposed to be good at swimming. His retainer was perfect for the job.

Pointing to the pool, he barked at him. "My armor lies in the bottom of this filth. You will retrieve it for me."

Jaken peeked around him at the slime and muck and quailed. "My Lord, s-surely one of the humans would be more suited?"

"None so much as you." Sesshoumaru reached behind him, palmed the toad's head, and tossed Jaken towards it.

Stopping himself with a stumble that stopped just short of the water, Jaken swallowed loudly. He looked back at Sesshoumaru, his beak quivered pathetically. "I could find someone who-"

Sesshoumaru growled. He stepped forward, grasped his retainer by the seat of his pants, and heaved him into the pond. When Jaken broke the surface, his features now many shades of green, the daiyoukai snapped at him. "Now, Jaken."

With barely a pause for his squeak of compliance, Jaken gulped and dove. Inuyasha stood to the side, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the surface. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he was feeling from his mate, so he tried to ignore him. It was impossible, truly, but he could still try. Shifts in the boy's body, pinpricks as Inuyasha's claws dug into his arms, pressure as his mate nervously ground his teeth – it all echoed in Sesshoumaru's head.

He _never_ should have taken a mate. It was driving him to distraction.

He ground his own teeth and focused on the rescue of his armor. Small waves sloshed at the banks as Jaken moved underneath. Bubbles roiled to the top, creating ripples that moved slower than drying blood. When the surface eventually flattened again, Sesshoumaru waited for his servant to emerge and present him with his possession. Instead, Jaken's woeful face popped out of the water and he sloshed to shore, empty-handed.

His head dropped to the ground as he knelt. "I'm sorry, My Lord. I cannot retrieve your armor. Forgive me!"

Sesshoumaru felt his face leave its state of grace and he narrowed his eyes to give his rebellious muscles something productive to do. Something other than rounding on Inuyasha. Damn this!

"I have no use for an incompetent servant," he bit out. "Succeed or leave me."

"Leave?! But – but…!"

"He's never gonna get it," Inuyasha commented, his eyes bright. His body felt tight and excited in Sesshoumaru's head. "Are you, Fucken? You wanna tell him why you couldn't get it up in the first place?"

Jaken glared malevolently over at the hanyou before he glanced up at Sesshoumaru as though for encouragement. At his master's small nod, he started whining about the water, the stench, the lack of sight, and finally –

"A boulder?"

"Yes, my Lord. There is a boulder lying on top of your armor. I could only see the edge of the shoulder plate underneath." Jaken fell on his face again as he began to wail. "I am sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru! I am unfit to be your servant! I am not strong enough to move the stone. Please give me another task to prove myself!"

Inuyasha snickered. Sesshoumaru turned to face him, his head beginning to ache. "Why would you put a _boulder _on top of my armor?"

"Because I knew you'd send the damn kappa in after it. Or maybe the kid. And no one's gonna get that damn thing off but you, or me. And I know I ain't gonna." Inuyasha's body was jittery, and Sesshoumaru had the impression that he was waiting for the next threat. Did he think _this_ would be what made Sesshoumaru break his word? Looking at the stinking, stagnant hole that kept his armor enveloped in muck, he was more tempted than he was comfortable with. The thought of threatening the humans with death to get Inuyasha's cooperation was appealing, but…he couldn't. He had given his word.

That was a habit he needed to break, and soon. All these promises to Inuyasha were becoming ridiculous.

He thought of his armor, lying dirtied and damp as mud stained it and rot infused it with foul odors. His father's armor, in this disgusting pit? That little brat had dishonored his possessions for the first and last time. Dear Gods but Inuyasha deserved to get his ass blistered for it.

Sesshoumaru's vision flashed to the last time he'd done so, but his rage merely mixed lust into the mix and continued to rise. Inuyasha was hurt, he reminded himself. Inuyasha was frightened and damaged. His eyes saw Jaken peeling off drying strands of algae the consistency of mucus. He scowled.

Inuyasha was the most irritating, infuriating, little whelp he knew, even as damaged as he was.

"So, you gonna threaten my friends again now until I get it?" Inuyasha asked, his voice biting. "I'm sure it's easy not to keep your word to a 'worthless' hanyou, huh? You-"

"I do not break my word!" Sesshoumaru growled back at him. He took one more look at the pond and began snarling silently. His hand went to his sash, and he began to disrobe.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

Inuyasha's high-pitched voice, on the verge of panic, made him pause. "You cannot expect I would ruin my clothing while I retrieve this. Even you have more brains than – " Sesshoumaru paused, checking himself. He would not speak this way, not when Naraku's voice rose in his head to echo him.

Not when Inuyasha's night was so obviously filled with the pained memories of it. "I will not dirty my clothing while I deal with the results of your poorly conceived attempt at humor," he finally said, his voice haughty as he peeled the cloth from his torso and began on his waist and legs.

There was some small measure of satisfaction in feeling Inuyasha's body react as Sesshoumaru stepped free of his hakama and stood, bracing himself to enter. He turned, facing his brother. Averted eyes and a soft flush rolling across cheeks were all Inuyasha showed him, but it almost made this worthwhile. It was the stripling's own fault that Sesshoumaru needed to disrobe. The consequences of that were on his head.

It was encouraging that the brat might be aroused, though, he realized suddenly. This had to remind his brother of Naraku, but he wasn't running. His body had hardly any fear shaking it at all, not after that first sharp bolt of it. Did he desire Sesshoumaru's body, though? The feelings were too confused to pick apart.

The urge to find out twisted in his gut. He'd been able to make Inuyasha feel lust over being touched, but he'd never tested whether the hanyou could feel lust over _him._ He hadn't thought it was important. What did it matter if his mate desired him, as long as Sesshoumaru found pleasure in his body? As long as Inuyasha was made to feel pleasure himself, so his body was no longer so frightened by the prospect.

Sesshoumaru frowned, his brow almost furrowing. He inhaled as he tried to smell Inuyasha, examining what he felt in his head. It was frustrating that he couldn't entirely tell if Inuyasha desired him or not. And even as irritated as he was, he suddenly wanted to know. The uke should find the dominant male in their relationship attractive. It was only right.

Sesshoumaru straightened slightly, pretending to scratch lightly at a phantom itch along his thigh. Inuyasha's eyes followed the path of his hand to land on his bared cock, and Sesshoumaru saw his eyes widen. Looking away, Inuyasha shoved his hands into his sleeves, his cheeks flushing again.

But was that arousal, or embarrassment? Sesshoumaru still couldn't tell. They both had a similar feel along the skin at lower levels, and the slight scent that _might_ be Inuyasha's arousal was already being overpowered by something else. Something exceedingly unpleasant. It wasn't the pond, although that was bad enough trying to scent over. This was something different. A bit familiar, but…ugh. It was raising Sesshoumaru's hackles. Turning to find the source, he caught Jaken staring at him from a few feet away with glazed eyes, the toad's mouth open and nearly drooling.

And he WAS aroused.

Dear Gods. His own retainer was lusting after him. That was the most disturbing thing he'd ever seen. Jaken moaned once as his eyes dropped to Sesshoumaru's cock and Sesshoumaru nearly took a step back. With a snarl at his own reaction as much as the toad's perversions, he took two steps and kicked the obsequious toady into the forest. He heard Inuyasha snigger behind him as the wailing faded and turned his glare back to him.

"Say nothing if you have any care for your backside, hanyou. I have been pushed as far as I can be pushed, today." Right now, he could slap his brother's nether cheeks quite happily. Fear be damned; there were limits to how much a daiyoukai could bear.

He couldn't believe his servant had reacted that way, he thought, shuddering.

Inhaling deeply to gather the needed courage, he finally turned his attention back to his armor's resting place. Staring down at the malignantly filthy pool, Sesshoumaru almost paused. Only the knowledge that Inuyasha would see had him stepping into it. The mud squelched unpleasantly underfoot, the water clinging to his skin. He was leaving to bathe immediately after this, he vowed, his nose wailing at the stench rising from what decay his feet churned up at the bottom.

Inuyasha was going to come with him and deal with this stench for as long as Sesshoumaru had to.

He could feel the slime caked water cling to his skin as he lowered himself, creeping up his thighs, coating his privates, lapping against his buttocks, splashing against his flat stomach. He felt as though his body were being molested by something foul. Fighting the urge to turn and glare as he heard an unintelligible noise from Inuyasha, he took another step. His hair began to feel heavy as the water gripped it with murky hands and weighted it down.

Facing away from Inuyasha, he felt safe to let his lips reflect every last nuance of his disgust just before he would have to pull even his head underwater. He was certain that if he weren't youkai, the diseases and parasites in the water would do him in. It stunned his sense of right and wrong that something this foul could actually have come about naturally.

Inuyasha and his imagination in this instance were nothing short of evil.

With a deep breath, wishing he had found a more suitable retainer than one so weak that he couldn't move a mere boulder, Sesshoumaru plunged underneath the surface with one last shudder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stared at where Sesshoumaru had just disappeared, his hands tight inside his sleeves. Sesshoumaru had actually gone in, just to get that stuck-up armor of his. And he hadn't threatened Inuyasha or his friends to get it. Inuyasha couldn't understand it, and he was having a hard time concentrating on it, anyway.

Because he'd just seen Sesshoumaru's naked body, and he was having a hell of a time getting over the shock.

When he'd seen him before as Naraku's mask, he'd felt so nauseated and scared shitless that horror was the only thing he could feel. That had been there this time. That first moment when he'd realized what the bastard was doing, the fear had risen up like a damn snake and strangled him. For just long enough to freak in that whiny ass way that had him flushing again as he remembered it.

Although Jaken's reaction had almost made the humiliation it worth it. But once he knew the bastard was just going into the water, he'd just had to...watch him. Him and his pale body with that hair draping all over it, silver over snow.

And now that the ass was underwater, Inuyasha couldn't get his brother's cock out of his mind. Naraku had gotten it wrong, when he'd copied him. Everything else he'd been pretty damn close, but not the daiyoukai's cock. The real one was softer, thicker but not as long, nestled in front of Sesshoumaru's thighs as he'd stared at Inuyasha just as haughtily as when they fought with father's swords. Except a hell of a lot more naked.

And seeing that look, it had been surprising as hell to realize that Sesshoumaru wasn't feeling all that stuck-up at all. He'd been aroused – always disturbing – and…worried. Inuyasha didn't know what he'd been worried about, but the feeling had twisted through the Sesshoumaru's mind since he'd started to disrobe. And when the damn toad got a hard on for him? Inuyasha could feel humiliation burning through Sesshoumaru like lit straw. And fury – it got stronger every little glance he got from Sesshoumaru, before the jerk turned and started into the water.

Inuyasha swallowed heavily. Wading in had given Inuyasha a good angle to watch Sesshoumaru's ass, and that was…strange. Nude Sesshoumaru was so unsettling that Inuyasha could feel his belly squirming over it. No matter that Naraku had fucked with Inuyasha and pretended to shuck his clothes, it was still fucked up to see Sesshoumaru getting naked. It seemed wrong. And it made him think of that fucking dream this morning, and how he'd felt when dream Sesshoumaru had touched him, and that was _definitely_ fucking wrong.

It was stupid anyway. Looking at his brother's butt should just piss him off. His damn ass was as prefect as everything else about the fucker. And that would piss off anybody. At least, he hoped that's what the weird feeling crawling down his body was. Because he couldn't move his eyes as he watched the moonlight-pale buns get swallowed by water that had made Inuyasha vomit right after he'd first put the armor down there. He knew just how horrific it was to be in that damn shit. He'd wanted to make sure that Sesshoumaru couldn't get his armor.

Except Sesshoumaru was actually doing it!

Inuyasha felt like he should be celebrating, but he couldn't get past his confusion. _Why_ was Sesshoumaru doing it? This furious, why hadn't he tried to throw Inuyasha in just as he had Jaken, or threatened to take out one of his friends if 'little brother' didn't go get it? Promised to kick his ass, or just stomped him flat?

It didn't make any sense, and that pissed him off even more. That fucker wasn't supposed to act this way. Sesshoumaru didn't change, dammit! Two hundred years, and the bastard had treated him the exact same way, or gotten worse, if anything. Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru didn't change, and he'd had the biggest fucking reminder of it, hadn't he? It might have been Naraku – he shivered slightly, shoving the memory down back into the black place in his mind – but it was true. He had to remember that. That fucking psycho's words were just a reminder of everything Sesshoumaru had said, what he'd was likely to do to Inuyasha, even if he hadn't done it yet.

Even if last night he'd seemed so strange.

He'd been almost nice, in a snotty, stick-up-his-ass kind of way.

"He's not fucking nice. Sesshoumaru's a prick."

"What did you say?"

The squeaking outrage made him look down at Sesshoumaru's stupid kappa, who'd managed to stumble his way back to the pond. He glared at it. When he'd been a wussy ass and started panicking over being isolated at the pond, no one was around. Now he needed to think about this shit, and the little rat showed up. Couldn't everyone leave him the hell alone to think a little? Or at least shut up when they were around?

"I said, 'Sesshoumaru's a prick,' you sorry sack of frog shit. Why, you want to make something of it?"

"You aren't worthy to be Sesshoumaru's mate! He lowered himself to take you –"

"_Lowered _himself? He's welcome to fucking _higher_ himself anytime he wants to! You think I want anything to do with him? After what he's done to me? You are out of your fucking mind."

The kappa squealed angrily and held up its staff. Inuyasha tensed to leap out of the way. With a grimace, Jaken stopped, putting the staff back down with a pathetic imitation of offended dignity.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama has asked that I treat you with respect. I would never go against his wishes. I – I apologize for my…my words."

Inuyasha watched him curiously. "Damn, your face is all gray. You sure you can say that without sitting down or something? Lying that much is bad for your health. And it's pretty weasely too."

"I'm not lying!"

"Sure you are. You'd rather see me dead than your precious Sesshoumaru have jack shit to do with me. Well, the feelings mutual, bastard." Inuyasha squirmed, feeling Sesshoumaru's disgust and determination in his head as his brother wrestled with whatever he was doing to get his armor. He would have chosen death before Sesshoumaru. He knew he would; he just didn't get what this fucked up feeling was. First the kiss, then the dream, and then seeing Sesshoumaru, naked, so soon after. He didn't want to deal with this. Not when he'd been dreaming of feeling _lust_ with him.

It made his head hurt, and his belly quivered as it went through spasms of fire and ice. He hated Sesshoumaru. He knew – _knew_ – the bastard hated him. Hadn't he told him so when he marked him? Not just hated, but 'loathed' him. Feelings didn't fucking change that quickly. People didn't kick you one day and treat you nice the next unless they wanted something.

They couldn't say shit like that and then say they made a damn mistake and make it all go away.

So what the hell was Sesshoumaru up to? He still couldn't figure it out. What did he want? Because Inuyasha wasn't going to give it to him, or fall for it. It had to be some new way to fuck with him. He just couldn't figure out what. Days now, and he still didn't understand what it could be. That pretty bastard –

Dammit! That was fucking stupid. The fact that even the smallest part of him could think of anything of the daiyoukai's was admirable, even if it was just something as stupid as his looks? Fucking dumbass hanyou thinking.

His brother's ass might be the smoothest thing Inuyasha had ever seen, but who the hell cared? The whole thing was just fucked up. Shit, what about his life wasn't? He should just fucking plan for his whole body to screw him over and start lusting for the bastard, or go blind, or, hell, turn him into something like the toad. That would put the cap on his life, wouldn't it? Inuyasha the fucking toad. A kappa, just like the one that was _still_ saying something to him.

"Will you just fucking shut up?" he barked, interrupting what looked like was going to be a damn long bit of whiny ass-kissing. Gods, that's the last thing he needed. "You fucking hate me, at least be honest about it. I don't fucking give a rat's ass if Lord Bastard wants you to be nice to me. I get enough of that double-talk shit from him, toad."

Jaken opened his mouth, Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was more Sesshoumaru ordered ass-kissing or actual insults, when a splash from the pool had them both whipping around. Sesshoumaru's head had broken the surface of the water. Inuyasha and Jaken were both probably gaping, but Inuyasha knew he sure as hell couldn't stop.

Sesshoumaru was filthy. Dark brown and green slime clung to his hair like leeches – hell, a few of the bits might actually _be_ leeches – and hid the silver of his hair. The skin that, before now, Inuyasha would have sworn actually repelled dirt, was caked with it. He could hear water sheeting off his brother as he made his way to shore, but it was leaving behind every bit of mucus and mud on Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai's furious eyes and the incensed disgust resonating in Inuyasha's head were the only things that let him know it was really his brother.

He didn't move as Sesshoumaru made it all the way to shore, one goopy, dripping mass of algae-covered slime. The armor clunked to the ground, just as filthy, but still shining brightly underneath. Looked he wasn't lying about it being from father. Figured that Inuyasha would get the rusty-ass looking sword, and Sesshoumaru's shit wouldn't rust even after days under water.

When the fury and the eyes turned to glare at him, something on Sesshoumaru's hair shifted and slid down his face. It slithered in between his eyes and finally dangled on the end of his nose for a moment before falling to the grass with a squelch.

Inuyasha felt a strange, light bubble building in his chest. Sesshoumaru glared at him more fiercely, his brows furrowing and causing another cascade of slime to slide down his nose. Embarrassment raging into his head from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha bit his lips, choking.

"Don't you dare, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru snarled. His hand moved as though he was going to reach for his sword and slid against the brown muck covering his naked hip instead, catching on a clod of brown that impaled itself on his claws until he shook it off with another snarl.

Inuyasha started chortling helplessly.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru took a step and then recoiled as Jaken ran over, babbling with near sobs over his condition and trying to clean him with his own filth-ridden hands. Before Sesshoumaru could bat him aside, the kappa began plucking bits of seaweed from his hips and groin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Your skin! And your hair…I'll clean it! Jaken is a worthy retainer! I will clean you until every last piece of filth has been cleansed from your body and…" Jaken's hands were pulling and wiping at Sesshoumaru's body. With a frustrated yank, the toad pulled at a particularly stubborn bit of flotsam at his master's groin.

Inuyasha stared, choked at the stunned shock on Sesshoumaru's face as all three of them realized that the long piece of algae Jaken was holding was actually his brother's _cock_, and then Inuyasha started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Jaken squealed in terror as Sesshoumaru roared at him and swung out. It knocked the kappa into the nearest tree, where he rolled over and scampered out of the clearing, babbling his apologies in a high-pitched yelp as he disappeared between the trees.

Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing. Oh Gods, of all the things he thought might happen, any humiliation he'd planned would _never_ compare to seeing the toady grabbing Sesshoumaru by the dick, and trying to pull it off!!

He clutched at his stomach and fell onto the ground. Sesshoumaru stalked towards him and he didn't care. Oh holy fuck, he didn't care! After everything, after _everything_, he'd finally got him back. For once, he'd finally won! Sesshoumaru was roiling inside with humiliation, nearly cringing with it, and Inuyasha had got to see it happen! Sesshoumaru growled at him, reaching down, and more slime slid off of him, plopping onto the ground near Inuyasha's body. He looked up, saw the small, clean handprint still around Sesshoumaru's dick and lost it. He laughed so hard his eyes began to water.

"You will stop laughing NOW, Inuyasha!"

He couldn't even answer, his laughing going on so long his face was turning brighter red than the color of Sesshoumaru's skin underneath the algae.

Sesshoumaru snarled ferociously, picking him up the front of his suikan, and he still couldn't stop laughing. It boiled out of him, filling up the emptiness of the befouled pool with hysterical mirth.

"Inuyasha! You –" Sesshoumaru stopped, staring at him strangely. He shook his head, filth and slime flying off of him and setting off Inuyasha again. "You… you are… laughing."

"F-f-fuck yes! Hahahahahaha…" Inuyasha didn't even try to push his brother away, his arms too weak to move, every bit of energy concentrated on trying to get another breath as each glance at his brother forced more laughter out of him.

"You are laughing," Sesshoumaru, repeated, pulling him in close and inhaling. He wrinkled his nose with a grimace that Inuyasha wished he could share, but all he could do was laugh. He couldn't keep it from pouring out. He didn't want to. Every small piece of imperfection sticking to Sesshoumaru's skin made him only laugh harder.

"You never laugh," Sesshoumaru finally said, still glaring, and Inuyasha could feel it inside, confusion mixing in with everything else and seeping into his head along with the sight of his brother. He laughed harder.

He never laughed? Sesshoumaru was confused that he never laughed? That made it even funnier! The bastard was such a huge asshole he couldn't even figure out why Inuyasha didn't laugh! Inuyasha kept laughing, his voice going up in pitch as Sesshoumaru put his hands on his shoulders, staring at him.

He didn't have a fucking clue!

Tears came to his eyes as he kept laughing, watering terribly as he guffawed at Sesshoumaru's filth, Sesshoumaru's humiliation, Sesshoumaru's confusion, Sesshoumaru's god damned stupidity because he never fucking gave a shit about anyone so he couldn't fucking figure out why Inuyasha didn't laugh and it didn't fucking matter anyway!

A small keening between laughing gulps shocked him, and he still couldn't stop. Not when another joined it, or when the small gasps that followed began to sound more like sobs than laughter.

Sesshoumaru sat suddenly, pulling Inuyasha down to the ground. Inuyasha struggled weakly, his body still consumed by breathing and laughing and crying and he tried to push the disgusting mess that was Sesshoumaru as far away from him as he could as his brother gathered him close.

"Shhhhhh. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha almost didn't hear him. His head felt so tight he wanted to pound it, his breathing gasping out of him in sobbing laughter. He wanted to push the bastard away, but his body couldn't move. All it could do was keep making this awful sound that wasn't so funny anymore, clutching at Sesshoumaru's arms, sliding along them until he dug in his claws.

"Cry if you need to, pup. There's no one to hear," Sesshoumaru murmured, and Inuyasha wanted to shove him away and his stupid, fucking condescending voice – he couldn't be condescending when he was this filthy and fucked up. When _Inuyasha _had made him this fucked up! He knew the bastard was still humiliated, still angry, but there was something in there now, something oddly soft and giving and it only made it harder to stop.

How fucking dare he feel something that felt good when it seeped into Inuyasha's head? The fucking bastard! Fucking, fucking, fucking…

"Bastard!" He hung onto him with his claws and started cursing. "I fucking hate you! I hate you! Your fucking hair and your fucking sneer and your fucking body and I fucking HATE YOU!"

Sesshoumaru stared down at him, his body beginning to rock with the force of Inuyasha's shaking.

"I know," he whispered. Inuyasha hated him even more because he actually sounded… decent. Like Miroku, like someone who might actually care, and he didn't. He was an asshole. He'd fucking humiliated Inuyasha most of his damn life! A few days…not even that…a few _moments_ of not being an asshole just meant he was going to try something.

Can't trust him. He couldn't forget! The only people he could fucking trust were the same ones he'd almost got killed because he was such a weak, useless bastard he couldn't even save them…

He dug his claws in so deep that blood began to mix in with the slime on Sesshoumaru's arms "I hate you," he snarled, still unable to keep the deep, throaty gasps inside his body.

"I know," Sesshoumaru murmured. "Shhhh, I know, hanyou."

It only made it worse that for once, 'hanyou' didn't sound like a curse coming out of his brother's mouth.


	31. Losing Your Temper

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N And this chapter is brand, brand new, for x-mas, or whatever holiday you might be celebrating this season. That's it for now. Take care!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain foul language. It may contain violence, M/M lemons or other sexual activities, and adult concepts.

**Chapter 31 – Losing Your Tempe**r

His body finally clean again, Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha carefully as they walked back towards the malodorous human village. It was difficult to tell what he was feeling. There hadn't been any pain coming from his brother since he'd stopped his heartrending sobbing; the sensations in Sesshoumaru's head now seemed strangely empty and raw, as though Inuyasha weren't experiencing anything at all. It was almost like he'd fallen into a dreamless sleep.

At first, it hadn't worried Sesshoumaru. His fury had still simmered in his veins – although Inuyasha's pain had scorched much of the heat away. Still, when Inuyasha had subsided into calm, Sesshoumaru had been focused on wading into the first clean water he'd found, scrubbing his own skin with sand and soap root until the stench was gone. Once he was no longer disgusting, and he'd forced Inuyasha into the water as well to clean up, he'd expected a bit of spirit. Inuyasha made the word 'contrary' seem tame – it was in his nature to resist what he was told, no matter that it was often for his own good. Sesshoumaru was beginning to see that clearly, even when nothing else in their chaotic mating was.

But the boy had merely sunk into this strange numbness on the way to the pond, and he hadn't emerged from it yet. Not when Sesshoumaru had ordered him to scrub himself, not on the walk back to the pit that had housed Sesshoumaru's armor, not when Sesshoumaru had donned his clothing again, still clean and nicely folded where he'd left them.

Not even when Sesshoumaru had glared pointedly at the mess that was his armor, calling out for the unseen Jaken to make sure to clean it thoroughly.

Now returning to Rin and Inuyasha's pack, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he liked how Inuyasha felt or not. It wasn't unpleasant, but it felt a bit disturbing.

"Inuyasha, are you-" Sesshoumaru cut himself off before he could finish the question. It seemed so strange to ask such a simple thing of his brother. When his body still thrummed from the execution of Naraku, the question had sprung from his mouth before he needed to think, but right now he could hardly bring his tongue to form the words. There was something about them that gave hints of…concern. And the simpler the words, the larger he felt the concern they implied.

After another few minutes with Inuyasha's emptiness haunting his mind, with no reaction to his half finished question besides, Sesshoumaru tried again. "Inuyasha, are you well?"

Inuyasha looked back at him, his eyes a more muted gold than normal, like a film dimmed the normal brilliance of the color. "I'm fine."

The missing 'jackass' at the end of his pithy reply _was_ disturbing. Sesshoumaru frowned, walking slowly along the path with his normal stride, keeping his eye on Inuyasha's progress. His brother's back was straight, but his arms were tucked into his still damp sleeves. Sesshoumaru had noticed he did that a lot more often when he was nervous, but there were no nerves jittering in his mate's head.

There was only emptiness.

The laughter had been so bright – taught lungs bursting with sound, and taking all the tension and pain from Inuyasha as it spilled out. After that, to have Inuyasha dampened down like this was even more frustrating.

The only thing that kept Sesshoumaru from forcing Inuyasha to stop his current hollow sensations was that it didn't feel wrong any more than it felt right. Inuyasha was such a volatile creature; perhaps his body needed to regain its energy periodically. Sesshoumaru wasn't certain if that might be a human trait, but the weak often needed frequent breaks from the normal challenges life. Wasn't their nightly requirement of sleep a sign of that?

"Do you wish to return to the ningen?" He needed to retrieve Rin, but if Inuyasha wanted to stay away from the others he would be quite happy to indulge him. His nose had been through enough trauma to last him years.

"I should go say somethin' to everybody, See how they're doing," Inuyasha muttered hollowly. His walk lacked something, a small, angry bounce that had revived the night before when he'd been hunting, and this morning as well. It was gone again.

"They are ningen. You owe them nothing."

"They're my friends, jack ass."

Sesshoumaru felt the slightest bit warmer inside from the familiar insult. He wondered why he relished them so much now. His earlier anger over the armor was completely absent. It would likely return once he had time to dwell on it, but considering Inuyasha's condition, it could wait for quite a while. Jaken was gone…

An invisible shudder ran through him at the memory and his eyes narrowed.

Jaken was gone for the moment, although he was sure to come back once he had cleaned Sesshoumaru's armor until it sparkled, and any justified irritation Sesshoumaru felt towards the incompetent kappa were in abeyance at the moment as well. He was focusing on Inuyasha for the time being.

A flash of red drew his eye and he glanced at his brother again without turning his head. Inuyasha's body was outlined clearly by the slick fabric - it was amazing fond he was of washing himself off while still clothed. The results were breaking Sesshoumaru's calm every time. The slope of Inuyasha's limbs and the flat planes of his stomach were outlined so clearly it distracted the mind.

He paused as Inuyasha stopped suddenly. The boy's ears swiveled, bringing the human voices up ahead into the foreground for Sesshoumaru as well.

It seemed to be the monk and the female slayer, off on the their own, and having some sort of altercation.

"Come, Inuyasha, we still have some distance before we reach Rin."

"Shhh! I can't hear them when you're flapping your gums!"

Sesshoumaru growled and he couldn't help his eyes widening as Inuyasha turned to glare at him ferociously. How combative. Foolish and deserving of punishment, but…

Sesshoumaru felt too good seeing it to react. What would it hurt to let him have a little rebellion at this point? Sesshoumaru could always return to teaching him his manners after things had returned to normal. Or rather, returned to the way that Sesshoumaru would like them to be. Right before Naraku's interference, when Inuyasha was a hairsbreadth from being seduced, when Sesshoumaru was so close to tasting his brother's pale bottom on his tongue that he'd been able to scent the taste of it whenever he inhaled.

For now, it seemed Inuyasha wished to eavesdrop on some of his pack's disagreement.

"…issue you have with me, you will cease dragging the child into it, Sango!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he heard the frustration and anger in the monk's voice. Anything that made the man suffer was something he heartily approved of.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know very well that I have done nothing to be ashamed of with Rin! Nothing! And yet you accuse me _again!_"

The slayer's voice had developed a slight tremor that her anger nearly, but not quite, hid when she replied, "You're being ridiculous. I only said something because I know you and-"

"Exactly! You _know_ me, Sango! You know I would never defile a child!" There was a pause, and Sesshoumaru noted a softening in the man's voice. "If you have something you want to say to me, simply say it. Don't avoid it in this manner. You're better than that. Even if you're angry for…for something trivial, you may share it with me and-"

"Trivial!" There was the sound of a slap. "Trivial!! You stupid, blind, idiotic houshi!" He heard a half-sob and noticed that Inuyasha's body was quivering with tension. This wasn't good.

"Inuyasha," he murmured, "we should make our presence known and then you may-"

"No, something's going on." Inuyasha's voice was hardly there, hardly paying attention to Sesshoumaru at all. It was irksome to suddenly be relegated as so unimportant that Inuyasha barely registered him.

"…so foolish!" the slayer yelled, her voice an irritating near-shriek. "How can you be such a selfish pervert every single day, and then such a foolish, self-sacrificing idiot at the worst possible time?!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why didn't you stop when you saw the saimyosho around Naraku? You saw them; you _knew_ they were going to poison you if you didn't close the kazaana! Why didn't you _stop?_"

The only sound for a moment was their harsh breathing and Inuyasha's bare feet shuffling in the dirt.

"Sango," The monk cleared his throat. "I couldn't let Naraku get away. Not again. Not after what he nearly did to Inuyasha."

"What he nearly did to Inuyasha?! So you'd let Naraku do worse to you? You think Inuyasha would have wanted you to kill yourself simply to get revenge for him? You _idiot!_" There was another slap.

"Sango, stop it! I said you could talk to me; I didn't say you could abuse me!" he said. "And it was necessary. Naraku had to be stopped. With Sesshoumaru coming, that was our best chance. I had to do it."

There was another pause before the male spoke again.

"Besides, you and Kagome were able to counteract the poison, so he didn't kill me, now did he?"

Sesshoumaru heard a low sob and he watched Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head.

"Sango's cryin'," he murmured.

"All humans are weak," Sesshoumaru said. Why Inuyasha found her behavior unusual was beyond him.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Sango ain't. Sango _never_ cries.

"Yes he did, you idiot houshi! He _killed_ you!"

"Sango…" the monk sighed. "Obviously that can't be the case, or I wouldn't be here now."

"You would if Kagome made a wish on the jewel to bring you back!"

Sesshoumaru wanted to clutch at his gut at the sudden influx of pain coming from Inuyasha.

The monk was hesitant as he spoke. "But Sango, you said… you both said you used the jewel to rid me of the poison."

"We lied," the slayer's voice was lowering now, losing her volume. "You died. We couldn't save you. You _died. _ We didn't want to say anything, because Inuyasha would have felt so bad, and we just…we couldn't. And I couldn't…

There was a long pause, so long Sesshoumaru wanted to announce their presence simply to end it. Inuyasha was _drowning _in pain.

The woman finally continued, whispering hoarsely. "I didn't want the jewel to be whole. Even if it saved you, I didn't want it to be whole. But it was, and so she could bring you back." Another pause. "I am the worst, most ungrateful woman that has ever existed. Because I would have rather died if she hadn't brought you back – I was _glad _the jewel was finally healed - but I still didn't want it whole, houshi."

Sesshoumaru could hear the two humans shifting around, one moving towards the other.

"I know," the monk said quietly. "I was…reminded last night. The whole jewel means that Kohaku is gone." The slayer sobbed as Inuyasha's pain increased again, sharp and hard, stabbing into Sesshoumaru's head. "I'm so, so sorry, Sango. I'm so sorry I forgot what it meant."

"How can I be glad the jewel is whole, houshi? What type of sister am I, that I can find the slightest gladness in that?"

"There is no shame in taking joy where you find it, even in the midst of sorrow," the monk said softly. "Our hearts can grieve and rejoice at the same time."

"Houshi, I-"

"It seems to me, however, that you haven't yet given yourself time to grieve." Sesshoumaru heard the rustling of fabric. "Please. Give yourself some time."

Inuyasha's face was ducked so that Sesshoumaru couldn't see the expression. He didn't like what he was feeling. There was another soft sob. From the feeling in Inuyasha's head, Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely certain it wasn't from him.

The slayer sniffled once. "Houshi, I- I can't…" She took a large breath. "I can't lose you again," she finally whispered. "I know Kohaku is gone now. I think I've known for months now. We haven't seen him any time Naraku as been around, not him or any of the incarnations. But when you were gone, too… You can't do that again. I swear, if you _ever_ kill yourself to protect us again, I'll kill you myself!"

The monk chuckled. "I'll do my best to stay alive. And you still have some grieving to do, my love. Come here. It's all right. No one's around to see you. It won't worry anyone but myself, eh?"

They both heard her soft sobbing and Inuyasha turned suddenly and began to walk back the way they'd come.

"Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru followed after, worried about the rapidly diminishing hollow feeling to his mate. He didn't like what was replacing it.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Inuyasha snarled, the claws on his toes digging into the dirt as he walked.

"Hn." He wasn't certain what was going on, but Inuyasha seemed willing to talk, and he didn't wish to interrupt. Maybe he could find out more about what went on in that incomprehensible head of his.

"He fucking _died!_ They never told me that! I was such a fucking pussy that Miroku killed himself to get the revenge that _I_ should have been getting! And Kohaku – what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I so fucking selfish that I didn't even remember? He's her brother! Her fucking _brother_ and I can't even get one second of being a real human being to remember that without his shard, he'd have died. I'm so-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, the physical pain from Inuyasha nearly eclipsing the emptiness from before. He _hated_ the return of the pain. Inuyasha was not allowed to do this to the both of them again. He stopped his brother with a hand on his shoulder.

"You are none of those things."

"Fuck you! You're such an isolated ass, you couldn't possibly-"

"The monk had forgotten this Kohaku as well. I cannot see how you should be held up to a different standard, especially over a human who has very little connection to you."

"Very little connection? She's my fucking friend!" Glaring up at him, Inuyasha's lungs were heaving like bellows. The pain was changing, though. Or fading, some, as Inuyasha scent grew thick with anger.

That was better, although it hadn't been his intention. Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine why Inuyasha considered the slayer a friend at all. She hadn't shown much evidence of friendship to date that he'd witnessed, other than pursuing Naraku. Not that he thought much of the concept in the first place, but Inuyasha was obviously drawn to it. "If she were truly your friend, then she should have overcome her selfish grief on this matter and given more aid to you when you required it."

Inuyasha watched him, eyes wide, blinking finally as he shook his head. "You always find a way to remind me what a fucking cold bastard you are. She lost her _brother._ She shook that off enough to go after that fucker Naraku, which is better than _I_ did!"

"That matters not. She had a duty towards you once the fight was finished and she has failed at it. She is no longer worthy of your foolish affections."

Inuyasha glared at him and pulled back, still walking away from the village. His voice was a disgusted murmur. "Should have known you wouldn't fucking understand, you fucking ice prince. You sure as hell wouldn't care if _I_ died."

Sesshoumaru growled. "That is untrue." His voice was harsh and deep as he spoke. He could see Naraku eviscerating Inuyasha in his head instead of nearly raping him and he felt his eyes begin to redden. "It would not be allowed."

Inuyasha turned to face him. "Not allowed? You don't have a choice when someone dies, you jackass." He snorted, his hands going into his sleeves again.

"I do," Sesshoumaru said, trying to remain calm. That empty, severed feeling in his head when he had thought Inuyasha had been killed returned. It had his guts writhing. "Tenseiga would bring you back if such a thing were to happen."

Inuyasha gaped, his mouth falling open in a manner that made Sesshoumaru want to see those lips around his cock. It went on uncomfortably long before his mouth shut with a click of fangs and his brother he swallowed heavily. "Tenseiga? You mean…you'd bring me back if I died?"

Sesshoumaru nodded with a miniscule jerk of his head. Of course he would! What an idiotic question. As though Inuyasha was allowed to get away from him that way. He'd be just as much a disaster in the afterlife as he was here. He…

He needed someone to care for him and keep him in line at the same time. He should know that by now.

Inuyasha swung out his arms. "Why the hell would you do _that_? You fucking hate me!"

"I have already said that is not the case." Did the brat listen to nothing he said? Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched. Inuyasha _never_ got things right. He just seemed to continue misunderstanding everything Sesshoumaru did, everything he said, every action. "I would not mate someone whom I found detestable."

"You said you fucking loathed me! You _said_ it!" Inuyasha was yelling now, his claws out. The numbness inside of him was now completely gone, filled up with blood pounding through his veins, his scent sharp with anger. The feeling found a home inside Sesshoumaru this time and buoyed his own feelings up on a bubble of molten steel.

"I have already said I was mistaken," Sesshoumaru said sharply, working on bringing his voice back down. He would not lose his temper over such a ridiculous thing! Feeling Inuyasha in his mind, something painful swirling with the power of his anger, he swallowed. This was ridiculous; it was even more so that it seemed to be affecting Inuyasha.

And it was seeping into his mind like water through a leak in a dam. He couldn't keep it out, and it was as though Inuyasha's reaction were setting off phantom echoes inside his own body. He could feel his own anger rising higher at Inuyasha's frustrating idiocy, like it had before he'd ever mated the whelp. Swirling together with the heaving lungs and the need for blood that was growing inside Inuyasha, it was making it nearly impossible to keep from lashing out.

Holding onto his own temper was hard enough without this. Why could Inuyasha not control himself and cease making it even harder for Sesshoumaru to do so himself?!

"Mistaken?" Inuyasha barked. He laughed bitterly. "Saying 'I loathe you' is not a mistake, dammit!"

"It is if one loses one's temper!" Sesshoumaru snapped back, and Inuyasha's stunned, gaping face made him realize what he'd said. He drew in on himself, burning in humiliation as he made his face as cold and still as he could manage. "This is a foolish waste of time. We need to return to the village and Rin. Come, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was staring at him still, not moving. This was…horrible. Much, _much_ worse than losing control of his body and beating the boy. He was losing control of his _mind_ now! His very tongue was betraying him!

And Inuyasha _still_ wasn't moving!

"I said that it is time to return to your companions." Inuyasha stared at him as Sesshoumaru controlled the urge to lash out and erase the source of this burning humiliation. "Inuyasha, I said _move! _"

His brother didn't take a step, his face shifting oddly. "You just admitted it," Inuyasha said, as though testing the feel of the words on his tongue. "You admitted you lose your temper. I don't believe it."

Sesshoumaru was thankful he'd perfected blanking his face and eyes. "I have no idea to what you are referring to."

"Just now. You said you lose your temper!"

"I said no such thing." Sesshoumaru said coldly, turning and starting down the path to the village on his own. Damnation!

"You big fucking baby! You said it! You fucking said it! And it just burns you up that you did, too!" Inuyasha called after him, trotting after to catch up.

Sesshoumaru refused to look at him. He didn't know what he would do if he did, but he knew this feeling. If he lost himself right now, he knew he was going to end up humiliating himself further.

"You are being repetitive again, Inuyasha."

"And you're lying your ass off!"

"Cease this foolishness." Sesshoumaru sincerely hoped the burn inside of his stomach didn't show on his face. If Inuyasha didn't stop right now…

"You fucking lose your temper, and you know it!"

Rounding on him, Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of his head, gripping his wild hair with his hand and pulling him in close. His voice shifted down an octave before he spoke. "If you really believed that, then you should have been watching your mouth, now shouldn't you, hanyou?"

He held him tight while he slammed his lips down over Inuyasha's. It felt so good, to quiet him this way. Those pink lips, luscious and sweet and firm and most importantly _silent_ under his own, Sesshoumaru kept himself from groaning, running his tongue over the soft flesh while Inuyasha stared at him in shock.

When his brother's eyes dilated rapidly, his scent going from anger to arousal, Sesshoumaru didn't want to stop. He wanted his mate underneath him, writhing as he entered that pristine, white ass and plundered it. He'd been patient, and he'd put up with more than anyone else had ever put him through. Humans, filth, disrespect, beatings, insults - he'd even been forced to watch Naraku try to take what was his.

And now Inuyasha had damaged his armor and was working on his pride, on his very ability to speak only what he wished to say. Enough was enough. He had the right to take his own mate. He had the right to touch him.

So why wasn't he doing it?

He deepened the kiss with a groan, then loosed his grip on Inuyasha's hair. When his brother didn't pull away, he fingered his ears, feeling his Inuyasha's hips snap against his own the instant he touched the soft fur of the puppy-like triangles. Inuyasha whimpered in his throat, a sensual, surrendering whimper, and even though it made Sesshoumaru's cock rise instantly, it brought back memory of that painful whimper of fear he'd heard with Naraku.

He was reminded instantly why he _wasn't_ taking Inuyasha just yet. But it wasn't right! He wanted his mate, dammit, and he'd allowed the boy more freedom than he'd ever allowed _anyone._ He should be able to have him _now._

He broke the kiss off with his breath more hoarse than he liked, staring into his mate's face. Inuyasha stared back, dazed at first, turning to a pink-cheeked horror as his eyes cleared. He'd recovered too quickly, Sesshoumaru thought. He should have been so involved he didn't even know where he was for minutes yet.

It was still too soon. Sesshoumaru released his head with a frustrated snarl and Inuyasha leapt back, growling, claws out defensively.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Wasn't that obvious? I thought I was supposed to be losing my temper," Sesshoumaru said icily, his heart racing while he tried desperately not to lick his lips. Inuyasha gave him an odd look, as though he couldn't tell whether to be infuriated by what had just happened or not.

"You're a bastard," he finally snarled, readying himself. "If you think I'm gonna just let you do what you like…"

"The heavens would surely fall and crush us all before that would happen," Sesshoumaru commented with a sneer. His brother was such a stubborn, suspicious little whelp. Even with the undertone of fear to Inuyasha's scent, Sesshoumaru's frustration was almost more than he could overcome. He still wanted to take his mate, and take him hard. Remind him who he belonged to, teach him a lesson about when his taunting was going too far.

The only thing that was still stopping him was that for all Inuyasha's bravado, he was obviously still frightened by any physical intimacy. Sesshoumaru heaved a silent sigh, covering it by turning to go at the same time. Inuyasha needed more time, and Sesshoumaru wasn't certain how much more time he was willing to give him. Especially if the brat continued along his path of treating him and his possessions with such disrespect.

He only hoped that the ningen stopped their new emotional involvement long enough to keep from upsetting Inuyasha further, because while some small measure of concern might stop Sesshoumaru when it came to Inuyasha, he wasn't feeling nearly as concerned over _their_ well-being. They might prove a good outlet for some of his frustration at the moment.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha again. The boy looked worried. Over the ningen? Sesshoumaru stared back at the trail and ground his teeth. He supposed he might let them live a little longer. For a few more days, even if they were nearly as irritating as Inuyasha could be at times.

Damnation.


	32. Sorry

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A/N So…note the pig flying outside your window? Yup. That's what happens when I update this sucker. As most of you know – but not all, or I wouldn't mention this – my health kicked my ass for months and months now. Before that? I pretty much let things go. I admit it. Bad, Twisted. But, health is slowly and carefully trying to make it's way back, so the fiction is as well. Slow, but it's coming. Quality editing may be suffering a bit in favor of speed, but I figure the speed has suffered for quite long enough. :-(

I want to say thank you to everyone who was reading, left comments and encouragement over the last couple years. Apologies to all those who waited in vain when I had plans to update the chapter and failed miserably. I'll do what I can to avoid that again.

Also, for those interested in my Inuyasha fiction, I keep most of it up at AFF dot net, in the Inuyasha section, naturally, under my same name: TwistedHilarity.

Take care!

WARNING- This chapter MAY contain: angst, fluff, foul language, Male/Male, anal sex, oral sex, non-consensual sexual acts, spanking, incest, or violence.

**Ch. 32 - Sorry**

Sitting outside near the fire Kagome had started, Miroku watched Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha ate ramen with almost his usual gusto, and Sesshoumaru stared at the cup in his brother's hands with what looked like his habitual disinterest. Except few minutes, Miroku caught the daiyoukai's nose twitching as though he were catching a scent. His eyes would sharpen and Miroku wondered, not for the first time, exactly how disinterested Sesshoumaru really was.

Those cold, golden eyes followed every movement of Inuyasha's hand. He didn't even turn when Sango berated Shippou for trying to steal the last snack from her hand. Everything was focused on what Inuyasha was doing. Scooping up the noodles from the small cup, tossing an enormous wad of ramen into his mouth, licking his fingers off one after another. Inuyasha 'mmm'd' happily as he ate another bite and Miroku almost thought he caught another sound.

Had Sesshoumaru just growled? Or was that a groan?

It drove Miroku mad that he didn't know what was going on between the two. He'd hoped for the best, as unlikely as that seemed. Sesshoumaru's behavior had changed; he seemed truly protective of Inuyasha at present. If the two could move past what had happened, they might even find something worthwhile to share with each other.

And if not that, then at least peace. Inuyasha deserved some peace in his life. And pleasurable sex; a male couldn't truly have peace without that. Miroku had been hoping, based on his friend's response to Sesshoumaru, that things had been heading in the right direction.

But there was something different to the couple since they'd returned. Whatever depths Sesshoumaru possessed were closer to the surface today. Either that or Miroku was learning to read him, but since he'd hardly seen either male since Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had mated, that seemed unlikely.

Perhaps it was more that Sesshoumaru was…slipping. His emotions, and there did seem to be at least a few, were seeping to the surface. Right now, they were nearly as noticeable as his anger typically was. Whatever had happened while the two were away from camp had definitely changed something.

If only he knew what it was! Perhaps he could get Inuyasha alone to speak with him for a few minutes…. Miroku glanced at Sesshoumaru and froze as he met the daiyoukai's gaze directly. It speared him in the chest even as he smiled blandly back.

Then again, perhaps he could help Inuyasha from within the group.

Miroku looked him over carefully. Still on edge, Inuyasha _was, _nonetheless, improved. His body seemed more like a coiled whip than a bowstring about to snap. He wasn't happy – that much was obvious – but this was better than before.

Miroku snuck another glance at Sesshoumaru and caught him staring at Inuyasha again. A flicker of worry passed over Sesshoumaru's face before it settled back into stillness. For both men, then, something had improved.

Had it improved enough?

"Miroku?" Sango kept her voice quiet.

"It's nothing. I was simply contemplating the state of things," he murmured back.

Inuyasha heard him and looked over. His eyes were pained; Miroku wondered what he saw. Was it the fact that Sango was sitting closer than she usually did? Inuyasha caught so many details, he was sure to notice. Perhaps it was a bit soon for him to see someone else in a romantic situation. After everything that he'd lost recently, it might be painfully difficult. Miroku shifted, wondering if he should scoot away for Inuyasha's sake, and the hanyou graced him with an approving grin for the two of them.

It had Miroku swallow painfully. Every time he thought he had Inuyasha figured out – stubborn, childish, brash, terribly vulnerable – he managed to surprise him. Miroku should be the one comforting _him_, not the other way around. All they'd been through, and Inuyasha still managed to put aside his pain, emerge from the brittle shell around himself, and share a moment with Miroku.

"I think Inuyasha just gave his approval." He hadn't meant to say it out loud, and was grateful it was low enough that Sango didn't notice.

Inuyasha smirked just as Sesshoumaru looked up at the use of his mate's name. The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed once before he turned to look at Inuyasha. Miroku found himself holding his breath until Sesshoumaru found whatever it was he was looking for and resumed watching Rin play with Shippou in the grass nearby.

He had a feeling that if Inuyasha was caused any pain whatsoever by he and Sango, they wouldn't live to regret it. Hypocritical, if that were true, but the feeling was strong, nonetheless. Which made him wonder again at how thoughtful Inuyasha could be, in spite of his crudeness and general lack of awareness of the niceties of world around him.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and everyone stopped speaking. He opened his mouth, froze, closed it again, cleared his throat and looked down. And then rocked forward as Kouga leaned over and wacked him so hard on the back that he nearly fell over.

"Got something stuck in your throat or something?" the wolf asked gruffly. Inuyasha just glared at him while Sesshoumaru stared at him through hard eyes.

"I'm fine, ya damn wolf. I was just gonna say-" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango again, at Kagome seated on the other side of Kouga, and the little ones playing next to Ginta and Hakkaku, who looked like they wished they could join them. "I just wanted to say…thanks. Thanks for…thanks for everything, you guys. That's all." His voice fell to a mumble by the end as his face heated slightly. Miroku was touched all over again.

"You're very welcome, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, peering around Kouga at him.

"Yeah. You can be a shit, but you ain't a bad guy." Kouga said it as though that explained everything.

"Inuyasha, you're our friend. We'll always help you out." Sango's soft voice was a welcome balm after Kouga's.

"Yeah, well," Inuyasha hmphed. He couldn't seem to go on, stalling until Sesshoumaru nonchalantly laid his hand next to his brother's leg. Miroku watched carefully when he noticed Inuyasha leaning against it without even noticing. "You guys have done more shit than a lot of friends would ever do, and I ain't had that many friends anyway, so…thanks. You especially, Miroku. You- you did more than you should have, you dumb houshi. But thanks for it, anyway." The gruff hoarseness to his voice made Miroku clear his own throat.

"Thanks aren't necessary, Inuyahsa." Miroku kept his voice soft. "You should know after all this time that I love you too much for you to worry about thanks."

Inuyasha stared. He looked stunned. Was it truly that surprising? Surely he knew that they all cared about him deeply?

A quick glance to the side at Sesshoumaru and then Inuyasha looked back at him as though he wanted confirmation. Miroku nodded, trying to smile even as it broke it heart a little. Did Inuyasha feel so unloved that he couldn't even believe in their friendship, after all this time?

"B-but, houshi-" Inuyasha stuttered to a halt. "…I thought you and Sango-"

The sudden realization of what Inuyasha thought had Miroku's face heating as he waved his hands frantically in denial. Sango started to chuckle next to him. "No! Oh no, not that kind of love. Inuyasha, not that- I mean…I love you like a brother."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Not THAT type of brother!" Miroku sputtered. Kagome let out a giggle now as well Miroku could feel his face growing hotter. This wasn't what he'd been trying to say at all! "I love you as family, Inuyasha! As a friend, all right! Goodness, what a …ugh."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "As though you would be allowed to care for him in any other capacity, ningen." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

For some reason, that had the girls giggling even more and Miroku smiled helplessly. It was not at all what he'd been expecting tonight, not with how awful the night before had been, but Inuyasha was…not upset. He even sniggered for a moment. The others were smiling. Even with Sesshoumaru included, it almost felt like old times, especially as they were enjoying a little bit of camping outside away from the village.

Kaede had kindly asked them to keep a way for a while until the villagers were more used to Sesshoumaru.

Miroku felt Sango's hand reach out and he took it into his own. She stopped giggling and smiled. It was a melancholy smile, but it _was_ a smile. Yes, they had suffered, and yes, it was going to take a while to get over this. But if Naraku in life hadn't defeated them, there was no way his death and its repercussions were going to.

If only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could find some way to be together happily. And Kagome – she needed someone. It was the only way Miroku thought he could truly look forward to a new life that he now had the opportunity to pursue, for the first time.

His head resonated with a sudden pain. He clapped a palm to his red cheek with a pained wince. Looking down, he realized his hand had drifted over to touch Sango's bottom without his notice.

She glared at him, and Inuyasha sniped from across the way.

"See, always told you it wasn't your damn possessed hand that made you pull that crap, idiot monk."

There was a pause, everyone silent, before Miroku smiled over at him and shrugged. "I suppose not, eh?"

He smiled further as Sango glared again. Not too much longer, and he'd be doing more than a brief touch. As soon as he could persuade her…

Clearing his throat, he focused on the fire. Time enough for that another day. They grew silent, the crickets picking up as everyone stayed comfortably near the fire. Except for Inuyasha – he started to fidget.

Would Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stay with the group this night or go off on their own again? Miroku wasn't entirely certain which would be better for Inuyasha. He didn't think they had consummated their relationship yet, although looking at Sesshoumaru's body and the tension that crept across his skin whenever he looked at Inuyasha, he wasn't certain how much longer that would be the case.

And he wasn't certain what would happen when the time came. Inuyasha needed something more, now. It might be compassion, or simply a little time. Or it might be something from Sesshoumaru that the male couldn't give him. What would happen then? Miroku couldn't stand aside if Inuyasha was going to be hurt again.

Could Sesshoumaru be what Inuyasha needed?

And if he wasn't…. Miroku wondered again if he should have used his kazaana, no matter that they slowly seemed to be finding something with each other. His hole-free hand clenched. That was the wrong question. It was too late for that now.

Far too late. Looking at Sesshoumaru's eyes as they suddenly turned his way, he swallowed and smiled at him with all the innocence he could muster.

Far, _far_ too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru glared at the monk across the fire, wondering again if he should end him. The human smelled suspicious, as though he were plotting something, and it clashed with the look on his face. Sesshoumaru found it somewhat disturbing that there was now a ningen whose scent he knew so well that he could actually TELL that he was planning something.

That he should be close to one, for so long - disturbing. Although Miroku's rather bumbling attempt at proclaiming his affection for Inuyasha had made the hanyou relax in some way that was close to the light feeling when his mate had laughed, before the weeping.

The monk could live.

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha, feeling the jumble of physical sensations from Inuyasha's riot of emotions as his brother nodded to his friends, jibing at them a few times. Inuyasha was better today, with the humans. He wasn't jumping visibly at shadows. His body still tensed, but it wasn't quite so brittle.

He didn't feel on the verge of shattering.

It made Sesshoumaru wonder what he was going to do tonight. Was the fight from the night before or the laughter responsible for Inuyasha's improvement? Was it the humans? Simply being around them when they were acting less, or rather more, like themselves, might produce this result. And if the humans were helping Inuyasha, then he should ensure that Inuyasha stayed here with them tonight. Which meant he would have to tolerate their presence as well.

Rin would have no difficulty, she was already dropping where she stood. The child would sleep anywhere. Jaken was nearby, as well. Sesshoumaru had noticed his scent hovering at the edge of the village, although his retainer hadn't quite worked up the courage to return and take what punishment he might receive for his breach of courtesy. But Sesshoumaru having to deal with these people was something he wasn't certain he was willing to do. But Inuyasha was his mate.

He knew that.

And he was supposed to care for him – that _had_ to be the reason for this continual stream of sensation from his mate. His father had said it was protection, but it involved more than simply the physical or emotions wouldn't have such a physical response inside of a creature.

Unless…was this a result of Inuyasha's human blood? Perhaps that was the reason it was so painfully overwhelming when Inuyasha suffered? Sesshoumaru had never inquired, but he was certain most youkai did not have to deal with such things, even connected to each other as they were.

Was his choice of mates, his choice of a half-_human_ mate, the reason that he was so inundated with feeling in the form of pain and pleasure and blood pounding lust?

Wouldn't that be ironic in the worst possible way?

Especially as there seemed to be nothing Sesshoumaru could do about it. He had to get Inuyasha to recover from this, somehow, and then they could have the relationship they were supposed to. Sesshoumaru would have a responsive, polite, respectful…

Inuyasha belched loudly, licking his fingers.

Perhaps not all that polite. And Inuyasha was never going to be as respectful as Sesshoumaru had once hoped, but he could be taught to have at least some level of respect, and some measure of obedience, especially with regards to his safety.

Once they recovered from this, Sesshoumaru wasn't allowing Inuyasha to put himself into serious jeopardy ever again. It was too difficult, and too…uncomfortable. Inuyasha seemed far too easily broken. He would have to learn not to take so many chances.

"What was he thinking in the first place, bathing by himself," Sesshoumaru murmured. Inuyasha twisted his ears around and stared a moment before shaking his head. He turned back to listen to the bitch miko babbling about something inconsequential.

Who cared what her skill in archery was developing into.

Sesshoumaru struggled to decide what to do as the night grew later and he could feel fatigue creeping up on Inuyasha. He wanted time alone with him again. But not if the boy were going to react worse than the night before.

And perhaps …perhaps if they stayed with the ningen, someone other than himself would comfort Inuyasha when he whimpered and cried in his sleep. Sesshoumaru would no longer be responsible for caring for him that way, and bruising his dignity by doing so.

He glanced at the three ookami and his eyes narrowed. Anyone but one of them. Or the monk. Or the miko.

The slayer, perhaps, would be allowed.

Sesshoumaru needed to sleep. It had been days now, and even his body needed rest before too much longer. That might have to decide him. Sesshoumaru wasn't certain he wanted to see Jaken yet and be reminded of what had happened, but the kappa was still out, in any case. He would have to hunt him down if the toad were to do sentry duty.

If they stayed with the humans, however, Sesshoumaru would have warning if something came – even if it that warning was the humans dying around them. And that meant he could sleep, as long as Rin and Inuyasha remained close by.

"We will be sleeping here. We require accommodations worthy of this Sesshoumaru," he said

Everyone froze; they had been doing this quite a bit tonight.

"We'll sleep on the damn ground like everyone else," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru stared at him, trying to stare him down, and he wasn't as frustrated as he should have been when Inuyasha didn't waver. His little brother was recovering quicker now. Sesshoumaru could feel his insides quivering – Inuyasha was still not entirely comfortable standing up to Sesshoumaru. As it should be. At least it wasn't the fury from the first few days of their bond.

Sesshoumaru could smell Inuyasha's rage mixed with the fear. More than there should be, from such a small exchange of words. Likely he was angry AT his own fear. That would certainly describe how Inuyasha normally behaved: contrary and ridiculous. Disrespectful

"You will not speak to your mate that way." Sesshoumaru growled low. Hopefully that would take care of things. Not frighten Inuyasha too thoroughly, but keep him from any actions that would require…correction.

Inuyasha quivered – his entire body quivered - and then he took a deep breath, swallowed, and glared.

"Kiss. My. Ass," he said clearly.

Sesshoumaru heard the miko's sharp intake of breath.

The wolf whistled slowly. "Oh man. I can_not_ believe you just said that, dogbreath," he muttered, leaning away from Inuyasha. "Hell, even _I_ know that means ass-whupping time, "

Sesshoumaru stood up as slowly as he could, letting Inuyasha beat him to a stand as the whelp jumped to his feet.

"You will apologize." Sesshoumaru growled low enough that it was very clear this was between the two of them. No one else was invited to comment, or interfere.

Inuyasha sneered at him, his body growing tight – it was very similar to the previous night just before he'd lashed out, only now it was aimed at Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru knew he was going to have to deal with it. Whatever Inuyasha felt, he was still the uke. He was not exploding without thought right now. It was different than earlier, when pain had been all Sesshoumaru could detect. He didn't feel as broken, simply blood-poundingly angry and rebellious.

And considering what he'd done to Sesshoumaru's armor, and his pride – because no matter that Jaken had caused his humiliation, Inuyasha was ultimately to blame – Sesshoumaru was not going to let this slide by unchallenged.

"Back down, whelp. Right now."

"What'd I tell ya! Kiss. My. ASS!" Inuyasha's claws were out as he snarled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru kept his senses open around him to make certain no one was going to have to be put down because they came between him and his mate. With no one moving, he focused completely on Inuyasha.

"I do not believe you will enjoy where this is leading, Inuyasha,"

"I don't believe I give a shit. You don't fucking scare me, you jackass." Inuyasha's sneer matched the rising scent in the air: combative, furious male.

Sesshoumaru realized that half the smell was coming from his own body as he stared at his brother. The boy was infuriating today, when he wasn't confounding Sesshoumaru's sense of who he actually was. He was so damnably contrary. He did nothing right. He was an irritating brat, a disrespectful uke, an immature little puppy of a hanyou.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop his eyes from running down Inuyasha's body. He was also beautiful in a wild, untamed, seductively innocent way. He was loyal to a fault, even if it was to those undeserving of such an emotion. And…Sesshoumaru wanted to curse as he looked him over again…he was so damn vulnerable still. How could Sesshoumaru want to turn him over his knee and beat his backside red, and want to hear that strange, appealing laughter from him in equal amounts?

Cause him pain and take it away at the same time. It was like everything else involved with his mate: completely incomprehensible and disastrously paradoxical.

"I don't require your fear, uke. I require your respect." Or at least the outward trappings of such. It wasn't much to ask. He'd given Inuyasha more leeway than anyone he'd ever met. A little respect was nothing in return for that. He wasn't even forcing him to submit.

Inuyasha stared at him, a strange quiver going through him as though Sesshoumaru had surprised him in some manner, but it passed and the hanyou's entire body bristled fiercely. Even his hair seem grow in size as the boy noticeably raised his hackles.

"You'll never have either, you fucking, supercilious asshole."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Mind your mouth, Inuyasha."

"Fuck you. You're never getting a damn thing from me, you got that? So take your kid, your pervert frog, and your supercilious ass and _leave_. Next time you want to have someone kiss up to you, you can get the kappa to do it. After today, I'd say he'd fucking LOVE to do that. Hell, you just ask and I bet he'd suck your dick on command. He sure as hell liked touching it today-"

Sesshoumaru had no memory of the next few seconds. It was a solid red-hazed blank in his mind. The next moment he was aware of what was going on, he was walking away from the group, dragging a stumbling Inuyasha behind him. Moko-moko was wrapped around his brother's wrists and forming a lead at the same time. The entire process couldn't have taken long; Inuyasha's eyes were still wide with shock. He hadn't started cursing at Sesshoumaru yet.

The ningen and the ookami hadn't even had time to react. Their heads were just turning to follow Sesshoumaru's path.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

There it was.

"_That_ should be obvious." Sesshoumaru felt like he was spitting the words. He wanted to hit out at the brat so badly. Everything about him made Sesshoumaru absolutely furious right now, and whatever concern he might have had – that he might still have, when the pain rose – he was too furious to care right now.

Insulting him, seeing Sesshoumaru humiliated by his servant's molestation, and disrespecting him publicly with it? There was only so much he could tolerate, no matter what Inuyasha had been through.

"You fucking let go, asshole!"

Inuyasha's voice rose in volume as he finally managed to stop stumbling. Sesshoumaru yanked on his hands before his brother got his feet under him. He had to continue the process, going with enough speed that Inuyasha couldn't catch his balance and retaliate. By the time he actually stopped, he sat down on a small boulder and had Inuyasha over his knee so quickly that the brat didn't even know what had happened until it already had.

He reacted to the situation with such violence it made Sesshoumaru's anger rub against his insides happily like a puppy. With moko-moko holding Inuyasha's wrists to the ground and the boy's legs trapped between Sesshoumaru's, it didn't take long for him to untie his hakama and yank them down from his ass. Inuyasha was snarling without words the moment he did.

The need for violence riding him strong, Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and stared down at the pale ass that had taunted him for days. "I told you not to disrespect me, whelp."

Inuyasha's snarling grew sharper, his struggles more frantic, but he wasn't cursing and that made Sesshoumaru more furious. He _NEEDED_ to have Inuyasha curse at him – it was an acknowledgement of the whelp's position and helplessness, that his mouth ran off when he could do nothing to back it up.

"Nothing to say now, brat?" A taunt would do it. Inuyasha could never resist responding to a taunt. He'd respond and then Sesshoumaru could bring his hand down and blister that blindingly white ass of his until he apologized.

Inuyasha's snarling growls went to a higher pitch, but he still didn't say a word. Inuyasha didn't even sound like he'd heard. The strange reaction made Sesshoumaru pause. His anger faded from fury to anger, just enough that he was aware of Inuyasha in his head again. The red haze died. His stomach clenched at the pain streaming through his brother's body. It was almost worse than the panic he'd been in underneath Naraku.

Sesshoumaru laid his hand on the warm skin of Inuyasha's ass and nothing changed.

"Inuyasha, stop this."

His brother continued his struggles and the snarling brought to mind the desperate posturing of a small, cornered animal facing a predator. Sesshoumaru swallowed uneasily, staring down at the body over his legs. The bared bottom over his lap was taut and tempting, but the unending, mindless struggling was affecting the burgeoning lust.

He pulled Inuyasha upright with a frustrated growl and had to dodge claws and feet as Inuyasha attacked. Letting himself slide off the rock and onto the ground, Sesshoumaru held on until Inuyasha was trapped in his lap, back to Sesshoumaru's stomach, his hakama hanging down his thighs. Inuyasha tried to pull his hands free from the moko-moko, thumped his head back into Sesshoumaru's chest, kicked out at the dirt in front of them, but Sesshoumaru wasn't budging.

He couldn't simply let him go. Inuyasha had insulted him, and he was going to attack if he was released right now. Sesshoumaru had planned on a lot more pain for that pert little ass of his, but…

He was NOT Naraku. He couldn't-

"Stop this at once, Inuyasha. Your punishment is over."

The struggles didn't alter, Inuyasha's body wriggling wildly while his chest echoed with deep growls.

Sesshoumaru tried again. And again. Threats didn't change his behavior, nor orders, not even something that came uncomfortably close to wheedling. Even as unpleasant as he found the situation, Inuyasha bare bottom wriggling over Sesshoumaru's lap was arousing him, and he thought that might be the one thing to affect his brother, in the entirely wrong way.

Sesshoumaru was wondering if he was going to simply have to wait until Inuyasha's muscles gave out, an entirely unpleasant prospect. It could take hours.

"Inuyasha-" What could he say? Nothing was getting through to the whelp, dammit! "Inuyasha…I-"

Why was this like so much else in Sesshoumaru's life with the idiot? Every damn time the brat was infuriating, Sesshoumaru responded in a perfectly reasonable way, and it ended like this. Miserable.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry." No. He hadn't meant to say that.

But he _wasn't_ Naraku, dammit. He might have let the shame from his actions in his youth egg on a life-long fury towards his brother, but the little brat was infuriating even without that. Even when Sesshoumaru was aware of his own emotions, controlling them, the puppy could make him so furious he wanted to strangle him, but he _wasn't_ Naraku! He didn't get a thrill out of seeing Inuyasha so desperately panicked that he couldn't even form words.

Especially now. He…

Sesshoumaru blinked as he realized Inuyasha had stopped moving. Carefully, as though his gaze could break it, he looked down at his brother to catch him staring up into his own eyes. The hanyou was looking at him, brow furrowed in confusion, cheeks still flushed from his fighting.

Inuyasha tried to speak, had to clear his throat before the words would come out properly. "W-what did you just say?"

Sesshoumaru didn't think he cared to repeat himself. Ever. It had simply been expedient to say something at the time and that was what had emerged.

"Have you controlled yourself now?"

"Stop trying to change the fucking subject! What'd you just say, jackass?"

"Nothing of import."

Inuyasha started at him and shook his head, looking away. "Yeah, didn't think I heard that right. Dumbass."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to say to that so he simply held Inuyasha and they both stared into the darkness as the moon chased the clouds across the sky.


End file.
